Perfect Nanny Candidate
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: "Kita temui orangtuaku lebih dulu." Sasuke kembali mengulang. "Aku ingin kau bertemu Ibu dan Ayahku, juga Kakakku, sebelum kita menemui orangtuamu." Naruto membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. [SasuNaru] :: Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Mind to Read and Review?
1. Beginning

Tahun lalu di saat libur semester ini, mungkin kini aku tengah menikmati liburanku di kota romantis seperti Paris, atau menikmati keindahan di Swiss atau paling dekat aku akan bersantai ke negeri seberang, Korea Selatan. Paling tidak jika aku tidak ke luar negri, aku pasti sedang menikmati keindahan pantai di pulau Hateruma. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu berliburku berbelanja atau liburan ke tempat yang aku inginkan.

Tapi jangan salah, aku tak pernah besar pasak dari pada tiang. Itulah enaknya memiliki orang tua yang memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Bahkan bila aku sudah kehabisan uang, Ayahku akan selalu mengisi _debit card_ku dengan jumlah yang besar, sehingga aku bisa berbelanja sepuasnya dan kesemua tempat yang aku suka.

Aku memang seorang laki-laki, namun aku memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh. Aku senang berbelanja dan menghabiskan uang seperti kebanyakan perempuan-perempuan. Tapi jangan salah, aku bukanlah banci asal kalian tahu! Mungkin bisa di sebut kalau aku ini pria _metroseksual_ mungkin?

Hidup bergelimangan harta milik orangtuaku merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Kegilaanku belanja barang bermerek kelas atas dimulai sejak aku masih kecil. Ibuku selalu membelikanku barang-barang _branded_ dengan harga selangit dan kualitas yang terbaik untukku. Oh mungkin saja kulitku bisa alergi jika tidak memakai barang ber-_merk_.

Untung saja Ayahku merupakan pemilik sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Jepang, dengan banyak cabang yang tersebar di kota maju seperti Jepang ini. Selain itu Ayah juga memiliki beberapa Resort di luar negeri, seperti Thailand misalnya, atau juga di Hawaii. Hey, jangan pikir bisnis Ayahku hanya disekitar lingkup Jepang saja! Ayahku juga seorang pemilik perusahaan besar ternama di Tokyo.

Yah, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Ayah dan Ibu lebih sering tidak pulang kerumah yang luasnya delapan kali _Saitama Super Arena_ ini. Tapi tak masalah sih selama Ayah masih memberikanku uang yang banyak untuk memuaskan hasrat berbelanja dan liburanku ini.

Tapi, libur semester ini benar-benar bencana bagi tuan muda Namikaze Naruto ini! Bisa mati aku!

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto (always DDX)

**Pairing:**

**SASUNARU**! _Slight_ SasoNaru

Tapi sampai chap depan tuan muda bungsu Uchiha belum nampak xD

**WARNING!**

**Shonen-Ai**! AU. _Lill' bit_ **OOC** maybe? Maybe it'll be weird fanfic._** SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ**_ :P

.

.

.

_= Haraguroi Yukirin =_

.

**oOo**

_Perfect Nanny Candidate_

**oOo**

.

**.**

**.**

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Kini aku, Namikaze Naruto, pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Minato sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluargaku yang nyaman dan empuk ini. Namun sofa ini terasa sangat keras di bokongku. Mungkin efek dari Ayah yang memandangiku seolah aku ini pencuri .

"Namikaze Naruto!" Baru saja aku berniat membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, ternyata Ayah telah mendahuluiku. Aku menatap kedua orangtuaku dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Y-ya, Tou-sama?" Manik biru Ayahku yang sama sepertiku itu sedang menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan. Ugh, rasanya aku mau kabur ke Los Angles saja kalau begini.

"Apa maksudmu menghabiskan seluruh uang yang kuberikan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja hah?" tanya Ayah sarkastik. Astaga, lihat mata Ayahku yang memelototiku ini. Jahat sekali dia jadi Ayah.

"Tapi, Tou-sama, aku bahkan pernah menghabiskan uang yang Tou-sama berikan padaku hanya dalam sehari.." Aku berhenti bicara ketika Ayah makin memelototiku, tubuhku yang tadinya duduk tegap kini merosot melemah. "Tou-sama tidak pernah marah padaku tentang seberapa banyak uang yang kupakai." Lanjutku lirih.

Kulirik kembali Ayah yang kini tidak lagi memelototi calon pewaris tunggalnya ini. Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi yang kau habiskan sepuluh juta yen dalam dua hari Namikaze Naruto!" erang Ayah frustasi. Tubuhku menegang, keringat dengan manisnya meluncur dari pelipisku.

"A-aku kira, Tou-sama memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah liburan semester pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa." Gagapku. Aku melihat Ibu menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat putera semata wayangnya ini ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi, Ayah memelototi aku, anak kesayangannya ini. Ugh. "Aku mengisi _debit card_-mu dengan uang itu, aku pikir aku tidak usah repot-repot mendengarmu merengek minta uang untuk ke Rio tahun ini Naruto!" erang Ayah frustasi.

Ya, memang, aku sudah jauh-jauh hari merencanakan berlibur ke Rio tahun ini. Tepatnya Rio de Jainero di Brasil. Aku sangat ingin kesana sejak terakhir kali aku menonton film _Rio_. Tapi ini kan salah Ayah yang seenaknya memberiku uang tanpa menjelaskan kalau itu uang untuk persiapan liburanku ke Rio! Kenapa juga mulut manis ini tak bisa bicara?

"T-Tou-sama.."

"Kau malah menghabiskannya untuk berbelanja dan mengajak teman-teman barumu itu liburan ke _Singapore_! Sialnya, kau mentraktir semua temanmu itu Naruto!" cerocos Ayahku. "Dan lagi kau tidak mengajak Gaara dan Kiba!"

"A-aku ingin mengajak mereka kok," belaku. "Mereka saja yang menolak ikut."

"Kau memilih menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk membawa teman-teman barumu yang tak jelas itu! Mereka itu berandalan yang hanya akan memanfaatkanmu, Naruto." Ayah berteriak dengan lantang. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Aku menatap Ibuku dengan mengiba, _tolonglah Kaa-sama, tolong aku_.

Seakan mengerti tatapanku, Ibu tersenyum padaku, lengan Ibu mengelus pundak Ayah. "Sudahlah, Minato. Semakin kau marah semakin kau cepat tua, _Anata_." Ujar Ibu. Ah, Ibu benar-benar penyelamat. "Lagipula kau juga salah, tidak memberitahukannya kepada Naruto, sehingga dia pikir itu memang hadiah untuknya." 

Ya Tuhan, suara Ibu seperti suara dari Surga bagiku. Dari kecil Ibu memang selalu memanjakanku. Aku sayang padanya pokoknya.

Ayah hanya merenggut kesal. "Padahal aku sudah memberinya hadiah." Gumamnya kesal. "Tapi Namikaze muda, kau jangan senang dulu! Tahun ini, tak ada liburan ke Rio!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan bola mataku ketika mendengar perkataan Ayah. "T-tapi, Tou-sama. Bukankah Tou-sama sudah mengizinkanku untuk liburan ke Rio?" protesku.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat liburanmu batal." Ayah menyalahkanku. "Aku tidak akan memberikan uang lagi untuk liburan ke luar negeri tahun ini! Kau, Namikaze muda, sebaiknya kau habiskan saja libur semester ini dengan bermain di taman kota."

Setelah Ayah menunjuk wajahku, ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berduka karena tidak jadi liburan ke Rio. Aku menatap memelas pada Ibuku.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti saja kata _Chichi_-mu, ya, Naru-chan." Ibu mengelus surai pirangku kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkanku. Hancur sudah rencana liburanku ke Rio dan melihat _Christ the Redeemer_ yang sangat ingin kulihat sejak aku menonton Rio itu.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa tahun ini begitu mengenaskan?

.

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

.

Aku meneguk sesuatu yang ada dalam gelas yang sedang kugenggam sekali teguk, sehingga menyisakan setengah dari isi gelas yang kupegang ini. Aku memutar-mutar gelas ini tepat di hadapan mataku. Rasanya pikiranku tidak jernih.

"Aku, _huks_.. Tou-sama jahat sekali padakuuu!" rengekku. Aku kembali menegak yang ada dalam gelas yang kugenggam ini.

"Berhenti minum _orange-squash_mu seakan kau sedang menegak _liquor_, Naruto." Ucap sahabatku Gaara dengan sarkastik. Kulihat dia sedang melipat kedua lengannya di dada, mata _jade_nya menatapku ilfil. Aku cemberut melihatnya.

"Aku kan sedang menghayati rasa sakit hati disini, Gaara." Ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

"_Maa_, Naru-chan. Lagipula tidak bisa ke Rio tahun ini bukan berarti kiamat." Aku menatap Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku sebal. Bukan kiamat sih, tapi bencana. "Kita bisa ke Disney Land Tokyo bukan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. "Ayolah, Kiba! Kita sudah sering kesana. Paling tidak setiap akhir pekan kesana. Sungguh liburan semester yang tidak _fablous_."

"Sesekali jadilah orang biasa Naru, jangan terus menerus menjadi tuan muda yang manja." Sontak aku menatap Gaara tajam Dia mengataiku apa?

"Aku tidak manja Gaara." Rengekku. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak setuju dengan perkataanku. Aku memang tidak manja kok. Ini adalah naluri dari diriku saja.

"Sudahlah, jangan saling melempar tatapan macam itu." Lerai Kiba. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Aeon Mall? Kudengar ada butik baru disana."

Aku berbinar mendengar ucapan Kiba. Yah, bisa kubilang Kiba juga sama sepertiku, _sopphaholic_. Walau tidak separahku. "Ayo! Sekarang saja!" ujarku.

"Oh, ayolah. Apakah kalian tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk tidak berbelanja?" tanya Gaara bosan. Ya, bungsu Sabaku sahabatku ini memang tidak memiliki hobi yang sama denganku dan Kiba. Dia ini melenceng sendiri.

"Memang kau ada rekomendasi tempat bagus untuk cuci mata dimana?" tanyaku pada Gaara. Aku yakin tempatnya pasti membosankan.

"Perpustakaan kota."

_HELL NO_! _No way_! Lihat wajah datarnya itu yang dengan santainya merekomendasikan perpustakaan kota. Memang aku apa?

"Tidak!" tolakku. Kulihat mimik muka Gaara yang nampaknya biasa saja. Mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan menolak idenya itu.

"Cari tempat lain lagi?" usul Kiba.

Aku menggeleng, "Usul Kiba lebih ba—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku merasakan sesuatu di sakuku bergetar. Aku mengambil _I-phone_ yang tadi berada di sakuku. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo."

"_Naru, kau dimana?"_

"Di _cafe_ dekat taman kota."

"_Dengan siapa?"_

Aku menatap Gaara dan Kiba. "Dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Ada apa?"

"_Temui aku di apartementku, oke?"_

Sambungannya terputus. Aku melihat layar _I-phone_ku sejenak, kemudian melihat Kiba dan Gaara bergantian. "Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian."

"Sasori?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia memintaku menemuinya." Kiba dan Gaara menatapku bosan.

"Ayolah, Naru. Dia itu orang brengsek." Aku mendelik pada Kiba. Berani sekali dia mengatai kekasihku brengsek.

"Sasori tidak brengsek!"

"Dia itu ketua anggota _gankster_, Naruto! Kau tahu sendiri dia sering balapan liar kan? Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia juga seorang pengguna!"

Aku menggebrak meja mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Hentikan perkataan lancangmu, Gaara!" aku refleks langsung berdiri dan menunjuk wajah porselen Gaara. "Sasori bukan orang seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

Aku menyambar tas keluaran terbaru _Louis Vuitton _milikku,kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedua sahabatku.

"Lihat saja nanti Naruto, kau akan tahu bahwa Sasori hanya memanfaatkanmu!" mengabaikan teriakkan Gaara yang membuat emosiku memuncak, aku lekas melangkahkan kakiku keluar cafe ini.

.

.

**-oOo-**

.

.

"Kau ini! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" omelku pada kekasihku ini. Sesampainya aku di apartement Sasori, sungguh dia membuatku terkejut. Wajah kekasihku ini penuh dengan lebam.

Sasori meringis ketika aku mengompres lukanya. "Tadi aku menolong orang yang kerampokan."

Aku menatapnya menyelidik. Hah, percuma saja. Wajahnya terlihat sama saja, tidak berdosa.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar mengambil es batu." Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur apartement Sasori ini. Ya, sebetulnya aku juga turut ikut dalam pembelian apartement milik Sasori ini. Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak membantu kekasihku ini?

Aku membuka _freezer_. Sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh juga ketika melihat banyak sekali _ice cream_ dalam kemasan di kulkas milik Sasori ini. Pasalnya, kekasihku bukanlah orang yang suka makan makanan manis.

"Sasori, ini _ice cream_ milik siapa?" teriakku dari arah dapur.

"Itu sengaja kubelikan untukmu." Aku mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sasori. Tumben sekali ia perhatian padaku.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan pundakku dirangkul oleh seseorang, Sasori ternyata. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Sasori tersenyum padaku. "Naru, kau tahu _Minerva Meegelli_ itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu. Ada apa memang?"

"Boleh kupinjam uangmu dulu? Aku ingin sekali membelinya." Ujarnya dengan santai. Aku mengernyit. Meminjam? Pasti akal-akalannya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa tidak bisa."

Sasori memegang kedua pundakku, matanya menatap lekat kearah mataku. "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Selalu seperti ini jadinya. "Hah, kau pakai saja uangku, tidak usah kau pinjam. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, Tou-sama sedang menghukumku."

Kulihat Sasori yang tersenyum senang. Selalu begini jadinya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada orang ini.

.

.

**-oOo-**

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku di hadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuaku tercinta di tempat yang sama dengan kasus terakhirku dipanggil oleh Ayah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini, Namikaze Naruto?" Aku menatap Ayah yang nampaknya sangat marah, kemudian menggeleng lemas. "Kau memberikan uang kepada kekasihmu yang brengsek itu secara cuma-cuma!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "A-aku meminjamkannya, Tou-sama." Bohongku.

"Berani berbohong rupanya." Ujar Ayah sarkastik. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendengar suara Ayahku yang makin meninggi. Aku rasa Ayah benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli akan orientasi seksualmu yang menyimpang!" ujar Ayah. "Tapi kekasihmu seorang bajingan dan brengsek. Tidakkah otakmu bekerja ketika mencari kekasih?"

"Sasori bukan bajingan, Tou-sama!" bantahku.

"Diam kau anak tak tahu diri!" Bibirku bergetar. Ayah membentakku. Dia membentakku dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Sasori yang kau pacari itu dia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Dia seorang bajingan yang bergantung sebagai parasit padamu, dia seorang pengguna!"

Aku tertohok mendengar ucapan Ayah. Sama persis dengan yang Gaara katakan padaku tempo hari. Tapi, Sasori tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku!

"Sasori tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku!"

"KAU!" aku tahu Ayah hendak menamparku, namun ditahan oleh Ibu. "Sudahlah, Minato. Tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan." Ujar Ibu.

"Anak ini. Pasti bocah brengsek itu telah mencekokkan kokain padamu!" Ayah menatapku geram. "Aku tidak keberatan kau menghabiskan uangku seberapa banyak. Segala yang kau minta, kami turuti tanpa pikir panjang! Kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun selama ini! Tapi kau, sebagai anak bisa-bisanya kau membangkang pada kami demi bajingan tolol itu!"

"Naruto," aku menatap Ibu yang memanggilku dengan lembut. Bisa kulihat kesedihan nampak dimatanya, namun Ibuku itu tetap tersenyum tipis. "Tinggalkan Sasori, dia bukan orang baik untukmu. Kami tidak melarang kau ingin memiliki kekasih wanita atau pria, tapi juga kami tidak ingin kau memiliki kekasih yang tidak benar seperti dia."

Aku menggeleng, "Sasori orang baik. Tidak mungkin Sasori memanfaatkanku atau dia seorang pengguna." Elakku.

"Masih membelanya ternyata." Ucap Ayah dengan nada kesalnya. "Kau masih mau dengannya yang jelas-jelas bejat itu?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan menusuk Ayahku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bersamanya." Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. "Sebagai gantinya pergi kau dari rumah ini, bocah tak tahu diri! Aku tidak mau punya anak yang memiliki kekasih bajingan pecandu begitu."

Aku tertohok mendengarnya. "T-Tou-sama!"

"Minato, sebaiknya kau piki—"

"Pergi kau Namikaze muda! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Aku mematung melihat Ayahku dan Ibuku yang lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kali ini berbeda. Ayahku benar-benar marah padaku, dia dengan jelas mengusirku dari rumah ini. Mereka tidak lagi membutuhkanku.

"Tou-sama.. Kaa-sama.."

.

.

.

_**To be next chapter..**_

_Pojokan Yukirin_

Hiaaah.. Demi apa saya buat beginian DX masa iya Naru metroseksual DDX dan lagi kenapa kayak angst gitu bawahnya? DX

Sebenernya saya dapet ide nulis beginian karena baca novel yang ada di perpus sekolah, lupa judulnya tapi X3

Oh ya, buat Sasuke-kun yang tertjintah, maaf ya ga bisa dimunculin di chapter sekarang. Belum waktunya si Sasucakep keluar, tapi nanti kita buat kejutan buat Saskeeh~ xD

Sebenernya saya pas nulis ini awalnya nge-feel banget, tapi makin kebawah kok makin ngaco yak? -_- mungkin karena makin kebawah makin bingung ini harus gimana DX

Ada yang mau protes kah Sasori disini jadi pacarnya Naruto? Ahaai, si Sasu sih yang protes DX

Satu lagi, **met milad** ya buat kakanda kasep Uchiha Sasuke *lopelope*

Makin langgeng sama sang 'istri', wokeh x3

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca~ :'D

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan minna~ ^w^

**Review** pleeeeaseee~ -/\\-


	2. I See the Truth

Aku masih menangis sesenggukkan di kamar sahabat baikku, Kiba. Sejak aku kabur dari rumah—lebih tepatnya di usir oleh Ayahku—aku memutuskan langsung membawa semua barang-barang berhargaku, memasukannya kedalam koper ber-_merk Gucci_ milikku, dan kabur ke apartement milik Kiba.

Entah mengapa, tujuanku adalah tempat dimana si bungsu Inuzuka tinggal. Mungkin kalau aku ke rumah Gaara yang ada malah aku ikut di ceramahi olehnya. Sasori? Jangan harap kekasihku selalu ada di _apartement_. Dia lebih banyak keluyuran.

Tapi sungguh, aku baru tahu kalau Kiba sekarang tinggal satu atap dengan Shikamaru.

"Naru-chan, berhentilah menagis. Kau membuatku bingung."

Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang berair dengan sebelah tanganku. "Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Tou-sama mengusirku." Isakku. "Aku harus kemana Ki-chan?" 

Bisa kulihat pipi Kiba bersemu, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya juga dengan panggilan masa kecil kami. Siapa suruh dia terus-menerus memanggilku '_Naru_-_chan_'? Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun dan lagi aku bukan wanita, tahu!

"Bisakah kau berheti memanggilku seperti itu?" protesnya. "Kan malu kalau Shika tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau menikah dengan Shikamaru itu?" sontak pertanyaanku membuat dia terkejut. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja padahal, reaksinya agak berlebihan.

"Siapa yang menikah, dasar kau bodoh!" aku meringis ketika Kiba menjitak kepalaku yang bersurai pirang ini. _For your information_, rambutku ini blonde dari lahir, bukan hasil pewarnaan.

"Habis sepasang kekasih tinggal bersama. Jadi aku berpikir kalian sudah menikah." Aku memajukan beberapa senti bibir bawahku melihat Kiba yang mendadak memelototiku. Ugh, aku kan jadi ingat Tou-sama.

"Shikamaru hanya sedang menginap disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto." Jelas Kiba dengan gugup. "Lagipula tinggal bersama kan belum tentu sudah menikah."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bukan, bukan memikirkan pernikahan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di apartement Kiba dan menumpang selamanya bukan? Lagipula Kiba juga memiliki privasi, dia juga ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya yang jenius itu pasti. Walau Kiba mungkin tidak akan tega mengusirku, tapi aku juga harus tahu diri, 'kan?

Apa harus tinggal di apartement Sasori? Ah, bahkan ketika aku menceritakan perihal diusirnya aku oleh Ayahku melalui sambungan telfon dengannya, Sasori sama sekali tidak datang melihatku. Sibuk sekali orang itu.

"Haruskah aku tinggal di _apartement _Sasori, Kiba?"

"TIDAK!" Kiba berteriak sangat nyaring sehingga membuat telingaku berdengung. Bisa tidak sih dia gak usah seberlebihan ini reaksinya?

"Tinggal dengan Sasori adalah ide paling buruk darimu yang pernah aku dengar!" ucap sahabatku itu. "Kau kan bisa tinggal denganku, Naruto."

_See_? Kiba pasti menawarkanku tinggal bersamanya. "Aku tidak bisa terus tinggal denganmu, Kiba. Bisa-bisa Shikamaru cemburu padaku."

Kulihat mulut Kiba yang sedikit ternganga. Apa perkataanku tadi lucu ya? "Mana mungkin Shikamaru cemburu padamu yang bahkan jelas lebih terlihat cantik dariku?"

Sial, mulai lagi anak ini mengejekku. Aku kan tidak cantik. Mereka dapat asumsi darimana wajahku cantik? "Berkacalah kau, Naruto. Memang wajahmu seperti gadis perawan." Seakan tahu pikiranku, Kiba kembali mengejekku.

"Itu bukan cantik," sanggahku. "Itu adalah _feromon_."

Kiba menatapku aneh, "_Feromon_ apanya? Sudah, lebih baik kau tinggal disini. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru." Kiba diam sejanak. "Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali saja ke rumahmu, Naru-chan? _Chichi_ dan _Haha_-mu pasti mencarimu."

Aku menggeleng. "Mana mungkin? Jelas-jelas Tou-sama mengusirku! Bahkan Kaa-sama juga tidak membelaku, Ki-chan. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" protesnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Minta maaflah pada orangtuamu, Naruto. Mereka tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan menerima Sasori!"

Kiba menghela nafas. "Naruto, kau tidak mungkin kan membangkang pada orang tuamu hanya demi Sosori yang bahkan belum kau kenal jelas?"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Memang benar, aku membela Sasori kali ini. Tapi, Ayah sudah keterlaluan menuduh Sasori seenaknya. "Tou-sama keterlaluan menuduh Sasori." Gumamku.

"Ayahmu tidak mungkin menuduh tidak jelas Naruto. Dia sayang padamu, setiap orang tua memilih yang terbaik untuk anak mereka." Nasihat Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, aku tidak akan pulang kerumah." Ujarku. "Mungkin aku bisa menyewa _apartement_ untuk tinggal."

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** (not in this chapter), _slight_ SasoNaru, ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

**A/N**: Di chap sebelumnya saya sudah bilang kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, tapi saya lupa judul novel bersampul biru itu apa DX (Sorry, if you know, please tell me)

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 2 : I See The Truth_

.

.

"Biar kubantu carikan tempat tinggal untukmu ya?" Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Setelah menginap semalam di rumah Kiba, paginya aku menemui Sasori. Untunglah kekasihku ini sedang tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana sehingga bisa menemuiku.

Semalam, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari _apartement_ untuk tinggal. Aku tidak mungkin kan menumpang pada Kiba selamanya. Juga tidak mungkin tinggal di _apartement_ Sasori, setidaknya saran Kiba kali ini ada benarnya. Jika aku menyewa kamar _flat_, entahlah, pasti kamarnya kecil, tidak nyaman, dan tempatnya kumuh. Mana mungkin aku tinggal di tempat macam itu? Sangat tidak Namikaze Naruto sekali.

"Kudengar ada apartement yang di sewakan tak jauh dari sini. Mau kesana?" tawar Sasori.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kuharap tempatnya bersih, dan tidak sempit. Aku keberatan jika tidak ada _balkon_ dalam kamar _apartement_ku nanti, Sasori."

Sasori terkikik, "Kalau begitu, kau beli saja rumah untukmu, Naru-chan." Godanya. Aku merenggut kesal. Mungkin menurut Ayah dan Ibu, atau kedua sahabat kecilku Sasori bukanlah orang yang baik. Tapi, bisa kurasakan sendiri Sasori orang yang menyenangkan. Entah mengapa mereka mengatakan itu padaku.

Bicara soal Ayah dan Ibu, sepertinya mereka serius mengusirku dari rumah. Buktinya mereka sama sekali menghubungiku, tidak khawatir lagi padaku ternyata. Aku benar-benar dibuang oleh orang tuaku sendiri.

.

.

Aku menatap seisi ruangan yang aku sewa sebagai tempat tinggalku untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Kamar _apartement_ku. Tidak mahal—untukku—dan tidak luas. Oh, _God_! Kamar ini bahakan tidak ada setengahnya dari kamarku yang ada di kediaman Namikaze tentunya.

Tapi untungnya, aku mendapat kamar yang ada balkonnya, setidaknya jadi poin lebih. Kasurnya berukuran _Kingsize_, lumayan, tapi tidak senyaman seperti kasur milikku di kediaman Namikaze. Ada lemari kayu di pojok ruang kamar ini, tidak besar! Di kamarku, aku memiliki sebuah ruang pribadi untuk menjadi lemariku—_walk in closet_. Tempat aku menyimpan pakaian dan tas-tas koleksiku. Oh iya, aku juga seorang yang hobi mengoleksi tas dan sepatu. Tapi ingat, aku bukan banci!

Aku menidurkan tubuhku di kasur. Haah, kuharap hari kedepan tidak akan merepotkan.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Kiba dan mulut besarnya itu. Si pencinta anjing yang merangkap jadi pecinta rusa itu dengan santainya menceritakan masalah yang terjadi padaku ke Gaara!

Oh, ayolah. Semua orang yang kenal Gaara tahu, dia itu kalau sudah menyangkut orang terdekatnya menjadi _sadistic_. Gaara mengomeliku habis-habisan dan memaki-maki Sasori dengan kosa kata kasarnya yang jarang sekali ia ucapkan_. Thanks_, Kiba, _my lovely_ sobat.

"Tolonglah, Gaara." Aku, Namikaze Naruto, sedang melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes_ku agar Gaara tidak memberitahu keberadaanku pada Ayahku. "_Please_, Gaara. Kau teman terbaikku."

"Jadi, aku bukan teman terbaikmu, Naru?" Sungguh, nada suara yang kecewa itu membuatku menelan ludahku sendiri! Aku dan Gaara menatap Kiba yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan mak—"

"Begitu ya?" lagi-lagi nada sedih itu. "Ternyata selama ini sahabat baik untukmu hanya Gaara, aku bukan apa-apa."

Kulihat Gaara yang berdecak sebal. "Ayolah, Kiba, kau jangan ber-_Drama Queen_-ria sekarang. Aktingmu menyebalkan."

Kiba tertawa garing mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ah, sial Kiba itu, dia berpura-pura! "Dasar sial!" umpatku.

"Gomen, Naru-chan. Aku hanya menggodamu." Aku memalingkan wajahku ari Kiba. Berpura-pura agar aku terlihat marah, padahal memang aku kesal padanya sih.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau juga tidak perlu berpura-pura marah." Ujar Gaara. Kiba terkekeh melihatku. Ah, sial. Mereka menyebalkan kuadrat.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Aku bingung harus memberitahunya tempat tinggalku sekarang atau tidak. Aku takut dia memberitahukannya pada orang tuaku—eh tunggu, orang tuaku kan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku menyewa sebuah _apartement_."

Gaara mengernyit, "Kau bisa membayarnya?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku tidak punya uang!" protesku mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Bukan. Berapa uang yang ada di tabunganmu? Apa cukup untuk kebutuhan Tuan Muda sepertimu, eh?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Yah, mungkin untuk kehidupanku enam bulan kedepan bisa tercukupi." Tunggu! "Tidak akan cukup! Bagaimana kalau aku ingin belanja?"

Gaara mendengus sebal, Kiba menepuk dahinya. Apa yang salah? "Kau bodoh! Masih sempat memikirkan hal itu?" aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Tentu saja! Itu juga kebutuhanku!"

"Bodoh." Sindir Gaara. "Kau ini sudah tidak di biayai oleh kedua orang tuamu, Naruto. Berpikirlah untuk berhemat."

Aku terpaku. Berhemat? Aku belum pernah berhemat selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk berhemat. Apa iya aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa pula aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa harus sesulit itu?

Ah, sudahlah Namikaze Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Aku harap.._

_._

**.**

"Jadi malam ini, anda ingin makan apa, Naruto-_hime_?" Aku terkekeh karena tingkah Sasori yang _sok_ menjadi _butler_ ini. Aku melirik kearahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Mm.. Aku sedang ingin makan _steak_." Ujarku. Kulihat dirinya yang tersenyum kecil.

"_Your wish is my command_, Naruto-_hime_."

Sejak percakapanku dengan kedua sahabatku—Gaara dan Kiba—yang menyuruhku untuk berhemat, aku telah berpikir bahwa kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku tanpa harus membatasi apa yang aku inginkan.

Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi aku makan malam bersama Sasori di salah satu restoran ternama di Tokyo. _Okay_, mungkin patut di curigai mengapa Sasori jadi sering berada di sisiku sejak empat hari yang lalu.

Sudah tepat sebelas hari aku meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan nampaknya orangtuaku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padaku. Atau yang mereka pikirkan kalau anak itu mudah dibuat? Jadi tidak masalah hilang, tinggal buat lagi yang baru, begitu? Aku di buang oleh orang tuaku sendiri.

Uang di tabunganku juga sudah tidak sebanyak ketika aku memutuskan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze yang sangat aku cintai. Uang di tabunganku sudah menipis.

Salahkan saja sepatu _Nike_ model terbaru yang terpajang indah di salah satu toko online yang sering kubeli barangnya di sana, dan jangan lupakan tas tangan merek _Adidas_ yang membuat mataku gatal ingin memilikinya!

Dan lagi Sarori—yang alasannya—meminjam uangku lagi untuk membeli sepeda lipat yang entah aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Tapi rasanya Sasori memang tidak membeli sepeda lipat. Dan lagi aku berkata untuk tidak mengembalikan uangku! Ah, aku selalu kalah oleh kekasihku itu.

Semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi pada keuanganku.

.

.

Doaku sama sekali tidak di kabulkan! Bulan kedua aku kabur dari kediaman Namikaze, kiamat menghampiriku!

"Sudah kubilang bukan?" Aku makin membenamkan wajahku di pundak Kiba saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Kau itu Tuan Muda manja yang tidak mengerti kalau sewaktu-waktu uang bisa habis! Hancurlah dirimu, Namikaze muda."

"_Sst_, Gaara! Kau tidak lihat Naruto sedang menangis?" Kiba membelaku, dia mengelus punggungku berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku nasehati kau untuk berhemat, kau tak acuhkan." Gaara menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana? Kembalilah pada orang tuamu Naruto, dan meminta maaf."

Aku menatap Gaara sebal. "Aku kembali kesana? Mereka tidak peduli padaku lagi! Bahkan mereka tidak menyuruh orang mencariku!" Aku mendengus, "Lagipula mereka keterlaluan mengatai Sasori seperti itu."

"Namikaze Naruto, bahkan saat kau sedang kesulitan begini adakah Sasori untukmu?" suara Gaara meninggi, nampaknya dia emosi.

"Naruto," aku menoleh ke Kiba. "Sampai kapan kau membela orang itu? Dia mempermainkanmu."

Aku menepis tangan Kiba yang ada di pundakku, menatap kedua sahabatku dengan sangar. "Kalian jangan berkata macam-macam tentang Sasori! Kalian memang tahu apa?"

Gaara mendengus, "Kau sendiri tahu apa tentangnya? _Nothing_!" Aku terdian mengulum bibir bawahku. Memang benar, tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku itu.

"Lupakan, malas aku membahas ini berulang-ulang. Toh nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri, baru kau menyesal." Aku melirik Gaara yang nampak memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jadi bagaimana kau akan tinggal nanti? Masih punya uang untuk menyewa _apartement _mahalmu itu?"

"Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk bulan ini, sampai bulan akhir ini aku tidak memiliki uang lagi, aku keluar dari _apartement_ itu." Jelasku.

"Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku dulu kalau kau mau." Aku menatap Kiba. Lagi-lagi dia menawarkan ini padaku. Yah, kalau dipikir, aku jadi tidak perlu repot mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih murah. Tapi, pikiran lainku, aku tidak mungkin tinggal di tempat tinggalnya sementara kekasih Kiba juga ada disana bukan?

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu rumah tangga romantismu dengan Shikamaru." Kiba melotot.

"Kalau begitu siap-siaplah dirimu untuk mencari pekerjaan." Aku menatap Gaara horor. Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir uang datang begitu saja?"

"Tapi aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah! Apa iya harus bekerja?" Oh, sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Bekerja dengan modal kau hanya lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas? Pasti pekerjaan kasar dan berat!

"Kau yang ingin kabur dari rumah, kau yang tanggung resiko." Ujar Gaara. "Atau minta uang saja sana pada kekasihmu itu. Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu memberikan apa yang dia mau?"

"Balas budi." Timbal Kiba. Aku menggeleng. Masa iya aku meminta lagi apa yang telah aku berikan pada Sasori?

"Kau gila?" Makiku. "Mana mungkin aku meminta lagi apa yang telah kuberikan?"

"Daripada kau tidak punya uang?" Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Benar, _debit card_ku memang sudah benar-benar mengempes. Parahnya aku tidak bawa _credit card_ karena berpikir itu tidak akan diperlukan. _Bodohnya aku_, ratapku.

"Setidaknya mintalah Sasori membantumu." Kiba mengusap pundakku. "Aku juga bisa membatumu sedi-_ouch_!"

Gaara memukul kepala Kiba, "Sebaiknya kita jangan membantu Naruto. Biarkan dia dewasa dengan masalahnya sendiri."

"Gaara, kau jahat sekali pada teman sendiri!" Bukan. Bukan aku yang protes, melainkan Kiba.

"Bukan jahat. Hanya mengajarkan pada anak ini untuk lebih berpikir dewasa dan tidak bertindak seseka hatinya. Dia yang berbuat dia yang tanggung. Aku tidak mau tahu." Aku hanya tertunduk sambil mengulum bibir bawahku mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Terdengar jahat dan baik sekaligus di telingaku.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan _materil_ kepada kalian." _Namikaze Naruto tidak akan ingkar janji_,lanjutku dalam hati.

Kedua bola mata Kiba menatapku sedih, Gaara tampak mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Sebaiknya kau carilah kerja dan meminta bantuan pada Sasori."

.

.

Aku memang telah menulis lamaran pekerjaan, tapi sialnya aku kan—memang—tidak membawa ijasah kelulusanku! Percuma saja bukan? Mereka tidak akan percaya jika tidak ada bukti kalau aku ini telah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas.

_Haah_, ternyata mencari kerja tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Lagipula tidak pernah terbesit di benakku jika aku akan mencari kerja. Aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze, setelah lulus kuliah nanti, Ayahku menyuruhku agar mengurus bisnis _Hotel_ dan _Resort_ miliknya. Yah, itu dulu sebelum aku di usir olehnya.

Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan Sasori. Siapa tahu ia dapat membantuku mencari pekerjaan, atau mungkin saja ia memiliki kenalan agar aku bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan uang lagi.

Berkali-kali aku menghubunginya, dan mengirim pesan singkat padanya sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya apakah kekasihku itu ada di apartement miliknya atau tidak karena aku ingin kesana.

Aku menaruh kembali ponselku di saku celanaku. Sia-sia saja, lebih baik aku langsung ke apartement Sasori, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana. Aku tersenyum tipis membayangkan ekspresi kekasihku nanti jika melihatku tiba-tiba ada di kamar _apartement_nya.

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mendapati orang yang tidak kau kenal tidur di ranjang kekasihmu bersama dengan kekasihmu disebelahnya? Marah kah? Atau sepertiku sekarang?

Diam. Tubuhku serasa tidak mampu bergerak.

Sasori yang nampak bertelanjang dada itu terlelap sambil memeluk seorang wanita bersurai biru. Ya, wanita. Tanpa busana. Keparat!

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang masih terlelap, dan tanpa ragu aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku.

"_Ouch_!" pemuda itu nampak meringis kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya. Wanita yang tadinya terlelap bersama Sasori juga ikut terbangun. "Oh, hai, Naruto."

Aku berdecih melihat wajah kedua manusia di hadapanku yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, ditambah nada suara Sasori yang nampak santai. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, _ fucking-dolly-face_!"

Sasori menyeringai, merangkul wanita bersurai biru itu. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Tuan Muda Namikaze Naruto yang bodoh." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi sekarang. Oh ya, kenalkan, ini kekasihku, Konan. Cantik bukan?"

"Sialan kau, brengsek!" Membutuhkanku? Dia selama ini hanya memanfaatkanku? Tanganku mengepal.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Bukankah kau kesini ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan? Seperti aku sudi saja." Sasori masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang dan aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi. Lagipula orang tuamu juga telah membuangmu, bukan?"

Telingaku memanas mendengar ucapan Sasori sial ini, aku menatapnya garang, ia tertawa. "Kenapa? Mau meminta semua yang telah kau berikan padaku? Dasar bo-_argh_!"

Kedua tanganku bergerak mencekik pemuda bersurai merah—yang tadinya—kekasihku itu. Sasori melepas cekikanku dilehernya. "Dasar gila!" makinya sambil terengah.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku, menamparkannya ke wajah Sasori berkaki-kali. "Kau bajingan brengsek yang tidak tahu diri." Aku menjotos pipinya, bisa kulihat ujung bibirnya berdarah, wanita yang tertidur bersama Sasori menatapku ngeri. "Beraninya kau mencari perkara denganku!"

Aku kembali memasang sepatuku, kemudian aku menarik Sasori turun dari ranjangnya dengan sekali tarikan. Sejenak aku berpikir, mungkin karena rasa kesalku, tenagaku jadi kuat.

Masa bodo, aku bersiap untuk menendang Sasori, namun kedua tangannya menahan kakiku. "K-kau, dasar gila." Aku berdecih, menendang wajah bagian kirinya dengan kakiku.

"Dasar bajingan busuk!" aku menunduk, menonjoknya sekali lagi. Aku memandangnya jijik. "Jangan pernah menunjukan wajah menjijikkanmu dihadapanku lagi mulai sekarang."

Aku berjalan melewati Sasori, membanting gelas kaca yang tertaruh manis di nakas. Aku mengambil pecahan dari gelas, menghampiri wanita bersurai biru yang bergetar ketakutan menatapku.

"Dan untukmu." Aku menggores pipinya dengan pecahan kaca yang kupegang. "Jangan pernah berani kau hadapkan wajah pelacurmu di hadapanku. Cih!" Aku meludah di wajahnya, menggoreskan sekali lagi serpihan kaca pada wajahnya.

"Che. Keparat."

.

.

'_Selamat, doamu terkabul dengan cepat. Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kelakuan Sasori.'_

_Send._

Aku menatap layar _handphone_ku. Dua menit kemudian aku menerima balasan pesan dari Gaara.

'_Oh, aku ucapkan selamat kalau begitu._'

Aku meringis merasakan nyeri di ulu hatiku. Sasori sial, aku mentah-mentah. Ah, tidak, memang aku saja yang terlalu bodoh, percaya padanya, tidak peduli ucapan sahabatku bahkan orang tuaku.

Aku menggerakan kakiku, mengayunkan tubuhku yang terduduk di ayunan di taman pinggiran kota. Tanganku yang tadinya memegang kedua sisi tambang ayunan ini, beralih mengusap ujung mataku. Aku tersenyum miris, aku menangis, huh?

Entahlah, sesampainya langkahku disini, air mataku yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, menetes begitu saja pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mungkin menangis di hadapan Sasori dan kekasihnya itu. Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan sisi lemahku pada orang yang aku benci.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat langit malam. Andai aku mendengar Ayahku, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Sekarang ia telah membuangku, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke orang tuaku. Andai saja aku mengetahui bahwa Sasori seperti itu sejak lama.

Kini aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk membantuku. Aku berdiri sendiri tanpa topangan. Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu membiayaiku. Tanpa kedua sahabatku yang tidak akan membantuku. Tanpa si brengsek Sasori yang selama ini aku percayai namun hanya memanfaatkanku.

Aku mengusap air mataku kasar. Sial, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin menangis terus layaknya wanita seperti ini?

Aku terlonjak saat merasakan ada yang mengusap pipiku, sebuah sapu tangan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, seseorang berdiri di belakangku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

_Onyx_.

Aku tertegun menatap sepasang bola mata yang senada dengan langit malam yang tadi aku pandangi. Sinar rembulan seperti menyorot langsung sosok itu.

Tampan. Tampak seperti seorang laki-laki karakter utama yang ada dalam komik-komik _shoujo _yang Shion selalu tunjukan kepadaku, tampak seperti seorang yang laki-laki idaman dalam sebuah novel yang aku baca, dan seperti pangeran yang tampan yang sering Ibuku dongengkan ketika aku masih kecil.

Saat itu juga aku merasa bisa langsung _move on_ dari si brengsek Sasori.

Aku menggeleng, pikiranku aneh. Namun, mataku masih menatap pria itu.

"Tidak baik menangis sendirian malam-malam di tempat sepi. Mengundang kejahatan." Bibirku sedikit terbuka. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"Aku masih terdiam. Ugh, mengapa tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata begini? Orang ini kini berada di hadapanku, berjongkok sehingga sejajar denganku. Mata itu, menatapku kembali, secara dekat.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" aku tertunduk mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku dan Sasori, dan penyesalanku tentu saja. "Hei, air matamu turun lagi."

Secara refleks aku mnyentuh pipiku yang basah. Ah, sial, aku menangis di hadapan seorang pria tampan yang tidak aku kenal.

"Hei, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang ya?" aku menggeleng menolak tawarannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di apartementku, entahlah.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?" Aku tidak menjawabnya. Bola mata onyx itu nampak khawatir menatapku. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Ujarnya. "Sangat berbahaya berdiam diri di tempat sepi begini. Mengudang kejahatan kau tahu?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas karena sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dariku. "Ada sesuatu di tenggorokanmu yang menyangkut sepertinya." Aku menggeleng, wajahnya condong mendekat ke wajahku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik disini." Dia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dariku. Rasanya aku tidak rela pria tampan ini menjauh dariku.

"T-tunggu!" Aku mencoba menahan langkahnya dengan suaraku, dan berhasil. Matanya kembali tertuju padaku. Aku berdiri ingin menghampirinya yang berada dua meter di depanku. Sialnya, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"_I-ittai_." Rintihku. Bagaimana bisa aku tersandung kakiku sendiri? Aku mengusap lututku yang nampaknya terluka.

Perhatianku terarah pada pria tampan itu yang nampak terkekeh atas tingkah konyolku. Aku menunduk malu. Pipiku terasa memanas.

Pemuda itu entah sejak kapan berjongkok kembali dihadapanku, lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap lututku. "Kau terluka."

"E-eh?" aku memekik bingung melihat dirinya menghadapkan punggungnya—yang nampak kokoh—dihadapanku. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Naiklah." Senyumannya tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu. Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini."

Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menuruti perintahnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau orang ini bukanlah orang jahat.

Aku menikmati tiap langkah kaki milik pemuda ini di gendongannya, rasanya sungguh nyaman dan hangat. Seakan terhipnotis aku semakin menyamankan diri di gendongannya.

"U-uh, siapa namamu?" tanyaku setelah beberapa menit kami lewati dalam hening.

Aku merasa punggungnya bergetar kecil, ia tertawa. "Kau baru menanyakan namaku setelah aku menggendongmu?" aku cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau terlebih dahulu yang memperkenalkan diri."

Aku merenggut kesal. "Tidak mau. Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukan namamu, aku akan memanggilmu Pangeran Tampan." Aku merasakan langkah kakinya berhenti. Apa dia tidak suka ucapanku?

Pada akhirnya kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya membawaku melangkah lagi, aku meliriknya yang sedang tersenyum. "Kau unik sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Malaikat Manis."

Aku terbelalak. Unik katanya? Dan apa juga panggilan itu yang membuat pipiku memanas. Aku memukul pundaknya kecil. "Sungguh, namamu siapa wahai Pangeran Tampan?" aku menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Kau dulu, wahai Malaikat Manis." Dia tersenyum menantang.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya aku mengalah. "Panggil saja Naruto."

"Naruto, eh? Nama yang bagus" ia kembali tersenyum padaku yang berada di gendongan punggungnya. "Panggil aku Itachi."

Itachi? Aku tersenyum, "Nama yang keren." Pujiku.

"Terimakasih Malaikat Manis."

"Hei namaku Naruto, Pangeran Tampan!" protesku. Ia nampak tidak mempedulikan protesku.

"Aku rasa _piggy-back_ ini sangat romantis." Pipiku kembali memanas. Ah, orang ini.

Tiap langkah yang menembus dinginnya malam kami hangatkan dalam obrolan kecil. Itachi, sungguh hangat.

.

.

Esoknya aku menemui kedua sahabatku yang ngotot ingin bertemu denganku usai kejadian Sasori semalam.

Ya, semalam aku bermalam di tempat Itachi—aku lebih sering memanggilnya Niichan atau Pangeran Tampan—setelah insiden heroiknya yang menggendongku ketika terluka. Selain tampan, dia juga baik, terlebih lagi sifatnya yang lembut itu membuatku senang berada di dekatnya.

"_Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi aku langsung dan jangan sungkan."_

Uh, pipiku kembali terasa memanas mengingat apa yang ia katakan semalam.

"..menghubungiku—hei Naruto! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" aku tersentak saat bahuku di guncang oleh Kiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

Kiba mendengus sebal. "Kubilang ketika kejadian itu terjadi kau langsung menghubungiku agar aku juga dapat menghajarnya." Aku tertawa hambar. Aku memang tidak memberitahu Kiba, hanya Gaara yang kuberitahu kemarin. Kemudian Gaara yang mengatakan kalau aku telah melihat apa yang telah Sasori perbuat.

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi tadi, baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di apartementku—di antar Itachi tentu saja—Kiba menelfonku dengan suara histerisnya di seberang sana. Langsung saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat keadaanku, dan akhirnya kedua sahabatku ini datang ke apartement yang aku sewa ini.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sudah dapat pekerjaan?" Bisa aku lihat Kiba yang langsung memelototi Gaara.

"Kau—" Telunjuk Kiba mengarah ke wajah Gaara. "Temenmu sedang sedih pasca break-up dengan kekasihnya kau bertanya soal pekerjaan?"

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang pria—"

"Kau sudah mendapat kekasih baru? _Fantastic_!" Belum sempat kata-kataku terselesaikan, Kiba menyelanya.

"Kiba jangan menyela!" protesku. "Bukan kekasihku. Singkatnya aku bertemu orang baik yang menolongku semalam, berkenalan, lalu berteman."

"Kau yakin dia orang baik." Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Siapa dia?"

"Itachi. Namanya Itachi." Bisa kulihat sejenak mata Gaara melebar. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Semoga dia tidak seperti Sasori saja."

"Apa dia tampan?" Kiba menatapku bertanya. Aku tertawa. Sempat-sempatnya bungsu Inuzuka ini bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu. Lebih tampan dari Shikamaru milikmu itu." Melihat Kiba yang nampak memajukan bibirnya terlihat lucu di mataku, aku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti meledeknya.

"Sudah." Lerai Gaara. "Sebaiknya kita makan siang di luar. Aku yang bayar." Ucapan Gaara disambut sorak gembira dari aku dan Kiba. Senang sekali memiliki dua sahabat baik yang selalu ada untukmu. Namun, masalahku belum selesai sampai disini.

_Aku akan meminta bantuan Pangeran Tampan setelah ini._

_._

_._

_**To be Next Chapter **_

_._

_._

Marahlah kalian sama saya karena Sasuke belum masuk-masuk juga sampai chapter ini! Dx

Saya berusaha buat masukin Sasuke di chapter ini tapi ternyata memang belum pas :'( padahal Sasuke itu peran utama juga! DX

Dan lagi ini kenapa ada ItaNaru?! Dan kenapa panggilan mereka itu _cheesy_ bangeeet! (Saya sebenernya suka ItaNaru X3)

Dan Naruto itu mendadak sadistic =_= saya ga mau Naruto nangis depan Saso!

_Satu lagi. For your information_, Itachi bakal masuk sebagai **salah satu peran utama** di fanfic ini, _so welcome_ Itachi-kun~ peran Itachi sangat penting disini :3

Dan ada pertanyaan soal apa itu _metroseksual _bakal di jawa sam Itachi-kun ;)

**Itachi**: Karena di lihat ada beberapa _reviewers_ yang bertanya soal **metroseksual**, aku akan jawab dengan singkat, metroseksual adalah istilah yang di tunjukan untuk kalangan laki-laki yang menampilkan ciri-ciri yang sering di kaitkan dengan homoseksual seperti memperhatikan penampilan secara berlebihan, tapi mereka bukan _homoseks_. Dalam kasus di fanfic ini Naruto masuk dalam kategori metroseksual dan juga homoseksual *smirk*

Okay, itu penjelasan dari Itachi-kun, semoga membantu ;)

_Thanks to:_

**RisaSano, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii,Putrifibrianto96, Himawari Wia, bellakyu, Ineedtohateyou, Harpaairiry, mifta cinya, A-Drei, wildapolaris, hanazawa kay, Hanami N, Ocana, Mayuyu, tomo, Imel jawels, cherry, widi orihara, RaFa Llight S.N, ukkychan, Naru-chan, Haruko Akemi, yuichi, **dan siapapun yang telah review, dan mau membaca fanfic ini ^o^

Saya kaget responnya cukup positif, hehe_. I really enjoy writting this fic_. Sampai The Perfect Marriage kebelantaran TToTT

Apabila ada yang ingin di tanyakan, atau ada kesalahan dalam fanfic ini silahkan beritahu saya, saya senang hati menerima.

**Thanks for reading** :D

.

_**Review please**_ *bow*


	3. The Handsome Father

"_Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi aku langsung dan jangan sungkan_."

Lagi-lagi pipiku memanas ketika mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan pemuda tampan bernama Itachi itu padaku. Aku menghela nafas, menundukkan wajahku. Kata-katanya itu, uh, terdengar sangat heroik.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku, menggigit bibir bawahku rau apa aku harus menghubungi Itachi-nii atau tidak. Kita baru saja bertemu. Apa iya dia akan membantuku?

Memantapkan hatiku, dan juga karena keadaanku yang mendesak sekarang, aku mencari nama Itachi di kontak _handphone_ku, menghubungi Itachi.

Untuk beberapa detik hanya terdengar suara dari nada sambung. Rasanya kenapa berdebar begini, sih?

"_Ya?"_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara di seberang sana. Itachi-nii mengangkat panggilan dariku. "I—Itachi-nii, ini aku, Naruto."

"_Ah, Malaikat Manis. Jadi, mau menemuiku dimana?"_

"Kau—" ternyata dia tahu aku ingin menemuinya. "Terlalu _to-the-point_ sekali."

Aku bisa mendengar tawa Itachi di seberang sana. Dia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri kah_? "Maaf ya, mungkin itu kebiasaanku."_ Itachi berdehem. _"Kita bertemu setengah jam lagi. Akan aku kirim alamatnya via email, oke Peri Cantik?"_

A—apa itu? "Panggilan macam apa itu!" protesku. "Aku bukan wanita!"

"_Sampai bertemu setengah jam lagi, jaa."_

"Hei—Itachi!"

Aku menatap layar handphoneku kesal. Apa-apaan Itachi itu? Ugh, pria itu.

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 3 : The Handsome Father_

.

.

Aku mengaduk-aduk ramen yang ada di hadapanku dengan pandangan tidak selera. Bukannya aku tidak suka ramen lagi, jujur saja, ramen adalah makanan yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini melebihi makanan apapun. Tapi mungkin, tidak untuk ramen yang satu ini. Aku bahkan belum mencobanya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika pelayan itu menyajikannya untukku.

Setelah menelfon Itachi, setengah jam kemudian aku bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana Itachi ingin bertemu denganku. Jujur saja, aku kaget bukan main ketika Itachi mentraktirku makan. Tapi, lebih kaget lagi ketika tahu dimana tempat Itachi akan mentraktirku makan ramen.

Kedai ramen di sudut gang kecil yang jauh dari jalan raya. Sempit, dan, sumpek? Ah, entahlah. Ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti kedai makanan untukku. _Ichiraku Ramen_.

Aku pernah di traktir makan oleh beberapa pemuda kenalanku, atau temanku, bahkan pria yang menyukaiku. Semuanya cukup menarik, dari yang tampilannya biasa bahkan sampai yang tampilannya luar biasa. Semurah-murahnya mereka mengajakku makan, ya hanya sampai di cafe. Tapi ini? Oleh pemuda tampan keren macam Itachi? Aku diajak makan di tempat kumuh antah berantah ini!

Ramen ini, _uh_, aku meringis menatap ramen yang nampak menyeramkan di mataku. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku ke tempat macam ini. Itachi benar-benar deh.

"Kalau tidak cepat di makan, nanti bisa mengembang ramenmu." Aku menoleh ke Itachi. "Nanti malah tidak enak untuk di makan. Sayang kan?"

"Kau—" aku mendesis, menunjuk ramen itu. "Serius ingin membuatku makan ini?" aku berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Yah, aku juga punya etika. "Kau gila!"

Itachi terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak buruk kok." Aku menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Itachi telah menghabiskan ramennya? Tidak keracunan kah ia?

"Ini tempat yang kotor Itachi." Ujarku. "Mana mungkin kita bisa makan di tempat macam ini? Kau bisa keracunan!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Aku telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk, apa aku terlihat keracunan?" Aku menggeleng. "Percayalah, ramen ini enak, tidak seburuk tampilannya atau tempat di jualnya. Aku sering kesini."

_I—Itachi sering makan disini_? Yang benar saja! Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "K—kau bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Itachi tersenyum menatapku. "Makanlah. Aku tahu dari tampilanmu selama ini kau selalu makan di restoran mewah. Di samping itu, belajarlah untuk bersyukur untuk segala yang kau dapatkan."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Mungkin benar katanya, aku tidak pernah bersyukur atas segala yang aku dapatkan, mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk belajar.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan hangat Itachi menyentuh pipiku. "Makanlah." Ia tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku menyeruput ramen yang sedari tadi enggan unuk aku sentuh. Betapa terkejutnya aku merasakan ramen yang hampir dingin ini. Rasanya bahkan lebih enak daripada yang di sajikan oleh Restoran ternama.

Aku menatap Itachi. "Enak!" Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, mengusap sudut bibirku. "Makanlah."

Aku mengangguk, memakan ramenku lagi. Sementara Itachi kini sedang memesan dango untuknya sendiri. Ah, Itachi-nii ternyata suka dango.

Pelajaran yang kudapatkan kali ini. _Bersyukur_.

.

.

Aku meminum _cola_ku sambil mengayunkan kakiku agar ayunan yang aku naiki ini bergoyang. Setelah acara makan siang bersama Itachi, pemuda bermata onyx itu mengajakku ke tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Itachi.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Itachi izin untuk mencari kamar kecil. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali sih?

Sore hari begini, tempat ini cukup ramai di datangi oleh beberapa orang tua yang membawa anak mereka bermain atau beberapa pasangan yang nampak bermesraan di tempat umum macam ini.

Mataku tertuju pada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain beberapa meter dariku. Mereka tampak saling berkejaran, mendorong satu sama lain, berteriak dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sebagai tambahan, menangis.

Aku meringis mendengar suara tangisan salah satu anak kecil yang tadi berlari-larian itu, tidak lama ada sesosok wanita yang menghampirinya, mungkin Ibunya? Dan wanita itu memarahi teman-teman anaknya.

Aku menatap mereka aneh. Anaknya juga kan salah, kenapa dia tidak memarahi anaknya juga? Itulah yang tidak aku suka dari anak kecil. Nakal tapi cengeng. Walaupun kadang mereka terlihat menggemaskan, manis, dan lucu. Pokoknya aku, Namikaze Naruto. Tidak suka anak kecil. Titik.

Aku tersadar dari pergulatan pikiranku ketika seseorang menepuk pucuk kepalaku lembut. "Itachi." Pemuda itu berjalan ke hadapanku. "Lama sekali." Aku memajukan bibir bawahku.

Itachi tersenyum. "Maaf, maaf." Pemuda bermata malam itu memilih duduk di ayunan tepat di sebelahku sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Aku terus memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Itachi menoleh ke arahku yang memang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan dirinya. "Naruto, kau ingin bekerja 'kan?"

"Tentu. Makanya aku minta bantuan Itachi-nii kan." Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa Niichan?"

"Sebetulnya ada pekerjaan untukmu." Aku menatap Itachi-nii penasaran. "Apa itu, apa itu?" tanyaku antusias.

"Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu sulit. Tidak terlalu melelahkan buatmu, dan baiknya ini pekerjaan tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Aku tahu kau paling tidak mau tersorot matahari." Aku tertawa. Iya, aku memang paling malas dengan pekerjaan di luar ruangan dan terkena sinar matahari. Walau kulitku berwarna _tan_, bukan berarti aku orang yang suka berjemur. Ini bawaan lahir.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Itachi-nii tampak berpikir sesaat, lalu menatapku serius.

"Tapi kau harus janji mau bekerja di tempat ini, aku malas mencarikan pekerjaan lagi." Aku menelan ludahku sendiri ketika mendengar Itachi bicara. Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi serius begitu?

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Itachi tersenyum puas. "Kau mau kan menjadi _Nanny_?"

E—eto? Tadi Itachi bilang apa? Aku menatapnya bingung. "Huh?"

"Menjadi _Nanny_, tidak sulit kan?" ujarnya lagi.

Huh? Apa tadi? _Nanny_? Tapi, "_N—Nanny_ itu kan perempuan!" pekikku. "Lagipula pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

Itachi tampak mengusap kupingnya setelah mendengar teriakanku. Eh? Aku berteriak keras kah? Aku menatap sekeliling, beberapa orang memandangiku bingung. Aku menundukan wajahku, mengisaratkan aku meminta maaf pada mereka, dan setelah itu mereka kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Oh, _God_! Aku malu sekali.

"Itachi-nii, kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku. Aku menatap Itachi-nii yang masih mengusap telinganya, terbesit rasa bersalah di benakku. Tapi, itu kan salahnya mengagetkanku dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Apa salahnya Naruto?" aku memandangnya. Tentu saja salah! _Nanny_ kan kata yang—biasanya—di pakai untuk pengasuh anak. Lagipula, "Kau mau aku jadi pengasuh anak?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku dengar ada yang memerlukan pengasuh anak." Aku menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. Aku kan tidak suka anak kecil yang cengeng, nakal, dan bau ompol .

Itachi menghela nafas, ia seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. "Ayolah, Naruto. Pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Anak yang nanti akan kau urus juga berusia empat tahun, anak seusia itu tidak akan terlalu nakal. Dan juga tidak akan mengompol." Jelasnya. "Upah yang di tawarkan oleh keluarga itu juga lumayan besar untuk pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu rumit. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi anak kecil saja."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Iya sih, keadaanku saat ini betul-betul sedang di ujung jurang, uangku habis, dan lagi aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk makan dan bayar sewa. Tapi, anak kecil? Aku kan tidak suka anak kecil.

"Ehm, dan lagi," aku menoleh kearah Itachi. "Kau akan tinggal disana. Jadi tidak perlu pusing membayar sewa tempat tinggalmu atau makan. Mereka menanggungnya."

Aku melongo. Wow, bukankah itu hal bagus untukku? Sudah di bayar, di fasilitasi tempat tinggal dan di kasih makan pula! Sebagai gantinya aku harus mengurus anak kecil bau ompol dan nakal, walau kata Itachi anak empat tahun tidak mengompol sih.

"Tapi, Itachi-nii," aku membayangkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan di suruh berpakaian seperti '_Nanny_', kan? Niichan tahu maksudku kan?" Aku menatapnya. Yah, berpakaian seperti maid-maid yang ada di _Anime_ dan _Manga_ itu, membuat aku geli membayangkannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi malah tertawa terbahak, membuatku bingung. "Ya Tuhan, Naruto," Itachi-nii mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi itu yang kau takutkan? Di suruh berpakaian layaknya _Maid_?" Aku mengangguk. Yah, bukan hanya itu saja sih.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ada-ada saja kau ini. Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini kan laki-laki." Ucapnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengasuh anak kecil berusia empat tahun, itu saja. Tidak ada persyaratan konyol macam itu."

Aku menunduk malu, itu kan terlintas di pikiran liarku. "Kau yang bilang '_Nanny_'! Wajar aku berpikir begitu." Aku menyalahkan Itachi.

Itachi-nii menghela nafas berat. "Itu kan hanya perumpamaan untuk pengasuh anak, Naruto." Aku mengangguk lesu, merasa tidak enak pada Itachi-nii. Dia memandangku tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku menimang-nimang menerima tawaran Itachi atau tidak. Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerimanya, namun aku mengingat-ingat yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengurus mahluk yang aku tidak suka—anak kecil.

Entah kapan Itachi telah berada di hadapanku, aku baru sadar ketika ia berjongkok dan memegang tanganku, menatapku. "Tenang saja. Jika ada kau butuh bantuan, aku akan datang dan membantumu." Tangan Itachi menangkup pipi kananku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menelan ludahku. Rasa hangat ini seperti mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Perasaan ini, aku merasa aman dan di lindungi.

Aku mengangguk, sudah aku putuskan aku menerima tawaran Itachi. "Aku mau bekerja sebagai pengasuh. Tapi," Itachi memandangku penuh tanya. Aku tersenyum. "Ketika aku dalam zona tidak nyamanku, kau akan jadi orang nomor satu yang kelimpungan, Niichan. Kau harus menjagaku, Pangeran Tampan."

Itachi-nii tersenyum. "_Sou ka_," Dia berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku ikut berdiri dengannya. Sungguh terkejut ketika aku sadar Itachi-nii membawaku kepelukannya.

"N—Niichan."

"Mulai sekarang," Itachi berbisik di telingaku, aku merinding merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku. "Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, Naruto."

.

.

_Hiden Leaf Street No 10_

Aku mencocokkan alamat rumah yang Itachi berikan padaku. Ini dia rumahnya. Terlihat sangat besar—tidak sebesar rumahku sih, pekarangannya tampak sangat luas.

Eh, _chotto_! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Harusnya kan aku segera menekan bel!

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku menekan bel rumah calon majikanku ini. Ugh, majikan?

'_Siapa disana? Dan ada kepeluan apa Anda kemari?'_

"E—eto, aku Naruto. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini."

Setelah menjawab _Speaker Bell__*****_, gerbang pintu terbuka. Kakiku melangkah masuk, berjalan menyusuri seperti jalan setapak ini. Mataku menatap sekeliling. Wow, tamannya benar-benar luas dan indah. _Design_ rumah ini seperti rumah tradisional Jepang namun di padu dengan kesan _modern_. Aku terkagum.

Aku bisa melihat sesosok pria berkuncir tinggi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya dada, menatapku galak. Aku mendekatinya takut-takut.

"Jadi kau mau melamar jadi pengasuh disini?" Aku mengangguk takut. Pria itu memperhatikanku _from head to toe_. Kemudian menatap mataku tajam. Aku tersentak, menelan ludahku.

"Namamu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Na—" Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu namaku Namikaze Naruto kan? Oh, ayolah, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Namikaze adalah marga dari konglomerat Jepang, Pengusaha sukses, Namikaze Minato, alias Ayahku! Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Yah, setidaknya marga Ibuku tidak terlalu di kenal.

"Kau terlalu _boy_-ish untuk ukuran Gadis." A—apa? Gadis? Aku menatap garang pria di hadapanku yang juga memandangiku. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa, _Sir_. Aku laki-laki." Ujarku tak senang. Bisa aku lihat dia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yah." Dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu kok kau laki-laki. Hanya memastikan." Aku mendengus sebal.

"Namaku Umino Iruka." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku kira dia yang punya rumah ini! "Jadi Uzumaki-san. Apa alasan anda bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku butuh uang." Jawabku dengan jujur. Pria itu terlihat terkejut. Salah ya kata-kataku?

"Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, anak muda." Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu apa hobimu?"

Kenapa dia malah bertanya hobiku? Aku menatapnya aneh. "Hobiku menyiram bunga_******_." Aku melihat pria di kuncir tinggi itu menganga. Aku mengangkat alisku. "Ada yang salah Umino-san?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja hobimu itu benar-benar unik." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Yah, bukan dia orang pertama yang kaget akan hobiku. Mungkin mereka aneh akan hobiku yang satu ini.

"Lalu, Uzumaki-san. Apa kebisaanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kebisaanku?

"Aku bisa mengoprasikan komputer. Fasih berbahasa Inggris, Jerman, dan Prancis. Aku juga bisa—"

"Cukup!" pria itu menghentikanku. Lho, aku salah ya? "Kau hanya akan jadi pengasuh anak, Uzumaki-san." Aku mengangguk takut. Takutnya aku salah kata kembali, pria ini malah menolakku untuk bisa bekerja di rumah ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku, okay?" aku mengangguk. "Kau bisa memasak?" aku mengangguk.

"Bisa menyuapi anak?" aku menggeleng.

"Bisa memandikan anak kecil?" Kembali menggeleng.

"Bisa menjaga anak kecil?" Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"Kau —" pria itu menunjukku frustasi. "Tidak tahu cara merawat anak kecil sama sekali?" aku mengangguk. Pria itu tampak mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ya Tuhanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau melamar menjadi pengasuh?" erangnya frustasi. Aku bingung melihat pria ini yang nampak kesal ini. "Aku kan butuh uang." Jawabku.

"Kau—" pria itu menunjuk wajahku tidak sopan. Aku merinding melihat wajah kecoklatan itu yang agak memerah kesal. "Aku kagum dengan kejujuranmu anak muda."

Aku tersenyum senang. "Artinya aku boleh bekerja disini?" tanyaku. Pria dengan luka yang melintang di hidungnya itu menggeleng, aku mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir hanya dengan kejujuran saja semua beres?" Iruka menyilangkan tangannya di dada—angkuh. "Sebelum kau merawat Tuan Muda, kau akan kulatih untuk menjadi pengasuh yang baik."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "E—eh? Tapi pelatihan untuk mengasuh anak itu yang bagaimana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!" pria ini menarik tanganku, membawaku ke halaman belakang rumah besar calon majikanku. "Kau cukup ikuti kataku saja."

"E—EH?!"

.

.

_GILAAAA_!_ BEGINI CARANYA AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAMAR SEBAGAI PENGASUH DISINIII_!

Iruka benar-benar menyiksaku secara lahir delapan jam ini! Mulai dari mengajariku mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian mulai dari yang bau ompol anak kecil, kotor dengan lumpur, bekas makan, bekas muntahan, _ARGHHH_!

"Akh!" aku memekik ketika merasakan nyeri di jari-jariku. Ini sudah dua jam berlalu, Iruka masih menyuruhku mencuci pakaian anak kecil ini dengan tangan. Dengan tangan! Gila, primitif sekali pemikiran pria yang katanya Kepala Pelayan di rumah ini. Di saat banyak produsen yang menawarkan mesin cuci yang canggih agar memudahkan kita mencuci pakaian, pria ini malah berpemikiran kolot menyuruhku mencuci dengan tangan! Alasannya sih—

"Mesin tidak menjamin kebersihan. Pakaian Tuan Muda haruslah bersih."

_Shit_! Terkutuklah kau anak kecil yang akan menjadi Tuan Mudaku!

"Hei, anak muda! Kau mau mencuci pakaian atau mengajak gulat pakaian?" Aku memandang Iruka sinis. Tidak tahu kah bahwa aku berusaha mencuci pakaian ini dengan segenap rasa kesal serta umpatan untuk Tuan Muda yang tidak aku kenal dan pria ini?

"Aku mencuci kok, Iruka-san." Aku berusaha mencuci se-normal mungkin, dan menahan rasa kesalku. Demi Ibuku yang berambut merah, rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik pakaian nista ini.

"Jangan melamun, anak muda!" bentak Iruka. "Lihat, air cucimu jadi kemana-mana, membuat tanah menjadi becek begini!"

Aku menggeram kesal dalam hati, merutuki pria bernama Umino Iruka yang cerewetnya minta ampun ini. Ibunya ngidam apa sih ketika hamil dia? Burung beo bakar? "Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan mengajariku ini-itu di tempat ini?"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" aku sontak menggeleng, tidak mau kena semprot dari Iruka. "Lanjutkan kerjamu dengan cepat. Masih ada satu ember lagi yang belum kau cuci."

Aku meringis. "Bukankah harusnya aku menjadi pengasuh anak? Bukannya pembantu rumah tangga begini." Ucapku sambil memeras pakaian.

"Sebagai pengasuh kau juga sebaiknya memiliki kebisaan yang lain, jangan hanya fokus di satu bidang saja." Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban Iruka. Terdengar seperti Guru Bimbingan Konserling yang menasehati muridnya untuk masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi mana.

_Siaaal_. Tanganku benar-benar sudah terasa keram sedari tadi kerjaku berjongkok sambil mengucek-ngucek pakaian kotor. Kupingku juga panas mendengar celotehan Iruka tentang ini dan itu. Bisakah ini jadi lebih sial lagi?

"Setelah kau menjemur semuanya, kita akan menemui Tuan Muda."

_Oh, God_!

.

.

_19:25 p.m_

Kaku, sakit, tanganku serasa mau copot dari tempatnya. Setelah memeras tenagaku habis-habisan, pria dengan bekas luka yang melintangi hidungnya menyuruhku istirahat dan membersihkan tubuhku sebelum bertemu dengan Tuan Muda yang akan aku asuh dan orang tuanya. Sebelumnya juga Iruka menyuruhku makan terlebih dahulu, mungkin ia kasihan melihatku yang seperti pembantu yang di jajah Tuannya.

Tapi demi apapun, inilah yang aku takutkan. Bertemu dengan anak asuhku. Rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi di kolong meja makan saja.

"Ada dua Tuan Muda yang nanti akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Aku menjerit dalam hati mendengar ucapan Iruka jika ada dua orang monster kecil yang akan aku urus. "Namanya Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito, mereka kembar."

Aku ternganga, dua setan kembar yang akan aku asuh! Hatiku merengek minta kabur. "A—aku mengurus dua anak?"

Iruka menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Akan aku jelaskan watak dari Tuan Muda. Yang pertama, Uchiha Shisui ." Pandangan Iruka nampak menerawang kedepan, seakan membayangkan sesuatu. "Shisui adalah anak yang pendiam dan sedikit ketus untuk anak seukurannya. Kata-katanya sedikit tajam, dan juga sinis. Jadi kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya."

Aku bergidik ngeri. "Memang usianya berapa?" Iruka melihat ke arahku. "Empat tahun. Oh genap lima tahun bulan depan." Aku menelan ludah. Anak empat tahun bisa bersikap seperti itu ya?

"Lalu, Obito. Dia kebalikan dari Shisui. Obito adalah anak yang periang dan cukup aktif seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Namun sikapnya kadang tidak bisa di tebak, dan lagi dia itu jahil." Jelas Iruka. "Oh, ya. Jangan sekali-kali kau melawan Tuan Muda, mereka berdua dapat berlaku kasar pada siapapun, kecuali orang yang mereka sayangi. Walau mereka terkadang jahil."

Iruka terkikik, aku menatap horor. _God_! Aku makin menjerit dalam hati. Yang akan aku urus ini anak manusia atau anak _ogre_ sih? Kok kedengarannya mengerikan sekali?

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri rumah besar ini. Iruka menjelaskan tempat ini dan itu dan ruang ini dan itu di rumah ini. Katanya ada beberapa tempat yang tidak boleh sembarangan Pelayan masuki—kamar utama dan kamar Tuan Muda. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

"Nah kita sampai." Langkahku dan Iruka berhenti di depan pintu kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat unik—menurutku. Aku menatap Iruka bertanya ruang apa ini. "Ini ruang keluarga Uchiha-sama." Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

Iruka mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, hingga mendengar jawaban dari seseorang dalam ruangan itu, memerintahkan untuk masuk. Aku menatap ragu saat Iruka membuka pintu kayu itu, rasanya takut sekali bertemu dua anak kembar yang akan aku asuh setelah ini. Iruka meremas pundakku seakan mengisyaratkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelahnya, kami berdua memasuki ruang keluarga rumah ini. Mataku menangkap ada tiga orang ada disana—satu pemuda yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku duduk di sofa dengan pose angkuh, dan dua anak kecil yang bercanda di lantai yang di lapisi karpet beludru.

Aku menelan ludahku, jantungku berdebar-debar ketika tiga pasang mata yang sekelam malam itu menatapku.

"Malam, Uchiha-sama." Iruka menundukkan dirinya, akupun mengikuti. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, yang akan menjadi pengasuh Shisui-sama dan Obito-sama."

"Y—yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Aku benar-benar kaku ketika melihat pemuda tinggi dengan surai raven itu menghampiriku dan Iruka. Melihatku _from head to toe_. Apa penampilanku salah ya? Aku memakai celana _training adidas_ dan juga hoddie berwarna biru muda. Apa terlihat kurang bagus?

"Sangat tidak formal." Komentar si raven sinis. Pemuda ini, sangat amat terlihat angkuh!

Aku menundukkan tubuhku, tanda menyesal. "Sumimasen."

Bisa aku dengar helaan nafas dari pemuda jangkung di hadapanku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa pemuda tampan ini kakak dari dua anak yang akan aku asuh? Kenapa bukan dia saja sih yang harus aku asuh—eh?

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama." Iruka menundukkan dirinya juga, merasa ini semua hanya kesalahannya.

"Lupakan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito."

Aku segera menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di hadapanku. Ternyata tidak se-angkuh yang aku kira. Dia mau berjabat tangan dengan bawahannya. "Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku, Uchiha-sama." Aku memperkenalkan diri. E—eh? Tunggu! "A—ayah?"

"Hn. Aku adalah Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito." Jelasnya lagi singkat, melepas genggaman kami. "Dan jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

_KENAPA DENGAN DUNIA INI_?

Aku mematung. Ternyata pemuda tinggi dan tampan ini, yang sempat aku kagumi karena ketampanannya ini, DUDA? DUDA ANAK DUA! Pemuda ini menyandang status Duda paling keren yang pernah aku temui.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam membiarkan pemuda tampan dan angkuh sepertinya men-duda? Mengurus dua anak sendirian.

Tidak sendirian sih, kan ada pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini. Dan juga mungkin karena dia kurang _sexy_? Aku tertawa terbahak dalam hati.

"Boleh aku panggil Naruto?" aku tersentak mendengar suara baritone seksi itu. Aku menatapnya sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku percayakan Shisui dan Obito padamu."

Aku menatap dua bocah yang masih terduduk di tempatnya tadi sambil memandangiku. Aku bergidik ngeri, horor sekali mereka. Sasuke memberi isyarat padaku untuk menghampiri kedua—yang masih tidak kupercayai—anaknya. Aku melangkah sangat lambat kearah mereka.

"H—hai." Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan mereka. _Mengerikaaan_. Mereka terus menatapku datar, aku tersenyum canggung. "Aku Naruto, mulai sekarang aku teman kalian."

_Oops_! Kenapa aku malah menyebut teman! Refleks aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, dua anak di hadapanku ternganga. Mati aku. "Gomen ne. Aku ulangi lagi ya perkenalannya?"

Tidak ada respon.

Hening.

Aku meringis, merutuki kebodohanku. Aku memukul kepalaku. Bodoh.

"Nalu-chan kenapa kepalanya di pukul?" aku berhenti memukuli kepalaku, terkejut salah satu anak kecil yang belum aku ketahui namanya mengelus kepalaku. "Obito mau jadi teman Nalu-chan."

Aku cengok. Anak kecil ini masih mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti orang yang mengelus kucing peliharaannya. "A—ah, arigatou Obito."

"Hehe, sini aku kenalin sama Shisui-nii." Anak kecil yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Obito kini menghampiri anak kecil yang lumayan mirip dengannya, mungkin bedanya di letak bulu mata? "Ini Shisui-nii. Dia kakaknya Obito."

"H—hai, Shisui-sama." Aku menyapanya, melambaikan tangan di depannya. "Naruto desu."

"Hn." Aku tertohok. Anak kecil ini agak berbeda. "Panggil Shisui saja." Aku tersenyum hambar, melihat tingkah Shisui yang datar-datar saja kelihatannya.

"Mulai sekarang, Naruto yang akan bermain dengan kalian kalau Tousan tidak ada. Mengerti?" Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingku—mengharuskan aku untuk mendangkak melihatnya—menatap anak-anaknya serius. Mungkinkah ia tipe Ayah yang galak?

"Ha'i."

"Aku titipkan mereka padamu, Naruto." Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak dari sampingku. Aku kira Sasuke akan keluar, namun salah. Ia duduk menyamankan diri di sofa kemudian membaca buku.

"Nalu-chan." Perhatianku dari Sasuke berpindah ke bocah yang kini memeluk leherku—Obito. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Nalu-chan halus temani Obito belmain telus."

Aku terkikik mendengar Obito bicara. Masih cadel ternyata. "Tentu, itu tugasku mulai sekarang." Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku. "Obito-chan, tapi jangan panggil aku begitu." Ucapku pura-pura ngambek.

Mata hitam bulat milik Obito menatapku sedih. "Kan Nalu-chan imut. Obito jadi suka. Nalu-chan ga suka sama aku?"

Aku tertohok. Kenapa aku tidak tahan melihat mahluk manis di hadapanku ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku memeluknya. "Aku suka kok. Jangan nangis ya."

Bocah dalam pelukanku ini tertawa dengan kerasnya. Aku melepas pelukan, menatap Obito sebal. "Nalu-chan kena!"

Aku di jahili. Ternyata anak ini sama saja dengan anak kecil yang lain, menyebalkan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Obito yang masih tertawa keras.

Tapi perhatianku teralih pada anak yang mirip dengan Obito yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dan Obito dalam diam. "Shisui?"

"Hn." Balasnya. Aku menghampirinya. Penasaran aku dengan anak Sasuke-san yang satu ini. Kenapa terlihat sangat diam?

"Shisui-kun tidak suka padaku ya?" tanyaku. Anak dengan bulu mata lentik itu menggeleng. Aku bingung menghadapi manusia pendiam, merasa canggung.

Aku menghelus helaian rambut hitam pendeknya. Shisui tampak kaget, namun tidak menolak. Merasa mendapat respon positif darinya aku tersenyum lebar. "Kita kan sekarang teman?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Namun terlihat wajahnya masih datar. "Kau benci ya padaku?" ia menggeleng lagi. Aku mengelus pipinya yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan, padahal ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Shisui-nii memang gak banyak ngomong." Aku menoleh ke arah Obito yang sedang cemberut menatap kami. Ah, tawanya sudah terhenti ternyata. "Nalu-chan culang! Kenapa aku gak di elus pipinya!"

"E—eh?" aku menatap aneh Obito. Cemburukah ia dengan perlakuanku terhdap kakaknya. "Sini kalau Obito-chan mau aku ulus pipinya."

Dengan menurut Obito menghampiriku dan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku menatapnya heran, namun Obito menatapku penuh harapan.

_Haah_. Aku mengelus pipi Obito. Anak jahil ini mengapa begitu manja. Lalu aku menatap Shisui yang memperhatikan kami. Aku tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk paha sebelah kiriku yang kosong, mengisyaratkan agar anak itu juga ikut di pangku olehku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Shisui ikut duduk di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum, dan tertawa dalam hati. Ini kah monster-monster kecil yang akan aku urus? Berbahaya kah mereka?

Aku mengelus kepala mereka, sepasang kembar ini terlihat tidak keberatan dan nampak suka. Aku tersenyum. Pandanganku terhenti pada Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito—Sasuke—yang menatapku dengan senyum tipis. Aku balas senyumannya. Mungkit dia memperhatikan kami?

Sungguh lucu. Bekerja sebagai seorang pengasuh anak kembar yang—menurutku—aneh, dan lagi Ayah mereka super tampan. Akan kah ini menjadi hal yang baik nantinya?

Melihat Shisui dan Obito, bisakah aku menghilangkan rasa kesalku terhadap anak kecil? Mungkin.

Terutama melihat Ayah mereka.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

_*****_) Sumpah ini saya kagak tau itu apaan Dx

_******_) Pada kenyataannya hobi Naruto memang **menyiram bunga**. Ini asli Masashi Kishimoto yang bikin Naru hobi nyirem bunga. Kalau gak percaya tanyain kakek Google :p

.

.

Gimana-gimana? Puaskah kalian melihat Sasuke di chapter ini?

Akang Sasuke si DuRen a.k.a Duda Keren *smirked* anak dua lagi :v

Yang mau kasih pendapat ayo-ayo, gimana yang fansnya Sasukece ketika mengetahui bias (?) kalian duda anak dua? Awawaw~ xD

Akan kah Naru, pengasuh sekseh jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Atau malah sama si hot Itachi? *chidoried*

Berdasarkan review dari RisaSano-san, yang menyarankan kalau Sasuke sama istrinya cerai bukan di tinggal mati (?) saya terima :3 tadinya saya mau bikin si Sasu di tinggal koit bininya, tapi saran RisaSano-san oke punya. Sankyuu~

_Thanks to_:

**bellakyu, Himawari Wia, RisaSano, versetta, widi orihara, hanazawa kay, B-Rabbit Ai, wildapolaris, Arum Junnie, Harpaairiry, ukkychan, putrifibrianti96, Haru54, azurradeva, Guest(1), Guest(2), mifta cinya, himekaruLI, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, cherry, Hikari, kira, Hoshii, Hanami N, aster-bunny-bee, Lee Muti, kirei, tomo, secret, Yui, Guest(3), Imel jawels, bunga, **and** tsuki** :D

Yang sudah mem-**follow**, bahkan di **fav**! D'x terharuuuu :'(

Makasih banyak review dan masukan kalian buat saya semangat ngetik ToT dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran :'(

Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, masukan, silahkan tanyakan saja :)

Atau ada yang mau minta kontak saya gitu :v *modus*

_Thanks for reading_~

.

Review pwiiiis (?) -/\\-


	4. Magic Word

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sebetulnya aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Minato. Itu dulu, sebelum aku di buang oleh Ayahku karena membangkang padanya karena lebih memilih—mantan—kekasihku yang tidak pernah mau aku sebut lagi namanya yang nyatanya adalah seorang bajingan tengik yang hanya memanfaatkanku.

Setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan pria tampan dengan mata menawan dan keriput seksi, Itachi. Entah aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena mempertemukanku dengan Itachi yang merupakan _love at first sight_ku atau tidak karena ia membuatku terdampar—bekerja—ditempat macam ini. Terimakasih, Itachi.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku bekerja di keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga iblis-iblis kecil bertampang malaikat. Anak dari duda keren Uchiha Sasuke, si kembar Shisui dan Obito. Aku mendengus sebal. Kenapa pula aku harus menerima tawaran Itachi?

Semalam, aku harus tidur larut karena aku—diwajibkan—menemani kedua setan kecil itu hingga terlelap. Membacakan dongeng lah, menyanyikan lagu tidur lah. Sialnya, para Tuan Muda susah sekali untuk tertidur. Kata Iruka sih jam tidur mereka itu memang tidak teratur dan memang terbiasa tidur larut. _Hell_, apa Ayah mereka yang tampan itu tidak mendidik anaknya dengan baik?

Dan sekarang, aku harus terbangun di pagi buta begini? Oh, tepatnya sih di bangunkan oleh Iruka. Kata pria ini sih setiap pelayan di rumah ini—termasuk aku— harus bangun sepagi ini. Kami di bayar bukan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Setelah aku merapihkan diriku sendiri —mandi—dan juga sarapan bersama beberapa pelayan yang juga di bayar Tuan Besar Uchiha, aku diajak Iruka kedapur. Aku harus menyiapkan keperluan Tuan Muda untuk sekolah termasuk membangunkan Tuan Muda nanti, jadi Iruka mengajakku terlebih dahulu ikut dengannya.

"Iruka-san, apa sebelum ini Tuan Muda juga memiliki pengasuh?" tanyaku. Kini aku dan Iruka sedang menata piring di meja makan untuk Tuan Muda dan juga Ayah mereka.

"Ada." Iruka memberi jeda. "Tapi tidak pernah ada yang bertahan lebih dari empat hari. Kau adalah pengasuh yang kesekian puluh yang masuk ke rumah ini."

Jika memang tidak ada yang bertahan lama, "Artinya Tuan Muda sangat nakal?" tanyaku kembali. Bisa aku lihat Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menghela nafas. "Nakal seperti apa?"

"Tuan Muda sangat susah untuk di atur. Mereka berlaku seenak mereka, dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan siapapun termasuk Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak menurut pada Sasuke-sama?" aku menautkan alis bingung. "Sasuke-sama itu Ayah mereka, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Senakal-nakalnya aku, aku tidak membangkang terhadap orang tua, kecuali karena satu hal. Hal itu adalah yang membuatku bertemu Itachi dan bekerja disini. Ah, Itachi. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan pria itu lagi.

"Mereka kurang begitu akrab dengan Sasuke-sama. Lagipula, jarang-jarang Sasuke-sama ada di rumah ini."

Aku semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Iruka. Jarang berada di rumah ini? Lalu rumahnya ada dimana lagi? Dirumah wanita simpanannya—eh? "Sasuke-sama punya rumah lain selain ini? Dia meninggalkan anak-anaknya?"

"Sasuke-sama lebih banyak tinggal di _apartement _yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya di banding disini." Iruka menepuk tangannya. "Naruto, saatnya membangunkan Tuan Muda. Sana, butuh waktu lama membangunkan Shisui-sama dan Obito-sama."

Aku menaruh piring yang aku lap barusan, menyerahkan sisanya pada Iruka. Kakiku beranjak dari dapur menuju ke lantai atas—kamar Tuan Muda.

Iruka bilang padaku kemarin kamar Tuan Muda adalah salah satu ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun—Obito dan Shisui memang di tempatkan di satu kamar yang sama. Tapi dengan mengejutkan, dua setan kecil itu mengajakku masuk ke kamar mereka dan memintaku untuk membacakan dongeng. Oh, bisa aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi dari Sasuke-sama, Iruka, bahkan pelayan yang lain menatap keheranan kearahku.

Langkahku terhenti di hadapan pintu eboni dengan ukiran kipas menghiasi pintu yang besar ini. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diriku dan bersabar untuk apapun yang terjadi setelah aku masuk ke kamar Shisui dan Obito.

_Tatsukete_..

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Aku memasuki kamar kedua setan kecil ini dengan langkah pelan. Kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna biru donker dan putih ini membuatku berpikir keras bagaimana anak kecil menyukai warna setua ini.

Mataku menangkap Obito dan Shisui yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka di tempat tidur masing-masing. Walaupun mereka satu kamar, di sediakan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ untuk Shisui dan Obito. Letaknya bersebelahan, hanya di pisahkan oleh meja nakas kecil.

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai dan polos, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa setan-setan ini bisa berwajah malaikat suci ketika tertidur tapi ketika mereka telah membuka mata mereka bagaikan Medusa.

Aku menyingkap tirai membuat cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca jendela. Aku tertawa jahil ketika melihat kedua Tuan Muda menggeliat tak nyaman tersorot sinar matahari pagi. Aku menghampiri tempat tidur milik Obito terlebih dahulu.

"Obito-chan ayo bangun." Aku menyingkap _bedcover_ Obito, membuat anak kecil ini meringkuk dan bergumam tak senang.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari anak kecil yang masih tertidur ini, aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya. "BANGUN!"

Obito tersentak bangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak kaget. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Mata _onyx_nya menatapku tajam. "Nalu-tan pengganggu!" sentaknya padaku.

Aku tertohok. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil menyentak orang yang lebih tua darinya. Aku menjewer telinganya. "Tidak boleh menyentak orang yang lebih tua darimu, bocah!" bentakku.

"Akh! Lepaskan, Nalu-tan." Obito menarik-narik tanganku yang menjewernya. "Aku bilang lepaskan. Nalu-tan tuli, hah?"

Aku semakin menarik telinganya. "_Never_. Jika kau ingin aku tidak menjewermu lagi, ucapkan tolong padaku." Aku menatap Obito datar. Anak ini keras kepala. Benar-benar tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun kah oleh Ayahnya? Pelayannya atau bahkan gurunya? Oh, ya jelas tidak jawabannya. Mana ada yang berani melawan Tuan Muda? Tidak ada kecuali aku.

"Tidak akan!" Obito kembali menyentakku. Kali ini dengan berteriak. "Lepaskan aku, Nalu-tan! Dasal menyebalkan!"

"Terus saja seperti ini dan telingamu akan putus." Aku menyeringai kearahnya. Telinganya makin memerah. "Memohon. Gunakan kata tolong!"

"Tidak aka—aduh! Naluto hentikan dasal bodoh!" aku semakin geram di buatnya. Anak kecil macam apa yang mengatakan orang yang lebih tua darinya bodoh! Ternyata iblis kecil ini betul-betul susah sekali di ajarkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu, bocah!" kali ini aku gunakan sebelah tanganku yang tidak menjewer telinga Obitu untuk mencubit lengannya. "Tidak kah kau tahu sopan santun anak muda!"

Obito terisak. Yah, aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali di jewer sekaligus di cubit begini. Tapi jika di biarkan anak ini akan bertingkah semaunya, membuatku gatal ingin menghajar anak kecil yang tidak punya sopan santun. "Sulitkah mengatakan tolong?" aku terkekeh menyadari betapi tingginya ego seorang anak kecil bernama Uchiha Obito ini. "Kau tidak akan kesakitan jika meminta tolong padaku untuk melepaskan jeweran dan cubitan ini."

Obito menggeleng kuat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Anak ini benar-benar deh. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuatnya egomu menahan rasa sakit, anak muda."

"To—_hiks_—ughh.." Aku memperhatikannya. Aku rasa anak ini mulai menyerah. Aku menunggunya mengucapkan kata yang aku pinta. "To—_hikss_—long lepaskan, Nalu-tan—_hiks_—sakiiit."

Aku tersenyum puas memandangnya, melepaskan jeweran dan cubitanku. Lalu aku duduk di pinggir ranjang Obito. Menatap anak kecil ini yang menutup matanya erat dan terisak.

Tanganku mengelus bekas cubitanku di lengannya. Bisa kulihat berbekas merah begitu juga dengan telinganya. Aku bukannya tega, aku juga iba melihatnya. Hanya saja, anak ini harus di didik dengan cara—sedikit—menantang.

Aku membawa Obito dalam pelukanku. Mengusap lengannya yang aku cubit, dan meniup telinganya yang aku jewer. Anehnya, Obito sama sekali tidak menghindar. Tidak dendamkah ia padaku? Isakan anak ini malah terdengar makin jelas. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Nalu-tan jahat, _hiks_.." anak itu mengusap air matanya di bajuku. "Sakit." Keluhnya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Benar-benar tidak kesal padaku, eh?

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena ini adalah pelajaran untukmu, Obito-chan." Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. "Apa salahnya sih meminta tolong. Itu yang harus kau lakukan."

Obito hanya terdiam tidak berniat menanggapi ucapanku. Bocah ini tetap saja mengesalkan. "Biar aku beri tahu kata-kata ajaib di Dunia ini."

Obito nampaknya tertarik. Mata kelam anak kecil manis berhati iblis ini menatapku berbinar. Padahal air matanya masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Apa, apa, apa?"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Tiga kata ajaib di dunia ini adalah," aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku, menggoda Obito yang semakin penasaran. "Maaf, tolong, dan terimakasih."

Mata hitam milik Obito mengedip beberapa kali menatapku bingung, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi kecewa. "Aku kila apa." Obito memanyunkan bibirnya membuat aku gemas ingin menarik bibir anak ini. "Tanpa kata-kata itu semua olang akan mengikuti kemauanku."

Aku melotot tidak percaya. Anak ini betul-betul egois dan keras kepala, _shit_. "Kata siapa?" tanyaku menantang. "Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu jika kau tidak menggunakan kata tolong!"

"Nalu-tan halus mau!" Obito malah balas memelototiku. Anak ini benar-benar deh. "Nalu-tan kan pengasuhku dan Shisui-nii!"

"Aku tidak mau!" aku mencubit pipinya gemas—sebetulnya sih bukan gemas, kesal. "Masa bodoh. Pokoknya aku ingin kau menggunakan tiga kata ajaib itu!"

"_I—ittai_!" Obito mengusap pipinya dengan kasar yang tadi aku cubit. "Kenapa halus? Memangnya penting?"

"Tentu saja penting!" aku memperhatikan Obito yang nampaknya menunggu penjelasan dariku. "Jika Obito-chan meminta tolong pada seseorang, orang itu akan menuruti keinginan Obito-chan dengan lebih senang hati dan membantu Obito-chan dengan ikhlas dibanding Obito-chan menyuruh orang begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan."

Aku terkekeh melihat anak di pangkuanku ini yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan—yang dengan berat hati aku akui—sangat manis. "Jadi kalau aku minta tolong pada olang lain, olang itu akan menuluti kemauan kita dengan senang hati?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Obito. "Kalau maaf dan telima kasih?"

Aku tertawa keras melihat anak kecil ini yang menatapku penuh tanya dengan polosnya. Lalu aku menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mengapa kita perlu berterimakasih, itu tandanya kita menghargai pertolongan orang lain, bahwa kita mahluk sosial yang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

Mengapa kita harus meminta maaf pada orang lain, karena itu artinya kita berendah diri pada orang lain, agar kita tidak angkuh. Agar kita tidak egois.

"Kau dengar itu kan, Shisui-chan." Aku menatap kearah Shisui yang masih meringkuk di ranjangnya. Aku tahu jelas dia telah bangun sedari tadi, ketika aku berteriak membangunkan Obito. Anak itu hanya berpura-pura masih tidur. Seperti aku bodoh saja, ha-ha!

"Hn." Aku memajukan sedikit bibir bawahku mendengar respon dari Shisui. Kakak kembar Obito itu terduduk di ranjangnya, menatapku cemberut. Lucu sekali anak itu, wajah datarnya bisa juga mengeluarkan ekspresi ngambek begitu.

"Hn apa itu? Katakan yang benar." Desakku. Shisui makin cemberut mendengar ucapanku, membuat aku dan Obito tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Naru-chin."

Anak itu, beraninya memanggilku begitu! "HEI! Kalian berdua harus sopan ya padaku! Aku akan mengajari kalian, bocah-bocah nakal!"

Aku ingin mengajarkan anak-anak ini. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan tumbuh dewasa dengan keangkuhan dan keegoisan.

Itulahyang diajarkan Ibu padaku.

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

_Special Thanks for_: _**B-Rabbit Ai**__ ^^;;_

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 4: Magic Word_

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang makan tempat kedua setan kecil itu sarapan sambil menjinjing dua tas milik Obito dan Shisui. Sebelumnya, aku dan pelayan yang lain sarapan bersama di dapur, sebagian lagi melayani Sasuke-sama dan kedua anaknya itu.

Lucu juga sih. Jadi seperti itu cara makan pelayan. Tidak buruk kok, aku pikir lebih baik karena lebih ramai, pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Entah mengapa, aku senang, hehe.

Cukup kaget aku melihat suasana di ruang makan yang cukup tegang. Sasuke-sama yang terlihat tampan—_EH? Mikir apa aku ini?! _Maksudku,duduk memakan sarapannya dengan—sangat amat—tenang. Obito dan Shisui juga, kenapa bisa sehening itu? Mereka kan nakal. Oh, Shisui sih memang pendiam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berdiri di belakang Shisui dan Obito yang memang duduknya bersebelahan ini. Suasananya tegang sekali, aku sangat tidak suka keadaan ini. "Permisi, Tuan Muda. Perlengkapan anda sudah saya siapkan." Bagaimanapun aku harus profesional dalam pekerjaanku. Namikaze Naruto gitu _lho_.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Obito dan Shisui, membuat Sasuke-sama menatap kedua anaknya. Aku menelan ludahku takut. "Aku tidak suka Nalu-tan begini."

Aku mengernyit, Obito bilang tidak menyukai ke-profesionalanku sebagai pengasuhnya. Salah lagi deh.

"Ambilkan buku _fabel_ku di meja belajar!" Shisui menunjuk salah seorang pelayan wanita menatapnya angkuh. Pelayan itu tampak bingung, membuat Shisui nampak marah. "Kau mendengar kan? Ambil."

"EHM!" Tidak tahan aku dengan kelakuan iblis kecil satu ini. Apa dia lupa yang aku ajarkan barusan? Anak kecil kok bisa bersikap begini? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku akan keras mengajar mereka.

Aku menahan pelayan itu agar tidak pergi dulu. Aku menatap Shisui tajam, "Ehm!" aku berdehem memberi kode pada anak itu agar mengingat ucapanku.

"Apa?" Shiui bertanya tidak kalah galak. Aku melotot padanya, ingin sekali aku memukul pantat anak ini. Benar-benar keras kepala. Persetan dengan Ayahnya yang tampan itu menatapku dan anaknya heran.

"Ehm!" aku memberi kode lagi. Anak ini benar-benar deh, mengacuhkanku atau lupa sih? "Shisui-sama, bukankah kita telah membicarakan ini tadi?"

"Apa?" Shisui menautkan alisnya, aku menatapnya kesal. "Kau bicara pada siapa? 'Shisui-sama'?" Shisui malah berbalik tanya padaku. Aku mengernyit. Ah, aku mengerti. Dia tidak suka aku panggil itu?

Aku menunduk, menahan rasa kesalku yang meletup-letup. Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Terkutuklah kau setan kecil tampan. "Shisui-chan, ingat bukan?" Aku menatapnya sambil cemberut. Anak kecil ini bisa juga menjahiliku.

Bisa aku lihat Shisui yang tersenyum kemenangan. Benar-benar deh! "Baiklah. Tolong ambilkan _fabel_ku yang tertinggal di meja belajar."

Tidak ada nada memerintah disana, aku tersenyum puas. Tapi bisa aku lihat semua pelayan di ruang makan ini dan juga Sasuke-sama menatap Shisui tidak percaya.

"_H_—_Ha_'_i_, Shisui-sama." Pelayan yang tadi aku tahan itu langsung beranjak untuk mengambil _fabel_ milik Shisui. Wow, bukankah perubahan yang hebat, haha.

Sasuke-sama menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Mungkin heran mengapa anaknya bisa menurut padaku? Entahlah. Sasuke-sama tidak berbicara apapun.

"Naruto."

"Iya, Sasuke-sama?" jawabku secara langsung. Sungguh suara baritone itu membuatku berdebar—ketakutan. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku karena berlaku tidak baik pada anaknya? Bukannya perbuatanku baik ya?

"Setelah ini kita bicara." Aku meneguk ludahku, benar-benar takut. Kenapa bisa ada manusia bicara tanpa intonasi begitu? Hanya datar, _flat_, lurus. Apakah keluarga besar Uchiha selalu begini? Oh, tapi Obito tidak.

Aku menunduk sopan. "Baik, Sasuke-sama." Aku meremas tas milik si kembar yang sedari tadi aku pegang. _Kaa-sama, bagaimana aku menghadapi duda tampan yang aneh seperti Sasuke-sama_? Aku membatin miris.

.

.

Aku telah selesai menjalankan tugas muliaku sebagai pengasuh pagi ini. Ini adalah pagi pertamaku di kediaman Uchiha sebagai pengasuh dua setan kecil yang menyebalkan—Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Shisui.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mengantarkan kepergian Shisui dan Obito ke Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat mereka belajar. Eh, sebetulnya aku hanya mengantarkan mereka sampai ke mobil kok. Aku tidak perlu mengantar dan menunggu mereka sekolah, kebijakan dari Taman Kanak-Kanak yang tidak memperbolehkan siswa didiknya ditunggu oleh siapapun. Jadi mereka diantar oleh supir dan—pasti—dijemput oleh supir. Wow, itulah anak kecil dari keluarga kaya, antar-jemput mobil mewah—tunggu! Aku juga dulu seperti itu sih.

Namun sekarang, aku juga harus mengantarkan kepergian Ayah dari Obito dan Shisui, duda keren sepanjang masa yang pernah aku tahu—Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangan salah sangka _lho_ ya. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial—astaga bicaraku jadi ngawur begini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Sasuke-sama." Ambil nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. _Hufh_. "Aku—maksudku saya sedang mengajarkan anak-anak anda untuk mengatakan tiga kata ajaib." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke-sama tentang kelakuan Shisui tadi pagi yang mengejutkannya.

"Bagaimana Shisui bisa menurut padamu?" Sasuke-sama menatapku tajam. Astaga aku meleleh, aku meleleh—eh? "Maksudku, kau tahu bukan jika Shisui dan Obito adalah anak yang keras kepala? Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Eh?" aku bingung. Mungkinkah Sasuke-sama berpikir aku melakukan kekerasan fisik pada anak-anaknya untuk mengajari mereka? Tidak! Ada juga aku yang mendapat siksaan batin oleh Shisui dan Obito. "A—aku sungguh tidak melakukan kekerasan apapun pada Shisui dan Obito. Aku berani bersumpah!"

Sasuke-sama hanya terdiam memandangku. Aku semakin ketakutaaaan. _Kaa-sama, tolonglah anakmu ini. _"Kau berpikir aku menuduhmu melakukan kekerasan pada anak-anakku?" Aku mengangguk cepat. Telapak tanganku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sasuke-sama, kau memang tampan namun wajahmu juga menakutkan bagiku.

"Kau—bercanda?" Sasuke-sama terkekeh, aku semakin bingung. Situasi ini membingungkan, aku pusing. "Aku hanya bertanya, mengapa bisa Shisui dan Obito menuruti kata-katamu, aku tidak berpikir kalau kau menyiksa anak-anakku."

Aku melongok. Syukurlah, Tuhan. "Aku hanya berbicara pada mereka tadi pagi." Ujarku. "Umm—tapi aku sedikit melakukan sesuatu pada Obito." Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Aku—umm, tadi pagi aku mencubit Obito."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tuhan aku takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-sama marah padaku? Aku akan di pecat di hari kedua aku bekerja.

Memberanikan diri, aku membuka mataku untuk melihat Sasuke-sama. Anehnya, duda keren ini masih berekspersi datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Sasuke-sama, anda marah pada saya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Sasuke-sama tersenyum—sangat—tipis. Mungkin kalau aku tidak serius memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke-sama, aku tidak akan melihat senyumannya itu.

Telapak tangan besar dilapisi kulit ablaster orang dihadapanku ini mengacak rambutku. "Aku percayakan anak-anakku padamu, Naruto." Aku—lagi-lagi—melongok. Sasuke-sama menarik lengannya. "Tapi maaf, jika anak-anakku tidak nyaman akan tindakanmu aku tidak akan segan memberhentikanmu. Mengerti?"

Aku menatap horor Ayah dari si kembar menyebalkan ini. Ada juga aku yang tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan anakmu. Aku meraung dalam hati. "B—baik! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Aku tertawa garing. Kata-kataku tadi, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Aku pergi." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku mendengar ucapan Sasuke-sama. Seharusnya Sasuke-sama sudah berangkat sedari tadi, namun ia memintaku untuk membicarakan tentang si kembar. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito ini masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengangkat tangannya seolah melambai.

"Sasuke-sama, _itterashai_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku kembali, bagaimanapun Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang membayarku disini—istilah kasarnya aku ini sama dengan pelayan di rumah ini. Oh, sungguh aku ingin menangis mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Aku bingung kenapa Sasuke-sama hanya diam dan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Aku salah bicara lagi ya? Memang tidak boleh mengucap '_itterashai_' dirumah ini? Itu kan suatu yang wajar.

"Hn. _Ittekimasu_." Setelahnya Sasuke-sama menjalankan mobilnya. Aku masih terdiam disana, menunggu mobil Sasuke-sama menghilang dari pandanganku.

_Haah_, akhirnya tugasku pagi ini selesai. Tinggal menunggu nanti siang, disaat dua bocah nakal itu pulang dan menggangguku. Aku harap waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Aku sungguh malas berhadapan dengan Shisui dan Obito.

Ngomong-ngomong, jadi terbesit ide di pikiranku. Karena tugasku pagi ini sudah selesai, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Semoga saja Iruka memberiku ijin untuk keluar.

.

.

Menunggu itu sesuatu yang sangat—amat—menyebalkan! Aku sudah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan orang yang aku tunggu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. _For your information_—lagi—aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu.

Setelah lama berdiri dan menunggu, mataku memicing mendapati dua orang menghampiriku dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tidak tahu kah mereka aku sudah berjamur menunggu mereka!

"Lama sekali." Desisku. "Kalian merangkak kesini?" sindirku. Mereka hanya tertawa membalas sindiranku—ralat, bukan mereka yang tertawa, hanya satu orang saja yang tertawa.

"Kau hanya menunggu kurang dari limabelas menit, Naruto." Aku cemberut mendengar perkataan Gaara. Walau kurang dari limabelas menit bagiku serasa berjam-jam tahu!

Ya, Gaara dan Kiba. Tadi setelah meminta ijin keluar pada Iruka kepala pelayan itu mengijinkanku pergi dengan syarat harus kembali sebelum Shisui dan Obito pulang—pukul dua sore nanti. Dengan senang hati aku mengiyakan lalu menghubungi kedua sahabatku ini untuk bertemu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Naruto." Kiba menarik kedua pipiku, aku meringis kesakitan. Orang ini benar-benar deh. Aku menarik tangannya agar melepaskan cubitan di pipiku.

Kiba terkekeh, aku mendengus kesal. Pacarnya Shikamaru ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Jangan marah, kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan." Aku memelototi Kiba tidak senang dengan ucapannya. Aku paling tidak suka dibilang mirip gadis. "Aku traktir kalian makan untuk hari ini."

_Woah_, apa kata Kiba tadi? Mentraktir? Kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang ingin makan ramen sepuasku. Jika Kiba yang bayar, aku tidak perlu menghabiskan uangku, hehe. "Benarkah?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan Kiba atas ucapannya. Kiba mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali makan ramen!"

"Oh, ayolah apapun itu asal jangan ramen, Naruto." Aku mendesah kecewa mendengar bantahan Gaara. Dia memang selalu begini, seperti Ibuku saja. Tidak boleh makan ramen katanya karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil.

"Oh ayolah, Gaara. Kiba saja yang mentraktir tidak protes. Iya kan, Kiba?" aku melirik kearah Kiba, lalu sahabatku yang merupakan pecinta anjing itu mengangguk. "Kalian belum pernah ketempat ini. Ramennya enak sekali. Disana juga jauh dari kebisingan jalan raya."

Aku melancarkan jurus memohonku pada Gaara. Si bungsu Sabaku sahabatku ini memang tidak suka suara bising dari kendaraan yang menurutnya mengganggu dan menyebabkan polusi. Makanya dia selalu protes jika kami berkumpul di kafe tempat biasa kami menghabiskan sore hari.

"Sudahlah, Gaara, turuti saja kemauan si manja ini." Kini Kiba ikut memohon. Uh, entahlah, aku tidak yakin ini memohon. Disatu sisi aku senang ada yang membelaku, tapi sisi lain aku kesal di panggil manja. "Sudah lama juga kita tidak makan ramen bersama."

Bisa aku lihat Gaara menghela nafas—sangat—berat. Seperi tidak ikhlas begitu. "Ya, kita makan ramen."

"_Yatta_!" aku memeluk kedua sahabatku dengan erat. "Aku mencintai kalian, Gaara, Kiba."

"Aku tidak." Mendengar jawaban Gaara dan Kiba yang kompak itu, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kami bercanda." Kiba mengacak rambutku, tidak segan-segan aku menyikut pinggangnya, sehingga membuat Kiba merintih kesakitan—oh aku sangat tahu, merintih yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya tunjukkan tempatnya, Naruto." Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba, aku menggandeng tangan Gaara mendahului si bungsu Inuzuka yang hobinya menggodaku itu.

.

.

Melihat ekspersi teman-temanku sekarang adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku—ralat. Ekspersi Kiba. Gaara sih wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah ekspresi seperti Kiba ini yang dulu aku keluarkan ketika Itachi mengajakku ke kedai ini?

Yup. Aku membawa teman-temanku ketempat dimana Itachi mentraktirku ramen—_Ichiraku_. Sejak pertama masuk tadi hingga ramen terhidang di hadapan kami, wajah Kiba sungguh membuatku sakit perut menahan tertawa. Kalau Gaara sih hanya bertampang biasa, hanya saja ia masih belum menyantap ramen yang terhidang. Keduanya hanya menatap ramen tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" aku berpura-pura bertanya, sebetulnya aku sudah tahu alasannya. "Nanti ramennya tidak enak jika dingin."

"Kau gila?" desis Kiba. Kenapa jadi aku yang dibilang gila? "Aku mentraktirmu makan ramen, tapi tempatnya tidak seperti ini juga, Naruto! Kau lihat kan tempat ini? Kau yakin makan disini? Kita bisa saja keracunan, Namikaze muda."

Tidak lantang sih, Kiba mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Namun wajahnya itu, lho. "Kau lihat, aku bahkan sudah habis mangkuk kedua." Aku menunjuk mangkuk ramen milikku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kiba terdiam. Rasanya suasana ini familiar sekali, _deja vu_. "Makanlah, disamping itu kita menghargai orang lain. Percaya padaku, ini enak sekali. Jika tidak enak kalian boleh memanggilku dengan _suffix_ 'chan'."

Aku melanjutkan acar makanku tanpa memperdulikan Kiba dan Gaara yang masih terdiam. Aku mengerti kok, pertama kali datang kesini juga kan aku seperti mereka, terasa tidak suka dengan tempat kumuh ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu, baik Kiba maupun Gaara mulai memakan ramen mereka. Aku memperhatikan diam-diam bagaimana reaksi mereka. Aku sangat yakin mereka juga akan suka.

Aku bertopang dagu. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil. "Enak bukan?" baik Kiba maupun Gaara, keduanya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat mereka. Tanpa menjawabpun sebetulnya aku tahu, toh Kiba terlihat sangat menikmati ramennya, begitu juga Gaara. Biasanya jika mereka tidak suka dengan suatu rasa makanan, mereka akan menyingkirkan makanan itu dari hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Kiba padaku. Kami telah menghabiskan ramen yang tadi kami pesan—khusus untukku kali ini aku menghabiskan tiga mangkuk. Tumben sekali Gaara tidak protes, bahkan tidak bicara dari tadi.

"Kau ingat orang bernama Itachi yang aku ceritakan?" Kiba mengangguk. "Dia yang pertama kali mengajakku makan disini. Tadinya aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi ternyata ramen disini enak."

"Wah, jadi kau kencan dengan Itachi itu?" Kiba mencolek pipiku—menggodaku. Aku menepis tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ini hanya makan malam."

Kiba tertawa keras. Sungguh aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan mangkuk. "Lalu kau bilang sekarang kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Apa itu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sebetulnya memang aku sudah memberi kabar aku mendapat pekerjaan, hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk bilang apa pekerjaanku sekarang. "Kalian jangan tertawa ya?" aku menatap kedua temanku ragu. "Aku bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak."

"Pengasuh anak?" Kiba memekik tak percaya. Reaksi dia memang selalu berlebihan. "Kau kan benci anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Aku butuh uang, dan gaji disana besar ditambah hidupku ditanggung. Aku boleh tinggal disana dan aku diberi makan disana." Jelasku. "Walau sebagai gantinya aku harus merawat dua iblis kecil." Lirihku.

"Dua? _Double attack_! Kau sangat beruntung, Naruto." Aku mendesis mendengar ucapan—ejekkan—Kiba. Aku sangat sial, tahu. "Semoga kau kuat ya."

"Kau bekerja pada siapa?" kini Gaara yang bertanya. Tampaknya ia tidak mengejekku—oh ya, Gaara memang tidak semenyebalkan Kiba. Kadang-kadang.

"Uchiha." Tiba-tiba Sasuke-sama, Shisui dan Obito terlintas dipikiranku. Aku meringis. "Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengurus kedua anaknya. Kau tidak akan percaya ada duda dua anak setampan dia."

"Jadi mengurus anaknya sekalian mengambil perhatian ayahnya begitu?" goda Kiba. "Kau sekarang tertarik dengan duda ternyata."

Aku mendengus sebal. "Enak saja! Aku kan hanya memberitahu kalian. Aku tidak menyukainya kok." _Aku kan sukanya pada Itachi_—uh, mungkin.

Kiba terkekeh, wajahnya membuatku sebal—wajah jahil. Aku menatap Gaara meminta pembelaan. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau suka dengan duda. Aku masalah jika kau suka pada orang brengsek setipe dengan Sasori." Aku cemberut mendengar pengucapan Gaara. Bukannya membelaku, dia malah terlihat seperti dipihak Kiba. Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya mengurus anaknya itu saja—" tunggu! Aku baru sadar sesuatu. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. "ASTAGA!"

"Ada apa?" tanya kedua sahabatku kaget. Aku mengambil tasku, segera berdiri dari dudukku. "Maaf aku harus segera kembali, Shisui dan Obito sebentar lagi pulang dari sekolah."

"Shisui dan Obito?" aku melihat Kiba dan Gaara yang tampaknya sangat ingin tahu nama yang baru aku sebut. Ah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi menjelaskan.

Aku membungkuk. "Terimakasih atas traktiranmu, Kiba. Lain kali, akan aku jelaskan. _Bye_." Tanpa menoleh lagi aku segera berlari. Sial. Jarak dari sini ke kediaman Uchiha cukup lama. Semoga Iruka tidak marah.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, bukannya disambut dengan omelan Iruka, aku malah disambut dengan tangisan Obito dan perkataan sinis Shisui. Hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapan Shisui.

"Bukankah seharusnya Naru-chin menunggu kami?" tuh kan, anak ini betul-betul—argh! Namun aku tidak berani membantah, benar sih kata Shisui, aku seharusnya menunggu mereka dirumah. Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan _suffix_ 'chin'!

Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. Anak ini semenjak aku pulang menangis meraung lalu berlari memelukku. Katanya sih dia takut aku hilang. Aku memang mau hilang kemana, sih? Aku kan belum menerima gaji awalku.

"Sudah jangan menangis terus, Obito-chan." Ucapku. Jujur saja, aku capek memeluk dan memangku anak ini terus. "Sudah ya?"

"Obito menangis kan karena Naru-chin." Aku melotot kearah Shisui. Anak ini. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Shisui-chan."

"_Hueee_, Nalu-tan malah." Obito makin meraung. Astaga, dua anak ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis karena kesal. Punya dosa apa aku harus mengurus dua anak yang menyebalkan ini. Kalau begini bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai anak-anak?

"Sudah ya, Obito-chan jangan menangis." Aku berucap dengan nada memelas. Capek hati aku mendiamkan anak ini. Aku tinggal saja kalau begini caranya.

Aku mengusap pipi Obito yang mengkilap karena air mata. Tapi tidak tega juga aku melihat anak ini menangis. Sebegitu takutnya ya aku kabur? Aku kan hanya pengasuh bukan Ibunya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, hari ini aku janji akan menemani Obito-chan sampai malam."

Obito berhenti menangis, terdiam menatapku sambil sesenggukkan. Aku mengelus pipi tembam anak ini. "Janji?"

Aku tersenyum, menyodorkan jari kelingkingku padanya. "Janji. _Pink promise_." Obito terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku. "Pink plomis."

Aku tertawa mendengar pelafalan Obito. Anak ini sudah mau lima tahun tapi masih cadel dan sangat kekanakan, berbanding terbalik dengan Shisui yang sok dewasa. Kembar namun berbeda.

"Aku ingin Naruto yang memasak untuk makan malam nanti." Aku menoleh kearah Shisui yang nampak memerintah. "Maaf ya, aku hanya menuruti perkataan Obito hari ini, bukan kau, Shisui-chan." Aku menjulurkan lidahku—mengejek.

"Tanya saja pada Obito, dia juga sependapat denganku pasti." Aku mendengus. Tatapanku kembali beralih pada anak di pangkuanku yang masih nampak sesenggukkan.

"Kau ingin aku memasak untuk makan malam juga, Obito-chan?" sungguh aku kembali merutuk dalam hati saat Obito menjawab dengan anggukkan. Terkutuklah kalian kembar menyebalkan. Bukannya mereka memiliki koki di rumah ini, tugasku kan hanya mengasuh. Kenapa jadi bertambah.

Aku tertawa garing. Sudah kepalang janji. "Haha, baiklah aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kalian." Berdoalah kalian agar aku tidak kerasukan dan mendadak menaruh racun di makanan kalian. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Obito. _Kaa-sama, kenapa mengurus anak berat sekali?_

Tidak apalah, yang penting aku di bayar untuk ini.

.

.

_22:15 a.m_

Hari ini badanku serasa remuk. Obito benar-benar bisa membuatku begini. Dia mengajakku bermain di taman belakang—petak umpet. Lalu menemani si kembar mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah mereka, dan yang paling menyebalkan, kedua anak ini mengacaukan acara memasak-makan-malamku. Mereka masuk ke dapur membuat pelayan yang lain—juga aku—keheranan. Lalu membantuku—mengacau—memasak.

Dan setelah aku bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, mereka belum juga menutup mata!

"Tidurlah, kalian. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur." Aku mendesah lelah. Sebetulnya aku sudah ngantuk. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku kangen Touchan." Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. Ya, Sasuke-sama memang belum pulang. "Aku ingin membelikan ini untuk Touchan." Aku mengambil kertas yang Obito pegang, selembar kertas tugas. Ada angka seratus di pojok kanan atas.

"Hali ini aku dapat nilai selatus." Obito menunjuk angka seratus di kertas ini. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Touchan kalau aku juga bisa dapat nilai selatus sepelti Shisui-nii."

Aku memandang Obito—entahlah aku tidak bisa mengartikan pandanganku sendiri. Kasihan mungkin? Lalu aku menatap Shisui yang juga masih belum tertidur di ranjangnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kan Obito-chan bisa menunjukkan pada Touchanmu besok." Aku mengelus kembali surai raven milik Obito. "Sekarang kalian tidur. Besok pagi kan kalian bertemu Touchan kalian."

"Pagi pasti tidak sempat, Tousan terburu-buru pergi ke kantor." Aku terdiam. Entahlah aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi ucapan Shisui. Aku bingung, aku juga pernah merasakan hal ini. Menunggu Ayah dan Ibu tidak sibuk lagi dengan urusan mereka, menunggu mereka bisa memberi perhatian padaku. Aku mengerti rasanya.

"Tidurlah sekarang, aku yakin Touchan kalian besok punya waktu untuk kalian." Aku bangkit dari kasur Obito, mengecup keningnya. Kakiku kemudian melangkah kearah Shisui yang matanya terus memandangiku.

"Tidurlah yang nenyak." Aku mengecup kening Shisui, mengelus pipinya. Setelah itu aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka, setelah mematikan lampu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, anak-anak."

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

_Finally_ bisa update chap 4! *tear*

Chap ini saya dedikasikan untuk **B-Rabbit Ai** yang sudah PM saya bertanya kapan bisa update :'D

Tadinya saya benar-benar ga ada ide lagi buat fanfic ini dan **The Perfect Marriage**. Niat saya men-**DISCONTINUED** fanfic ini. Tapi karena dapat PM dari **B-Rabbit Ai** saya jadi semangat lanjutin :')

Sebagai permohonan maaf karena terlalu lama update chap 4, chap ini saya buat—agak—panjang. Ha-ha! Chap depan mari lihat pasangan SasuNaru ber-lovely-dovey.

_Special Thanks for_:

**heriyandi kurosaki, RisaSano, Himawari Wia, azurradeva, Arum Junnie, Vianycka Hime,Harpaairiry, aoi yuki honey, Haru54, wildapolaris, Neko Twins Kagamine, hanazawa kay, yukiko senju, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, miszshanty05, Kawaii Aozora, B-Rabbit Ai, widi orihara, mifta cinya, Xiaooo, UchiKaze Ammy, Shiroi Fuyu, zaladevita, Dewi15, gdtop, , Ineedtohateyou, Miku, kimchi, Snow, chika, Alluka zoldyck, Guest, xxxSN, himekaruLI, Typeacety95, Miki, lilac, Ikky, Guest, tomo, suna, Michi, versetta, Guest, .562, airahara, ollanara511, **

Buat semua _readers_ yang sudah mau baca, _reviewers,_ yang sudah mau men-_follow_ dan _favorite_kan _story_ ini, terimakasih banyak *bow*

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Terimakasih banyak~

.

.

_And last but not least_

_._

_**Review Please**__ ^^;;_


	5. You, I, and Your Past Story

_02:15 a.m_

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja! Demi apa aku menunggu hingga selarut—ralat, sepagi ini hanya untuk seseorang yang tidak pasti akan pulang atau tidak.

Sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana aku menidurkan kedua bocah manis berhati iblis yang menjadi anak asuhku, niatku langsung menuju kealam mimpi langsung aku laksanakan. Aku menuju ke kamarku dan—berusaha—untuk tidur. Namun, aku tidak bisa—

"_Aku kangen Touchan."_

"_Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Touchan kalau aku juga bisa dapat nilai selatus sepelti Shisui-nii."_

"_Pagi pasti tidak sempat, Tousan terburu-buru pergi ke kantor."_

Arghh! Dasar iblis-iblis kecil yang datang dari lapisan tanah paling bawah! Bahkan perkataan mereka berani mengusikku di waktu aku ingin beristirahat dan memejamkan mataku! Ucapan-ucapan mereka mendengung-dengung di pikiranku. Pokoknya aku benci sekali mereka.

Dan berakhirlah aku disini. Bilang saja aku gila, menunggu kepulangan si duda keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke pulang dari pekerjaannya yang entah apa itu, menunggunya di beranda kediaman Uchiha.

Jujur, aku—sangat amat—tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh yang sangat tidak Namikaze Naruto sekali ini, aku bukanlah tipe yang mau mencampuri masalah orang—atau bahkan kesusahan orang lain—aku selalu tidak mau tahu. Tapi di dalam hati kecilku—mungkin di tempat paling pojok kecil yang gelap dan berdebu—aku merasa kasihan pada si kembar Uchiha. Hati nuraniku terdorong untuk berbicara pada Ayah mereka—si tampan Sasuke.

Tapi memang dasarnya yang aku tunggu tidak tahu diri! Dia tidak pulang-pulang padahal aku menunggunya dari tadi—eh tunggu, dia kan tidak tahu kalau aku menunggunya.

"_Sasuke-sama lebih banyak tinggal di apartement yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya di banding disini."_

Kini tiba-tiba saja suara Iruka terngiang di kepalaku. _Dammit_! Kenapa aku baru ingat hal itu sekarang? Mungkin saja Sasuke-sama tidak akan pulang malam ini. Awas saja jika dia benar-benar tidak pulang malam ini!

Aku termenung. Bukankah aku tampak seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor karena ada lembur. Dan karena sang suami tak kunjung datang, sang istri cemas jika suaminya selingkuh?

Aku menggeleng. _Sadar Namikaze Naruto_! Aku ini Cuma pengasuh anaknya, tidak lebih! _Itachi, Itachi, Itachi_—eh?

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya yang lebih berat itu mataku. Rasanya sudah ingin terpejam saja, membaringkan diri di kasur adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan saat ini. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini, aku benar-benar harus menunggu Sasuke-sama dan berbicara padanya tentang Shisui dan Obito.

Tapi apa nanti ia akan mendengarkanku? Ah, masa bodoh, yang penting aku sedang menjalankan tugas mulia untuk membuat dua iblis kecil anak asuhku tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi menyedihkan yang tidak aku sukai itu. Mereka harus berterimakasih padaku.

Yah, aku akan menunggu Sasuke-sama sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Jika lebih dari itu aku akan tidur saja.

Tapi kan sepuluh menit itu lama! Memang pekerjaan apa sih yang dia lakukan sehingga jam segini belum pulang? Rasanya duda keren itu sangat sibuk sekali, bahkan sibuknya melebihi kesibukan dari _boyband_ negeri seberang. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang anggota _boyband_?—mikir apa aku ini.

Lama, lama, dan lama sekali aku menunggu, hingga pada akhir penantianku yang melelahkan ini, aku mendengar suara mesin kendaraan mendekat. Ah, itu dia! Si duda tampan pulang juga. Dalam hati aku memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan penantianku tidak sia-sia. Coba pikir kalau malam ini Sasuke-sama tidak pulang? Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja.

"Sasuke-sama." Aku memanggilnya dengan nada selembut mungkin—maksudku pelan. Tidak lucu juga kan jika suaraku keras. Mataku memperhatikan penampilan Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito kini, sangat berbeda dengan tadi ketika ia pergi. Entah kemana jas dan dasinya. Dan lagi, kenapa Sasuke-sama tidak mengancingkan dua kancing atas kemejanya? Kenapa dia mengekspos dadanya yang terlihat bidang itu? _Dan lagi kenapa aku memperhatikan dadanya_?!

"—to! Hey, Naruto. _Still on earth_?" Aku tersentak. Sasuke-sama sedang menjentikan jarinya di depan wajahku, menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku yang iya-iya tadi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ma—maaf, Sasuke-sama." Aku menunduk—lama sekali. Sekalian menetralkan wajahku yang serasa memanas karena malu ketahuan terbengong di hadapannya.

Sasuke-sama terdiam, aku menatap wajahnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur—dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di luar?"

"Aku menunggu Sasuke-sama pulang." Bisa aku lihat wajah Ayah dari si kembar itu terkejut—hanya sesaat. "Ma—maksudku ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-sama. Masalah Shisui dan Obito." Aku langsung melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku tidak mau Sasuke-sama berpikir macam-macam soal kata-kataku tadi.

"Shisui dan Obito?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Ada apa dengan dua anak itu?"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini cara menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apaaa! _Kaa-sama, tolong aku_. "U—uh, aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika mengganggu Sasuke-sama. Tapi—" hela nafas, hembuskan. "—aku mohon Sasuke-sama tidak marah padaku setelah ini. Aku membicarakan ini untuk kebaikan Shisui dan Obito."

Sebetulnya aku sedang mentertawakan diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kata-kataku lucu sekali. Untuk kebaikan Shisui dan Obito, ya? Kenapa aku harus bertindak sejauh ini untuk dua iblis kecil yang selalu membuatku tidak karuan itu.

Bisa aku lihat dalam penerangan yang minim ini Sasuke-sama menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan." Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Marah atau tidak urusan belakangan." Setelah mendengar yang ini, senyumku menghilang. Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan Sasuke-sama marah padaku nantinya.

Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur ada disini. Marah atau tidaknya Sasuke-sama tergantung nanti, tapi aku berdoa agar dia tidak marah. "Tadi, ketika aku akan menidurkan Shisui dan Obito, Obito menunjukkan sesuatu padaku—" entah mengapa, bayangan wajah Obito yang sendu tadi muncul di pikiranku. "—Obito bersikeras untuk menunggu Sasuke-sama untuk menunjukan sesuatu pada Sasuke-sama. Dia ingin menunjukkan kertas tugasnya yang mendapat nilai seratus kepada anda."

Aku menatap Sasuke-sama yang terdiam. Mungkinkah ia menganggap ini tidak penting. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke-sama bahwa Obito juga bisa mendapat nilai sempurna seperti Shisui."

"Aku membujuk mereka untuk tidur dan berkata pada mereka jika mereka bisa memberitahu apapun pada Sasuke-sama esok hari. Tapi Shisui menyangkalku—" aku menarik nafas dalam. "—katanya mereka tidak mungkin bisa bicara dengan anda besok, karena anda selalu sibuk."

"Tidak kah Sasuke-sama menangkap maksud dari cerita saya?" aku menunggu jawaban, namun tetap hening. "Maaf jika saya lancang. Saya disini ditugaskan dan dibayar oleh Sasuke-sama hanya untuk menjaga Obito dan Shisui, saya tahu saya tidak berhak mengurusi hal pribadi Sasuke-sama—"

"—tapi melihat Shisui dan Obito yang melihatku seperti tadi, dan perkataan mereka tadi, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka merindukan Sasuke-sama."

Diam. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke-sama. Apa ia masih ingin mendengar ocehanku atau bagaimana sih? Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Aku yakin, Shisui dan Obito merindukan Sasuke-sama, mereka ingin Sasuke-sama meluangkan waktu untuk mereka. Aku—walau baru tiga hari aku berada disini, entahlah aku merasa mengerti perasaan Shisui dan Obito."

"Sasuke-sama yang paling mereka butuhkan karena Obito dan Shisui tidak memiliki sosok Ibu di rumah ini—" aku tersadar dari apa yang aku katakan. Kenapa aku malah menyinggung soal Ibu Shisui dan Obito. "Ma—maksudku—maaf bukan maksudku menyinggung soal kehidupan rumah tangga anda dan istri anda. Ta—tapi maksudku, Sasuke-sama adalah Ayah merka, jadi Sasuke-sama yang mereka butuhkan dan inginkan—sosok orang tua."

Mati aku. Kenapa pula sih mulutku harus keceplosan bicara soal Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito. Pasti Sasuke-sama marah padaku, pasti. "Sa—Sasuke-sama. Ma—maafkan aku telah lancang berbicara. Aku—"

"Hei, Naruto. Mau mendengar ceritaku mengapa aku bisa bercerai dengan—mantan—istriku?"

_Heh? N_—_nani?_

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 5 :You, I, and Your Past Story_

.

.

"E—eh? Ke—kenapa?" aku bingung kenapa Sasuke-sama mendadak memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Aku kan sedang berusaha meminta maaf. "Maaf, Sasuke-sama jika anda tersinggung dengan perkatanku. Tapi—"

"Kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak?" aku meneguk ludahku, takut akan nada suara Sasuke-sama. "Aku tidak marah atau tersinggung akan perkataanmu. Aku berpikir aku harus memberitahumu soal ini. Dan lagi—" Aku menjauhkan wajahku ketika Sasuke-sama mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. "—aku marah jika kau terus memanggilku dengan suffix 'sama' yang mengganggu itu."

"Jadi—Sasuke-san. Begitu?" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ketika Sasuke-sama memelototiku dengan tajam. Ini orang maunya apa sih?

"Sasuke." Aku menatapnya bingung. Iya, aku tahu kan namanya memang Sasuke. "Panggil aku Sasuke." Aku membuka mulutku hendak protes. Aku rasa tidak sopan bila memanggilnya begitu. Namun, "Tidak ada bantahan, Usuratonkachi."

HEEE?! Usu—apa? Usuratonkachi tadi katanya? _Meaning clumsy-idiot, am I right_? "Wo—woah. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protesku.

Sasuke-sama terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku. Aku merenggut kesal. "Jadi, kau mau dengar atau tidak?" Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Ini akan sedikit lama."

"Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, aku memiliki seorang Aniki yang sangat aku sayangi." Eh? Sasuke-sama punya kakak ternyata. Kenapa memang dengan kakaknya? Aku ingin bertanya namun aku diam dan mendengarkan lanjutannya. "Aniki adalah orang yang aku hormati melebihi Tousanku sendiri—

Dia mengajariku banyak hal sejak kecil hingga aku dewasa. Dia selalu mementingkanku—dulu—daripada urusannya sendiri. Dibanding Kaasan dan Tousan, Aniki lah yang sering mengurusku ketika aku kecil, kedua orangtuaku sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, bukan hanya Tousan, namun Kaasan juga. Bisa dikatakan, Aniki berperan sebagai orangtua, dia menjadi figur Tousan dengan mengajariku banyak hal, dia menjadi figur Kaasan yang melindungiku, dia juga menjadi figur Aniki yang paling sempurna. Dia panutanku."

Betapa aku iri mendengar cerita Sasuke-sama tentang kakaknya. Sasuke-sama adalah adik paling beruntung di Dunia menurutku. Aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang saudara dari dulu, sayangnya aku anak tunggal. "Dan entah kapan aku menanamkan sesuatu dalam pikiranku. Suatu saat aku akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuat Aniki senang."

Aku terbelalak melihat Sasuke-sama tersenyum sendu. "Ketika itu, adalah pesta ulang tahun Aniki yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun—aku dan Aniki hanya terpaut usia tiga tahun. Disitulah Ayah meminta Itachi untuk segera menikah, karena Ayah ingin menimang cucu—katanya."

"Aniki menolak, Aniki bilang dia sama sekali belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun Tousan langsung menjawab kalau Aniki akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari temannya, dia akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan Tousan." Aku merasa merinding ketika Sasuke-sama terkekeh dengan nada aneh begitu. "Kau tahu jawaban Kakakku? Tentu saja dia menolak. Aniki bilang dia tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan bukan pilihannya. Tousan berkata bahwa ia telah memberitahu keluarga rekannya bahwa Tousan akan menjodohkan puteranya dengan puteri mereka—

mereka bertengkar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ayah dan Kakakku bertengkar sebelumnya, Aniki adalah anak yang selalu patuh pada Tousan, tidak sepertiku. Dan dari situ aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah saatnya aku membuat Kakakku senang." Sasuke-sama menatapku. Tatapan mata itu sendu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku langsung bilang pada Tousan jika aku yang akan menikah dengan puteri dari rekannya."

Sa—Sasuke-sama menikah dengan istrinya hanya karena Kakaknya? "Aniki langsung membantah—dia bilang aku tidak perlu menikah dengan siapapun, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan skripsiku lebih dulu lalu di wisuda. Aniki bilang aku masih terlalu muda. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menjawab, aku sudah lama ingin menikah namun aku belum memiliki kekasih."

Yang benar saja! Aku menatap Sasuke-sama dengan tatapan heran dan tak percaya. Sasuke-sama tertawa renyah. "Haha—yah lucu memang. Tapi Tousan setuju dengan ucapanku. Hal itu membuat Aniki semakin marah kepada Tousan. Aku tahu, pada saat itu Aniki ingin membantah Tousan, namun aku berkata pada Aniki bahwa itu memang keinginanku, jadi dia tidak perlu beradu mulut dengan Tousan kembali, aku berharap hubungan Aniki dan Tousan kembali membaik. Namun aku tahu hal itu sia-sia, karena hubungan Tousan dan Aniki merenggang setelah itu."

"T—Tunggu." Aku langsung menyela. "Jadi, Sasuke-sama—" Sasuke-sama memelototiku. _Ah, I see_. "—maksudku Sasuke, kau menikah hanya karena—uh, hanya untuk Anikimu? Kau—maaf, meencintai istrimu? Apa Kakakmu bahagia setelah itu?"

Aku menrenggut ketika Sasuke-sama kembali mengacak-acak surai pirangku. "Bisa dibilang, aku menikah hanya karena Aniki. Aku ingin Aniki bahagia nantinya dengan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, Aniki pantas mendapatkan itu." Sasuke-sama mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Orang ini kenapa sih kelakuannya begini. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Setelah aku wisuda, aku langsung menikah dengani puteri dari rekan Tousan—

Kami yang memang dari awal saling tidak mengenal, setelah menikahpun kami bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal—sebetulnya hanya aku yang menjaga jarak dengan dia, mantan istriku selalu mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri denganku. Namun, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaanku. Ketika itu, aku baru saja diangkat menjadi Direktur di salah satu cabang Perusahaan milik Tousan."

Aku mengernyit. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku dengan penjelasan Sasuke-sama. "Jadi—bagaimana Shisui dan Obito bisa lahir?" Setahuku, anak lahir karena orangtua mereka melakukan hubungan yang—yah, kau tahu lah, membuat mereka bisa lahir.

"Hn. Aku pernah melakukan itu beberapa kali dengan mantan istriku." Katanya tidak dekat, kok bisa sampai melakukan itu. Ini membuatku jadi berpikir keras. "Aku sebagai laki-laki punya kebutuhan yang harus di penuhi."

Tapi, tapi, aku juga seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu, yah walau aku pernah bermain solo. Aku mengangguk memaklumi. Yah, tak apa, urusan hasratnya bukan masalahku juga sih. "Lanjutkan. Maaf bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

Sasuke-sama terdiam sambil menatapku seolah ingin menghipnotisku—maksudku, entahlah. Tatapannya itu aneh. Membuatku sakit perut. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti suami-istri pada umumnya. Kami—tepatnya aku tetap menjalani hidupku seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikannya, walau ia selalu berusaha mendekatiku."

"Sampai akhirnya, istriku —mantan istriku memberitahuku bahwa ia hamil." Kalian tahu wajah Sasuke-sama—maksudku Sasuke—ketika ia mengatakan hal itu? Ia tersenyum lembut! "Aku—entahlah, walau kami tidak dekat, tapi aku bahagia ketika mendengar ia sedang hamil. Begitupun keluargaku, bahkan Aniki, aku tahu walau ia tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menunggu Sasuke-sama melanjutkan ceritanya. "Namun tetap saja, aku masih menjaga jarak dengannya, walau aku mencoba bersikap lebih lembut, bagaimanapun dia saat itu sedang mengandung anakku—Shisui dan Obito. Aku dan dia, hubungan kami sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan dan itu dikarenakan olehku yang menutup diri. Itu berlangsung hingga mantan istriku melahirkan Shisui dan Obito."

"Ketika melihat sepasang bayi kembar, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Melihat mereka lahir, mereka anakku." Sasuke-sama merundukkan wajahnya, "Dan ketika aku melihatnya sedang menggendong anak-anakku, aku berpikir bahwa aku harus merubah sikapku. Aku ingin membangun keluarga kecilku yang aku inginkan."

Entah kenapa, ketika Sasuke-sama mengatakan itu, aku meraakan linu di ulu hatiku. "Aku merubah sikapku sedikit demi sedikit, aku mencoba melembut padanya, mencoba meluangkan waktuku untuknya dan anak-anakku. Tapi, dia yang menghancurkan harapanku." Terdiam sejenak. "Dia kembali pada profesi lamanya, menjadi _designer_ dan dia mulai melupakan Shisui dan Obito—

Dia menyerahkan Obito dan Shisui kepada perawat dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal ketika itu, mereka membutuhkan Ibu mereka, Shisui dan Obito masih memerlukan ASI dari Ibu mereka. Aku sangat marah akan kelakuannya." Aku bisa mendengar nada suara Sasuke-sama berubah mendingin. "Aku berbicara padanya untuk fokus mengurus anak kami, namun jawabannya benar-benar membuatku muak—

—dia bilang, merawat anak bukanlah urusannya. Karena melahirkan Shisui dan Obito, tubuhnya menjadi rusak—begitu katanya." Aku bergidik ngeri saat Sasuke-sama mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. "Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya, saat itu juga aku menyesal karena pernah berpikir untuk membangun sebuah keluarga dengannya."

"Sa—Sasuke-sama." Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya seperti itu. Ia melihat kearahku, tatapannya untuk sesaat sebelumnya adalah tatapan dingin lalu berubah melembut. "Kau marah?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ya. Aku marah padamu." Hatiku mencelos. _Memang salahku apa_? "Aku benar-benar marah padamu jika kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu." _Oh_. Aku mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Lalu—" aku berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak menemani Shisui dan Obito? Katamu, kau ingin membangun keluarga yang kau inginkan? Harusnya kau juga turut andil mengurus Shisui dan Obito secara langsung. Bukan hanya menyerahkannya pada pengasuh sepertiku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu anak-anakku, mereka bukan orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain. Begitu melihat mereka dekat denganmu, aku tahu kau pengasuh yang cocok untuk anak-anakku."

"Bukan begitu!" Sanggahku. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah orang luar. Pada dasarnya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Shisui dan Obito. Aku hanya pengasuh." Jelasku. "Mereka membutuhkanmu, sebagai orang tua yang harusnya memberi kasih sayang pada mereka—

—jika seperti ini, bukankah artinya kau sama saja dengan mantan istrimu?" aku menutup mulutku sendir. Bodoh, Naruto! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan! "Ma—Maaf, hanya saja, aku berpikir, jika Sasuke seperti ini, mana bisa membangun sebuah keluarga?"

"Aku—sejak aku bercerai, aku merasa aku sudah gagal menjadi orang tua, sebagai Ayah."—diam—"Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan mereka pada pengasuh. Aku membiarkan mereka memilih pengasuh yang membuat mereka nyaman."

"Salah! Yang Shisui dan Obito butuhkan itu anda!" nada suaraku agak meninggi. Entah mengapa aku kesal mendengar ucapan Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito ini. "Kalau begini caranya artinya anda tidak peduli pada anak-anakmu sendiri! Kau—terlalu sibuk memikirkan perceraianmu—kegagalanmu dulu. Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi jika begini, gelar Ayah yang buruk akan aku berikan padamu."

"Yang anak butuhkan itu kasih sayang, perhatian, dan cinta dari orang tuanya. Walau mereka—maaf—Ibu mereka tidak ada di rumah ini, tapi seharusnya Sasuke-sama ada untuk mereka karena Sasuke-sama adalah orang tua Shisui dan Obito. Setidaknya pikirkan anak-anakmu juga!"

Aku terengah, sesaat kemudian aku refleks menutup mulutku. Lagi-lagi! Aku dan mulut besarku. Sial. Aku—aku baru saja membentak Sasuke-sama! Orang yang menggajiku. Majikanku! Aku melihat kearahnya dengan takut-takut. Orang di hadapanku ini malah terdiam menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. "Ma—maaf. Aku emosi. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Aku menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Bisa gawat jika aku di pecat.

Tidak ada jawaban dan aku juga tidak berani mendongkakkan tubuhku. Benar-benar gawat jika aku di pecat. Walau dalam pemikiranku yang lain aku berpikir bahwa di pecat dan keluar dari sini adalah hal yang baik sehingga aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan si kembar yang membuatku harus berurusan dengan Ayah mereka yang tampan ini.

Aku tersentak ketika telapak tangan milik seseorang memukul pelan kepalaku pelan. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, melihat siapa yang melakukannya—oh, ini adalah hal bodoh. Tentu saja Sasuke yang melakukannya. Sekarang kan hanya ada dia dan aku. "Sasuke-sa—maksudku, Sasuke, kau marah padaku?"

"Dobe." Apa? Dobe? Dia mengataiku lagi! Aku merenggut kesal namun tidak membalas hinaannya. "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang berani mengucapkan hal selancang itu padaku." Aku menelan ludahku takut. Habis bagaimana. Aku mendadak emosi mendengar ucapannya tadi sih. Aku menyiapkan diri sajalah kalau-kalau aku di pecat dan di suruh angkat kaki dari rumah ini saat ini juga.

Namun diluar dugaanku, Sasuke malah mengacak rambutku—menjadi pertanyaan besar bagiku kenapa pria ini suka mengacak-acak rambut orang. Aku menatapnya takut-takut. "Kau—akan memecatku?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutku—lagi. "Dobe. Tentu saja tidak. Shisui dan Obito bisa menangis jika aku menendangmu dari sini." Sasuke menarik tangannya yang ada di pucuk kepalaku. "Lagipula, perkataanmu ada benarnya."

Oh, kalian lihat bukan, lihat bukan? Dia terpengaruh dengan ucapanku yang mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar! _Bentapa hebatnya Namikaze Naruto ini, hehe_. "Jadi, aku tidak akan di pecat karena kata-kata lancangku kan?"

"Kau benar-benar Dobe. Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak ingin Shisui dan Obito menangis, Dobe." Sebetulnya disini, aku antara senang dan ingin balas memakinya. Senang karena tidak jadi di pecat, dan kesal karena—

"Berhentilah menanggilku Dobe!" panggilannya yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku cukup jenius." Protesku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur." Tanpa mempedulikan protesku, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh. "Kau masih punya tugas besok mengurus Shisui dan Obito." Orang ini betul-betul mengesalkan. "Dan terimakasih telah mendengar ceritaku."

Entah mengapa, di mataku untuk sesaat, Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda. _Tampan_. Aku menggeleng, menghilangkan pemikiran itu. "Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Aku membungkuk sesaat. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa kau selalu bercerita soal rumah tanggamu kepada pengasuh anak-anakmu yang sebelumnya."

"Tidak."

Jawabannya membuat rasa penasaranku semakin kuat. "Kenapa?" aku menanti jawabannya. Entahlah, aku berharap ada jawaban yang menarik keluar dari bibirnya.

"Karena aku bisa melihat anak-anakku menyukaimu. Aku percayakan mereka padamu, artinya aku juga percaya padamu." Aku termenung. Sasuke meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam karena kata-katanya. _Percaya padaku_?

Aku terkekeh, lalu aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Masalah sudah selesai, saatnya membaringkan diri di kasur. Ah, pinggangku.

_Tunggu_! Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku jadi penasaran soal satu hal akan cerita Sasuke tadi. Kakaknya. Dari yang aku tagkap, Kakak dari Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat baik, entahlah, aku penasaran.

_Aku jadi ingin bertemu kakaknya Sasuke_.

.

.

Telat! Telat! Gawat! Gara-gara aku tertidur terlalu pagi aku jadi terlambat bangun. Alamat diomeli Iruka ini. Aku dengan bergegas turun dari kasurku dan langsung berlari kearah luar.

Jika kau mau tahu, kamarku terletak di bagian belakang rumah ini. Bukan hanya kamarku saja, kamar pelayan yang lain juga begitu. Ada beberapa kamar yang ada di sudut rumah bagian belakang yang menjadi kamar kami, para pelayan di rumah ini.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi—di khususkan untuk para pelayan—yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarku. Kamar mandi kecil, sempit, namun bersih—yah, lumayan lah. Walau awalnya aku jijik sekali, tapi tidak buruk juga. Buruk karena tidak ada _bathtub_ untuk berendam. Oh, bodohnya aku, ini kan kamar mandi untuk pelayan.

Setidaknya sebelum menemui Iruka, aku harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah harum aku siap untuk menemui Kepala Pelayan yang cerewet itu dan menerima omelan darinya. Tapi yang paling gawat, bagaimana dengan Shisui dan Obito yang tidak di bangunkan olehku? Mengamuk kah? Atau nanti Sasuke-sama marah gara-gara aku lalai dalam tugas.

_Sasuke-sama._

Tunggu! Gara-gara dia aku jadi kesiangan. Si duda keren Ayah dari dua monster kecil yang terkutuk itu adalah penyebab diriku bangun telat. Jika ada yang harus di pecat, maka dialah yang harus di pecat—tunggu! Dia pemilik rumah ini, Naruto bodoh.

Sudah, sudah. Tenangkan dirimu, Namikaze muda. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri jadi tidak keren dengan membatin yang tidak-tidak di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menuntaskan mandi tercepat sepanjang sejarah Namikaze Naruto hidup, aku langsung bergegas menemui Iruka—tentu saja aku sudah berpakaian—dan siap di beri sarapan berupa omelan dari mulutnya. Jika Tuhan masih sayang pada hamba-Nya yang menggemaskan ini, Ia tidak mungkin membiarkanku diomeli oleh Iruka. Amin.

Dan sampailah aku ke tempat menegangkan ini—dapur. Disana aku melihat Iruka sedang memberi komando pada pelayan-pelayan lain yang nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka di dapur. Aku dengan tekat pahlawan berani mati, menghampiri Iruka dengan takut-takut.

"I—Iruka-san." Aku memanggilnya pelan—sangat pelan malah. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf aku bangun kesiangan. Aku—maksudku semalam itu aku tidur larut." Tanpa ingin melihat wajahnya yang bisa aku bayangkan pasti kini mirip _Hellboy_ aku menunduk saja dalam-dalam.

Lama tidak mendapat respon semakin membuatku yakin jika Iruka marah padaku. Mengumpulkan keberanian bak ingin terjun pada perang dunia ninja keempat, aku mendongkakkan tubuhku, menatap Iruka yang berkacak pinggang.

Begini caranya, aku lebih baik dilamar oleh Itachi—eh? "I—Iruka-san." Panggilku seperti sebelumnya. Ini semua gara-gara Ayahnya si kembar. "Iruka-san, maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" barulah Iruka berbicara. "Kalau aku boleh melakukannya, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, menyeretmu dari tempat tidur untuk mengerjakan tugasmu."

Jujur ini aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi memang iya sih, kenapa Iruka tidak membangunkanku, padahal kemarin ia membangunkanku. Ini hal yang membingungkan untuk otakku. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Sasuke-sama tidak mengijinkanku—dan siapapun—untuk membangunkanmu."

Apa kata Iruka tadi? Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan siapapun membangunkanku? Apa dia berniat memecatku karena kejadian kemarin—maksudku tadi dini hari. "Memang kenapa aku tidak boleh di bangunkan? Aku kan jadi terlambat!"

Iruka mengangkat bahunya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau melakukan apa pada Sasuke-sama?" Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengajaknya bicara dan berakhir dengan sesi curhat si duda keren. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal ini pada Iruka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Aku menggeleng keras dengan ekspresi berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Lalu Tuan Muda bagaimana?"

"Karenamu, Tuan Muda Shisui dan Tuan Muda Obito tidak berangkat ke sekolah mereka." He? Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi salahku? Oh iya, salahku, aku kan pengasuh mereka. 

"Lalu mereka dimana?" Iruka tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil nampan dengan tiga gelas berisikan sesuatu berwarna merah—jus kah? "Untuk apa ini?"

"Berikan ini pada Tuan Muda, mereka ada di meja makan." Aku mengernyit. Kenapa malah jadi aku yang memberikannya pada mereka. "Mereka sedari tadi menanyaimu terus." Seakan tahu pemikiranku dari mimik wajah, Iruka menjawab.

Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam kecil, iya saja sudah, daripada aku terus mendengarkan ocehan Kepala Pelayan yang cerewet ini. Tapi tunggu! Lebih baik mendengar ocehan Iruka daripada menghadapi dua anak manusia yang merupakan jelmaan dari _ogre_ cilik yang menyebalkan, kecil, dan bau.

Oke, mereka tidak bau sih. Hanya menyebalkan.

Aku memasuki dapur dengan langkah berat, beberapa pelayan menyapaku, aku balas dengan senyuman. Sungguh, aku menyukai pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini. Mereka ramah dan mau dengan sabar untuk mengajariku hal-hal tentang mengurus rumah, jujur, aku kan kikuk dalam hal itu.

Disitu. Mataku berkedut kesal. Ada tiga orang bersurai hitam duduk di meja makan. Satu orang dewasa dan sepasang anak kembar yang telah aku kutuk dari awal akan tingkah menyebalkan mereka. Langkahku semakin berat menghampiri meja makan. Kenapa hidupku berat sekali, Tuhan?

"Nalu-tan! Ohayou." Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ini adalah suara menyebalkan milik Obito yang memanggilku dengan riang gembira seakan ia sedang bernyanyi. Aku tersenyum dipaksakan, cengiran anak itu membuatku ingin menggigitnya—mungkin karena aku kesal dengannya.

"O—Ohayou." Tertawa di paksakan, aku menaruh gelas di hadapan Shisui dan Obito. Aku menatap kedua anak itu yang nampak memperhatikanku juga. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, tatapan mereka itu—sangat—mengganggu.

"Kau telat bangun, Naru-chin." Aku memelototi Shisui. _How dare you_, menggunakan nada seerti itu dan memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang membuatku merasakan kontaksi mulas dan sesak nafas karena menahan marah. "Harusnya kan kamu membangunkanku dan Obito."

Tenang, Naruto. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Mari kita bersikap ke~ren. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidur terlalu larut." Ha-ha! Namikaze Naruto pandai mengontrol emosi. _Strike_!

"Jangan belsikap pula-pula kelen begitu." Kini Obito melayangkan protesnya yang tidak mutu. "Wajah Nalu-tan itu gak ada kelen-kelennya. Nalu-tan itu lucu."

Lu—lucu? Tidak keren? "Kalian—" Ah! Aku menarik tanganku yang tadinya menunjuk dua bocah kecil titisan iblis dari dasar bumi paling dalam. Gawat! Kelakuanku sudah tidak sopan. Aku bukanlah Namikaze Naruto yang pandai mengontrol emosi. _Kaa-sama, bagaimana ini_? Ayah mereka memperhatikan tindakanku, kedua anaknya menyeringai menatapku.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan kedua anak nakal ini." Ini Sasuke yang berbicara. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito itu menatap anak-anaknya. "Tousan yang menyuruh Iruka agar tidak membangunkan Naruto. Semalam, Naruto tidur sangat larut."

Aku terkejut. Bukan hanya aku, kedua anaknya juga terkejut. Tapi keterkejutanku hanya sesaat, terganti oleh pertanyaan yang terlintas di otakku. "Sasuke-sama—kenapa masih ada disini?"

Diam. _Oops!_ Bagus Namikaze muda. Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan tolol seperti itu! Itu kan terserah dia jika masih ada disini atau tidak. Kan ini rumah dia. Bodohnya aku ini. "Ma—maaf. Sungguh, aku—"

"Nalu-tan, tadi Touchan melihat hasil tugasku lho." Aku melongok. Tugas? Tugas apa? "Itu yang aku dapat nilai selatus. Telus Touchan bilang aku pintal sama sepelti Shisui-nii."

Oh, yang itu. Aku membulatkan mulutku lalu mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tunggu! Mungkinkah alasannya—"Hn. Aku kira cuti bekerja dan menemani anak-anakku hari ini bukanlah hal yang salah." Benar kan! Dia terpengaruh karena orasi tidak jelasku semalam.

"He—Hehehe." Aku tertawa canggung. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi kedapur." Aku menundukkan tubuhku. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, melihat keluarga Uchiha itu di meja makan dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku mulas bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatanku. Lagian mereka kenapa sih, menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan jadi ta—

"Kau sarapanlah bersama kami."—kut. Sial! Terkutuklah kau duda keren beranak dua. Aku menatap Sasuke yang menawariku makan bersama mereka. Yang benar saja! Aku ini pelayan, mana boleh duduk di meja makan bersama mereka yang _notabene_ adalah Tuanku.

"Maaf. Aku akan sarapan di belakang saja bersama yang lain." Aku menolak dengan sopan. Adalah bahaya besar ketika Sasuke malah bilang—

"Duduk atau aku pecat." Sontak tubuhku menegang. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya di wajahku. Dia mengancamku, ya? "Maaf?" Ini aku berusaha memastikan yang aku dengar.

"Duduk dan temani aku makan. Atau kau aku pecat sekarang juga." _Hieeee, Kaa-sama, menakutkan sekali dia_! Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya besar. "Anggaplah sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas semalam."

Aku yang tadinya sudah melangkah menjauhi meja makan bersiap untuk keluar dari dapur kini aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja makan dengan takut-takut. Mataku menatap awas pada tiga Uchiha di hadapanku. Mereka berbahaya. Tapi daripada aku di pecat karena alasan konyol. "Lalu—aku harus duduk?"

"Duduk sini, Nalu-tan. Samping Obito." Obito menepuk-nepuk kursi makan kosong disebelahnya. Jadi mereka serius mengajakku makan di meja makan milik tuan rumah? Lagipula, satu meja dengan para Uchiha ini hanya membuat aku semakin gila dan menambah dosaku karena merutuki mereka terus. "Ayo Nalu-tan duduk, gak usah malu."

"He-he-he-hee." Aku tertawa dipaksakan. Siapa yang malu, aku ini eggan duduk satu meja dengan kalian, argh! "Harus ya?"

"Duduklah, sarapan bersama kami." Andai dia bukan majikanku, orang yang menggajiku, aku ingin memaki di hadapan wajah datar Sasuke itu. "Jangan sungkan."

Ayah dan anak sama saja. _Kaa-sama, semoga jodohku nanti baik dan tidak berwajah datar seperti Sasuke. _Sambil meraung-raung dalam hati, aku duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Obito dengan kaku. _Aku tidak mau seperti ini Kaa-sama_.

"Naru-chin, buatkan aku roti." Shisui menunjuk-nunjuk roti. Aku mengernyit mendengar perintah anak ini. Shisui ini betul-betul susah diajarkan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak menggunakan kata ajaibnya." Seruku. Biar saja, toh Ayahnya sudah menyerahkan anaknya untuk aku didik. Kali ini, tidak ada aksi cubit-cubitan deh.

Aku bisa mendengar Shisui menghela nafas. Aku jadi berpikir, Shisui ini terlalu bersikap dewasa untuk anak seusianya. "Tolong buatkan aku roti."

"Nah, begitu kan bagus." Aku mengambil selembar roti. "Kau mau selai apa?" ketika Shisui menunjuk selai _strawberry_, aku mengambilnya dan mengoleskannya ke roti sebelum akhirnya aku sodorkan kepada Shisui.

"Ini." Aku tersenyum senang ketika Shisui bergumam terimakasih. Hebat bukan? Dia seperti itu karena aku lho yang mengajarinya. Namikaze Naruto gitu lho. Namun kebahagiaanku terampas begitu saja ketika Obito berbicara agak keras—

"Nalu-tan, Nalu-tan, buatkan aku juga, tolong." Dan lagi—

"Aku juga. Tolong buatkan aku. Selai tomat."

_KENAPA DENGAN KELUARGA INI_?! Aku mengerang dalama hati. Tahan, Naruto. Kau disini hanyalah pelayan. Sa~bar. Bersikap keren. _TAPI KENAPA SI DUDA TAMPAN ITU JUGA JADI SEPERTI INI_?! Kenapa sikap Ayahnya si kembar jadi berbeda? Atau memang aslinya begitu ya?

Dengan pasrah, aku mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai _strawberry_—untuk Obito—dan selai tomat—untuk Sasuke—lalu memberikannya kepada mereka. "Ini."

"Telimakasih, Nalu-tan." Aku mengangguk, mengacak surai raven milik Obito. Anak ini nampak lucu ketika makan, makannya rakus sehingga mulutnya belepotan dengan selai dan remah roti. Berbeda dengan Shisui, dilihat dari cara makannya anak itu sok dewasa sekali padahal dia kan masih anak-anak, terbukti dari sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena selai dan remah roti—walau lebih belepotan Obito.

"Kau tidak makan?" pandanganku teralih pada Ayah si kembar. Aku menggeleng, jujur saja, duduk disini saja aku merasa tidak sopan sekali, apalagi ikut makan. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa makan nanti di belakang." Mataku ini entah kenapa malah memperhatikan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terkena saus. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Makanlah. Aku mengajakmu sarapan bersama bukan hanya duduk dan memperhatikan aku dan kedua anakku makan." _Speechless_. Bingung aku mau menjawab apalagi. Aku menggeleng pelan, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti apa gelenganku ini. "Kalau begitu ambil rotinya dan sarapan."

Aku dengan patuh mengambil roti dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mengoleskan selai _marmalade_ pada rotiku. Baru hendak memasukan sarapan pagi kedalam mulut, aksiku terhentikan karena melihat tiga pasang mata hitam yang menatapku. Mereka ini kenapa melihatiku seperti itu?

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" Mataku berkedut kesal ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shisui. Dia bertanya pertanyaan macam itu? Jelas aku tak bisa makan kalau di perhatikan begitu!

"Kalian—" aku memandangi mereka yang masih setia memandangiku. "—kenapa melihatku begitu?" tatapan mereka membuat aku ingin menguburkan semut hidup-hidup.

"Aku mau lihat Nalu-tan makan." Oh, _okay_, konyol sekali jawaban Obito. Memang aku apa sampai harus di perhatikan cara makanku? Aku kan makan secara normal, seperti mereka. _Jadi, bisakah mata hitam kalian yang indah itu tidak terus melihat kearahku_!—eh?

Aku menghela nafas, aku iba dengan nasibku sendiri bisa terjebak di meja makan dengan duda keren dan kedua anaknya yang merupakan titisan Medusa. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku mau bekerja di tempat lain saja. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memilih.

Aku memakan rotiku dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikan Obito yang ber-_woah_-ria melihat cara makanku yang brutal dan pandangan Shisui dan juga Ayahnya memandangku dengan tatapan datar yang mengandung arti tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Yah, tapi tidak apalah. Sebetulnya mereka tidak buruk juga, mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif dengan si kembar. Dan lagi, Ayah mereka itu. Aku memandang Sasuke yang kini mengambil secangkir—yang aku ketahui adalah kopi, lalu menyeruputnya. Orang itu, sikapnya aneh sekali.

.

.

,

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

Ada yang tanya –**chin** sama –**tan** itu artinya apa. –**chin** sama –**tan** itu sama dengan –**chan**. Lebih jelasnya silahkan googling :p

Saya terharu sama review kemarin, arigatou minna *bow* saya gak akan discontinued fic manapun, tapi paling updatenya bisa lama TToTT

Dan special untuk **flamer** yang katanya mau hapus fanfic saya kalau saya tidak menghapusnya, silahkan coba aja, bweee :p

Bagi saya Naruto emang uke, masalah buat looo? :p

Chap ini kisah masa lalu Sasuke. Bisa ketebak kah oleh kalian _chap_ depan? :p

_**Speial Thanks for**_;

**Vianycka Hime, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, heriyandi kurosaki, .9, Neko Twins Kagamine, zaladevita, azuradeva, Dewi15, Arum Junnie, Harpaairiry, Reikai Eran, RisaSano, Hyull, onyxsapphiretomatjeruk, Imel jewels, guardian's feel, dwi2, Inez Arimasen, hanazawa kay, shikimuro, Xiaooo, shikakukouki777, yunaucii, wildapolaris, mifta cinya, widi orihara, versetta, Haru54, himekaruLI, Kutoka Mekuto, lhalaech, Guest(1), Kirei, zerokyoukyu, Raeru Nikaido, shinkyou, Miku, Megumi Arashi, ratih, xxxSN, Guest(2), Autumn panda, Bubblee Pororo, onyx sky, sitara1083, B-Rabbit Ai, i luv SN, kirei, Azuryuu, Lollicon, limit, saykimchiii13, Miss R, Guest(3)**

Terimakasih yang telah** membaca, **me**-review, favorite, follow **dan sebagainya**~ terimakasih banyak *bow***

Semoga chap ini dan chap selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan :D

**.**

Review, please *^o^*


	6. Anger is the Part of Love

Namikaze Naruto—itulah nama asliku. Namikaze adalah marga Ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Beliau adalah seorang pengusaha, _billioner_ asal Jepang yang terkenal. Betapa bangganya aku menyandang marga Namikaze di belakang namaku. Hanya saja, kini aku tidak lagi menggunakan Namikaze sebagai margaku, aku menggantinya—sebagai samaran—dengan Uzumaki. Itu adalah marga Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kini aku, Naruto, delapan belas tahun, pemuda yang diusir oleh Ayahnya sendiri, bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak di kediaman pria tampan kaya yang ternyata merupakan duda beranak dua. Sudah lewat tiga pekan aku mengasuh si kembar yang—menurutku—merupakan titisan _Lucifer_. Namun rasanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika aku mulai menyukai mereka. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku makin kesal sendiri dengan tingkah mereka—ini pengakuan batin kecilku.

Demi Itachi yang sudah tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, mereka itu menyebalkan kuadrat. Ada saja tingkah mereka yang membuatku mendidih hingga ingin merebus mereka hidup-hidup di wajan besar seperti yang nenek sihir lakukan jika ingin memakan anak kecil. _Grrhh.. Aku terdengar seperti tokoh antagonis saja_.

Tiga pekan lewat aku disini, rasanya seperti aku sedang disiksa di loker penyimpanan kaus kaki bau milik _Flying Dutchman_ selama berabad-abad! Kirim saja aku sekalian ke _Bikini Bottom_ daripada aku harus tinggal di _Mansion_ Uchiha ini, mereka bertiga aneh-aneh.

_Ya_, _mereka bertiga_. Awalnya hanya dua mahluk saja—Shisui dan Obito. Kalau kau bertanya siapa yang ketiga, itu adalah Ayah dari si kembar. Sang duda tampan sepanjang masa yang pernah aku lihat, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sungguh merutuki ketampanannya—oke, lupakan yang ini.

Sejak kejadian _curhat colongan_ Sasuke padaku, sikap pria itu semakin aneh di mataku. Ada yang berbeda dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja, dia jadi aneh.

"Nalu-tan, ini sudah selesai. Ada yang salah gak?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku melihat Obito yang menatapku dengan mata besarnya sambil menyodorkan buku bersampul kuning padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis membalasnya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang santai bersama si kembar yang sedang mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah mereka. Aku memang menyarankan—tepatnya mengatur—agar Pekerjaan Rumah dikerjakan sebelum makan malam, agar setelah makan malam mereka bisa bersantai sebelum akhirnya tidur.

"Hum. Bagaimana ya?" Aku berpura-pura memeriksa tugas Obito dengan serius. Aku melirik lewat sudut mataku, ekspresi Obito yang gugup, sangat membuat perutku sakit. Aku tertawa mengacak surai hitamnya. "_Yosh_! Obito-chan memang pintar. Tidak ada yang salah."

"_Hontou ka_?" Mata bulat Obito berbinar-binar. Harus aku akui itu sangat menggemaskan, _sial_. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "_Yatta_! Obito pintal sepelti Shisui-_nii_, _ne_?" Aku mengangguk saja menjawabnya. _Okay_, ini aku berbohong. Sebetulnya Shisui itu lebih pintar dari Obito. Shisui bisa membuatku bingung bagaimana anak sekecil itu sudah bisa perkalian dan pembagian dasar. Waktu aku seusianya, aku belum bisa.

_Tapi tetap saja_. Aku melirik Shisui sebal, anak itu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dalam keheningan. Anak itu pendiam sekali, wajahnya datar, tidak mencerminkan sifat anak kecil. Terlalu dewasa untuk anak berusia empat tahun. Dan lagi, kata-katanya tajam sekali. _Menyebalkan_.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Mataku berkedut sebal mendengar suara Shisui, dengusan kasar keluar begitu saja. Anak itu menutup bukunya, dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Naru-chin, tolong periksa."

Aku mengambil buku tugas milik Shisui. Walau ia pintar, semua tugas yang telah selesai mereka kerjakan harus aku periksa. Itu salah satu tugasku sebagai pengasuh anak kembar ini, bukan hanya duduk diam menjaganya. Lagipula, aku ini kan pintar, jadi hanya begini saja sih tidak masalah. Aku tertawa dalam hati atas kenarsisanku sendiri.

"Hm." Aku melihat tugas miliknya. _Okay_, tidak serius sih. Aku sedang mengagumi tulisan anak ini yang cukup rapih untuk anak seusianya. Dia akan menjadi orang yang hebat aku rasa. Aku mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, Shisui-chan, kau menyebalkan." Aku memberikan kembali buku itu kepada Shisui. "Tapi kau juga pintar."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitamnya. Anak itu memalingkan wajah dariku. Beginilah Shisui, tampilannya seperti ia tidak menyukai perlakuanku, padahal aku tahu dia suka-suka saja. Apa ya ini namanya? _Tsundera, ka_?

"Kalian bermainlah dulu, sebentar lagi Tousan kalian pulang setelah itu baru makan malam, _okay_?" Shisui dan Obito mengangguk paham. Aku menepuk kepala mereka. "Jangan bertengkar bermainnya."

Begitulah aku mengatur waktu Obito dan Shisui. Sebelumnya aku dengar dari Iruka jika Shisui dan Obito selalu bersikap seenaknya. Aku sungguh kesal ketika Shisui dan Obito tidak teratur dalam makan, tidak mau mandi di sore hari, dan lagi, bermain _game_ lama sekali. Mulanya, mengajarkan mereka aku membutuhkan otot. Namun sekarang, nampaknya mereka mulai terbiasa dengan aturan yang aku berikan.

Dan juga—aku melirik kearah jam digital di atas meja. Sebentar lagi, dalam hitungan detik. _Satu, dua_—

_19:00 p.m._

"_Tadaima_, Shisui, Obito."

"_Okaeli_. TOUCHAN!" Obito berlari melewatiku, memeluk seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang santai. Dialah majikanku, Uchiha Sasuke-sama.

Setelahnya Shisui juga melewatiku—tentu tidak berlari seperti Obito. Shisui juga ikut memeluk Sasuke namun bedanya ia tidak mengoceh seperti Obito.

Dengan berat, aku bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Aku berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, jarakku dengan Sasuke sekitar dua meter. Aku menundukkan tubuhku. "_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-san." Lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhku kembali.

Sasuke-sama mengangguk singkat padaku lalu menggendong Obito dan Shisui sekaligus. Keren kan dia—_bukan_! Maksudku, dia hebat.

"Kalian keruang makan bersama Naruto duluan, _okay_?" Sasuke mengecup pelipis si kembar lalu ia menurunkan mereka dari gendongannya. "Tousan ingin mandi dulu. Kita makan bersama."

Obito dan Shisui mengangguk patuh, lalu mereka menggandeng tanganku. Sasuke menatapku, aku menundukkan wajahku sesaat—memberi hormat. Aku menunggu pria itu pergi dari sini. Setelah Sasuke pergi barulah aku membawa Shisui dan Obito ke ruang makan.

Sasuke. Sejak kejadian malam itu, dimana ia bercerita masalah pribadinya padaku, ia jadi lebih memperhatikan anaknya. Contohnya saja seperti ini, Sasuke selalu pulang pukul tujuh malam—tepat. Kalaupun ia pulang larut, ia pasti akan menelfon kerumah jika ia akan pulang terlambat. Padahal waktu aku menunggunya, jam dua pagi saja dia belum pulang. Dan lagi, dia mulai mengajakku bicara santai, seperti aku ini temannya saja.

Sasuke juga terkadang ikut bermain bersama si kembar, dia juga terkadang mengantarkan Shisui dan Obito pergi sekolah—pulangnya di jemput oleh supir. Aku bingung sendiri, semujarab itu 'kah orasiku hingga bisa membuat si duda keren itu berubah? Sungguh hebat sekali aku, haha!

"Kalian tunggu disini, jangan memberantaki meja makan, _okay_?" aku memperingati Shisui dan Obito yang telah duduk di kursi makan. Obito tertawa lebar, Shisui menatapku seolah ia tidak peduli. Aku melotot pada mereka. "Kalau kalian mengacak-acak meja makan, aku gigit kalian." Ancamku kemudian.

Kalian tidak tahu sih, Obito dan Shisui itu pernah memporak-porandakan ruang makan saat aku sedang ke dapur untuk membantu Iruka dan pelayan lain menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu, aku memberi mereka hukuman berlutut menghadap tembok. Sukses membuat mereka mengadu pada Ayah mereka dengan air mata buaya, untung saja Sasuke tidak memecatku. _Yeah_!

"Iruka-san." Aku menghampiri Iruka yang sedang menata makanan diatas nampan bersama seorang _maid_. Aku tersenyum pada Shizune—salah satu maid rumah ini. "Itu sudah selesai? Sini biar aku yang membawanya ke meja makan."

"Ah, Naruto. Tolong ya." Iruka menyerahkan nampan makanan padaku. "Sisanya biar aku yang membawa. Terimakasih, Naruto." Iruka tersenyum padaku, aku balas tersenyum dan menunduk sopan.

Iruka adalah orang yang sangat baik di balik sifat cerewetnya padaku. Dia pria yang penyayang, aku menyukainya. Dengannya, aku merasa sedang bersama Ayah dan Ibu sekaligus. Walau aku selalu kesal dengan kecerewetannya, tapi aku menyayangi dan menghormatinya.

"Makan malam siap." Ujarku dengan lantang. Aku menata makanan di meja, menyediakan mangkuk yang sudah berisikan nasi untuk ketiga Tuanku. "Nah, nah, tunggu Tousan kalian baru makan, ya? Iruka-san juga akan membawa lauk yang lain."

"Nalu-tan, duduk dulu sini." Obito menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. "Duduk disini." Aku menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini deh. Obito selalu menawarkanku duduk disebelahnya sama seperti pertama kalinya aku ikut makan di meja makan bersama ketiga Uchiha menyebalkan.

Aku menggeleng. "Nanti saja, aku kan masih harus menata meja makan, Obito-chan." Aku beralasan agar aku tidak duduk di samping Obito. Sungguh, aku masih merasa tidak sopan sekali duduk bersama dengan orang yang menggajiku.

"Tinggal duduk saja susah." Aku memelototi Shisui yang dengan santainya berkata seperti itu tanpa melihat kearahku. _Anak ini_! Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar ucapan tajam Shisui yang ditujukan padaku, tetap saja aku sebal. 

Kepalaku menunduk tidak nyaman ketika merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku. Aku menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapku. Aku menelan ludahku. Melihat wajah Sasuke secara _close up_ begini, berbahaya sekali! Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Touchan, Nalu-tan gak mau duduk lagi tuh." Aku memicingkan mataku pada Obito yang menunjukku. _Dasar anak kecil tukang mengadu_. _Menyebalkan_!

"Hn?" aku memejamkan mataku erat ketika Sasuke kembali mengacak suraiku. Tangannya itu benar-benar mengesalkan. _Argh_, aku tidak suka ini, tidak suka, tidak suka. Aku membuka mataku, menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. "Duduk."

"_O—oi_, Sasuke-san _chotto matte kudasai_—_ouch_!" Aku merintih ketika bokongku menyentuh kursi makan. Sasuke mendorongku dan memaksa agar aku duduk.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan hanya untuk duduk di meja makan." _Hanya_?! _Sungkan_?! Aku menatap sebal kearah Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi makan. Jika saja dia bukan majikanku, aku sudah memakinya dari dulu.

"Sasuke-san, sangat tidak sopan jika aku ikut makan bersama kalian." Aku menjelaskan—untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak bisa satu meja makan dengan Sasuke-san juga Shisui dan Obito."

"Hn. Tentu saja bisa." Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya yang biasa menjadi posisi angkuh. Matanya menatapku tajam membuatku merasa sakit perut. Orang ini betul-betul menyebalkan melebihi si kembar. "Kau jangan banyak protes. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Diam saja."

_MASALAH KECIL_? Aku menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa menganggap ini masalah kecil—_oh_, _tunggu_! Ini memang bukan masalah untuknya, tapi masalah untukku. Ya, untukku! Apa dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain?

_Ah, dia kan memang begitu_. Mataku berkedut kesal. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menyeruput _ocha_ panas. Dia itu tidak tahu, sejak pertama kali aku diajak—ralat—di paksa untuk makan bersama mereka, seluruh pelayan disini mengatakan jika mereka ingin menjadi diriku—kecuali Iruka.

Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan tidak menggunakan embel-embel apapun di belakang namanya—tentulah ini tidak sopan, aku hanyalah bawahannya—semuanya malah bertanya mengapa Sasuke bisa jadi seperti itu, mereka ingin sepertiku. Mana aku tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kesopanan di belakang namanya kembali. Tentu aku mendapat protes dan ancaman darinya. Dan lagi—

"Maaf menunggu lama." Mataku menatap Iruka yang menata piring berisikan lauk-pauk pelengkap nasi untuk makan malam. Setelahnya, beberapa pelayan yang aku kenal juga ikut membantu Iruka.

"Ah, Iruka-san." Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku, ingin membantu Iruka dan pelayan yang lainnya. "Sini, biar aku bantu."

"Duduk." _Eh_? Baru saja aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu Iruka menata makanan di meja makan, suara Sasuke membuat aku—dan yang lain—menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. Dia bicara pada siapa sih? "Aku bilang kau duduk saja, Naruto!"

"Hah?" Aku mengernyit. Aku? Ia memerintahku untuk duduk saja tanpa membantu, begitu? "Sasuke-san, maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi mana mungkin aku hanya duduk. Bagaimanapun saya pekerja di rumah ini. Saya tidak bisa hanya duduk diam tanpa membantu."

"Tentu saja bisa." Ucapan Sasuke membuatku memekik kebingungan. "Karena aku menyuruhmu duduk, kau wajib menurutinya. Duduk."

_Orang ini_! Sebiji urat muncul di pelipisku. Selalu begini, dia itu orang yang—sangat—egois! Aku meminta maaf melalui tatapan pada Iruka, aku harap ia mengerti. Ah, dia mengerti! Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum.

Dengan—amat terpaksa—aku kembali duduk dengan tenang. Tanganku mengepal di atas paha, kepalaku tertunduk. Sudah aku bilang, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka bertiga itu, bisa sekali membuatku kesal.

"Silahkan nikmati makan malamnya. Saya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Jika membutuhkan saya, silahkan panggil. Permisi, Sasuke-sama."

_Mereka bertiga itu benar-benar menyebalkan_.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

_Dari awal mereka selalu membuatku kesal_—_tidak_, _Sasuke tidak seperti ini awalnya_.

"Nalu-tan?" Aku mendongkakkan wajahku, menoleh kesamping kananku dimana Obito sedang menatapku dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa gak mau makan?"

"A—ah. Siapa bilang aku tidak mau makan?" _Aku mau makan tapi tidak dengan kalian, menyebalkan_. "Aku akan makan, ehe-he-he."—dengan tawa yang dipaksakan, aku mengambil semangkuk nasi. "Obito-chan makan saja, jangan memperhatikanku begitu."

Menunggu beberapa detik, barulah Obito kembali fokus kembali pada makanannya. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa hidupku harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti mereka—ah, salah, kenapa aku harus di takdirkan bekerja untuk keluarga aneh ini?

Aku mengambil telur gulung menggunakan sumpit, kemudiang menggiggitnya satu gigitan. Kenapa aku berada disini? Oh, sepertinya yang harus disalahkan adalah Itachi! Kenapa dia begitu tega menelantarkanku di tempat seperti ini? Aku menangis dalam hati.

Itachi. Orang itu tidak lagi menghubungiku. Dia dan aku tidak pernah bertemu kembali, Itachi juga tidak bisa di hubungi. Dia seperti tidak pernah mengenalku, begitupun aku. _Padahal aku benar-benar menyukainya_. Aku menghela nafas kembali. Dipikir-pikir, aku terlalu banyak menghela nafas, serasa hidupku sangat berat sih.

_Gah_, _memang berat_! Aku menatap mereka bertiga satu persatu diam-diam. Aku menyuapkan nasi ke mulutku. Bersurai hitam, dan bermata _onyx_, ditambah kulit yang putih. Obito dan Shisui benar-benar cetakan dari Sasuke. Aku penasaran, apa mereka tidak mewarisi gen Ibu mereka atau bagaimana? Tapi tunggu, aku kan tidak tahu Ibu mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu mereka mewarisi gen Ibu mereka atau tidak.

"Touchan, hali minggu ini kita pelgi belsama lagi, yuk?" Suara Obito. Aku melirik anak itu dari sudut mataku. Lagi-lagi, Obito meminta liburan bersama di akhir pekan. Ya, ini bukan kali pertama Obito meminta hal seperti ini.

"Hn? Kau mau ke taman bermain lagi?" Oh, bisa aku lihat Obito mengangguk dengan antusias. _Taman bermain_? Oh, jangan, kumohon jangan kesana lagi. Aku tidak mau, tidak mau!

"Bisakah kali ini kita tidak ke taman bermain, Tousan?" dalam hati aku bersyukur ternyata Shisui sejalan dengan pemikiranku. Aku memakan makan malamku dengan tenang, berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka.

Pertama kalinya aku ke taman bermain bersama mereka—ah ditambah Iruka juga. Aku benar-benar kewalahan mengejar Obito yang berlari kesana-kemari di tengah-tengah keramaian taman bermain di akhir pekan. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan. Terutama ketika Obito sempat hilang di tengah keramaian, ternyata ia mengejar penjual balon yang berbentuk karakter kartun. Hah, menyebalkan bukan?

"Piknik? Tidak buruk." _Heh_? Aku tidak sadar apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan piknik. Apa kali ini mereka akan pergi piknik? Bolehkah aku tidak ikut kali ini?

"Nalu-tan, nanti buatkan onigili ya? Nanti kita pelgi piknik, kita bisa belmain belsama lagi." Bukannya tanpa pergi keluar saja aku memang selalu di paksa bermain oleh Obito? Jadi apa bedanya sih.

Aku menaruh mangkuk di meja beserta sumpitnya—menghentikan makanku sesaat. "Maaf, bolehkah saya tidak ikut berpiknik?" Sasuke dan kedua anaknya menatapku. Ayo Naruto, kau bisa mencari alasan agar kau tidak perlu ikut. _Yosh_! "Piknik itu kan acara keluarga. Jadi, aku berpikir aku tidak perlu ikut. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Sasuke-san, Shisui juga Obito hanya pergi bertiga bukan?"

Aku berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar mereka berpikir bahwa aku tidak perlu ikut. Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi. "Tidak bisa. Kau harus menjaga Shisui dan Obito." Sudah aku duga. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku harus mencari alasan lain. Atau aku akan berakhir menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi, Sasuke-san hanya perlu mengajak Iruka-san untuk menjaga Shisui dan Obito." _Kumohon_, _setujulah_. "A—aku akan disini untuk menyiapkan keperluan Shisui dan Obito sekolah esoknya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu ikut."

"Tidak bisa." _Kaa-sama_, susah sekali membujuknya. Aku menangis dalam hati. "Kau harus ikut, karena aku membayarmu untuk menjaga kedua anakku. Tidak ada bantahan. Jika bekerja, jangan setengah-setengah." Aku menunduk. Benar juga, aku kan pengasuh dua anak kecil menyebalkan itu. Jadi, tugasku adalah menjaga mereka, mengasuh mereka, dan pasti aku mengekori mereka. Aku merutuki nasibku yang turun derajat menjadi pengasuh.

"_Ha'i_. _Sumimasen_, aku akan menjaga Shisui dan Obito." Aku mengiyakan saja dengan nada terpaksa. Pada akhirnya, aku harus ikut liburan keluarga aneh ini kembali. _Haaah_.

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, _typo_(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

_Chapter 6 : Anger is the Part of Love_

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, duduk di atas tikar yang di gelar di atas bukit hijau nan indah menyejukkan mata. Di bawah pohon rindang, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa sejuk menyentuh kulitku. Oh, _okay_, aku menjadi melankolis begini.

Intinya adalah, aku terpaksa ikut piknik dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ini hari minggu yang cerah di musim gugur, dan aku akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan mengurus dua bocah kecil yang merupakan titisan _Lucifer_ seperti biasanya—ditambah bersama Ayah mereka. Tapi, ini bisa jadi hari yang lebih melelahkan di banding biasanya.

Oh, ya, jika kalian berpikir kami piknik di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan tidak ada orang lain selain kami disini, kalian salah besar. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Banyak orang yang juga berpiknik disini—yah, akhir pekan memang waktu yang paling tepat berkumpul dengan keluarga, bukan? Dimana di hari-hari biasanya mereka hanya bisa bergulat dengan pekerjaan mereka tanpa ada waktu bersama dengan keluarga. Lagipula, tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berpiknik bersama keluarga.

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana berpiknik bersama Ayah dan Ibuku seperti ini. Duduk di tempat yang indah sambil memakan bekal buatan Ibu kemudian bermain bersama Ayah. Ck, dalam mimpiku saja itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Orang tuaku itu sangat sibuk. Untuk makan bersama di meja makan saja bisa di hitung jari. Ditambah sekarang, aku diusir dari rumah, kemungkinan berkumpul bersama keluargaku kembali itu mustahil. Mereka membuangku, mereka sama sekali tidak mencariku.

"Aku tidak tahu disini menjadi ramai begini ketika akhir pekan." Aku melirik Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dahan pohon. "Terakhir aku kesini, disini sangat sepi." Oh, ya, Sasuke lah yang mengajak kami kesini. Memang masalah jika tempat ini ramai? Ini kan tempat umum, bukan milik nenek moyang dia.

"Jika Sasuke-sama tidak nyaman berada disini, lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang membuat Sasuke-sama merasa tenang. Saya dan Naruto akan membereskan ini semua." Iruka lah yang berbicara dengan nada sopan itu. Memang bukan hanya aku saja yang diajak oleh Sasuke, Iruka juga diajak. Bagaimanapun aku tahu jika Sasuke juga menghormati Iruka yang berstatus sebagai Kepala Pelayan di tempat tinggalnya.

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Tidak. Disini juga tidak apa." _Apa-apaan itu_! Wajahnya datar sekali, nada suaranya juga datar, itulah Sasuke. Dia tipikal orang yang membosankan menurutku.

"Naru-chin, aku mau roti isi milikku, tolong." Aku menatap Shisui yang duduk di sebelahku. Tadinya anak ini sedang berjalan-jalan bukan di sekitar sini bersama dengan Obito. Kenapa dia kembali kemari sendiri?

"Mana Obito? Kau kembali sendiri tanpa mengajak Obito?" tanyaku. Aku mengusap telapak tanganku dengan _tissue_ basah lalu mengambil sehelai _tissue_ basah kembali untuk mengusap telapak tangan Shisui—karena tidak ada sabun untuk membersihkan tangan, jadi aku gunakan _tissue_ basah. Aku ambil sepontong _sandwich_, kemudian memberinya pada Shisui. "Ini. Hati-hati makannya."

"Terimakasih." Aku mengacak surai hitam Shisui. Anak ini sudah terbiasa menyelipkan kata-kata ajaib yang aku ajarkan tanpa harus di peringatkan. Shisui memakan _sandwich_nya dengan sedikit tergesa, aku membersihkan remah roti di sudut bibir anak ini. "Obito bilang dia segera kembali, dia sedang melihat tupai. Itu disana."

Aku mengikuti kemana arah tangan Shisui menunjuk. "Cukup jauh." Gumamku. "Sasuke-san." Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Aku ijin pamit mencari Obito dulu." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca kepadaku, ia bergumam dan mengangguk—artinya Sasuke mengijinkanku untuk pergi.

"Tunggu." Shisui menahan tanganku, aku bergumam bingung melihat tingkah anak ini. Dia memakan sisa _sandwich_nya sekali lahap, lalu meneguk air mineral botol. "Ayo, aku ikut sama Naru-chin. Boleh 'kan, Tousan?"

Sasuke menatap puteranya sesaat, lalu ia menatapku kembali. "Hn. Tolong jaga anakku, Naruto." Entahlah, ada rasa panas ketika Sasuke memanggilku dengan nada begitu. Aku menggenggam lengan Shisui, kemudian mengangguk kearahnya.

Beberapa menit aku dan Shisui berjalan ketempat yang diyakini Shisui dimana Obito tadi melihat tupai disini, namun tidak nampak bocah cadel berwajah mirip Shisui disini. "Shisui-chan, kau yakin meninggalkan Obito-chan disini?" aku melihat sekelilingku, ada beberapa orang disini, namun tidak ada Obito. "Tapi—Obito-chan tidak ada."

"Naru-chin, aku cari Obito sendiri, Naru-chin juga cari Obito sendiri. Bagaimana?" aku mengernyit. Maksud dari perkataan Shisui itu kita berpencar ya? _Hmmph_. Aku menahan tawaku. Mau bertingkah sedewasa apapun kau tetap bocah kecil menyebalkan.

"Nanti kamu juga hilang, aku juga yang repot, Shisui-chan." Aku terkekeh melihat Shisui memajukan—sedikit—bibirnya. Harus aku akui, itu terlihat lucu di mataku. "Cari bersama saja."

"Tidak!" ia melepas pegangan tangannya pada tanganku. _Mulai lagi deh_—"Aku bukan anak kecil yang gampang hilang walau di tinggal sendiri."—_egoisnya Shisui_. "Aku hapal tempat kita tadi. Naru-chin gak perlu menganggapku anak kecil begitu!"

Aku menghela nafas. _Kau kan memang anak kecil_, _dasar bocah_! "Yasudah, terserah Shisui-chan saja." Aku bisa melihat wajahnya kembali seperti biasa—tidak memajukan bibir seperti tadi. "Tapi janji padaku, jangan hilang, ya? Hati-hati. Jika sudah bertemu Obito, langsung kembali ketempat tadi."

Setelah anak itu mengangguk singkat, ia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku rasa tidak salahnya berdiri beberapa detik disini, anginnya sejuk sekali membuatku ingin menidurkan tubuhku di hamparan rumput hijau ini—tidak! Aku menggeleng kuat. Kali ini, tugasku kembali mencari Obito yang menghilang. Sama seperti liburan minggu lalu, bocah cadel itu kembali menghilang membuatku harus kerepotan mencarinya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Harus aku cari dimana coba? Ya, mudah-mudahan menemukannya tidaklah sulit. Tempat ini tidaklah seramai taman bermain, seharusnya lebih mudah untuk mencarinya, kan? _Bagaimana kalau dia di culik_? Penampilannya kan terlihat jelas kalau Obito anak dari orang yang berada.

_Tidak mungkin_. Aku mendengus. Kalaupun dia di culik, penculiknya akan segera melepaskan anak menyebalkan yang tingkahnya mirip anak _ogre_ itu. Aku menggeleng. _Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dulu, Naruto_! Fokus mencari bocah kecil cadel itu, maka kau akan tenang.

Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan Obito yang tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Mungkinkah Shisui sudah menemukan kembarannya terlebih dahulu? Anak kembar kan memiliki kontak batin. Aku menghentikan langkahku. _Argh_, harusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkan Shisui pergi!

Baru hendak kembali melangkah, aku merasa hilang keseimbangan. Seseorang di belakangku menarik tubuhku. Untung saja aku tidak terjatuh, orang itu juga menahanku. Sebiji urat muncul di pelipisku, bersiap untuk memaki orang yang seenaknya menarikku. Diluar dugaan orang itu—

"I—tachi?" Ya, Itachi! Dialah laki-laki yang membuatku terjebak di kediaman Uchiha dan terlibat dengan dua bocah kembar yang menyebalkan juga Ayah mereka yang aneh.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto." _Senyumannya_! Aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku ketika Itachi tersenyum. Gawat, wajahku memanas, pipiku ini terasa sakit. "Maaf ya selama ini aku tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi. Aku betul-betul sibuk."

_Huh_. Sejujurnya, aku sangat kesal pada pria di hadapanku ini. Bagaimana dia begitu santainya menyapaku begini padahal aku susah payah menghubunginya. Aku ingin sekali memaki orang ini—"Ah, tidak apa. Aku mengerti." _Aku mengatakan ini tanpa pikir panjang_. _Sial_. Aku meringis.

"_Hmph_." Aku menatap pria yang lebih tua dariku ini dengan bingung. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan—eh, menahan tawa kah? "Kau berkata bahwa kau mengerti, namun raut wajahmu itu menunjukkan kalau kau kesal sekali. Iya, kan?"

"He?" aku memekik. Telapak tanganku memegang masing-masing pipiku. Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak kok! Aku tidak kesal."—_tapi bohong_. Itu hanya sangkalanku saja, biar aku tidak diejek olehnya. Malu juga mengakui dirimu kesal hanya karena seseorang yang kau suka tidak bisa di hubungi. Eh—suka?

"Benarkah?" nada suara Itachi berubah. Aku mengangguk dengan keras. Raut wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan. "Padahal aku berharap kau kesal atau mengkhawatirkanku. Sayang sekali."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali melihatku kesal, Niichan." Ujarku dengan nada ketus. Ia mengacak surai pirangku sambil tertawa. Lihat, dia mempermainkanku. "Itachi, kau menyebalkan!"

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengatakannya. _Kawaii_." Aku menatapnya tajam. Gawat, orang ini hebat dalam membuat pipiku memanas. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini, Naruto? Aku lihat kau seperti orang bingung."

"Eh? Orang bingung?" aku menerawang sesaat. _Aku sedang apa_? Gawat. "A—ah, Niichan, aku sungguh ingin berbicara lama denganmu tapi aku sedang mencari anak asuhku. Mereka menghilang." Aku baru ingat dengan kedua bocah itu!

"Anak asuh?" _Lupakah kau jika kau yang menyuruhku untuk bekerja menjadi pengasuh_! Aku menjerit dalam hati. "Tapi, jika kau mencari anak-anak, aku melihat banyak anak yang berkumpul disana." Aku mengikuti arah tangan Itachi menunjuk. Ah, tempat itu untuk anak-anak bermain kah? Banyak anak kecil disana. Melihat anak kecil sebanyak itu membuat perutku sakit. "Siapa tahu anak asuhmu ada disana."

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Itachi-nii." Aku membungkuk padanya. "Kalau begitu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ah, lain kali kau harus menjawab jika aku hubungi. Menyebalkan. _Jaa_." Baru hendak aku berlari meninggalkan Itachi, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Mungkin aku harus jujur pada Itachi. Aku berdiri, terdiam sesaat. "Itachi-nii." Lirihku. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sepertinya Itachi—sedikit—terkejut atas pernyataanku. Pria jangkung itu melipat tangannya di dada, menatapku dengan tatapan _so mean_. "Aku tahu itu." _Apa-apaan orang ini_! Aku menatapnya sebal. "Aku juga. Sana kau cari anak asuhmu."

"A—ah, iya!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang—kearahnya. Bagaimanapun aku harus profesional. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjaga kedua anaknya.

_Aku juga_ maksudnya itu, dia juga merindukanku, kah? Aku menggeleng. Tidak. Itachi nanti saja di pikirkannya. Fokus, Naruto. Dua iblis kecil dulu yang harus aku pikirkan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mataku mencari keberadaan sepasang bocah kembar. _Sudah kuduga_. Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit. Melihat banyak anak kecil disini membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Berusaha menulikan telingaku dari suara-suara cempreng banyak anak disini, aku berjalan melewati mereka mencari kedua anak asuhku.

_Disitu_! Aku berlari kearah seluncuran. Itu Obito dan juga Shisui. Sudah aku duga, Shisui pasti menemukan Obito terlebih dulu. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berjongkok—tidak, Shisui terduduk. Ada satu, dua, ah empat anak berdiri angkuh di hadapan Shisui dan Obito.

"Obito-chan, Shisui-chan. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" pertanyaan klasik. Obito dan empat anak kecil lain yang tidak aku kenal menatapku. Minus Shisui. Aku berjongkok melihat Shisui yang bergetar memegangi sebelah lututnya. Celaka, anak angkuh ini terluka. Bisa mati aku di omeli Sasuke.

"Nalu-tan, meleka semua mendolong Shisui-nii." Obito mengadu padaku. Aku memekik kaget. Entah kaget karena apa, tapi rasanya aku lebih kaget karena Shisui tidak membalas mereka.

Aku berdiri, menatap keempat bocah yang membuat Shisui terluka itu dengan kesal. "Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentakku. "Kalau kalian ingin bermain tidak boleh bermain kasar! Apa kalian tidak di—"

"_Hiks_, Kaasan. Sakit." Eh? Aku menoleh kearah Shisui yang tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Dia—terisak? Shisui terus bergumam _Kaasan_ disela isakannya, entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak. Kenapa? Aku berjongkok kembali, menyejajarkan diriku dengan Shisui, memeluk tubuh kecil bocah berusia empat tahun ini yang bergetar.

"Kalian!" teriakku. Keempat bocah itu menunduk. "Tidakkah kalian berkata maaf? Dimana mulut kalian, hah? Kenapa—"

"SHISUI! OBITO!" aku terlonjak mendengar suara dari seseorang yang familiar di telingaku—tidak, itu teriakan. Sasuke menghampiri kami dengan kalap, membuatku semakin bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah berada di sampingku.

"_Ano_—Shisui sebenarnya—"

"Kau berdarah?" aku terkejut ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Ayah dari Shisui ini berjongkok melihat luka Shisui lalu menatapku tajam. "Kau membiarkan Shisui terluka, bodoh! Dimana otakmu?" aku sungguh terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Sasu—" Tubuhku kaku, ingin membalas omongannya tapi tidak bisa. Ingin menjauh, tapi aku tetap memeluk Shisui yang masih bergetar. Aku melihat Sasuke merobek lengan kaus yang kini di kenakannya. Sungguh kaget ketika aku melihat kaki Shisui di penuhi oleh warna merah—darah. Bukannya tadi itu hanya luka kecil? "A—aku—"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" aku juga tidak bisa menjawab ketika Sasuke bertanya. Jujur saja, aku masih takut dengannya. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku pada Shisui yang masih terisak dan bergumam _Kaasan_ seperti sebelumnya.

"Meleka mendolong Shisui-nii, Touchan. Tadi Obito pengen naik selunculan itu, meleka gak ngasih. _Pas_ Shisui-nii belain Obito, meleka mendolong Shisui-nii."

"Kalian, bocah sialan!" itulah yang aku dengar ketika Obito menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sungguh, pria yang kini berdiri membelakangiku benar-benar menakutkan. Dia—bukan Sasuke. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa, hah? Brengsek. Orangtua kalian tidak becus mendidik kalian!"

"Sasuke! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata kasar pada anak kecil!" aku kembali mendapatkan suaraku ketika mendengar Sasuke memaki seperti itu. "Lagipula, Shisui hanya terluka sedikit, tidak per—"

"Diam kau!" aku tersentak. Pelukanku pada Shisui mengerat. Jantungku berdebar—aku benar-benar takut. "Kau juga, harusnya kau menjaga anakku! Kau—diam saja, Usuratonkachi." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak merasa kesal Sasuke memanggilku begitu. Aku—takut, tubuhku sedikit bergetar, tidak ada bedanya dengan Shisui yang aku peluk.

Isakkan anak kecil kembali terdengar semakin keras di telingaku. Bukan, bukan Shisui, tapi empat bocah itu. Setelahnya ada sesosok wanita yang menghampiri empat bocah tersebut. "Apa yang Tuan lakukan?"

Wanita itu, pasti Ibu dari salah satu bocah yang kini menangis. Aku menggeleng, aku tidak menyangka kalau itu Sasuke. Ayah dari Obito dan Shisui itu berdebat dengan wanita yang kini merangkul seorang anak yang diomeli Sasuke. Pasti itu anaknya.

"Mereka hanya anak kecil, Tuan. Itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"WAJAR KATAMU? Kelakuan anakmu bisa membunuh anakku!" mataku melebar. Membunuh? Yang dilakukan ke empat anak itu hanya mendorong Shisui. "Kau juga, Nyonya. Kau sangat tidak becus dalam mengurus anak. Kau adalah orang tua yang tolol. Anak sekecil ini sudah bisa melukai orang lain. Bagaimana ketika dewasa? Jadi pembunuh, hah? Anda betul-betul tidak berguna."

Wanita itu terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke kembali. Aku tahu, dia pasti sakit hati. Kata-kata Sasuke padanya—"Mati saja kalian!"

_Menakutkan_. "Sasuke-san!" aku memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan kemarahannya. _Aku takut_. "Hentikan. Tidak baik jika anda berkata kasar saat ada anak kecil disini, dan lagi Obito bisa mendengar ucapan anda." Aku menundukkan tubuhku. Aku takut mendapat makian kembali. "Hentikan. Daripada anda mengurusi mereka, Shisui lebih membutuhkan anda."

Tubuh Shisui memang melemas di dekapanku, namun tidak dapat aku pungkiri, tubuhku juga melemas. Mendengar makian Sasuke, omelannya padaku, dan lagi, melihat darah di kaki Shisui. Takut.

"_Che_!" Sasuke membawa tubuh Shisui dalam gendongannya. Aku berusaha berdiri, kakiku bergetar. Sasuke berjalan di depanku. Aku menatap Obito yang nampaknya cemas padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan aku baik dan aku mengusap surai hitamnya lembut. Setelahnya, aku membawa Obito di gendonganku, berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke langsung membawa kami pulang tanpa banyak bicara setelah itu. Iruka sangat kaget sekali tadi ketika melihat Sasuke yang bertampang menyeramkan dan Shisui yang tampak kesakitan di gendongan Sasuke. Aku tahu, tadi di sepanjang jalan Iruka meminta penjelasan dariku lewat tatapannya. Aku tidak berani menjelaskan. Jujur saja, aku masih takut dengan Sasuke. Jadi aku menejelaskan ketika kami tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk di tepi ranjang milik Obito sambil mengamati Sasuke yang terduduk di ranjang Shisui sambil mengamati wajah bocah yang tertidur pulas itu. Shisui mengalami demam, begitu pula Obito, padahal dia baik-baik saja awalnya. Mungkin itulah yang di namakan kontak batin anak kembar, yang satu sakit, pasti satunya lagi juga sakit.

Namun Obito tidak separah Shisui. Aku mengelus surai Obito yang basah akan keringat. Keningnya di tempeli plester penurun demam. Tadi Shisui sampai bergetar begitu, ia menangis di gendongan Sasuke. Wajah Shisui sangat memerah, aku mengira bahwa demam Shisui pasti lebih tinggi dari Obito. Dan lagi, luka di kaki Shisui itu membengkak dan berwarna kebiruan. Padahal tadinya hanya luka gores yang tidak terlalu parah.

Aku memang tidak mengurus Shisui semenjak kejadian Sasuke marah tadi, Sasuke sendirilah yang mengurus Shisui. Aku hanya membantu membawakan plester penurun demam, membawakan obat dan membuatkan bubur untuk si kembar. Dan Obito, aku yang menangani anak ini. Anak ini tidak serewel biasanya. Aku melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Bagaimanapun ini salahku, aku harus minta maaf. Ayo, Naruto, kumpulkan keberanianmu. "_A_—_ano_, Sasuke-san. Soal Shisui, aku—minta maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke pasti benar-benar marah karena aku lalai dalam tugas. Aku tidak menjaga anaknya dengan baik. "Salahku tidak menjaga mereka dengan baik, aku membiarkan Shisui lecet begitu—" aku terdiam. Benar juga. Shisui hanya lecet saja Sasuke bisa semarah ini. Apalagi jika kepala Shisui bocor, mungkin aku sudah di mutilasi. Dia—ayah yang posesif? "Sasuke-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf membuat Shisui terluka. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Tidak berani. Aku tidak berani menatap kearah Sasuke. Shisui terluka, ini salahku. Sasuke marah, itu hal yang wajar. Tapi—_aku harap Sasuke bisa memaafkanku_. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tidak apa. Salahku juga." _Eh_? Aku langsung menatap Sasuke. Wajah tampannya tampak letih.

"Aku memang marah padamu karena membiarkan Shisui terluka." Aku menarik tanganku yang sedari tadi mengelus suraian hitam Sasuke. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Sasuke bilang ia marah padaku. "Tapi, memang salahku juga sebagai Ayah tidak bisa menjaganya. Dan lagi, aku tidak memberitahu perihal kesahatan anak-anakku padamu."

"Perihal—kesehatan?" aku membeo. Ada kejutan apalagi yang akan Sasuke berikan padaku. Setelah kemarin soal pernikahannya, sekarang soal kesehatan anak-anaknya? Membuatku bingung saja. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu diabetes?" aku mengangguk. Memang Sasuke pikir aku bodoh sekali apa sampai tidak mengetahui apa itu diabetes. "Lalu, kau tahu apa saja dampak dari penyakit itu?" Dampaknya—apa ya? Aku rasa tidak boleh memakan yang manis-manis. 

Tidak mau di tertawakan, aku memutuskan untuk menggeleng saja. "Sudah aku duga. Usuratonkachi." Menyebalkan. Aku jadi diejek. "Shisui dan Obito mengidap diabetes tipe dua."—hah? Apa katanya?

"Apa?" aku kembali kebingungan. "Diabetes? Tapi mereka masih kecil, Sasuke-san. Jangan bercanda!" anak kecil mana mungkin terserang diabetes yang merupakan penyakit orang tua.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku marah ketika Shisui hanya luka kecil, dan itulah alasan mengapa Iruka yang mengatur menu makan mereka." Aku terdiam. Aku merasa Sasuke akan kembali menjelaskan tanpa aku harus bertanya. "Diabetes pada anak laki-laki diturunkan oleh Ibu."

Ah, jadi mantan—istri—Sasuke lah yang menurunkan penyakit itu pada Shisui dan Obito. Harusnya Sasuke memilih-milih jika ingin mencari pasangan kan. "Penderita diabetes, jika terluka maka akan sulit sembuh seperti hemofili. Luka mereka juga bisa cepat membusuk."

Mataku melebar. Aku tidak tahu jika penderita diabetes sama seperti hemofilia. Aku tidak tahu jika Shisui—juga Obito—seperti itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. "Sa—Sasuke-san, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menjaga Shisui dengan baik." Entahlah, ini bukan perasaan takut di pecat seperti biasanya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Shisui, tidak menjaga anak itu dengan baik. Harusnya aku memang tidak mebiarkannya pergi sendiri.

"Hn. Lupakan saja. Untuk nantinya, aku harap kau bisa menjaga anak-anakku dengan baik. Maaf juga karena aku membentakmu dengan kasar tadi." Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa berbicara seperti itu padahal kesalahanku benar-benar—bisa dibilang—fatal. Shisui yang terluka, akan lama sembuhnya. Dan lagi, dia meminta maaf padaku. _What-the-hell-is-going-on-earth_. "Jangan berwajah bodoh seperti itu, Dobe."

Seketika sebiji urat muncul di pelipisku. "Sasuke-san, tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu." Ucapku dengan nada menggurui. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja ia mengataiku Dobe atau Usuratonkachi. Padahal kan aku tidak bodoh.

"Hn."—dan selalu seperti ini balasan Sasuke. Ayah dari dua anak itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Ah, tunggu! Rasanya aku tadi takut dengan Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa biasa saja? Aku melirik Sasuke dengan sudut mataku. Pria itu kembali fokus pada Shisui.

Tadi Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan sekali. Dia membentakku, dia juga memaki anak kecil dan Ibunya. Menakutkan. Tapi kini, ia sedang mengelus surai Shisui dengan penuh kelembutan—bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito, wajar jika Sasuke lembut pada kedua anaknya.

Tapi—dia memaafkanku? Padahal sebelumnya dia menyalahkanku, membentakku. Aku heran dengan orang ini. Suatu hal yang baru aku tahu hari ini adalah, Sasuke sungguh menyeramkan jika menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sasuke-san, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami ada disana?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, agak aneh juga Sasuke tahu jika aku dan kedua anaknya sedang ada disana. Dan, inilah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku. "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito. Walau tidak sedekat kau dengan mereka, tapi aku juga bisa merasakan jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak-anakku."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudnya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, hanya saja telapak tangan miliknya masih mengelus suraian hitam Shisui yang lembab karena keringat.

"Hn. Dobe." Aku memakinya dalam hati. Orang itu selalu, selalu, dan selalu menghinaku. "Aku khawatir kalian lama sekali kembali. Perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku mencari kalian, kakiku yang membawaku dengan sendirinya ke sana."

Lagi-lagi, aku masih bingung. "Kenapa perasaanmu dan kakimu bisa langsung membawamu ke tempat itu?"—pertanyaan bodoh dari orang yang punya rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Karena aku seorang Ayah. Ayah dari Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito." Kaku. Tubuhku serasa tidak dapat bergerak. Senyuman itu, Sasuke tersenyum dengan jelas—entahlah, senyuman itu terlihat sangat menenangkan. Dadaku, aku bisa mendengar degupan jantungku, keras, berdentum keras. Pipiku terasa sakit dan memanas.

_Kenapa_? Apa _yang Uchiha Sasuke itu lakukan padaku_?

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

Maaf karena—benar-benar—telat update. Dan hasil yang mengecewakan. Sama mengecewakannya dengan ending Naruto *bow*

Next chap, saya usahakan ga setelat ini. Ini beneran parah *bow*

**Special Thanks for**:

**onyx sky, sitara1083, B-Rabbit Ai, i luv SN, kirei, Azuryuu, lollicon, limit, saykimchiii13, Miss R, Guest(1), Typeacety95, wildapolaris, ollanara511, Estrella Es-teller, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Uchiha Ryuuzuki, Kirei, Guest(2), gdtop, Neko Twins Kagamine, azurradeva, ibiki ryouka, Haruko Akemi, Guest(3), yunaucii, Reikai Eren, mu, Poropoporo, Monster Danau Toba, himekaruLI, limint, Vianycka Hime, Dewi15, Guest(4), Arum Junnie, uzumakinamikazehaki, Kutoka Makuto, dwi2, kirei-neko, Guest(5), .9, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, , Aoki Mikuru, hanazawa kay, BubbleePororo, miszhanty05, guardian's feel, lilac, sitara1083, onyx sky, wawatvxq, miira, HiNa Devilujoshi, Harpaairiry, yohey57, Dark , mifta cinya, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Namikaze Tsuki, Hibari-Sayaku Shiina, , Kim In Soo, kyo-chan, zaladevita, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Snow, .739, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, Cemut, zadita uchiha**

Semuanya, terimakasih banyak sudah mau me-review :)

Buat ** .9** dan juga **B-Rabbit Ai** yang sudah mau repot-pepot PM saya, makasih banyak :') *bow*

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa bacanya. Kalau saya sih kecewa karena ending gaje Naruto *gaadayangtanya*

Salam cinta SasuNaru~

.

.

**Review please** :D *bow*


	7. Jealousy Baby Ducky

Berbelanja, bersenang-senang, liburan, dan menghabiskan uang adalah hobiku—hobi dari Namikaze Naruto. Betapa aku senang sekali menggunakan barang ber_merk_ dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Betapa aku senang memanjakan diriku sendiri. Betapa aku senang membeli barang tanpa tahu kegunaan dari barang itu. Betapa senangnya aku menggunakan uang yang Ayahku beri untuk kesenangan diriku.

Tapi itu dulu—

"Nalu-tan, kenapa Nalu-tan lebih sayang sama Shisui-nii dalipada sama aku?" Aku terkekeh dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Obito kecil. Kini, dia sedang berada di sampingku, berdiri di atas kursi agar menyejajarkan tingginya denganku yang sedang menuang sup tomat ke mangkuk.

Sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda, tapi menjadi pengasuh dari calon-calon raja iblis di masa depan, Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito. Agak aneh bukan jika seorang pria menjadi pengasuh anak? Dan itu semua aku lakukan karena aku memerlukan uang untuk biaya hidupku. Lucu sekali!

Aku, Namikaze Naruto mendadak turun derajat karena di depak dari rumah oleh Ayahku sendiri.

"Kenapa Obito-chan berpikir begitu?" tanyaku. Tanganku menaruh mangkuk berisi sup tomat ke nampan, lalu aku mengambil sendok dan menaruhnya di samping mangkuk. _Selesai deh_, _tinggal_ _membuat susu_.

"Habisnya Nalu-tan pelhatian banget sama Shisui-nii dalipada sama aku. Ini Nalu-tan 'kan bikinin sup tomat kalena Shisui-nii yang minta. Kemalin aku minta di bikinin onigili Nalu-tan gak mau soalnya Nalu-tan nemenin Shisui-nii telus di kamal."

Gerakanku tanganku yang mengaduk susu di gelas berhenti mendengar penuturan Obito. Memang benar sih tiga hari ini aku lebih menaruh perhatianku pada Shisui, itu dikarenakan lukanya yang masih belum sembuh—luka sepulang dari taman itu. Ditambah luka itu membuat tubuh Shisui demam. Aku juga masih merasa bersalah pada anak sombong itu. Ah, jadi memikirkan itu lagi deh.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya kembali pada Obito. "Itu 'kan karena Anikimu masih sakit, Obito-chan. Jadi Anikimu lebih butuh perhatian."

"Tapi, tapi, Obito gak suka! Kalau gitu aku mendingan sakit aja bial Nalu-tan pelhatian sama Obito!" aku terlonjak. Suara Obito meninggi, tangan-tangan kecilnya menggebrak-gebrak meja dapur. Kenapa sih dengan anak ini?

"Obito-chan, tidak boleh bilang begitu!" Obito memajukan bibirnya, matanya menatapku sebal. Aku menghela nafas. "Harusnya Obito-chan senang tidak sakit seperti Anikimu. Sakit itu 'kan tidak enak. Kasihan Shisui-chan sakit begitu jadi tidak bisa main dan sekolah. Makan saja Shisui-chan tidak bisa sendiri 'kan."

"Tapi Nalu-tan jadi lebih sayang sama Shisui-nii kalena dia sakit. Nalu-tan jadi gak mau main sama aku. Jadi mendingan Obito sakit juga sepelti Shisui-nii! Obito gak suka sama Nalu-tan yang gak sayang sama aku lagi!"

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Mata hitam Obito berkaca-kaca, anak itu menahan tangisnya. Demi apapun di muka bumi ini, kata siapa aku lebih sayang pada Shisui?—_oh kata Obito barusan_. Padahal aku 'kan tidak suka pada mereka berdua—sumpah deh, aku ini tidak suka anak kecil. Mereka itu mengesalkan! Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja pada Shisui karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Tapi siapa sangka, anak kecil di hadapanku, mahluk kecil yang cadel ini merasa aku hanya memperhatikan kakak kembarnya saja, dia merasa tidak aku pedulikan. Mungkin memang benar juga sih, aku sudah jarang bermain dengannya. "Aku kan harus merawat Anikimu yang sedang sakit, Obito-chan. Jadi Obito-chan tolong mengertilah."

"Nah, makanya Obito bilang jadi Shisui-niitan itu enak, cuma gala-gala sakit Nalu-tan lebih sayang sama Shisui-nii. Touchan juga, dia lebih suka tidul sama Shisui-nii."

Aku terdiam. Iya, memang, Sasuke tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Shisui, walau hanya satu malam saja, toh malam berikutnya dia tidur di kamarnya, hanya sesekali saja mengecek keadaan Shisui. "Touchanmu juga kan menemanimu malam itu, Obito-chan."

_BRAK_— "_Aaaah_, Obito gak mau tau! Nalu-tan sama Touchan sekalang sayangnya cuma sama Shisui-nii, bukan sama aku!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika Obito membanting _juicer_ yang terpajang indah di meja _kitchen set_. Anak kecil menyebalkan itu berlari kencang dan meninggalkanku. "O—UCHIHA OBITO!"

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, _typo_(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

_Chapter 7 : Jealousy Baby Ducky_

.

.

.

"Kenapa berisik sekali tadi? Obito menjerit-jerit begitu sampai aku bisa mendengarnya. Padahal aku ada di kamar." Tanya Shisui ketika aku mendudukkan anak itu, dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada kepala dipan.

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya. Terlihat jelas di pikiranku adegan beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana Obito membanting _juicer _ hingga membuat benda malang itu pecah. Kepalaku pening sekali memikirkan anak itu, dia mendadak marah-marah lalu lari sambil berteriak aneh.

Aku menarik kursi di samping ranjang Shisui, lalu mendudukkan diriku. "Obito sedang kesal aku tidak mau bermain dengannya." Ujarku seadanya. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu sih. Aku mengambil sup tomat yang tadi aku taruh di meja nakas. "Sudahlah, nanti juga dia selesai marahnya. Shisui-chan makan dulu, setelah itu minum obat."

"Hn."—_jawaban macam apa itu_! Walaupun kesal, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak boleh menunjukkan secara langsung di depan Shisui seperti biasanya. Shisui sedang sakit, akulah salah satu penyebabnya—bukan! Bukan salah satu, aku memang satu-satunya penyebab Shisui terluka hingga jatuh sakit. Ah, memikirkannya lagi, kepalaku sungguh sakit.

Luka di kaki Shisui hanya goresan kecil, luka tergesek benda kasar. Namun, luka kecil itu menjadi membengkak dan membiru. Dokter yang Sasuke panggil mengatakan, jika tidak segera di obati, luka itu akan membusuk dan ada kemungkinan kaki Shisui akan di amputasi. Sungguh, aku ketakutan setengah mati mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu jika pengidap diabetes bisa separah itu. Tapi untung saja, Shisui cepat di tangani.

"Sudah, aku kenyang." Aku menurunkan sendok yang tadi aku arahkan ke mulut Shisui. _Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Sabar, Namikaze, kau kuat menghadapi bocah mengesalkan ini!_

"Kau baru makan empat sendok, Uchiha muda." Ucapku mengingatkan dengan nada suara yang tinggi. "Kau tahu, Shisui-chan? Masih ada satu panci penuh berisikan sup tomat permintaanmu yang aku buat. Dan kau hanya memakan empat sendok saja?"

"Aku kenyang, buang saja sisanya." Balasnya dengan santai.

Mendengar Shisui yang berkata dengan entengnya begitu, entah kenapa telingaku menjadi panas. "Kau kira semua orang bisa makan enak dengan mudah sama sepertimu, Uchiha Shisui?" omelku. Aku menaruh mangkuk berisikan sup tomat yang belum habis itu. "Apa sulitnya sih makan, ini juga 'kan agar kau cepat sembuh!"

"Kamu—Naru-chin kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah begitu?" _Ah_? _Marah-marah_? Nafasku terengah-engah, rasanya emosiku meluap begitu saja. Aku marah-marah? Aku hanya—sedikit kesal. Entahlah. "Naru-chin benci padaku? Aku merepotkanmu karena aku sakit, ya?"

_Bukan_! _Tentu saja bukan begitu_. _Kau sakit karena salahku_, _bocah kecil egois_. "Kalau Shisui-chan memang sudah kenyang, lebih baik sekarang kau minum obatmu lalu tidur." Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, bukan! Kenapa rasanya gengsi sekali sih mengatakannya?

Tanganku bergerak mengambil segelas air yang memang sengaja di sediakan di meja samping kasur Shisui. Aku membantu anak itu minum, dan juga meminum obatnya. Setelahnya, aku juga membantu kakak kembar dari Obito itu berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sebelum aku keluar, aku mengecek luka di kaki Shisui. Masih membiru di sekitarnya, sebelum makan siang aku sudah membersihkan dan mengobati luka di kaki Shisui, dan tidak lupa aku perban. "Kau tidurlah. Semoga cepat sembuh." Aku memperbaiki letak selimut, menyelimuti bocah kecil bersurai raven ini hingga ke dada. "Jangan nakal dan menurutlah padaku, Shisui-chan. Tidur maka kau akan cepat sembuh." Suaraku melembut.

Aku menatap anak itu sesaat. Shisui menatapku dengan mata hitamnya—entah kenapa, aku merasa tatapan Shisui seolah berbeda, seperti banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan padaku. Aku mengabaikannya, jika ia bertanya, rasanya aku akan sulit menjawab—sial, aku terlalu gengsi mengatakan aku sebetulnya tidak membenci Shisui karena dia sakit atau apalah. Aku beranjak dari sana sambil membawa mangkuk bekas makan siang Shisui.

"Naru-chin, kamu benci aku karena aku merepotkanmu, ya?" Terhenti. Aku terdiam di ambang pintu saat Shisui melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Benarkan? Dia mengira aku membencinya. _Yah_, salahku sih.

Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak membenci Shisui—itulah yang ingin aku katakan pada anak kecil itu. "Jangan memikirkan apa-apa, Shisui-chan. Sekarang tidur saja yang nyenyak. Nanti aku kemari lagi untuk mengecekmu."

Melangkah menjauh, itulah yang aku lakukan. Meninggalkan Shisui di kamar tanpa mau tahu apa anak itu benar tertidur atau tidak. Badanku benar-benar terasa nyilu, kepalaku sedikit pusing. Lagipula, apa coba yang menyebabkan aku harus marah-marah pada Shisui sampai segitunya. Padahal kan dia sedang sakit. Dasar, aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Naruto-san." Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian _khas_ maid berlari kearahku. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak sedang kesulitan begitu. "_Haah_, untung kau sudah keluar dari kamar Shisui-sama."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa Sasame-san?" tanyaku. Wanita di hadapanku terengah-engah. Kenapa pula ini? Ada perampok masuk ke rumah ini apa?

"Itu—_ano_—itu, itu!" wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang. _Hah_? Aku melirik kearah belakangnya. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa. "Disana, Naruto-san. Obito-sama—dia, itu—itu!"

_Omongannya benar-benar membingungkan_. Daialah Fuuma Sasame, sulit berbicara jika sedang panik. Salah satu pelayan di rumah besar ini. "Tenang, tolong tenang dulu, Sasame-san." Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Wanita itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk beberapa saat. "Setelah tenang baru cerita padaku ada apa dengan Obito."

Aku memperhatikan gadis bersurai jingga ini. Sasame nampak mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Wow_, _orang ini unik sekali_ '_kan_? "Itu—Obito-sama, dia mengacak-acak ruang keluarga sambil berteriak—itu!"

"HAH?!" Setelah Sasame yang tenang, malah aku yang tidak tenang. Anak kecil itu, tidak bisa 'kah ia tidak mengacaukan segalanya? Kenapa sih dengan anak itu! "Sasame-san, tolong bawakan ini." Aku menyerahkan nampan sisa makan siang Shisui pada Sasame. "Aku akan mengomeli anak nakal itu. _Arigatou_, Sasame-san."

_Hah_, _tubuhku rasanya ingin istirahat_. Aku berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Sial! Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, kepalaku pusing. Kenapa sih anak itu harus mengacak-acak rumah segala. Sudah lama sekali Obito tidak melakukan hal ini—mengacak-acak rumah. Dia benar-benar harus aku didik lagi.

"UCHIHA OBITO!" aku menggebrak pintu ruang keluarga setelah melewati para pelayan yang nampak ketakutan dan kebingungan di luar. Mataku menangkap ruangan yang sungguh berantakan. Disana ada rak yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tempat pajangan-pajangan kecil dan beberapa bingkai foto disana. Berbeda, rak itu—hampir—kosong. Pajangan, hiasan kecil dari kaca, miniatur, jatuh, pecah semua, serpihan kaca bisa aku lihat jelas berserakan di karpet.

"Obito—" baru aku ingin meneriaki namanya, anak itu berlari kearahku dengan cepat. Terkadang keseimbangannya goyang hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh. Aku menahan nafas melihatnya, takut-takut ia terjatuh membentur lantai.

Anak itu lalu berdiri di hadapanku sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Apa-apaan maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha muda? Berlari seperti itu kalau kau membentur lantai bagaimana? Kepalamu bisa bocor! Lagipula apa maksudmu memecahkan seluruh pajangan, hah? Kau mau berlumuran darah? Bilang padaku!" Bentakku.

"Aku mau bial aku sakit sama sepelti Shisui-nii!" Obito mendongkak, menatapku tanpa rasa takut, dan juga nada suaranya menantang begitu.

Sial, anak ini bicara apa sih? "Kau—apa maksudmu, Uchiha Obito? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Aku menundukkan wajahku menatapnya. Anak itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan tidak takut, aku melihatnya malah terkesan seperti menantang. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kenapa Nalu-tan malah-malah begitu?" _DIA BERTANYA KENAPA_?! _Sial_! Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seenteng itu, bicara seenaknya dia ingin terluka sama seperti Shisui, apa maksud anak ini? Tidak tahu kah dia betapa dadaku sakit karena perasaan ketakutan dan bersalah melihat Shisui sakit begitu? Dan dia ingin sakit seperti Shisui? Dia mau aku mati karena perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaganya? Dia ingin Sasuke kecewa padaku?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Kau—anak kecil paling menyebalkan sedunia." Erangku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, menumpunya dengan lutut. Kini pandanganku pada mata Obito hampir sejajar. "Seenaknya saja mengatakan bahwa kau ingin sakit sama seperti Anikimu. Obito-chan benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Habisnya kalena Shisui-nii sakit, Nalu-tan jadi sayang banget sama Aniki. Nalu-tan nolak main sama aku, Nalu-tan telus bilang mau nemenin Aniki yang sakit. Semuanya Aniki, aku kesal! Obito benci sama Shisui-nii!"

_Great! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit sekarang_. Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, lalu setelahnya menghela nafas—pikiranku harus jernih terlebih dahulu. Aku melihat, tubuh kecil Obito bergetar, anak ini menahan tangis. Dia ini—cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri?_ Yah_, memang wajar jika anak kecil berpikiran begitu. Pikirannya kekanakkan—yah, dia memang anak kecil. Dia malah ingin sakit hanya karena melihat jika sakit maka semua orang akan memperhatikanmu. Oh, ya, dulu ketika kecil aku juga begini.

Aku terkekeh. Telapak tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap kedua sisi pelipis anak kecil ini. Turun perlahan, aku mengusap pipi gempal Obito. "Anak nakal." Kutarik tubuh kecil Obito, aku bawa ia ke dalam pelukanku. Melihat tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis membuat ulu hatiku nyeri. Dulu, ketika aku kecil aku pernah sakit—demam berdarah. Aku ingat bagaimana Ibu dan Ayah menjadi sangat perhatian padaku, mereka menemaniku lama karena aku sakit, mereka bilang mereka khawatir padaku.

Aku sangat bahagia—bahagia sekali. Ibu yang biasanya sibuk, saat itu dia bisa menyuapiku makanan. Walau makanan yang tidak enak—makanan yang di siapkan oleh Rumah Sakit—tapi aku merasa senang karena Ibu yang menyuapiku. Ayah yang hanya punya waktu untuk bekerja juga saat itu dia cuti dari pekerjaannya. Ayah membacakan aku cerita saat aku meminta. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa sakit adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku—saat kecil.

Setelah aku sembuh, Ayah dan Ibu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang membuatku muak. Para pengasuhku yang merawatku bertambah. Aku kembali di tinggal di rumah sendiri dengan pelayan dan pengasuhku sebagai teman, mereka yang mengajakku bermain. Sebagai hadiah atas kepulanganku, Ayah memberikanku banyak mainan baru pada saat itu. Aku sungguh membenci itu. Aku tidak mau mainan yang diberi Ayah untukku. Aku hanya ingin Ayah membacakan cerita untukku lagi, dan Ibu yang menyuapiku lagi.

Kemudian aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus sakit agar Ayah dan Ibu bisa kembali menemaniku. Aku berusaha bagaimanapun caranya agar aku sakit. Mulai dari menolak untuk makan. Berendam dengan durasi yang cukup lama, hingga pada akhirnya kepalaku bocor karena aku melompat dari ayunan—_okay_, ini memalukan, yang ini bukan usahaku untuk sakit, aku hanya bermain ayunan sambil berdiri dan akhirnya aku malah terjatuh.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk sakit, _okay_?" aku memeluk anak kecil ini semakin erat. "Obito-chan tahu, jika kalian sakit rasanya aku mau menangis terus-terusan saja. Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada melihat kalian berdua sakit." Melihat Shisui sakit benar-benar membuatku lemas, seperti jiwaku tersedot oleh shinigami.

"Eh? Kenapa Nalu-tan malah mau nangis?" tangan-tangan kecil Obito menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Aku tersenyum tipis saat anak itu menatapku dengan—sangat terpaksa aku akui—polosnya. "Tapi 'kan kalau Nalu-tan nangis nanti jadi gak asik lagi. Jangan nangis."

Ah, anak kecil menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuatku gemas. Andai saja suasana sedang tidak mengharukan, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi anak ini. "Makanya, Obito-chan harus janji padaku kalau Obito-chan tidak akan bilang ingin sakit lagi, _okay_?"

Obito terdiam. Mata hitamnya tidak menatapku. Lucu sekali, bibirnya sedikit di majukan begitu. "Tapi—" aku mengernyit, menunggu lanjutan kata-kata anak itu selanjutnya. "—Nalu-tan gak akan sayang sama aku kalau Obito gak sakit. Iya 'kan?"

"_Pfft_—" anak bodoh ini masih saja memikirkan hal itu. Toh dia sakit atau tidak sakit sekalipun aku sama saja tetap tidak menyukainya—ini juga berlaku untuk si kecil menyebalkan Shisui. "Memang kata siapa sih kalau aku sayang pada Obito-chan?"

"Tentu saja kataku!" Obito memajukan bibir kecilnya, membuatku gemas ingin menarik bibir anak ini. "Kalau Nalu-tan gak sayang sama aku, Nalu-tan gak bakal mau main sama aku, telus bikinin Obito onigili yang enak juga, telus bacain dongeng sebelum aku tidul baleng Shisui-nii."

Aku diam. Aku melakukan semua itu 'kan karena semata-mata pekerjaanku. Sudah menjadi tugasku menjaga mereka karena mereka adalah anak didikku, dan aku juga di bayar untuk itu semua. Lagipula, Sasuke mempercayakan anak-anaknya padaku, mana boleh aku mengecewakannya—lagi?

Tapi, aku benci anak-anak dan ingin mereka jauh dariku. _Lalu_, _bagaimana dengan Shisui dan Obito_? _Yah_, mereka menyebalkan, aku serius untuk ini. Tapi mereka tidak buruk, iya 'kan?

"_Hmm_, jadi jika Obito-chan tahu kalau aku sayang pada Obito-chan, kenapa Obito-chan masih bilang aku lebih sayang pada Anikimu?" Obito merenggut mendengar ucapanku. Aku terkekeh dalam hati, tanganku mengusap pipi gempalnya. "Obito-chan sendiri tahu kalau aku juga sayang padamu, bukan?"

"Tapi—" raut wajah Obito menampakkan ketidaksetujuan. _Aah_, dia pasti membantah lagi, deh. "Nalu-tan telus temenin Niitan dan gak mau main sama aku. Telus gak mau buatin Obito onigili juga. Shisui-nii telus di temenin sama Nalu-tan, di buatin sup tomat, telus juga—_uung_ apa ya? Pokoknya Nalu-tan lebih sayang sama Shisui-nii!"

Aku menghela nafas—lelah. Sumpah, percuma saja bicara dengan anak kecil, apalagi jia anak kecilnya keras kepala seperti Obito. Membuat kepalaku mendidih dan aku jadi ingin menjambak rambut pirang indahku ini. "Bagaimana jika Obito-chan tidur siang saja? Aku temani deh."—daripada terus berdebat dengan anak ini, bisa-bisa tanpa sadar aku membanting Obito nanti karena batas kesabaranku habis.

"Gak mau. Lagian pasti kalau aku tidul siang, Nalu-tan bakal balik lagi nemenin Shisui-nii di kamalnya." Mataku berkedut kesal. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan omongan anak kecil ini. Bukannya kamar Shisui adalah kamar dia juga? Jika aku berada di kamar Shisui, aku juga berada di kamar dia—_okay_, aku sendiri pusing dengan omonganku, kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Aku temani Obito-chan sampai kamu tidur, _okay_?" bernegosiasi dengan anak kecil yang menyebalkan. Aku berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar Obito menerima tawaranku untuk tidur siang. Jika dia tidur siang, artinya aku bisa beristirahat sejenak. _Yeah_!

"_Umm_, gimana ya?" anak itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, matanya menerawang—posisi berpikir yang keren untuk anak semenyabalkan dan keras kepala seperti Obito. "Aku sih mau aja tidul siang, apalagi kalau Nalu-tn mau temenin."

_Yosha_! Sepertinya negosiasi berhasil—"Tapi, tapi,"_ Argh_! Kenapa ada tapi segala sih, bocah ini! "Makan malam Obito nanti, Nalu-tan yang halus bikinin, _okay_?"

Aku menghela nafas, setelahnya aku mengangguk. Turuti sajalah daripada dia merajuk terus. Lagipula permintaannya tidak aneh juga, salahku juga sih akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan Obito karena aku terlalu terfokus dengan Shisui yang sakit. "Iya, aku janji." Anak itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan wajahku. Aku terkekeh. Dasar anak kecil yang satu ini. Aku menautkan kelingkingku dengan kelingking kecilnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang Obito-chan tidur siang."

Aku mengangkat tubuh kecil anak ini dalam gendonganku. Jangan kira aku tidak bisa menggendong anak kecil, aku ini kuat. Bahkan untuk melempar anak ini saja aku kuat, hanya tidak berani saja—ah, lupakan apa yang barusan aku pikirkan.

Sesampainya kami di kamar si kembar, aku segera membaringkan Obito di ranjangnya. "_Nee_, Nalu-tan, belnyanyi sebelum aku tidul, mau 'kan?" aku mengernyit. Tidak aku langsung balas perkataannya. Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Obito.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" hanya untuk menyuruhnya tidur siang kenapa bisa sesusah ini? Harusnya tadi aku bius saja tadi anak ini—eh? Memang dirumah ini menyediakan obat bius, ya? Ah, lupakan saja. "Tidur saja, Obito-chan. Aku menemani disini sampai Obito-chan tidur, tapi aku tidak perlu menyanyi, ya?"

"U—uh! Nalu-tan benelan gak sayang sama aku!" Sumpah, aku bosan lama-lama mendengar Obito terus berkata _Nalu-tan-gak-sayang-aku_. Ini sudah yang—entah—keberapa kalinya dia bilang begitu padaku. Begini 'kah cara merajuknya anak menyebalkan ini?

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Aku menundukkan wajahku, aku kecup kening Obito. "Aku sayang kok sama Obito-chan, makanya aku disini buat temani Obito-chan tidur siang." Aku mengelus surai hitam anak yang merupakan kembaran Shisui ini. "Jadi, tidur ya? Nanti malam 'kan aku buatkan makan malam spesial buat Obito-chan."

Dengan lucunya, anak yang sedang aku bujuk untuk tidur ini merenggut. Mungkin antara tidak terima dan mau mengiyakan ucapanku—apa lah ini. "U—uh, _okay_." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara emasku. "Tapi Nalu-tan temenin disini telus, ya?" anak itu menepuk tepi tempat tidurnya.

Aku tersenyum. Selanjutnya, aku menarik kursi dan membawanya ke samping ranjang Obito. Aku mendudukkan diriku. "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Obito-chan tidur, janji deh." Anak itu tersenyum senang mendengar ucapanku. Tangan-tangan kecilnya memegang sebelah lenganku. Ah, menggemaskan sekali sih anak ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa jadi semacam ini?

Aku menundukkan wajahku lagi, aku kecup kening anak ini kembali. Ah, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk anak ini, tapi sulit sekali dengan posisi begini. "Selamat tidur, Obito-chan. Aku sayang padamu." Bisikku. Bola mata hitam Obito tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata putihnya, anak ini tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang sama Nalu-tan. Nanti malam, janji buatkan Obito makanan." Aku balas dengan gumaman mengiyakan omongannya. Tanganku tidak berhenti mengelus suraian hitam Obito. Ah, dia sangat manis sekali ketika diam begini. Aura iblisnya menghilang ketika ia tidur.

Aku tolehkan pandanganku ke seberang, tempat Shisui terlelap disana. Shisui tidur dengan tenang. Anak itu tidak hanya ketika bangun ia tenang, tidur juga dia sangat tenang—sangat, sangat, sangat tenang. Sampai terkadang aku takut sendiri, dia tampak seperti orang mati ketika sedang terlelap.

_Haah_, akhirnya dua anak ini sudah tenang di kasur masing-masing untuk tidur siang. Setidaknya untuk sesaat diriku bisa tenang. Mungkin 'kah?

.

.

_Kaa_-_sama_.

Nyaman sekali rasanya, hangat. Terasa familiar sekali sentuhan ini, sentuhan di pipiku. Terasa seperti ketika Ibu membelai pipiku kala aku menangis dan merengek padanya—hanya saja, tangan ini, tangkupan tangan ini terasa lebih besar. _Eh_? _Berbeda dengan Kaa_-_sama_?

_Kaa_-_sama_, _mungkinkah dia ingin membangunkanku_? _Aku masih terlalu mengantuk_, _belum ingin_ _membuka mataku_, _Kaa_-_sama_.

"Hei, jika kau terus tertidur seperti ini, punggungmu bisa sakit."—_eh_? _Bukan suara Kaa-sama_? _Tertidur_?

"_Ungh_—Sasuke-san?" betapa bingungnya aku ketika mataku terbuka sosok Sasuke yang aku tangkap. _Eh_, _kenapa bisa begini_?

"Kau tertidur di kamar anak-anakku." Jawaban singkat itu tidak membuatku langsung tersadar. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, rasanya punggungku pegal sekali. _Tidur di kamar anak-anak_ _Sasuke_-_san_? Shisui dan Obito? Kenapa aku harus tertidur di kamar si kem—

Mataku membulat. "Ah!" Bodoh. Tadi aku menemani Obito yang tidur siang, saking terlalu menikmati menemani anak ini tidur siang, aku jadi lupa diri, terbuai dengan hawa sejuk dari _Air Conditioner_ juga kepalaku yang merengek minta istirahat—eh? "Sa—_Ano_, Sasuke-san, maaf aku ketiduran disini. Tadi aku—"

"_Psst_, jangan berisik. Kau bisa membangunkan mereka." Aku sontak menutup mulutku. Telapak tangan Sasuke mengacak rambutku—telapak tangan yang besar dan juga hangat.

Tunggu dulu! Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur disini. Tadi aku merasakan ada yang membelaiku, tangannya hangat sehingga membuat aku teringat pada Ibuku. Dan lagi, disini hanya ada Sasuke—maksudku karena Obito dan Shisui sedang tertidur, jadi yang terhitung sadar hanya Sasuke.

_Jadi_, _tadi itu Sasuke_? _Atau aku hanya mengigau_?

Suara deritan tempat tidur membuatku kembali dari pikiranku, perhatianku kembalu pada Sasuke yang kini terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Obito. Pria tampan—_err_, maksudku bukan itu—menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum itu, maksudnya apa coba?

"Sasuke-san, kau pulang cepat hari ini." Aku baru sadar ketika mataku bertemu dengan jam yang tertempel di dinding. "—tapi, Sasuke-san tidak memberitahu jika akan pulang cepat?"

"Aku sudah menelfon, hanya saja Iruka yang menjawab." Sasuke yang masih menggunakan setelan kerjanya, nampaknya sesampai ia di rumah, Sasuke langsung ke kamar anak-anaknya ini—dan menemukan aku yang tertidur disini, memalukan sekali aku ini! "Iruka bilang kau sedang menidurkan Obito."

Sial! Lihat itu senyumannya. Menyebalkan sekali, wajahnya tampak mengejekku! Aku merenggut kesal. "_Sumimasen_." Lirihku. Sebenarnya aku mengucapkannya penuh dengan rasa malu.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyumannya berbeda dari yang tadi. Senyuman ini tidak menyebalkan. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Nampaknya kau sangat sayang pada anak-anakku, benar 'kan?" _What the_—? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu, dan juga apa-apaan senyum anehnya itu! Atur nafas, Naruto. Dadaku kenapa terasa berdentum keras begini? _Tenang Namikaze Naruto_, _tenang_.

"Maksud Sasuke-san apa? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti."—yang jelas perkataannya itu sangat salah, menurutku. Dapat asumsi dari mana dia sehingga bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Kau belakangan ini terus merawat Shisui, dan lagi kau masih mau menjaga Obito padahal dirimu sudah di repotkan oleh sakitnya Shisui." _Eh_? Itu 'kan memang tugasku sebagai pengasuh si kembar, aku tidak cuma-cuma bukan melakukan itu? Aku di bayar untuk menjaga anak-anaknya Sasuke. "Kau sampai lelah, hingga bisa ketiduran disini."

"A—itu, maafkan aku karena ketiduran disini. Aku tidak sadar aku tidur disini." Bodoh! Mana ada orang sadar jika dirinya ketiduran, Naruto bodoh! Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika mendengar kekehen dari Sasuke. Ah, dia pasti menertawakan kebodohanku.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke malah mengacak rambutku—seperti yang pernah aku bilang, sepertinya mengacak rambut orang adalah hobinya. "Dobe." Aku melotot padanya. Lagi-lagi panggilan mengesalkan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Mungkin setelah Shisui sehat aku akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan sebagai rasa terimakasihku."

Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada Shisui yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Pandangan Sasuke berubah jadi sedikit, _err_, bagaimana ya? Seperti sedih. Ah, jelas dia sedih, anaknya lah yang sakit. "_Ano_—Sasuke-san, memang sudah jadi tugasku menjaga mereka berdua. Sasuke-san membayarku untuk itu, jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku."

"Hn. Memang benar begitu." Setelahnya mata onyx indah—lupakan bagian ini—milik Sasuke menatapku kembali. "Tapi lebih dari itu, yang aku tahu, kau merawat anak-anakku dengan sayang."

Eh—eh? Apa-apaan senyum itu? Kenapa Sasuke itu tersenyum begitu? Sial, kenapa juga pipiki harus terasa nyilu dan memanas begini! "Bahkan Ibu mereka saja tidak pernah merawat anak-anakku seperti kau merawat Shisui dan Obito."

_Ibu dari si kembar_, _ya_? Aku terdiam. Jika Sasuke sudah mulai menyinggung ini aku tidak berani berkata apa-apa karena memang aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke akan bercerita kembali tentang mantan istrinya. Aku jadi berpikir, kenapa Ayah dari si kembar ini suka sekali membicarakan rumah tangganya di masa lalu padaku. Atau aku ini tempat yang enak untuk curhat? _Who know_.

"Lucu sekali bukan? Seorang Ibu bahkan tidak pernah merawat anaknya ketika sakit. Oh, jangankan sakit, dia memang tidak mau merawat anaknya." Tatapan Sasuke bukanlah mengarah padaku. Ia menerawang kedepan, seperti sedang memperhatikan Shisui yang tertidur di ranjang seberang, namun pancaran matanya kosong. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Benar 'kan Sasuke akan curhat lagi. Aku harus bagaimana ini?

"_Etto_—" aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan aku katakan. Kenapa aku jadi pusing sendiri ingin membalas apa percakapan Sasuke? "—setidaknya Obito dan juga Shisui masih memiliki Sasuke-san, bukan? Mereka sangat sayang pada Sasuke-san." Aku berdoa semoga balasanku tidak merusak suasana, ataupun membuat Sasuke kesal.

"_Hmph_." Orang itu menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menahan tawa 'kah dia? Memang kata-kataku barusan terdengar seperti lawakan baginya? Aku 'kan sudah memberi jawaban terbaik yang terlintas di pikiranku. "Sepertinya anak-anakku lebih sayang padamu, _Usuratonkachi_."

_C_—_clumsy idiot_? Lagi-lagi Teme itu memanggilku dengan julukan yang menyebalkan. Apalah dayaku, ingin membalas nanti di bilang tidak sopan, aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku saja. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san? Tentu saja Shisui-chan dan Obito-chan lebih sayang pada Sasuke-san di banding padaku! Sasuke-san 'kan Ayah mereka." Ujarku. "Lagipula, bisa 'kah Sasuke-san berhenti menjulukiku dengan julukan yang aneh-aneh itu. Sebetulnya aku ini pintar kok!" protesku.

Tentu saja! Aku ini Mahasiswa—_okay_, memang belum lulus dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Tapi sungguh, aku ini cukup pintar, apalagi dalam hal menghabiskan uang. Ah, lupakan bagian yang terakhir itu.

Mungkin saja bagi Sasuke jawabanku itu lucu. Lihat tawa yang keluar darinya! "Hn. Dobe tetaplah Dobe." Gah! Sial! Untung kau orang yang membayarku, jika tidak ingin aku jambak rambut berbentuk _chicken_-_butt _ miliknya itu! "Shisui dan Obito rasanya lebih sayang padamu. Mereka tidak bisa lepas darimu seperti anak bebek yang terus mengekori induknya."

Aku terdiam. Anak bebek yang mengekori induknya? Entah kenapa, aku merasa Sasuke sedang menghina anak-anaknya sendiri. Dia mengatakan anaknya sendiri sebagai bebek. "Sasuke-san, kau baru saja mengatakan kalau anakmu mirip dengan anak bebek." Ujarku mengingatkan. "Kalau mereka berdua kau bilang seperti anak bebek, itu artinya—" aku menatap Sasuke yang nampaknya menantikan kelanjutan kata-kataku. "—Sasuke-san adalah Ayah bebek."

Entah mengapa, rasanya suasana jadi makin hening saja. Aku menggigit bibirku. _Yah_, mungkin aku salah bicara. Tapi sumpah, itu semua salah Sasuke yang membuatku jadi berpikir seperti itu! "_Hmph_. Dobe! Kau bilang aku Ayah bebek? Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?"

Rasanya dia marah karena ucapanku. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. "Sasuke-san bilang, Shisui-chan dan Obito-chan sama seperti bebek yang mengekori induknya. Jika mereka bebek, karena Sasuke-san adalah Ayah mereka, jadi Sasuke-san adalah Ayah bebek." Jelasku takut-takut.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lakukan adalah terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku bingung kenapa hari ini Sasuke banyak sekali terkekeh. Lalu, telapak tangan Sasuke kembali menepuk pucuk kepalaku, membuat tubuhku sedikit menegang. "Hn. Aku tidak masalah menjadi Ayah bebek, karena kau adalah Induk bebek—dengan kata lain kau adalah Ibu dari bebek-bebek kecil."

_Eh_? "Ibu bebek—aku?" Jika aku Ibu bebek, dan Sasuke—_AKU DAN SASUKE ADALAH PASANGAN BEBEK_! Aku menangkup kedua pipiku yang terasa memanas. Tidak—ini semua salah! Ke—kenapa pipiku memanas begini? Tidak, tidak! Dadaku kenapa jadi berdebar macam ini? Tidak mungkin, kenapa juga aku bisa memikirkan hal itu?!

"Bagus bukan? Walau kedengarannya aneh, Ayah dan Ibu bebek." Pipiku masih terasa memanas, mataku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malu. Ah, sial! Kenapa dia paling bisa membuatku begini sih? Lagipula, senyumannya benar-benar mengejekku! "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau jadi Ibu bebek atau ti—"

"_A_—_aaa_! Sa—Sasuke-san! Se—sebaiknya aku menyiapkan itu—" aku segera menghentikan omongan Sasuke. Mataku tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "—makan malam! Aku akan membantu membuat makan malam untuk Obito-chan dan Shisui-chan." _Ke_—_kenapa suaraku bergetar begini_? _Aaah_, ini sangat memalukan, memalukan sekali! Pokoknya apapun alasanku, yang terpenting aku ingin menjauh dari Sasuke untuk saat ini.

Aku berdiri, masih tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Ja—jadi, aku undur diri. Pe—permisi, Sasuke-san." Aku membungkuk dengan kaku. Ugh, menjauh, menjauh. Dadaku benar-benar kencang begini!

Awalnya cara berjalanku biasa saja walau dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar karena rasa gugupku—salah satu kebiasaanku jika aku gugup. Namun perkataan Sasuke membuatku berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke dan anak-anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan cepat. "Kau bisa menjadi Ibu bebek yang baik untuk anak-anakku, Dobe."

_SIAL_! _SASUKE-SAN_, _KAU MENYEBALKAN_!

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

**Pertama**, saya minta maaf atas fanfic ini yang lama—sangat—update-nya *bow*

**Kedua**, saya minta maaf karena lagi-lagi part ini ngaco, terutama bagian **KELUARGA BEBEK**. Apa coba itu :'( Author ga ada ide lagi OTL

**Ketiga**, fanfic ini saya edit di part kedua, dan keenam karena membawa nama Sakura dan Konan—itu semua kebodohan saya OTL

**Keempat**, yang tahu fanfic The Perfect Marriage, itu fanfic saya HIATUS untuk sementara dan entah sampai kapan :''

Yah, untuk part ini, silahkan semua boleh mencurahkan kekecewaan sama saya, selain karena lama update, lanjutannya sangat tidak memuaskan, saya akui itu OTL *bow*

_**Special thanks for**_:

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, hanazawa kay, Guest(1), lollicon, Harpaairiry, Dewi15, wildapolaris, dotcom, Ryuusuke583, Neko Twins Kagamine, cherry, mifta cinya, Vianycka Hime, zadita uchiha, Call me Luen, onyx sky, dwi2, Dark , BubbleePororo, Reikai Eran, Arum Junnie, yumichan sasunaru polepel, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Aiko Michishige, guardian's feel, Kyou, Guest(2), .9, squidneko, versetta, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Snow, Kirei, Taiga-Chan, kirei-neko, zaladevita, Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi, Kucing Gendut, meyy-chaan, miss horvilshy, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, Pororokkamj, Guest(3), B-Rabbit Ai, November With Love, Inez Arimasen, marsya, onixy sky, Guest(4), alysaexostans, airahara, yuma**

Terimakasih banyak kalian mau me-review fanfic yang kok makin lama makin absurd ini OTL

Dan lagi, terimakasih juga buat **miss horvilshy** yang sudah mengkoreksi T^T

Terimakasih banyaaak **miss horvilshy**-san, kamu baik sekaliii *hug* maaf atas kesalahannya ya, hehe *bow*

Sampai jumpa di next chapter~ :')

.

.

_**Mind to Review**_?


	8. Daddy's Point of View

Surai pirang, tubuh mungil yang di balut kulit _tan_. Mata _bak_ permata_ sapphire_ yang indah, jernih dan membuat setiap orang jatuh hati. Dan suaranya—ah, lupakan, suaranya yang serak terkadang melengking begitu. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pengasuh dari anak-anakku.

"_Chotto_—Obito-_chan_! Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, kau bisa terpeleset nanti!"

"_Mou_, Nalu-_tan_ belisik banget. Shisui-_nii_ sini bawa ban itu!"

"_Hoo_, berani sekali kamu memberi perintah pada _Aniki_mu sendiri, Obito."

"E—eh! Obito 'kan tidak memelintah _Niitan_. Nalu-_tan_, lihat itu Shisui-_nii_ menyelamkan banget mukanya."

"Hei, kalian jangan bertengkar begitu—hei, Shisui-_chan_, jangan pelototi adikmu begitu!"

"Naru-_chin_, pilih kasih banget, _huh_."

Aku menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan anak-anakku itu. Dia—Naruto—dengan sabar mengurusi anak-anakku—_yah_, walau raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikin rasa jengkel. Bagiku wajar, memang anak-anakku sering membuat orang-orang kewalahan. Jangankan orang lain, aku _pun_ begitu.

Sudah lewat dari lima bulan dia tinggal disini dengan status sebagai pengasuh dari Obito dan Shisui. Sebelum dia datang kesini dan menjadi pengasuh anak-anakku, tidak ada pengasuh yang pernah tahan mengurus anak-anakku, bahkan pengasuh yang—di bilang—paling hebat sekalipun.

Sekitar lima bulan silam, Iruka memberitahuku bahwa ada seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang melamar untuk menjadi pengasuh anak-anakku. Awalnya aku sangat melecehkan dia, mana mungkin anak berusia delapan belas tahun yang bahkan mengurus dirinya saja—sepertinya—belum bisa, ingin mengasuh anak-anakku.

Dengan maksud ingin mengujinya dan juga bertaruh bahwa Naruto tidak akan tahan mengurus anak-anakku lebih dari dua hari, aku menerima dia sebagai pengasuh di rumah ini. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, jujur saja aku tertarik dengannya. Dari penampilannya, aku tahu bahwa dia bukan berasal dari kalangan bawah ataupun biasa saja. Pakaiannya, tas yang di bawanya, aku tahu itu barang yang hanya bisa di beli oleh kaum atas. Namun, aku tidak pernah mau mencampuri urusannya, selama dia bisa bekerja dengan benar, tidak masalah bagiku bagaimana latar belakangnya, itu bukan urusanku.

Aku menyunggingkan bibirku tipis. Diluar dugaanku, anak-anakku takluk pada manusia pirang yang satu itu. Bukan hanya Shisui dan Obito, bahkan aku juga bisa termakan dengan kata-katanya dulu. Semenjak itu, aku akui bahwa dia memang hebat walau usianya masih delapan belas tahun.

Lambat laun, aku makin merasa tertarik padanya. Bukan karena penampilannya seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sifatnya membuat aku gemas, wajah yang kaya akan ekspresi itu, polos juga sangat berterus terang. Rasa tertarikku, berubah—

"_Touchan_! _Touchan_!" aku tersenyum melihat Obito berlari kearahku, aku merentangkan tanganku menyambut Obito, membawa anakku ke dalam dekapanku. "_Ne_, _ne_, _Touchan_. Ayo belenang sama aku sama Shisui-_nii_ juga."

Anak-anakku sedang berenang di kolam renang belakang rumah dengan Naruto yang ikut menemani mereka. Aku hanya duduk di kursi santai memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Hari ini adalah hari libur, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan anak-anakku dan Naruto. "Kau saja dengan _Aniki_mu, dan jangan merepotkan Naruto, _okay_?" ujarku sambil menepuk kepala Obito.

"_Mou_, _Touchan_ gak asik ah. Kasian Nalu-_tan_ kalau jaga Obito sama Shisui-_nii_ sekaligus." Aku mengacak surai anakku yang sedang memajukan bibirnya ini. "Jadi ayo _Touchan_ ikut sama kita."

"Obito-_chan_, jangan ganggu _Tousan_mu." Lihat, Naruto berlari menuju kemari. Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika terengah begitu. "Sasuke-_san_, _sumimasen_." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis menatapnya, lalu kembali melihat kearah buah hatiku. "Obito, kau bermain dengan _Aniki_mu, dan menurut pada Naruto, _okay_? _Tousan_ memperhatikanmu dari sini." Aku mengecup kening putraku. "Naruto, maaf merepotkanmu. Tolong jaga Shisui dan Obito."

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. "A—ah, _ha'i_!" dengan sedikit terbata. "A—aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Sasuke-san tenang saja." Dengan hati-hati, Naruto membawa putraku dalam gendongannya dan menghampiri Shisui yang terduduk memperhatikan kami di pinggir kolam.

Dia memperlakukan anak-anakku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Aku tahu, sebetulnya Naruto terkadang mencubit, menjewer—atau apapun itu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan pada anak-anakku—Shisui dan Obito. Aku tidak pernah marah sekalipun ketika Naruto melakukan semua hal itu pada anak-anakku.

Karena aku tahu dia menyayangi anak-anakku, seperti aku menyayangi mereka. Bahkan mungkin lebih dariku.

Terlalu hiperbolis memang. _Toh_, Naruto bukanlah Ibu kandung mereka—_yah_, Naruto _totally boy_. Dia tidak ada hubungan darah apapun denganku atau anak-anakku. Tapi, Shisui dan Obito, mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto.

_Dan_, _aku juga merasakan hal itu_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru**

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 8 : Daddy's Point of View_

.

.

* * *

Mendengar tawa anak-anakku adalah salah satu hal yang aku sukai. Mungkin aku memang bukan Ayah yang dekat dengan anak-anakku, namun sebagai Ayah, aku pastilah mencintai anak-anakku dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka adalah buah hatiku, segalanya dalam hidupku.

Dulu, jarang sekali aku mendengar tawa anak-anakku, Shisui dan Obito, putraku yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Keluar dari rumah sebelum anak-anakku bangun, dan pulang setelah anak-anakku tidur. Jarang sekali aku berinteraksi dengan kedua puteraku itu. Aku terlalu larut dengan rasa sakit hatiku—tidak, lebih tepatnya rasa benciku terhadap wanita yang pernah aku nikahi dulu.

Jujur saja, hingga sekarang aku masih menaruh rasa benci dengan wanita itu, walaupun mungkin ia adalah Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito, yang melahirkan anak-anakku. Aku sangat menyesali menikah dengan wanita itu, hingga detik ini, tidak ada yang aku syukuri karena dulu menikah dengan wanita pilihan Ayahku, kecuali ia yang telah melahirkan Shisui dan Obito, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling aku syukuri.

Mataku melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan anak-anakku. Terkadang wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal, lalu berubah menjadi sedikit serius, lalu tertawa—aku bisa mendengar tawanya dari sini. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling aku suka dari semua mimik wajahnya yang pernah aku lihat, ketika ia tersenyum lembut pada anak-anakku. Aku juga suka ketika melihat anak-anakku tertawa bersama dengan Naruto, inilah yang paling aku sukai.

_Orang itu benar-benar bisa mengambil hati Shisui dan Obito_, _huh_? Mereka terlihat senang sekali ketika bersama Naruto. Ya, aku tahu penyebabnya. Karena Naruto memancarkan aura yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Aku ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana cara dia menasehatiku ketika aku masih menjadi Ayah yang buruk untuk Shisui dan Obito. Dia tidak segan-segan berbicara padaku dengan nada tinggi, dia tidak bermuka dua seperti yang lain, dia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan berani untuk menasehatiku, itu yang membuatku cukup kaget. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan, aku termakan oleh omongannya.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena Naruto ada disini, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku memang membangun keluarga kecil yang aku impikan walau tanpa—mantan—istriku. Aku adalah orang tua tunggal, aku yang Obito dan Shisui butuhkan, yang akan menjadi panutan bagi anak-anakku. Aku bisa melakukannya walau sendiri, aku belum terlambat.

Naruto bisa membuatku dekat dengan anak-anakku sekarang. Aku bersyukur tidak kehilangan masa kecil anak-anakku. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak ada disini, hingga Shisui dan Obito besar sekalipun tidak akan pernah dekat. Selalu akan ada jarak anatara aku dan anak-anakku. Aku sangat bersyukur, Naruto ada disini, bersamaku juga anak-anakku.

Lihat sekarang, aku sangat menghargai waktuku dengan anak-anakku, bisa melihat mereka tertawa membuatku sangat bersyukur. Pekerjaan bukan lagi prioritas utama. Shisui dan Obito, anak-anakku adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku berdiri dari dudukku, melangkahkan kakiku hingga aku sampai di tepian kolam renang. "_TOUCHAN_!" Obito yang pertama melihatku langsung berteriak. Anakku yang satu ini memang lebih ekspresif di banding dengan Kakak kembarnya.

"_Ne_, _Touchan_ mau ikut main sama kita?"Obito berenang ke tepian kolam renang di bantu oleh Naruto. "Kita lagi main bola ail _lho_. Kasihan banget Shisui-_nii_, dia gak bisa menangkap bola yang Obito lempal ke dia."

"Enak saja! Kamu yang tidak bisa menangkap bola, dasar cadel." Shisui, dia berenang sendiri ke tepian kolam, sepertinya dia sudah bisa berenang sendiri, walaupun ini kolam dangkal tapi membuatku bisa tersenyum bangga.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat kedua anakku saling berdebat. Tubuhku membungkuk, aku menepuk kepala anak-anakku. "Jangan bertengkar. Kalian sudahi dulu berenangnya, ini sudah masuk waktunya makan siang."

Obito memajukan bibirnya, anak ini punya kebiasaan seperti ini. "_Bhuu_, _Touchan_ gak asik! Kita 'kan belum lama belenangnya." Obito melirik kearah Shisui. "Benel 'kan _Niichan_?"

Aku ikut melirik Shisui yang raut wajahnya nampak sedikit menimbang. "Terserah kau saja, kalau aku lapar. _Tousan_, tolong naikkan aku." Aku tersenyum kecil ketika Shisui mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengangkat puteraku itu. "Naru-_chin_, tolong pakaikan aku handuk." Anak ini, sebagaimanapun ia mencoba bertindak sebagai orang yang sudah dewasa bagaimanapun juga ia masih anak kecil, dan bisa di lihat dari sikapnya yang terkadang manja. Bagiku itu wajar, sikap manja Shisui yang jarang sekali muncul benar-benar membuatku senang.

Aku menatap Naruto yang masih ada di dalam kolam bersama Obito. "Naruto, tolong kau ambilkan handuk untuk Obito dan Shisui. Obito biar aku yang menaikkan." Ujarku.

"_Ha_—_Ha_'_i_. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan tergesa, Naruto naik dari kolam renang dan segera berlari ke salah satu kursi disana, tempat ia menaruh handuk.

Tatapanku kembali pada Obito yang masih di dalam kolam, mimik wajahnya berubah sedih. Aku tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang kau masih ingin tetap berenang atau makan bersama kami, Uchiha Obito?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. Anakku yang satu ini lebih memiliki banyak ekspresi di wajahnya di banding dengan kakak kembarnya. Jujur saja, aku merasa senang melihat tingkah anakku yang satu ini.

"Uh, _Touchan_ gak asik banget!" Obito menatap kesal kearahku, bibirnya di majukan. Namun pada akhirnya, anak ini mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Gendong aku, _Touchan_. Obitu juga mau makan baleng."

Aku mengangkat Obito, menaikkannya dari dalam kolam renang. Wajahnya masih merenggut kesal. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. Aku juga membawa Shisui mendekat, aku mengecup kening kakak kembar Obito ini, memeluk mereka sesaat. "_Tousan_, baju _Tousan_ jadi basah kalau _Tousan_ peluk kami begitu." Ya, benar kata Shisui. Bajuku memang basah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu, anak ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika baju _Tousan_ basah? Tinggal ganti baju saja setelah ini." Aku membalas perkataan Shisui. "Atau, kalian sudah tidak suka lagi kalau _Tousan_ yang peluk? Lebih suka Naruto yang memeluk kalian 'kan?" aku mencoba menjahili kedua puteraku. Rasanya berhasil, coba lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka.

"Enggak kok! Kalau Obito suka banget _Touchan_ peluk. Kalau Shisui-_nii_, dia itu gak mau di peluk sama siapa-siapa. Jadi _Touchan_ gak usah meluk Shisui-_nii_, peluk Obito aja."

"Enak saja kamu cadel! _Tousan_ yang gak pernah mau meluk orang yang cadel macam kamu, Obito!" Shisui membalas godaan dari Obito. Memang begini kebiasaan anak-anakku, saling mengejek satu sama lain, tapi aku tahu mereka tidak saling membenci. "Umur sudah lima tahun masih cadel. Malu dong."

"Shisui-_nii_!" Seperti biasa, Obito selalu termakan ucapan kakak kembarnya. Wajah anakku yang satu ini terlihat ingin menangis. "_Touchan_, tuh, _Touchan_ liat sendili 'kan? _Niitan_ jahat banget kalau ngomong sama Obito." Wajahnya di benamkan di pundakku, tangannya menggantung di leherku. Aku tersenyum kecil. "_Touchan_, malahin dong Shisui-_nii_."

Suaranya teredam karena wajahnya yang di benamkan di pundakku. Aku mengelus suraian Obito, juga membelai surai hitam Shisui. Mereka memang mewarisi _gen_ dari keluarga Uchiha. "Mana mungkin _Tousan_ memarahi _Aniki_mu, atau memarahimu, padahal kalian tidak berbuat salah." Balasku. "Shisui juga, kau tidak boleh begitu pada adikmu."

"Dasar anak cadel tukang mengadu." Shisui masih mengejek adiknya ini, aku melihat wajahnya yang memasang wajah jahil. Aku menghela nafas, Shisui ini ternyata memang hobi menggoda adik kembarnya. Obito juga, dia makin merengek.

"Shisui, jangan mengejek adikmu te—"

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_san_, aku bawakan handuk." Ah, ternyata Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan anak-anakku. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti sebetulnya sudah sedari tadi ia berada disini namun tidak berani mengganggu—itu hanya pemikiranku saja.

"NALU-_TAN_!" aku terkejut ketika Obito berteriak, melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto, juga langsung memeluk kaki Naruto. "Nalu-_tan_, Shisui-_nii_ jahat sama Obito. Nalu-_tan_ jangan deketin _Niitan_."

"Obito! Dasar anak tukang mengadu!" aku melihat kearah Shisui yang masih denganku. Wajahnya nampak kesal? "Jangan dengarkan anak cadel itu, Naru-_chin_. Dia tukang mengadu."

Pemuda pirang itu berjongkok, membuat posisinya sejajar dengan Obito yang tadi memeluk kakinya. Naruto memegang pundak Obito. "Obito-_chan_, jangan merengek terus begitu. Obito-_chan_ tahu 'kan kalau _Aniki_mu hanya bercanda?" Anakku itu mengangguk pelan membalasnya, dia tidak bicara apapun.

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sini—lebih tepatnya kearah Shisui. "Shisui-_chan_ juga, jangan terus-terusan menjahili _Otouto_mu. Shisui-_chan_ 'kan tahu kalau Obito-_chan_ merengek bagaimana 'kan?" Shisui juga mengangguk, walau wajahnya merasa tidak senang.

Aku kembali melirik Naruto, ia terlihat tersenyum senang. "Kalian mengerti, 'kan? Jadi jangan saling bertengkar lagi, _okay_?" Kedua puteraku mengangguk tanpa bersuara, dan aku tahu itu tidak membuat Naruto puas. "_Okay_?" ulang Naruto kembali.

"U—uh. _Okay_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita mandi." Dengan menurutnya, Shisui juga ikut menghampiri Naruto, dan memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Wow, begitu menurutnya anak-anakku padanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Melihat Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan Shisui dan Obito dengan hati-hati sambil berbincang kecil dengan anak-anakku, menyampirkan handuk pada si kembar, dia tampak seperti seorang Ibu yang mengurus anak-anaknya.

"_Ehm_." Aku berdehem mencoba membuat mereka memperhatikanku—sedikit memalukan memang. Tapi rasanya aku ingin masuk kedalam kehangatan yang Naruto bagi pada anak-anakku. Ah, aku merasa memalukan sekali. "Jadi, Naruto yang akan memandikan kalian, 'kah?"

"A—_etto_, _gomen_, Sasuke-_san_. Iya, aku yang akan memandikan Shisui dan Obito." Dia nampak gugup. Walau sudah lima bulan berada disini, entah mengapa Naruto terkadang gugup jika bicara denganku.  
"Sasuke-_san_ mau ikut?"

Aku mengernyit. Inilah dia, Naruto yang terkadang jika berbicara selalu membuat orang salah paham. Pemuda pirang itu gelagapan, pipinya bisa aku lihat bersemu. _Kawaii_. "Eh—_etto_, maksudku bukan begitu! Itu—_ano_, maksudku—bukan begitu, Sasuke-_san_!" Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Aku menyeringai kecil. "_Hn_? Jadi aku boleh ikut memandikan anak-anakku?" Menggodanya benar-benar membuatku senang. Siapa yang tidak senang menggoda orang yang kau suka? Apalagi jika orang yang kau suka itu penuh dengan ekspresi yang membuatmu tidak pernah bosan akan dirinya?

"Tentu saja boleh! _Touchan_ boleh ikut kok. Benel 'kan, Nalu-_tan_?" Obito lah yang menjawab. Aku tersenyum menatap kedua puteraku. Sepertinya memang ide yang bagus bukan?

"Tidak—eh, maksudku tidak apa-apa sih." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. _I bet_, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah. "I—ini, Obito dan Shisui 'kan anak Sasuke-_san_. Jadi, terserah Sasuke-_san_ saja jika memang ingin memandikan mereka."

Aku berjalan memotong jarak antara aku serta Naruto dan anak-anakku. Melihat mereka, membuatku ingin melindungi mereka bertiga—entah mengapa aku bisa berpikir begini, Obito dan Shisui memang anak-anakku, tapi Naruto juga, aku merasa ingin melindunginya. Ah, iya, aku menyukai orang ini.

Aku menepuk kepala anak-anakku. "Kalian mandi dengan Naruto, ya? _Tousan_ tunggu di meja makan." Anak-anakku mengangguk dengan patuh, aku tersenyum. "Naruto, setelah ini kau yang buatkan kami makan siang, _okay_?" Setelahnya, aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Eh? A—ah, _ha_'_i_, Sasuke-_san_!"

Aku tersenyum kembali, lalu aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Uh_, Naru-_chin_ lama sekali sih masaknya?" Aku mengalihkan mataku dari buku yang aku baca, melihat Shisui yang menopangkan dagunya di meja makan. Kedua tangannya memegang sendok dan garpu.

"Iya, benel banget, Shisui-_nii_. Nalu-_tan_ lama banget, sampai pelut Obito bunyi begini." _Yang satu ini_ _juga ternyata_. Obito juga merengek, menumpu dagunya pada meja makan, kedua tangannya juga memegang sendok dan garpu.

_Jika seperti ini_, _mereka benar_-_benar terlihat sama_.

Aku menghela nafas, menutup buku yang aku baca, lalu menaruhnya tanpa ada niat membacanya kembali. "Kalian yang menyuruh Naruto membuat yang macam-macam, bukan?"

"_Huuh_, habisnya Obito suka banget sama _onigili_ buatan Nalu-_tan_, sih." Obito menegakkan tubuhnya, bibirnya di majukan. "_Touchan_ juga 'kan suka sama _onigili_nya Nalu-_tan_, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Memang aku suka dengan _onigiri_. Obito memang pandai berbicara. "Iya, terserahmu saja." Tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan Obito lagi. Kali ini, aku menatap Shisui yang masih menopang dagunya di meja makan. "Kalau Shisui? Tidak biasanya kamu pilih-pilih makanan."

"Huh? Aku sedang ingin makan _karaage_, _Tousan_. Lagipula _Tousan_ 'kan suka juga dengan _karaage_." Hampir mirip dengan jawaban Obito tadi. Ada apa dengan anak-anakku ini?

"_Tousan_ tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada _karaage_, Shisui." Aku memijit pangkal hidungku. "Lagipula kalian kenapa? Sangat tidak biasa kalian mirip begini."

"Kami lapar."

_Seratus persen kalian benar- benar mirip kali ini_.

"_Sumimasen_, aku terlalu memakan waktu banyak untuk menyiapkan ini semua." Ini dia yang kami tunggu. Naruto datang ke meja makan dengan nampan berisi lauk pauk. Ia menata lauk pauk yang ia bawa di meja makan dengan rapi. Ah, dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini, menyiapkan makan untuk kami bertiga.

"_Mou_, Nalu-_tan_ lama banget. Obito lapal banget ini."

"Aku juga lapar. Naru-_chin_, ayo makan."

"Iya, iya sebentar. Hei, Obito-_chan_, jangan makan _onigiri_ terlebih dahulu!"

Aku menghela nafas maklum. Ini juga pemandangan yang biasa bagiku, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meja makan ini terasa lebih _hidup_. Bagaimanapun sebetulnya aku senang. "Kalian jangan membuat Naruto pusing begitu." Ujarku.

Naruto yang telah menyiapkan mangkuk beserta nasi untuk kami bertiga lalu menuangkan _ocha_ untukku. _Ini juga seperti biasa_—aku tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak apa, Sasuke-_san_. Salahku menyiapkan makanan terlalu lama." Sebetulnya memang iya, tapi satu jam adalah hal yang wajar. Dia membuat banyak sekali menu makanan, lengkap, _khas_ Jepang sekali jika aku lihat.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto—kini—tanpa di suruh olehku duduk di sebelah Obito yang berada di samping kananku, sementara Shisui sudah duduk dengan benar di samping kiriku. Ini, artinya, semua sudah siap untuk makan.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Aku adalah tipe orang yang suka makan dengan tenang, tertib, dan rapi. Namun, semenjak Naruto ikut makan di meja makan ini, itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

"_Aish_, Shisui-_chan_. Hati-hati, kalau kamu memegang sendoknya begitu, nanti sendoknya jatuh."

"Tidak akan jatuh kalau aku yang pegang. Naru-_chin _tenang saja."

"_Ugh_, ini kenapa blokoli susah banget di ambil, Nalu-_tan_?"

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan, kalau Obito-_chan_ belum saatnya pakai sumpit. Pakai sendok atau garpumu untuk mengambil brokolinya."

_See_, sudah tidak ada lagi saat-saat makan yang tenang , tertib, dan rapi. Aku tidak benci ini, aku suka dengan suasana hangat seperti ini. Naruto kini sedang menyuapi Obito yang masih dengan keras kepalanya ingin makan mengunakan sumpit walaupun ia belum bisa. Terkadang ia memperingatkan Shisui yang memegang sendoknya tidak benar. _Seperti seorang Ibu saja_.

"Shisui, makanmu belepotan sekali." Aku menaruh mangkukku. Jemariku mengusap pipi Shisui yang terdapat beberapa butiran nasi menempel di pipinya. "Sini, pegang sendokmu seperti ini. Bisa?" Aku menunjukkan pada Shisui bagaimana cara memegang sendok yang benar. Nampaknya Shisui masih kesulitan. Aku tersenyum. "Pelan-pelan, nanti terbiasa."

Shisui mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, _Tousan_." Aku mengangguk, lalu mengacak suraian Shisui. "_Tousan_, nanti ajarkan aku bagaimana cara memakai sumpit saja, bukan pakai sendok."

Anak ini masih saja menawar. Aku mendengus geli. "Setelah kau sudah bisa memegang sendokmu dengan benar, tentu saja." Aku mengejeknya. Aku tahu, anak ini paling tidak bisa diejek, ataupun di singgung. Dia merenggut kesal, tentu saja.

Aku menatap Naruto juga Obito. Naruto masih belum makan, dia masih menyuapi Obito. Berbeda dengan Kakaknya yang merasa sudah dewasa, Obito masihlah kekanak-kanakkan dan manja sekali. "Obito, makanlah sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa makan kalau kau minta di suapi begitu."

Obito menggembungkan pipinya. "_Mou_, _Touchan_ jahat banget! Obito mau makan sendili kalau pakai sumpit." Aku tahu ini hanyalah akal-akalannya agar bisa di suapi oleh Naruto. Aku juga yakin, Naruto tahu kalau ini akal-akalan Obito saja, tapi ia tetap menyuapi anakku yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku tidak keberatan menyuapinya. Jika tidak seperti ini, Obito-_chan_ tidak makan." Aku tidak tahu Naruto sadar atau tidak, sebetulnya dia memanjakan anak-anakku layaknya seorang Ibu memanjakan anak-anaknya.

"Obito, makan dengan sendokmu dulu. Nanti _Tousan_ akan mengajarimu dan _Aniki_mu cara memakai sumpit. Biarkan Naruto makan, _okay_?" Obito terdiam sesaat. Dia menatapku, menatap Shisui, juga menatap Naruto. Anak ini aneh sekali.

"_Uuh_, iya deh." Aku tersenyum. Dia dengan pasrah mengambil kembali sendoknya dan mulai makan sendiri.

"Gunakan sendokmu dengan benar, Obito-_kun_." Tegurku—sambil menggodanya tentu saja. Obito merenggut, namun tetap memakan makanannya. Lucu sekali. Lalu aku menatap Naruto yang masih terbengong. _Hmph_, Dobe _yang satu ini_. "Kau juga makan, Naruto."

"Ha—eh? Iya. _I_—itadakimasu."

Sisanya tinggal menghabiskan makanan kami masing-masing. Beginilah keadaan meja makan saat kami makan bersama.

.

* * *

.

"Nah, tinggal pasang yang ini—yap, selesai deh _puzzle_ aku." Obito menatap puas pada puzzle yang telah tersusun rapih sesuai gambar. Anakku itu tersenyum lebar menatapku. "Makasih _Touchan_ mau bantuin Obito main ini."

Aku tersenyum mengacak surai anakku. "Sama-sama." Balasku.

Setelah makan siang selesai, kami—aku dan keduan anakku—langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga, aku menemani anak-anakku bermain seperti janjiku pada mereka, sementara Naruto masih berada di belakang membereskan sisa makan kami. Mereka mengajakku untuk bersama memasang _puzzle_, awalnya aku kira mereka akan mengajakku bermain _Playstation_, tapi memasang _puzzle_ lebih baik dari bermain _Playstation_ atau dengan _Tab_ yang aku belikan untuk mereka.

"_Huh_, cuma memasang _puzzle_ saja sampai harus di bantu sama _Tousan_. Dasar bocah."

"SHISUI-_NII_!"

Aku memijat pangkal hindungku. Mulai lagi, dua anakku ini. Shisui hari ini sungguh jahil sekali pada adiknya—atau memang biasanya dia jahil dengan adik kembarnya namun aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, Obito memang terlalu menyenangkan untuk di goda.

"_Huh_, lihat. Hanya anak kecil yang marah-marah begitu." Wajah Shisui mengejek, dia tersenyum jahil pada adiknya. "Kamu ini masih bocah kecil, cadel lagi."

"Shisui-_nii_! Dasal _Aniki_ yang paling jahat sama Adiknya sendili. Pokoknya Obito gak suka sama _Niitan_!" Obito mulai merengek. Wajahnya tampak ingin menangis.

Aku menghela nafas—untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku membawa anak-anakku mendekat, duduk di pangkuanku. Aku membelai suraian kedua puteraku yang serupa ini. "Jangan bertengkar terus seperti itu." Aku menatap kedua puteraku, manik mereka juga ikut menatapku. Aku tersenyum. "Sini, _Tousan_ beritahu kalian sesuatu tentang _Tousan_ dan _Jisan_ kalian dulu."

"_Hee_? _Jichan_? Memang dulu _Touchan_ sama _Jichan _kenapa?" Tanya Obito antusias. "Apa dulu _Jichan_ juga sepelti Shisui-_nii_ yang jahat sama Obito, begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu. Obito memang cengeng sih." Shisui menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Obito kembali. Anak ini benar-benar hobi mengejek adik kembarnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas cengeng.

"_Touchan_, malahin Shisui-_nii_ dong."

"Jangan dengarkan dia _Tousan_. Jangan membela orang cadel seperti dia."

Aku menghela nafas kembali. "_Maa_, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu." Mereka berhenti berbicara. _Akhirnya_. "Jadi, kalian mau mendengarkan cerita _Tousan_?"

"Iya, mau."

Aku tersenyum pada mereka yang menantikan aku bercerita. "Dulu, ketika _Tousan_ kecil, _Jisan_ yang lebih banyak mengurus _Tousan_ di bandingkan dengan _Obaasan_ dan _Ojiisan_ kalian."

"_Lho_, kenapa malah _Jichan_ yang mengulus _Touchan_? Memang _Baachan_ sama _Jiichan_ kemana?" Tanya Obito. Aku mengelus pipi gembul anakku ini, dia memang anak yang mudah penasaran.

"Karena _Obaasan_ dan _Ojiisan_ Obito dan Shisui sibuk." Jawabku seadanya. Memang iya Ayah dan Ibuku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Sepelti _Touchan_ kalau sedang bekelja sibuk, begitu?" Aku tertohok mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Obito. Aku tahu, anak kecil itu paling jujur. Memang benar perkataan Obito tentang diriku. Ah, berarti aku seperti Ayah dan Ibu dahulu?

Aku menceritakan tentang Kakak pada anak-anakku. _Aniki_, dia adalah sosok orang yang mengajariku banyak hal. _Aniki_ yang menemaniku ketika aku kecil dan merengek ingin bertemu Ayah dan Ibu. _Aniki_ adalah segalanya, dia adalah orang yang paling aku hormati, aku hargai, panutanku, dan aku ingin sekali membuat Kakakku itu bahagia.

_Aniki_. Dia lebih mementingkan diriku di bandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ketika aku kecil, aku benci pada Kakakku sendiri. Ayah, dia selalu membanggakan Kakak, selalu membandingkan Kakak dengan diriku. Memang benar ketika Kakak kecil, Kakak adalah anak yang jenius untuk anak seusianya, dia sudah bisa berpikiran matang walaupun usianya baru menginjak remaja kala itu. Dia cekatan, dan dia tidak pernah main-main dalam mengerjakan segala hal.

Dulu yang membuat aku tidak suka Kakak karena Ayah selalu memperhatikan Kakak.

_Padahal jelas_-_jelas Aniki sangat menyayangi aku_. Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang membuat Kakak bahagia, aku akan senang sekali.

"Jadi maksud _Tousan_ aku harus mengurus Obito?" Tanya Shisui ketika aku selesai bercerita tentang Kakakku yang menjagaku dan mengurusku ketika aku kecil.

"_Ih_, kalau Obito sih mendingan Nalu-_tan_ yang jaga Obito di banding _Niitan_." Sekarang Obito malah protes. Oh, sebentar lagi mereka akan adu mulut—untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Memangnya aku mau apa mengurus anak cadel seperti kamu? Aku juga lebih suka main sama Naru-_chin_!"

"_Ih_, Nalu-_tan_ lebih suka main sama aku!"

"Gak ada yang suka main sama anak cadel macam kamu, Obito!"

Tidak tahan dengan adu mulut mereka, aku dengan gemas mencubit pipi anak kembarku ini. Mereka merintih kesakitan—bukan kesakitan, lebih seperti merengek tidak terima. "Mau sampai kapan kalian adu mulut begini, Shisui-_kun_, Obito-_kun_?"

"Adududuh, _Touchan_ sakit ih." Aku melepaskan cubitanku di pipi mereka. Mobito dan Shisui mengelus pipi mereka yang terlihat memerah. _Seperti tomat_. "Touchan jahat banget _ih_."

"_Tousan_ jika ingin mencubit pipi Obito saja. Pipi dia lebih gembul macam tomat." Masih sempat dia menggoda Adiknya lagi. Mungkin, ini mungkin saja jika cara Shisui menyayangi Adik kembarnya dengan cara mengolok atau mengejek Obito.

"_Ano_—Sasuke-_san_." Aku melirik ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Naruto. Dia sudah selesai membereskan meja makan ternyata. "_Sumimasen_, ini saatnya anak-anak tidur siang."

_Anak_-_anak_? _Jika Naruto yang berbicara seperti itu_, serasa _seperti ia istriku saja_. Aku menghapus pemikiran itu. Belakangan ini, pikiranku tidak karuan tentangnya. "Tidur siang, ya?" gumamku. "Obito, Shisui, kita sudahi mainnya. Kalian tidur siang terlebih dahulu."

"_IIE_! Obito masih mau sama _Touchan_ juga." Tangan-tangan kecil Obito mencengkram bajuku, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak mau jauh dariku. Biasanya jika Naruto datang dia langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Aku mau tidur sama Naru-_chin_." _Hn_? Shisui bangun dari pangkuanku, dia berjalan kearah Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Naru-_chin_, tolong gendong aku."

Dengan menurutnya, Naruto menggendong Shisui. Mata indah miliknya menatapku—dan juga Obito. "_Etto_, Sasuke-_san_. Lalu bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Obito yang masih berada di pangkuanku, dia masih mencengkram kaosku, tidak mau pergi dariku. Aku tersenyum, senang sekali melihat anakku tidak mau jauh dari Ayahnya. "Obito, _Tousan_ temani Obito tidur siang, mau?" Jarang-jarang aku menemani anak-anakku tidur, jadi hari ini tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Obito menatap ragu kearahku. "Tapi, tapi, nanti kalau Obito tidul, _Touchan_ malah pelgi." Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan anak-anakku kemanapun.

"Tidak. _Tousan_ janji, hari ini _Tousan_ temani Obito, lalu juga _Aniki_mu. Nanti ketika kau dan _Aniki_mu bangun, kita bisa main bersama." Janjiku padanya.

Obito menatapku, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto dan Shisui yang ada di gendongan pemuda pirang itu. "Telus sama Nalu-_tan_ juga 'kan?" Aku menatap Naruto, nampaknya ia kebingungan. Aku mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengiyakan saja.

"I—iya." Dia mengangguk sedikit ragu. "Aku temani Obito-_chan_ juga Shisui-_chan_. Jadi—sekarang Obito-_chan_ mau tidur siang 'kan?"

Obito mengangguk pelan. "_Ung_, Obito mau tidul sama _Touchan_, _Niitan_, telus Nalu-_tan_." Aku tersenyum. Aku menyangga Obito dengan tanganku, berdiri dari dudukku sambil menggendong Obito.

"Ayo, Naruto." Aku berjalan mendahului Naruto yang masih mematung kebingungan dengan Shisui di gedongannya.

"Eh—Ah? _Ha_'_i_, Sasuke-_san_."

.

* * *

.

Perasaanku memang sudah jelas. Rasa tertarikku pada Naruto bertambah dan terus bertambah seiring dengan Naruto tinggal disini dan mengurus anak-anakku. Aku menyukai pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ini.

Aku suka dengan segala ekspresi yang ia punya, dengan suaranya, dengan parasnya, dengan kepribadiannya, dengan cara bicaranya, dengan keindahan bola matanya, dengan senyuman dan tawanya, juga dengan caranya merawat dan menjaga buah hatiku, Shisui dan Obito.

Walau Naruto terkadang kesal dengan anak-anakku, namun dia menyayangi Shisui dan Obito, aku tahu itu—dia selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan itu tugasnya karena ia di bayar untuk menjaga anak-anakku. Padahal, ketika Shisui dan Obito sakit, aku tahu jelas bahwa dia khawatir pada anak-anakku.

Dia selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Berada di dekatnya membuatku ingin melepaskan segala bebanku, sehingga membuatku terbuka padanya. Naruto adalah anak yang ajaib, dia seperti memiliki kekuatan magis, dia dapat menyihirku.

"_Umm_, Sasuke-_san_?" Dia menatapku bingung. Oh, aku terlalu lama memandanginya 'kah? "_Etto_—Sasuke-_san_ ada masalah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kami sudah tidak berada di kamar si kembar, aku mengajak Naruto duduk di teras setelah Shisui dan Obito tertidur. Wajar saja Naruto heran, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara sejak kami duduk disini, aku hanya memandanginya, dan mengaguminya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Naruto. Mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung padanya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku masih ragu—bukan dengan perasaanku, tapi dengan tindakan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku, bagaimana kedepannya setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Masih banyak rasa khawatirku.

Naruto adalah orang yang spesial, sama seperti Shisui dan Obito. Aku takut nantinya aku malah menyakiti pemuda pirang ini.

"Hei, _Dobe_." Aku memanggil dengan _nickname_ yang khusus aku berikan padanya. "Kau—bagaimana pandanganmu soal pasangan sejenis?"

"_HEE_?" Reaksi yang sudah aku prediksi. "Ke—kenapa Sasuke-_san_ bertanya begitu?"

Aku mengernyit. "Aku bertanya karena ingin mendengar jawaban darimu, tentu saja."—_dan juga_ _ingin mengetahui apakah kau benci dengan hubungan macam itu atau tidak_.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Aku meliriknya, dia menundukkan wajahnya, membuatku semakin heran. Tangannya mencengkram celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. "Hei, Naruto?"

Masih belum menjawab. Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin dia jijik? "Sebetulnya—" Ah, akhirnya. "—aku, dulu kekasihku seorang pria." Dia bergumam, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jujur saja aku kaget. Jadi, Naruto pernah memiliki kekasih seorang pria? Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sakit, ternyata aku tidak bisa jadi yang pertama kali mendapatkan Naruto.

"Sasuke-_san_, pasti merasa aneh 'kan?" Dia menatapku sendu, tersenyum lirih. "Mungkin bagi Sasuke-_san_, ini adalah hal aneh. Tapi percaya atau tidak, yang sepertiku itu banyak."

Aku jadi penasaran, mungkinkah orangtua Naruto tidak menerima orientasi seksual anaknya, hingga Naruto yang _notabene_ masih berusia delapan belas tahun bekerja sebagai pengasuh karena diusir orangtuanya? "Tidak. Aku saa sekali tidak keberatan. _Toh_, banyak temanku juga memiliki kekasih pria juga."—lagipula aku menyukai Naruto, dia juga pria, bukan?

"Eh?" Naruto menatapku tidak percaya. "Jadi—Sasuke-_san_ tidak membenciku?" Naruto, tahukah dirimu jika tampangmu sekarang ini benar-benar sangat manis? Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci dirimu.

Aku menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku membencimu, _Usuratonkachi_." Dia memajukan bibirnya, sungguh sangat manis. Aku tahu Naruto sangat tidak suka aku panggil begitu. Tapi, aku terlalu suka menggodanya.

"Hei, Naruto." Setelah terdiam sesaat, aku kembali ingin bertanya padanya. Okay, ini sedikit pribadi. "Kau, memiliki kekasih atau orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

Naruto terkejut, aku tahu itu. Mungkin dia berpikir aku terlalu ingin mengetahui urusannya atau apapunlah itu yang pastinya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Raut wajahnya aneh, pertama menegang, kemudian bersemu. Aku mengernyit. "Naruto?"

"Eh? _Etto_—sebetulnya aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Ada suatu perasaan lega dalam diriku mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Tapi, ada seseorang yang aku sukai—laki-laki yang aku sukai." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tertohok mendengarnya. _Sou ka_, _Naruto sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai_? Bolehkah aku berharap kalau itu aku?

"Ah, _gomen_ Sasuke-_san_. Harusnya aku tidak bercerita apapun pada Sasuke-_san_." Dia gelagapan, gugup, wajahnya memerah. Aku suka, namun masih ada rasa sesak dalam diriku.

Aku menyentuh keningnya dengan jariku. "Tidak. Aku yang bertanya padamu." Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, ketika menerima sentuhan dari jariku. "Jangan meminta maaf. Sedikit terbuka padaku, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

"E—eh?" Dia tertunduk, aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. "_A_—_arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_."

Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur kau ada disini, bersama dengan anak-anakku dan juga aku.

_Bisakah aku berharap jika orang yang kau sukai itu adalah aku_, _Uzumaki Naruto_?

* * *

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

.

.

* * *

Maaf akan keterlambatannya *bow*

Dan khusus chapter ini, pakai sudut pandang Papa Sasuke yang ganteng *kissu*

Semoga gak ada yang kecewa :"D juga untuk kedepannya, entah masih ada Sasuke's POV atau engga OTL

**Terimakasih yang sangat-sangat besar untuk**:

**Hibari-Sayaku Shiina, mifta cinya, kirei-neko, Dewi15, yunaucii, wildapolaris, Harpaairiry, Cherry bloosom, RisaSano, Akasuna no Akemi, Kucing Gendut, Vianycka Hime, kaname, kimjaejoong309, Reikai Eran, SNlop, dotcom, choikim1310, .1, zadita uchiha, hanazawa kay, , chika kyuchan, uzumakinamikazehaki, Aiko Michishige, alysaexostans, Kim Seo Ji, HiNa devilujoshi, hendrawan . putra . 948, Arum Junnie, kk, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, , miss horvilshy, AprilianyArdeta, alta0saphire, Guest(1), kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Marsya, miszshanty05, Guest(2), cherry, kirei-neko, Khionezys, Ara Uchiha, Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi, marsya, B-Rabbit Ai, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, 10, ChubbyMinland, uchiha sasunaru chan, Fuuin SasuNaru, pertiiwiie, Guest(3), malachan, Guest(3), Gui'sDark, Yun Ran Livianda, bubble bunny, Nalu-tan**

Peluk cium peluk buat kalian semua ***hugkisshug*** juga yang mau baca, fav, follow fanfic ini ***hugkisshug*** Makasih banyak :*

Maaf jika masih banyak typos, dan (pasti) masih mengecewakan *bow*

.

.

**Mind to Review**? **Please**~ *maksa*

_See you in next chapter_ *kiss*


	9. Shocking! We Know Each Other?

_Hai_, _Peri Cantik_. _Lama aku tidak mengirimu_ mail, _ya_? _Bagaimana_ _kabarmu_? _Ah_, _aku_ _bertaruh_ _kau_ _pasti_ _baik_-_baik_ _saja_. _Bagaimana_ _anak_-_anak_ _asuhmu_? _Oh_, _aku_ _hanya_ _ingin_ _memberitahumu_ _sesuatu_. _Aku_ _merasa_, _untuk_ _kedepannya_ _kau_ _akan_ _mendapatkan kejutan_-_kejutan dalam hidupmu_—_mungkin_ _saja_? Brace your self, and be the perfect nanny, okay? _Jaga dirimu baik_-_baik_. _Jalani saja apa yang_ _terjadi padamu sekarang_. _Aku pasti selalu_ _menjagamu_. _Janji_.

Aku mengernyit ketika aku membuka _mail_ dari seseorang yang aku kenal—Itachi. Aku baru selesai membersihkan diriku di pagi hari, ketika aku melihat ponselku, ternyata aku menerima _mail_ dari pria tampan itu.

Aku mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur, menatap ponselku kosong. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Memang iya Itachi juga jarang mengirim _mail_ padaku—terakhir seingatku itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, dan isinya juga soal menanyakan kabarku. Aku tidak mengerti, Itachi seperti orang yang peduli padaku, namun juga seperti tidak peduli padaku. Dia membantuku, namun dia sangat jarang terlihat, jarang sekali mengabariku, bahkan ketika aku mengirimi Itachi _mail_, dia jarang sekali membalasnya. _Oh_, _God_! Aku tampak seperti wanita yang frustasi karena di tinggal pacarnya.

Namun kali ini isi dari _mail_ Itachi membuatku bingung. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. _Kejutan dalam_ _hidupku_? Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun, aku memang sudah banyak mendapat kejutan dalam hidupku. Oh, ayolah, di usir oleh orangtuamu, menjadi gelandangan tiba-tiba, bekerja sebagai pengurus anak, juga bertemu dengan duda tampan, itu adalah kejutan bukan? Itu adalah kejutan dalam hidupku.

Apa lagi yang akan menjadi kejutan dalam hidupku? Tidak mungkin juga 'kan Sasuke mendadak melamarku agar aku jadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya?—_err_, _forget it_. Atau Itachi yang akan membawaku kabur dari sini?—itu juga mustahil. Gaara dan Kiba yang akan muncul di hadapanku setelah ini? Atau Ayah dan Ibuku—

_Ah_, _Kaa_-_sama_, _Tou_-_sama_.

Sudah berapa bulan aku tidak bertemu mereka? Apa mereka tidak mencariku? Aku merindukan mereka. Aku harap, setidaknya mereka juga merindukan aku walau tidak mencariku. Aku ingin melihat mereka, namun di satu sisi aku tidak mau mereka melihatku, aku malu sekali jika mereka melihatku yang sekarang menjadi apa.

Banyak malam yang aku lewati dengan menyesali perbuatanku yang menentang perkataan Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku selalu berharap jika waktu bisa terulang, sehingga aku tidak akan menentang perkataan Ayah dan Ibu, dan masih hidup nyaman di tempat tinggalku dengan semua fasilitas yang Ayah beri padaku.

_Tapi_—entah kenapa, beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku pergi dari rumah. Aku bertemu dengan Itachi, karena pria itu juga aku bisa bertemu dengan Shisui dan Obito, dan juga Ayah mereka—Sasuke—tentu saja. Ini aneh sekali.

Aku menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiranku yang sudah melayang kemana-mana. Aku menatap layar ponsel yang menyala. Setelahnya, aku mengetik balasan _mail_ untuk Itachi. Aku memberi tahu jika kabarku baik-baik saja, jawaban yang sama seperti biasanya ketika Itachi bertanya kabarku. Aku juga tidak lupa berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mau menjagaku—entah dari apa itu, pokoknya aku berterimakasih. Lagipula, Itachi juga sangat banyak membantuku. Sebagai tambahan, aku bertanya padanya—

_Kejutan apa yang akan menantiku_, Prince-sama?

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru**

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 9 : Shocking! We Know Each Other?_

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang tampak—sangat—biasa dalam kehidupanku beberapa bulan ini. Aku membantu Iruka dan yang lain untuk menyiapkan sarapan setelah aku membangunkan Shisui dan Obito. Oh, iya, aku juga menyiapkan baju dan perlengkapan sekolah. Tanpa menunggu mereka, aku langsung ke dapur untuk membantu membuat sarapan.

"Naruto!" Aku menolehkan pandanganku dari sup miso yang sedang aku aduk dalam panci ini. Itu Karin, gadis berkacamata itu memanggilku. Oh, dia memiliki warna rambut yang unik, mengingatkanku pada Ibuku. Dia berseru padaku.

"Ada apa, Karin-_san_?" Aku bertanya padanya. Karin menghampiriku, membuat aku bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu ada di dapur." Oh, seperti ini lagi ternyata. "Biar aku dan yang lain saja menjalankan tugas di dapur ini. Kau bisa menunggu Sasuke-_sama_ di ruang makan, juga para Tuan Muda."

Aku merenggut. Selalu seperti ini, selalu. Ada yang salah dengan _Maid_ di rumah ini. Mereka selalu menyuruhku tidak melakukan apa-apa di dapur dan kata mereka aku hanya perlu menunggu di meja makan. "Karin-_san_, aku 'kan disini juga di bayar untuk bekerja." Sambil menghela nafas, aku menjawab. Jawaban yang sama seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto!" Aku memundurkan tubuhku ketika Karin semakin mendekat. _Ugh_, ini cukup menyeramkan. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_sama_ hanya perlu kau ada disana untuk menemaninya sarapan bersama anak-anaknya. Lalu, mungkin juga Sasuke-_sama_ ingin kau yang melayaninya disana, menuangkannya secangkir kopi atau _ocha_, atau juga dia mau kau menyuapinya, begitu? _Kyaaaa_, aku bisa gila membayangkannya!"

Kelopak mataku berkedut. Aku tidak tahu ingin membalas perkataan Karin dengan apa, namun ini benar-benar aneh. Oh, tidak juga, ingat kataku, semua _Maid_ disini entah kenapa jadi begini. "_Etto_—Karin-_san_, perkataanmu itu tidak masuk dalam pikiranku."

Lalu yang aku tahu setelah aku mengatakan itu adalah, Karin yang mendengus. "Naruto, kau bodoh sekali." Ujarnya kesal. _Lho_, kenapa malah dia yang kesal? Aku 'kan yang dia bilang bodoh, harusnya aku yang kesal. "Sudah, yang jelas kau yang mengantarkan sarapan ke meja makan saja. Disana ada susu yang sudah siap untuk _Bocchan_, juga ada kopi untuk Sasuke-_sama_." Karin menunjuk nampan di meja. "Kamu tinggal antar saja, _okay_? Sup biar aku yang selesaikan. Sana cepat."

Karin mendorongku. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku menurutinya saja. Aku tidak tahan jika harus berdebat dengan wanita, mereka selalu lebih banyak bicara di bandingkan pria. Oh, mungkin karena itu dulu kekasihku pria.

.

* * *

.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Shisui dan Obito menjawab secara serempak ketika aku tanya. Bedanya nada suara mereka saja, Obito lebih bersemangat. Mereka kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil, di kursi belakang. Mereka tinggal menunggu Sasuke saja lalu berangkat.

"Shisui-_chan_, buku dan kotak pensilmu sudah ada dalam tas?" Aku mengingatkan. Memang benar jika aku yang menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah si kembar ini. Namun, Shisui selalu dengan menyebalkannya mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas sekolah, katanya sih ingin memastikan apa ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak, tapi dia selalu lupa memasukan kembali semuanya. Menyebalkan bukan? Sangat!

"Obito-_chan_ bekalnya bagaimana? Ingat, jangan di makan sebelum jam istirahat, _okay_? Ingat kata-kataku, kalian tidak boleh sembarangan membeli makanan. Kalian makan bekal yang aku siapkan saja, _okay_?" Aku tidak mau mereka makan makanan dari luar, bisa saja 'kan membuat mereka sakit? Oh, aku sangat tidak mau mereka sakit. Masih membekas di ingatanku saat Shisui sakit.

"Oke, Nalu-_tan_." Aku tersenyum, dan mengusap surai kedua bocah nakal ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini si kembar lebih menurut padaku—maksudnya kenakalannya agak berkurang sedikit. Yah, itu bagus bukan?

Tidak lama setelahnya, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kemari dengan setelan kerjanya yang rapi seperti biasanya. "Anak-anak sudah siap, Naru?"

Ah, entah mengapa, sudah beberapa kali—belakangan ini—Sasuke memanggilku dengan nama _pendek_ begitu, aku merasa aneh. "Sudah semua, dan tidak ada yang tertinggal Sasuke-_san_." Jawabku. Aku mengambil tas kerjanya, lalu aku taruh di kursi depan samping kemudi. "Sasuke-_san_ tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Hn." Dia mengangguk, pandangan Sasuke beralih pada anak-anaknya. "Kalian sudah siap semua? Ucapkan salam pada Naruto."

Si kembar mengangguk menurut. "_Ittekimasu_." Ujar mereka bersamaan. Aku tersenyum geli. Apa-apaan coba kebiasaan mereka ini. Sangat aneh—namun menyenangkan.

"_Ha_'_i_. _Itterashai_. Hati-hati ya." Jawabku sambil menahan senyum geli. Ini bukan aku lho yang mengajari mereka, melainkan Ayah mereka, si duda keren Sasuke.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku menatapnya sebal, mau marah tidak enak juga, jadi aku hanya bisa menatap kesal padanya. Ya, aku tahu, Sasuke tertawa geli dengan _glare_ dariku. "Oh, Naruto. Aku akan makan siang di rumah." _Eh_? Tidak biasanya Sasuke makan siang di rumah. "Tolong bilang pada Iruka, kita akan kedatangan tamu pada waktu makan siang nanti, _okay_?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengack rambutku. "Kalau begitu, kami berangkat."

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil, si kembar duduk manis di kursi belakang melambaikan tangannya padaku, sehingga aku refleks balik melambaikan tangan. Aku merasa, keluarga Uchiha ini makin lama makin aneh saja. Atau hanya perasaanku saja, ya?

Setelah melihat mobil mereka sudah keluar dari rumah _nan_ besar ini, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah. Ah, jika mereka bertiga sudah pergi, aku sedikit lowong. Menyenangkan sekali.

Pagi ini masih jam setengah delapan, Obito dan Shisui pulang jam dua sore nanti. Makan siang biasa di mulai pada jam satu—kami para pelayan, dan jika Sasuke dan anak-anaknya ada di rumah. Setidaknya aku harus membeitahu Iruka dulu apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku.

Aku melewati para _Maid_ yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Aku tersenyum menyapa mereka, mereka balas menyapa. Orang-orang di rumah ini sangatlah baik dan menyenangkan. Terkadang mereka berisik, namun itu membuat tambah seru.

Aku tahu Iruka sekarang ini sedang ada di ruang makan—khusus para pekerja rumah ini tentu saja—bersama dengan yang lainnya sambil menikmati _ocha_ dengan santai.

Haha, benar 'kan! Aku berlari menuju Iruka yang sedang santai meminum _ocha_. Aku menerjangnya dari belakang. "Iruka-_san_!"

"_Ugh_—NARUTO!" Aku tertawa ketika Iruka tersedak. Dia berteriak padaku, wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena kesal, haha. "Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku?"

Masih tertawa, aku mengambil kursi di samping kiri Iruka untuk mendudukkan diriku. "Haha, _gomen_, Iruka-_san_." Ujarku sambil menahan tawa. Iruka memelototiku _sih_, aku jadi sedikit takut. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, tadi Sasuke-_san_ bilang makan siang hari ini akan ada tamu yang berkunjung."

"_HEEE_? Akan ada tamu? Jarang sekali rumah ini kedatangan tamu!" Aku terlonjak kaget. Ayame tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sambil berteriak. "Wah, aku jadi penasaran sekali! Hey, kalian dengar? Rumah ini akan kedatangan tamu!"

Aku melihat kearah Iruka yang menggeleng-geleng melihat Ayame yang nampaknya semangat sekali, juga para _Maid_ yang lain yang sudah ribut membicarakan tamu yang akan berkunjung ke rumah ini. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku, memang sebegitu jarang ya rumah ini di kunjungi? Selama aku ada disini _sih_ memang belum pernah ada yang bertamu.

"Sudah kalian berhenti!" Iruka menghentikan para gadis-gadis yang ribut berbincang. "Sekarang yang terpenting bereskan rumah ini, dan memasak yang banyak untuk makan siang nanti."

"_Ha_'_i_!"

_Ah_, _malas_ _sekali_. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dengan malas. Aku tidak ingin membantu rasanya. Sampai akhirnya Iruka menepuk pundakku, membuatku meringis.

"Kau juga bantu kami, Naruto!"

Ah, sial.

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah jam setengah dua sore, dan Sasuke masih belum pulang. Bukannya ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam makan siang? Kami sudah menyiapkan makan siang sebanyak ini, masa iya Sasuke dengan beraninya tidak datang?—eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku malah kesal?

Iruka berkata pada kami semua untuk tetap menunggu, dan kembali menghangatkan makanan. Dia bilang mungkin saja Sasuke menjemput si kembar terlebih dahulu baru akan pulang. Benar saja, ketika Iruka bertanya pada supir keluarga ini, dia bilang jika Sasuke yang menjemput dua bocah itu.

Setengah jam kemudian barulah Sasuke sampai di rumah. Makan siang sudah kami hangatkan, kami tidak mungkin menyajikan makanan dingin pada tamu, bukan? Para _Maid_ berbaris sopan sepanjang pintu masuk, termasuk aku. Aku berada disini karena aku akan menyambut si kembar, mereka itu harus aku sambut setiap pulang, menyebalkan sekali bocah-bocah itu!

Dan—

"NALU-_TAN_, _TADAIMA_!" Aku memejamkan mataku ketika mendengar teriakan yang super melengking itu. Uchiha Obito yang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak. Anak itu melepas sepatunya dengan asal. _Argh_, dia tidak bisa di bilangi sekali!

"Obito-_chan_, jangan berlari." Ujarku—tidak dengan teriakan. Biasanya sih aku berteriak. Tapi malu jika aku berteriak saat ada tamu.

Selanjutnya, kedua anak ini memeluk kakiku. Aku memasang wajah _facepalm_ku. "Ne, ne, Nalu-_tan_. Ayo main sekalang."

"Naru-_chin_, tolong gendong aku ke kamar." Shisui ikut-ikutan manjanya kumat.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku berjongkok menyejajarkan tubuhku dengan si kembar. "Kalian ganti baju, ya? Habis ini kalian makan dengan _Tousan_ kalian."

"_Heee_." Obito memasang wajah tidak suka—dia protes. "Kok makan siang lagi? Tadi di sekolah sudah. Obito maunya main."

"Aku juga tadi 'kan makan siang, Naru-_chin_. Aku gak mau makan siang lagi." Shisui ikut protes. Oh, lucu sekali anak ini, bibirnya sedikit maju. Aku ingin mencubitnya—mencubit bibirnya maksudku.

"Kalian ganti baju dulu dengan Naruto, lalu makan siang dengan _Tousan_ juga _Jisan_ ini."

"_Jisan_? Jahat sekali kau Uchiha. Aku masih muda tahu!"

Heh? Suara ini suara Sasuke. Tapi aku kenal dengan suara setelah Sasuke tadi. Itu familiar sekali. Aku menoleh melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku, di samping Sasuke ada—

"N—Ne—"—_NEJI_!

.

* * *

.

Dia Hyuuga Neji. Pria dengan surai panjang berwarna cokelat yang selalu ia banggakan. Dia memiliki mata senada dengan kecubung. Dan yang jelas, dia kekasih Gaara sahabatku.

_KENAPA NEJI ADA DISINI_? Jeritku frustasi—dalam pikiranku tentu saja. Gawat, gawat, ini gawat! Neji itu kenal denganku, tentu saja! Aku adalah orang yang dulu tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara! Aku—dan Kiba—dulu yang mengujinya dengan berbagai macam ujian sebelum boleh berpacaran dengan Gaara. Aku yang sering beradu mulut dengannya. Aku yang sering menjahilinya.

_SIAL_! Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Neji, dia bisa saja memberitahu keberadaanku pada orangtuaku, atau memberitahu Sasuke kalau aku ini ternyata putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato yang di buang karena keegoisannya sendiri. Jika Neji memberitahukan hal itu pada Sasuke, mati aku! Aku bisa langsung di tendang dari rumah ini karena di anggap penipu. _GAH_, _BAGAIMANA_ _INI_?

"Naruto, _daijoubu_?" Aku terlonjak ketika ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ah, ternyata Iruka. "Ada sesuatu? Kau sakit?" _Iya_, _aku sakit kepala ketika melihat Neji ada di ruang makan bersama dengan_ _Sasuke dan si kembar_—erangku frustasi dalam benakku. Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya segala _sih_?

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemas. "_Da_—_Daijoubu_, Iruka-_san_." Jawabku sewajar mungkin. Aku mencoba memasang senyum normal di wajahku. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-_san_ bilang kau harus ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama mereka." _CHIKUSO_! Dasar Uchiha Sasuke _chicken_-_butt_ menyebalkan! Tidak tahu 'kah dia aku sedang menghindari Neji yang ternyata kenal dengannya?

Oh, Sasuke memang tidak tahu aku sedang menghindari Neji. Jika aku bisa bersikap wajar, dan juga jika Neji bersikap wajar seolah kita tidak saling mengenal, ini akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Oh, _I hope so_.

Aku mengangguk saja pada Iruka, lalu dengan langkah yang seperti mengambang ini aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Aku berdoa jika Neji berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Jika Neji bisa bersikap seolah tidak kenal denganku, aku akan selamat. Jika Neji bersikap jahat dan menyapaku sebagai Namikaze Naruto, aku harus rela di tendang dari sini dan mencari pekerjaan lain.

_Neji_, please.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat Sasuke, Neji, juga si kembar sedang makan siang dengan tenang. Lagi, aku mencoba tersenyum sewajar mungkin—tapi aku yakin senyumku sekarang ini aneh sekali—pada mereka.

"Nalu-_tan_ sini makan sama Obito." Obito memanggilku. Aku menarik nafas menyiapkan diriku. Langkahku berat sekali menuju Obito, aku seperti berjalan dengan beban berat yang membuatku sulit berjalan. _Sial_.

Aku mendudukkan diri di samping Obito seperti biasa. Aku menatap Neji, sepertinya dia biasa saja. Dia makan dengan santainya tanpa melirikku. _Ugh_, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang membuatku ingin melempar _salad_ yang tersaji di meja ke wajahnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku sontak langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berbicara—suaraku tidak keluar. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tampaknya Sasuke bingung akan sikapku, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Makanlah bersama kami."

Sejujurnya, aku merasa bahwa diriku sudah tidak mampu menampung makanan dalam perut ini. Karena memang tadi aku sudah makan siang dengan yang lain, dan juga karena melihat wajah Neji, nafsu makanku hilang seketika.

Tapi aku juga memiliki etika, _table manner_. Mangkuk berisikan nasi udah tersedia di hadapanku, _Maid_ yang menyiapkannya, beserta sumpit. Lalu ada mangkuk berisikan sup yang masih panas, terlihat dari uap yang mengepul dari sup itu. Pertama, biarkan aku meminum sup ini terlebih dahulu, menenangkan jiwaku ini. _Ugh_, pandanganku kembali kearah Neji yang masih melahap makan siangnya dengan santai.

_Dia benar berpura_-_pura tidak kenal denganku_, _atau merencanakan hal lain_?

Makan siang selesai, sepanjang makan siang Neji tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sasuke setelah makan mengajak anak-anaknya mengobrol seperti biasa. Entah mengapa, Neji disini aku menjadi canggung, membuatku merasakan suasana _awkward_.

Kami tidak beranjak dari meja makan. Semua sisa makanan yang ada di meja sudah beres, hanya tinggal ada cemilan kecil untuk si kembar. Sasuke tidak memperbolehkanku beranjak dari meja makan. Oh, _God_. Betapa aku ingin menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga botak, lalu aku tendang dia—_sadisnya aku_. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak ingin disini berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Neji. Aku terlalu takut.

"Neji, aku lupa memperkenalkan Naruto padamu." _GAH_, _SASUKE MENYEBALKAN_! Dia malah ingin memperkenalkan aku pada Neji! "Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pengasuh dari Shisui dan Obito. Baru sekitar enam bulan bekerja di rumah ini."

Bibirku bergetar, mataku menatap Neji horor. "_Y_—_yoroshiku_ _o_—_onegai_—_shimasu_." Sial! Kenapa juga aku harus terbata? _Kaa_-_sama_, _tatsukete_!

Dia menatapku. _Neji_, _aku_ _mohon_, _berpura_-_pura_ lah _tidak_ _mengenaliku_. Aku menatap Neji penuh harap. Semoga Neji bisa membaca pikiranku, Tuhan. Neji, _please_. Jangan kenali aku.

"Hyuuga Neji. _Yoroshiku_." _THANKS GOD_! Neji malah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, berarti dia mau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, dia pasti membaca pikiranku! Aku bisa bernafas lega.

"_Hoo_. Kau hebat juga dalam mencari pengasuh, Sasuke." Aku menelan ludahku. Sepertinya ini bukan hal baik. Neji pasti merencanakan sesuatu! Lihat bibirnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat—menyeringai. "_Kawaii_. Tidak terlihat seperti pengasuh pada umumnya." Apa-apaan dia, berbicara dengan nada menyebalkan begitu!

"_Sou_? Kau berpikir dia manis?" Sasuke malah bertopang dagu lalu menatapku. Aku menahan nafas kembali. Oh, tolonglah Neji, jangan membuatku di usir dari sini. "Jarang sekali kau memuji orang, Neji."

"Hm. Aku bicara sejujurnya, Sasuke. Dia tidak terlihat seperti pengasuh pada umumnya. Dia terlalu manis. Atau mungkin dia memang bukan pengasuh anak-anakmu—" _The hell_. Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya jahil, menatapku, menatap Sasuke juga. Perasaanku tidak enak. "—jangan-jangan, dia calon _Mama_ dari anak-anakmu, Sasuke."

_SHI_—! BICARA APA KAU, _KUSO_ NEJI! Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menggebrak meja makan. Seenaknya saja Neji berbicara seperti itu. Ternyata dia memang ingin menjahiliku!

"Hei, Shisui, Obito, kalian sayang pada Naruto ini?" Sambil menunjukku, Neji menatap si kembar nakal. Aku melihat Shisui dan Obito saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Iya. Kita sayang." Oh, aku terharu—ini sungguhan. Si kembar walaupun mereka nakal, dan sering membuatku kesal karena kenakalannya, mereka sayang padaku.

"Lalu, kalian mau tidak kalau Naruto jadi _Mama_ kalian?" Tanganku gatal sekali ingin mencekik Neji. Jika aku dalam posisi biasanya—sebagai Namikaze Naruto—aku tidak segan menerjang Neji, lalu mencekiknya, dan menjambak rambutnya.

"_Mama_?" Si kembar malah saling berpandangan bingung. Obito menatap Kakak kembarnya penuh tanya, begitu juga Shisui. Neji benar-benar berbicara hal yang sangat tidak wajar! _Dan kenapa_ _Sasuke_-san _hanya diam saja_?

"Kalau altinya Nalu-_tan_ bisa sama kita telus, Obito mau _kok_ Nalu-_tan_ jadi _Mama_."

"Iya. Aku juga gak keberatan kalau Naru-_chin_ jadi _Mama_."

_USOTSUKI_! _Bohong_! Apa-apaan pembicaraan ini? _Sasuke_-san, _kenapa kau diam saja mendengar Neji_ _berbicara aneh macam itu_? Dia hanya menatap anak-anaknya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Nah, Sasuke. Anak-anakmu tidak keberatan. Ternyata memang benar, dia bukan pengasuh, melainkan calon _Mama_ anak-anakmu 'kan?"

"Hentikan, Neji!" _Oops_! Secara tidak sadar aku sedikit berteriak. Gah, mulut besarku ini. "Ma—maksudku, tolong hentikan, Hyuuga-_san_. Ini tidak lucu." Sasuke menatapku bingung—tentu saja! Aku langsung memanggil nama Neji dengan santainya.

"Wow. Dia memang menarik, Sasuke." Neji menatapku dengan pandangan jahil. "Tapi, kau tidak keberatan dia jadi _Mama_ dari Shisui dan Obito 'kan? Si kembar sudah setuju."

Neji, bicaranya memang menyebalkan sekali. Gaara, harusnya kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki jahil ini. "Aku tidak masalah. Terutama jika anak-anakku sudah setuju." _HEH_?

Aku menatap Sasuke horor. Dia bicara apa barusan? Oh, senyumannya padaku—entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas senyuman Sasuke membuat perutku sakit dan linu. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_." Pria ini pasti bercanda!

"Wow," Neji menatapku dengan jahil Ia menyeringai mengejek. "Tinggal aku tunggu undanganmu, Sasuke."

Dan setelahnya, aku tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Aku izin pamit pada Sasuke mengajak Shisui dan Obito ke ruang keluarga untuk bermain disana. Di banding harus berdiam disini bersama Neji, dia sungguh berbahaya untuk pertumbuhan Shisui dan Obito.

.

* * *

.

Disini, aku menemani si kembar bermain. Kini, Shisui dan Obito sedang mewarnai buku warna mereka masing-masing. Terkadang, aku ikut membantu mereka, mengarahkan mereka harus menggunakan warna apa untuk mewarnai objek di buku gambar mereka tersebut. Sayangnya, Shisui dan Obito adalah anak keras kepala. Walau aku memberitahu mereka jika langit berwarna biru, Shisui malah mewarnai langit dengan warna hitam, Obito juga mewarnai langit dengan warna jingga.

Itu membuatku sangat kesal. Walau tidak salah juga _sih_. Langit di sore hari berwarna jingga, dan di malam hari berwarna hitam. Mungkin imajinasi mereka benar-benar berkembang di banding anak-anak lainnya.

"_Ne_, Nalu-_tan_," Obito menjauhkan buku mewarnainya, dia juga meletakkan pensil warnanya. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, dia juga begitu. "Memangnya _Mama_ itu buat apa?"

_Heh_? Mama _itu buat apa_? Aku berpikir keras. Obito bertanya seolah _Mama_ itu adalah benda. "_Jisan_ tadi bilang Nalu-_tan_ jadi _Mama_. Memang _Mama_ itu buat apa? Kalau gak ada _Mama_ memang kenapa?"

_Sudah aku duga_, _ini semua karena Neji_. Tapi, aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Sasuke pernah bercerita jika Ibu dari si kembar ini memang tidak pernah mengurus mereka. Itulah penyebab Sasuke bercerai dengan istrinya.

"_Mama_ itu sama aja seperti _Kaachan_ kan?" Sekarang, Shisui yang bertanya. Dia juga sudah melupakan buku mewarnainya. "Di sekolah, teman-teman kami _Kaachan_ mereka yang menjemput. Jadi _Mama_ itu buat menjemput dari sekolah?"

Aku _speechless_. Bagaimana aku cara menjelaskan pada mereka. Lagipula, jika aku menjelaskan pada mereka, aku takut mereka malah murung dan bertanya soal Ibu mereka padaku. _Neji sial_! Erangku. Harusnya si kembar bertanya pada Ayah mereka, jangan aku. Aku takut salah jawab.

"Ne, Nalu-_tan_, jadi _Mama_ itu apa?"

"Apa _Mama_ itu penting buat kita, Naru-_chin_?"

Aku nyaris menjedotkan kepalaku ke meja. Aku mencari akal untuk menjelaskan pada mereka. _Mama_ itu, "_Uhm_, Mama itu orang yang sayang pada kita. Dia juga yang membuatkan sarapan, juga bekal makanan." Itu yang aku katakan. Sejujurnya, Ibuku juga tidak begitu _sih_. Ini gambaran Ibu secara _universal_. "Mengajak bermain, lalu membantu mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah, membacakan dongeng, memasak untuk kalian. Juga menjaga, dan melindungi kita. Sama saja seperti _Tousan_ kalian 'kan?"

Kalau aku pikir-pikir, ketika aku kecil yang banyak menjagaku, bermain denganku, memasak untukku, dan menyuapiku adalah pengasuhku. Aku ini bendeskripsikan Ibu? Aku merasa mendeskripsikan pengasuhku.

"Berarti, Naru-_chin_ itu _Mama_?" _Eh_? Shisui membuat aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Katanya _Mama_ itu begitu. Naru-_chin_ juga 'kan sama seperti _Mama_ yang di bilang tadi."

Sudah aku duga, Shisui pasti berpikir begitu. Aku juga berpikir 'kan itu terdengar seperti yang pengasuh lakukan? Kami—aku, Shisui, dan Obito—ini di urus oleh pengasuh. Apalagi si kembar ini memang tidak bersama Ibu mereka sejak kecil.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalau aku ini pengasuh kalian." Ujarku mencoba menjelaskan. "_Mama_ itu yang membuat kalian ada disini, Shisui-_chan_. Dan yang membuat kalian ada disini bukan aku."

"Tapi, tapi, Nalu-_tan_ sayang sama kita 'kan?" Diam. Obito bertanya seperti itu padaku? Sayang pada mereka? Oh—dengan berat hati—aku memang menyayangi mereka. Aku menghela nafas. Terlalu lama bersama mereka, membuatku terbiasa pada kenakalan mereka, membuatku jadi dekat dengan mereka.

Aku mengusap kepala si kembar. "Iya kok, aku sayang sama Shisui-_chan_ juga Obito-_chan_." Ucapanku membuat mereka tersenyum. "Walau kalian menyebalkan juga nakal." Langsung wajah mereka dihiasi raut kecewa. Membuatku tertawa saja.

"Kalau Naru-_chin_ bukan yang membuat kita ada disini, berarti Naru-_chin_ bukan _Mama_ kita?" Shisui menatap Adik kembarnya. Obito dan Shisui sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Telus, _Mama_ kita ada dimana?"

_Mati aku_!

Mereka—terkutuklah mereka yang banyak tanya dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar! Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa coba?

"_E_—_etto_. Mungkin saja—"

"_Mama_ kalian sedang tidak bisa menemui kalian."

"Neji." Lirihku. Neji bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dia ada disini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Mataku mengikuti pergerakan Neji yang melangkah mendekati kami. "_Mama_ kalian sedang ada urusan jadi belum bisa menemui kalian." Oh, betapa pandainya Neji berdusta. Aku mencibirnya, membuat dia menatap garang padaku.

"Naruto. _Have a minute_? _We need to talk_." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Anak-anak, _Jisan_ pinjam dulu ya Naruto. Boleh 'kan?" Dengan anggukkan dari si kembar, Neji menarik tanganku menjauh dari Shisui dan Obito. Tidak keluar dari ruangan ini, namun beberapa meter jauh dari mereka, agar si kembar tidak mendengar.

"Kau kenal dengan Sasuke, Neji?" Aku langsung bertanya. Tentu saja ini menganggu pikiranku. Selama ini Neji mengenal Sasuke, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. "Kalau begitu, Gaara juga mengenal Sasuke 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

"_Tch_. Kau berisik, Naruto." Neji mengusap telinganya. Menyebalkan! "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya itu, dan tentu saja tidak—bisa—aku lakukan. "Aku bertanya lebih dahulu! Kau dan Gaara mengenal Sasuke? Sejak kapan?"

Aku mendengar Neji menghela nafas pasrah. "Iya, iya. Aku dan Gaara mengenal Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku yang mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Gaara baru mengenal Sasuke setahun belakangan ini, karena aku membawanya saat Sasuke mengadakan Pesta Tahun Baru di perusahaannya."

"APA?" Berarti ketika aku bilang pada Gaara dan Kiba kalau aku bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha, Gaara sebenarnya sudah kenal dengan Sasuke? "Kenapa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Ujar Neji sinis. "Lalu, kenapa Tuan Muda sepertimu ada disini?"

Aku menatap Neji penuh tanya. _Lho_, memang dia tidak tahu? "Gaara tidak meberitahumu soal masalahku?"

Neji menghela nafas. "Aku tahu soal kau kabur dari rumahmu karena Sasori dan juga kau yang sudah dapat pekerjaan dari Gaara." Aku cemberut. Neji, berani-beraninya dia menyebut nama terkutuk itu di hadapanku. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau bekerja di tempat Sasuke sebagai—uh, _Nanny_?"

Aku menonjok perutnya pelan, "_Don_'_t_ _call me_ _Nanny_, _kuso_-Neji!" Sentakku. Kalau di panggil _Nanny_, rasanya aku membayangkan diriku memakai kostum _a la_ _Nanny_ begitu. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku _Nanny_—kecuali Itachi, haha.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membantuku mencari pekerjaan. Dia bilang bahwa aku bisa bekerja sekaligus mendapat tempat tinggal. Tidak tahunya aku malah bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak." Jelasku. "Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku butuh uang, Neji."

Neji terkekeh. Aku menatapnya kesal. Kenapa coba dia? "_Hmph_. Mendengar kata _butuh uang_ keluar dari mulutmu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Neji berkacak pinggang. "Namikaze Naruto yang aku tahu adalah orang yang sering menghamburkan uang."

Aku terdiam. Oh, iya, benar sekali. Aku yang dulu adalah orang yang sering menghamburkan uang, tidak menghargai uang, boros, dan tidak bersyukur atas apa yang aku miliki. Sekarang? Uang hasil dari aku mengasuh si kembar saja tidak aku pakai—hanya aku gunakan untuk keperluanku, dan itu hampir tidak pernah terpakai. Karena aku makan saja di beri dari rumah ini, tanpa bayar.

"Aku menyesal, Neji. Jika saja aku dulu bersyukur atas hidupku." Aku tertunduk. Menyesal juga sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku menghela nafas. "Aku juga rindu orangtuaku."

Aku merasakan tangan yang mengusap pundakku. "Tidak usah memajang wajah sedih begitu. Aneh tahu." Ucap Neji. "Tidak usah di sesali. Nanti juga aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengan orangtuamu lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Hingga sekarang, mereka sepertinya sama sekali tidak mencariku, Neji." Dengan ucapanku barusan, Neji menarik tangannya yang ada di pundakku tadi. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah bersalah. Sial, sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Aku segera menganti topik. "Aku rindu padanya juga Kiba."

Sepertinya berhasil. Neji itu jika sudah ada yang menyebut nama Gaara dia langsung antusias. "Gaara baik-baik saja, aku kira kau sering berkirim mail dengannya. Kiba, setahuku Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu bilang kalau dia akan mengajak Kiba ke Kyoto."

Aku tertawa. Rindunya aku dengan sahabat-sahabatku itu. Aku bersyukur Kiba dan Gaara memiliki kekasih yang baik pada mereka. Ah, andai nasibku sebaik dua sahabatku. "_Ugh_, aku rindu sekali liburan." Ucapku penuh canda. "Lain kali kalian semua harus mengajakku liburan!"

Neji mengacak rambutku. "_Baka_. Kau tidak tahu jika aku ini super sibuk?" Ujar Neji. Aku mencibir. Tapi memang benar _sih_ Neji itu termasuk orang sibuk. Neji menjauhkan tangannya, sorot matanya berubah lebih serius.

"Naruto, kau harus tahu, kami semua peduli padamu. Gaara sangat khawatir padamu, dia menyayangimu. Kiba juga begitu, dia mencemaskanmu. Begitupun aku, dan juga Shikamaru walau dia terlihat tidak peduli." Aku terdiam mendengarnya. "Jika kami semua saja mencemaskanmu, pasti Kushina-_san_ dan Minato-_san_ juga begitu. Karena mereka adalah orangtuamu."

Aku merasakan desiran halus di dadaku. Mereka semua peduli padaku, cemas padaku. Kiba dan Gaara, sahabatku yang aku sayangi, aku terlalu membuat mereka khawatir. Juga Ayah dan Ibu, mereka cemas juga 'kan?

Aku baru mengingat sesuatu! "Oh, Neji. Terimakasih tadi sudah mau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku di depan Sasuke-_san_." Ucapku. "Ah, kau penyelamat sekali! Aku sampai takut tadi."

"_Hmph_. Melihat wajahmu tadi membuat perutku sakit, asal kau tahu saja." Neji memasang wajah mengejek andalannya. Oh, sial, aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya. Tapi, Neji memang penyelamatku hari ini, haha.

Jika saja Neji tadi tidak ber_akting_ tidak mengenaliku, aku pasti diusir. "Neji, aku—"

"Ah, Naruto! Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kakaknya Sasuke atau belum?" Mataku berkedut. Belum sempat aku bicara Neji memotong ucapanku. Padahal aku ingin berterimakasih secara tulus!

_Kakaknya Sasuke_? "Sejauh ini belum. Tapi, Sasuke-_san_ pernah bercerita soal _Aniki_nya padaku." Ujarku. "Memang ada apa?"

"Dia itu—"

"Neji—dan Naruto?" Aku tersentak mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. _Argh_, _itu Sasuke_-san! Dia memergoki kami sedang mengobrol. Gawat! "Sedang apa kalian berdua mengobrol disini?"

"O—oh, Sasuke?" Neji wajahnya memucat, aku juga pasti pucat begitu. "Kami—aku, melihat Naruto. Lalu—apa ya?"

_Bodoh_. Neji tergagap. Kami tidak mungkin mengaku jika kami saling kenal 'kan? Entah mengapa, saat itu ide jahil muncul di otak jeniusku ini. "_Ano_—Sasuke-_san_. Hyuuga-_san_ tadi memanggilku karena ingin bicara padaku—" Jeda, "—Kalau aku merupakan tipe ideal dari Hyuuga-_san_." Dengan wajah polos, aku menjelaskan—kebohongan—pada Sasuke.

"APA?"

Sumpah, aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa dan memasang wajah senormal mungkin karena mendengar teriakan Neji yang spontan karena ucapanku. _Oh_, _Tuhan_. Ini benar-benar lucu!

"Benar begitu, Neji?" Sasuke menatap Neji yang wajahnya masih tidak percaya dan bingung. Haha, kasihan sekali dia!

"A—aku tidak—"

"Hyuuga-_san_ bilang jika aku manis dan lucu, jadi dia mengatakan aku adalah tipe idealnya." Ucapku—dengan penuh kebohongan—lagi. Aku mencoba memasang wajah _innocent_ agar Sasuke tidak curiga padaku.

"HAH?" Neji kembali berteriak kebingungan. Oh, itu campuran antara kebingungan, dan kesal.

"Heh." Entah kenapa, aku takut melihat Sasuke sekarang ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai seram. Tapi, yang paling aku takutkan aura yang Sasuke keluarkan menyeramkan sekali. "Jadi benar begitu, Neji?"

"Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak benar." Neji menggeleng kuat. Aku melihat Neji juga menatap Sasuke ketakutan. Biasanya Neji memasang wajah ini jika Gaara marah padanya.

"Naruto, dengar," Sasuke menatapku, tangannya mencengkram pundakku membuatku tersentak. "Neji itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Jangan biarkan dia menggodamu."

Oh, Sasuke, aku tahu itu. Andai kau tahu jika orang yang kau panggil Neji itu adalah orang yang aku kenal, dan juga kekasih Neji merupakan sahabatku. "I—Iya." Balasku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mana mungkin aku mengaku.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengacak surai pirangku. Kebiasaan sekali sih orang ini. Aku membenahi rambutku. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor bersama Neji. Kau jaga anak-anak. Aku akan pulang seperti biasa."

"_Ha_'_i_, Sasuke-_san_."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, dia langsung menghapiri kedua puteranya untuk mengecup kening Shisui dan Obito sesaat. Pada saat itulah aku kembali berterimakasih pada Neji sekaligus meminta maaf. Kejahilanku membuat dia kesal, namun dia masih bisa bilang agar menjaga diriku. Berarti dia tidak marah.

Setelahnya, Sasuke dan Neji kembali pada pekerjaan mereka. Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini, benar-benar mengejutkan sekali. Aku baru tahu jika ternyata Neji dan Gaara sudah mengenal Sasuke sebelum aku. Namun, aku tidak mengenal Sasuke, ataupun sebaliknya. Ini 'kah namanya tali jodoh dalam kehidupan?

_Sou ka_. Masih banya di dunia ini yang belum aku tahu. Kira-kira, selanjutnya apa yang akan aku ketahui lagi?

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

.

.

**Special thanks for**:

**squidneko, efi . astuti . 1, Kucing Gendut, wildapolaris, kimjaejoong309, Harpaairiry, Akasuna no Akemi, ayurifanda15, Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, intan . pandini85, hanazawa kay, Aiko Michisige, Khioneizys, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, Guest(1), versetta, Dewi15, gdtop, Hyull, istiartika, InmaGination, alta0sapphire, kirei-neko, aulia . syura, miira, Kagaari, uchiha . emo10, yunaucii, Xiaooo, HiNa devilujoshi, viraoctvn, upilnaru, guardian's feel, Reikai eran, sivanya anggarada, mifta cinya, B-Rabbit Ai, Ryuusuke583, bublebunny, miss horvilshy, uzumakinamikezehaki, Ara Uchiha, AprilianyArdeta, R-chan, Arum Junnie, sam hatake ajja, Vianycka Hime, RaFa Llight S.N, Snlop, choikim1310, Yun Ran Livianda, , Reika Chitanda, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, kizuky**

Kalian semua spesial buat saya. Termasuk yang sudah mau sempatkan baca fic ini. Pokoknya terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya *bow*

Ada pertanyaan yang masuk. Saya jawab disini ya;

**Sam hatake ajja** bertanya: **Rencana fic ini berapa chap**?

Maaf, saya juga gak tau ini bakal berapa chapter OTL /Padahal dia Authornya ToT

Makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus :" *pelukciumpeluk* dan lagi, kamu boleh panggil saya Yukirin :3

Makasih reviewnya *bow*

**R**-**chan** bertanya: **Sasuke umurnya berapa**?

Sasuke menikah sekitar usia 20/21 disini, punya anak saya gambarkan usia sekitar 22. Sekarang usia Shisui dan Obito 4 tahun. Berarti sekitar 26? OTL

Makasih reviewnya *bow*

Pokoknya buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, fav, atau follow, terimakasih banyak ya *bow*

See you ^-^)/

.

.

**Review please**~?


	10. The Embrace of Love

"_Ne_, Shisui-_nii_." Sang bocah dengan surai _raven_ itu kini sedang memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap Kakak kembarnya bosan. "Shisui-_nii_!" Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Obito memanggil nama Kakak kembarnya kembali.

Shisui yang sedari tadi di panggil oleh Adik kembarnya, sama sekali tidak menggubris. Matanya masih terfokus pada televisi yang menayangkan acara kartun favorit Shisui, si _sponge_ kotak kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas dasar laut itu.

Merasa kesal karena sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh Kakaknya, Obito mengambil remot televisi yang tergeletak di meja, lalu dengan jahil dia mengganti _channel_ televisi secara acak.

"Hei!" Shisui protes. "Aku sedang menonton, Obito!" Shisui mencoba mengambil kembali remot televisi yang di pegang oleh Obito, namun sepertinya Obito tidak mau Kakak kembarnya itu mendapatkan remot.

"Tidak mau!" Obito memeluk remot itu dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga membuat Shisui kesulitan untuk merebutnya.

"Obito, kembalikan cepat!" Shisui tidak mau kalah. Dia menarik tangan Adiknya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang ia inginkan. "Tangan kamu cepat lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau, tidak mau!" Obito menggeleng keras. Kali ini kakinya ikut berperan, mendorong tubuh Kakaknya menjauh dari dirinya—tentu saja berhasil membuat Shisui mengerang kesakitan dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sang Adik. "Shisui-_nii_ gak mau main sama Obito kalau nonton telus!"

Shisui mengerang kesal. "Obito, jangan seperti anak kecil begitu!" Shisui dengan usaha keras kembali mendekati Obito. "Kau main sendiri 'kan bisa. Aku mau menonton, Obito!" Serunya. "Obito, berhenti menendangku. Sakit tahu!"

"TIDAK MAU! OBITO MAU SHISUI-_NII_—"

'_Kau sungguh mencintaiku_?'

"—MENCINTAIKU—eh?"

"Heh?"

Si kembar saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Acara rebut-rebutan remot televisi di tunda sesaat—padahal Shisui sudah berhasil menyentuh remot yang diinginkannya.

Mungkin, karena acara rebutan tadi, tanpa sengaja _channel_ televisi terganti dan _volume_ suara kini menjadi lebih besar, sehingga membuat Obito salah fokus.

"Obito, kau tadi bilang apa?" Shisui tampaknya gagal paham dengan ucapan adiknya yang—agak—aneh. "Maksudnya apa?"

Obito sendiri bingung. Maksudnya tadi, Obito ingin agar Kakak kembarnya itu bermain dengannya di hari libur ini, bukan menonton televisi. Tapi, karena seseorang di televisi itu mengatakan hal itu, jadi Obito tanpa sadar mengikuti. "Maksudnya, Obito mau _Niitan_ main sama Obito." Dengan polosnya, Obito mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hah?" Shisui menjauh sedikit dari Adiknya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Lupakan saja. Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi malas menonton televisi."

"Uh, _gomen_." Obito memajukkan bibir bawahnya, ia mendekati kakaknya sehingga duduk tidak jauh dari Shisui.

'_Tapi_, _kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku bukan_?'

'_Aku sangat tahu_! _Tidak peduli apapun_, _aku tetap mencintaimu_.'

'_Tapi_, _anak_-_anakku_? _Aku sudah memiliki anak_. _Kau rela menerima mereka_?'

'_Ya_, _tentu_! _Aku juga sangat menyayangi anak_-_anakmu_.'

'_Kau_—_yakin_?'

'_Tentu_. _Asalkan kau juga mencintaiku_, _aku tidak keberatan menerima semua dalam dirimu_.'

Bola mata Shisui juga Obito terfokus apa yang sedang di tayangkan di televisi. Sayangnya yang kini mereka tonton adalah drama yang memang di khususkan untuk remaja dan orang dewasa. Mereka melihat seorang pria dan wanita di televisi itu kini sedang berpelukan.

"Ini maksudnya apa _sih_, Shisui-_nii_?" Obito bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Mana aku tahu." Sahut Shisui—juga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

'_Aku mencintaimu_. _Aku sangat sayang padamu_.'

'_Aku juga menyayangimu_.'

'_Bolehkah aku menciummu_?'

Sayangnya lagi, yang di tonton kedua bocah ini drama picisan. Tanpa ada orang dewasa di sekitar mereka, tontonan ini sangatlah berbahaya untuk anak kecil. Terutama mereka, anak kecil dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"_Ih_, kenapa dia bibilnya di tempelkan, Shisui-_nii_?" Obito bertanya dengan nada kaget. Dua pasang _onyx_ itu menatap tontonan yang tidak sepatutnya mereka tonton.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Itu namanya mencium, tanda sayang Obito." Shisui menjawab walau matanya masih terfokus pada televisi.

Obito mengernyit, "_Touchan_ sama Nalu-_tan_ juga 'kan pelnah cium kita kalena sayang, tapi bukan tempelin bibil begitu 'kan?"

"Itu karena orang sebesar _Tousan_ dan Naru-_chin_ yang boleh begitu." Jawab Shisui dengan sok tahu—walaupun memang tidak salah. "Kalau kita tidak bisa."

Obito mengangguk seolah mengerti. Tanpa bicara lagi Obito dengan tenang melanjutkan menonton drama itu bersama kakak kembarnya.

'_Jadilah Ibu dari anak_-_anakku_.'

"_Ne_, Shisui-_nii_." Obito kembali penasaran karena dialog yang baru saja dia dengar. "Shisui-_nii_!"

Shisui menggeram sambil memukul sofa. "Apa lagi Obito? Kau berisik sekali, menontonlah dengan tenang."

Tidak menggubris Kakak kembarnya yang kesal, Obito malah menarik ujung lengan baju Shisui. "Kalau sudah menempelkan bibil itu, pelempuan disana—" Obito menunjuk layar televisi, "—bisa jadi _Mama_?"

Shisui menatap Adiknya sesaat. Bingung ingin menjawab apa, karena iya juga sebetulnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Iya."—_mungkin_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Mata Obito seolah bersinar. "Belalti kalau _Touchan_ begitu ke Nalu-_tan_, telus Nalu-_tan_ bisa jadi _Mama_ kita?"

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Shisui langsung. "Tanya saja sama _Tousan_, bukan padaku."

"Ne, Shisui-_nii_," Obito makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shisui, naik keatas tubuh Kakak kembarnya. Anak yang enerjik itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shisui dengan mata berbinar dan menepuk pipi Kakak kembarnya, membuat Shisui kaget dan mengerang kesal. "Kata Neji _Ojiichan_ 'kan kalau Nalu-_tan_ jadi _Mama_ itu bisa telus sama kita selamanya. _Niitan_ mau 'kan Nalu-_tan_ sama kita telus?"

"Iya, mau." Shisui mendorong wajah Adik kembarnya menjauh. "Sana, jangan dekat-dekat, kau berat tahu."

"_Yatta_!" Obito berteriak girang. Tanpa mempedulikan Kakaknya yang kesal, Obito menarik tangan Kakak kembarnya. "Ayo sekalang kita bilang sama _Touchan_."

"Hei—Obito! Pelan-pelan!"

Tidak mendengarkan Kakaknya, Obito terus menarik tangan Shisui untuk ikut berlari bersamanya menuju Ayah mereka yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"_TOUCHAN_!" Obito membanting pintu kerja Ayahnya dan berteriak. "_Touchan_, _Touchan_!"

Sang Ayah yang terkaget mendengar suara anaknya yang nyaring hampir saja menjatuhkan dokumen yang sedang di pegang olehnya. "Obito, Shisui." Sasuke memanggil nama anaknya dengan setengah terkaget. "Kalian kenapa berlari?"

Obito langsung memeluk Ayahnya, "_Touchan_, aku dan Shisui-_nii_ ingin tanya sesuatu sama _Touchan_." Ujar Obito. Sasuke berjongkok berhadapan dengan sang anak dan balas memeluknya, telapak tangan Sasuke berayun memanggil Shisui secara isyarat, otomatis Shisui yang tadi masih tertinggal di belakang kini juga ikut menghampiri sang Ayah dan memeluknya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membelai surai kedua puteranya. "Bilang saja kalau begitu." Ujarnya diiringi dengan senyum kecil.

Untuk sesaat, Shisui dan Obito saling berpandangan, setelahnya mereka mengangguk. "_Touchan_ sayang kami tidak?" Tanya Obito sebagai permulaan.

Sasuke menautkan alis mendengar pertanyaan puteranya. "Tentu saja. _Tousan_ sangat sayang pada kalian berdua."

"Lalu, _Tousan_ sayang juga dengan Naru-_chin_?"

Pertanyaan dari Shisui _lah_ yang membuat Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?" Entah ajaran dari mana, mereka bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"_Tousan_ jawab saja dulu." Desak Shisui.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Tentu saja sayang. Naruto 'kan yang menjaga kalian, dia juga baik bukan? Karena dia sayang pada kalian, maka dari itu _Tousan_ juga sayang pada Naruto."

"Bohong!"

_Lho_? Pria itu menautkan alisnya heran. Sasuke semakin heran ketika kedua anaknya mengatakan jika ia berbohong secara serempak. "Kenapa kalian bilang kalau _Tousan_ berbohong?"

"Tentu saja _Touchan_ bohong." Jawab Obito. "Kalau yang kita lihat di televisi tadi, kalau sayangnya olang dewasa itu dia tempelin bibilnya ke olang yang dia sayang. Tapi, _Touchan_ enggak begitu."

Detik itu juga, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seperti tersambar petir dan tertimpa beban ratusan ton. "Ka—kalian kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Ayah dari dua anak itu benar-benar terkejut ketika salah satu anaknya dapat berbicara hal seperti itu. Apa kata Obito tadi? Menempelkan bibir—maksudnya berciuman? Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana Obito bisa mengetahui hal macam itu. "Kalian tahu darimana hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke kalap.

"Dari televisi." Jawab Shisui dan Obito bersamaan dengan tanpa berdosa. "Kalau _Tousan_ mau lihat, sepertinya acaranya masih mulai."

Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding atau tidak meja kerjanya. Anak-anaknya menonton drama? "Naruto tidak menonton bersama kalian?" Kemana pengasuh Shisui dan Obito itu, sehingga membuat si kembar mononton tayangan yang bukan untuk usia mereka.

"Nalu-_tan_ 'kan ada di dapul _Touchan_, buat beleskan makan malam tadi." Jawab Obito. Sasuke lupa, bahwa memang kebiasaan Naruto yang akan ada di dapur bersama pelayan yang lain untuk membereskan meja makan seusai mereka semua makan bersama.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah datang ke ruang kerjanya setelah makan malam untuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang belum ia selesaikan dan meninggalkan anak-anaknya menonton televisi tanpa pengawasan.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Shisui, Obito, _Tousan_ beritahu satu hal," Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito itu menatap si kembar serius. "Hal seperti yang kalian lihat di televisi tadi itu, tidak boleh kalian tonton."

"_Lho_, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Obito protes.

"Itu hanya boleh di lihat oleh orang sebesar _Tousan_, atau juga Naruto. Untuk kalian belum boleh." Sasuke berusaha memberikan pengertian pada anak-anaknya. "_Okay_?"

Shisui dan Obito saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. "_Okay_!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Pintar." Dengan sayang, telapak tangannya membelai pipi kedua anaknya. "Kalau begitu sekarang _Tousan_ temani kalian menonton saja. Ayo." Sasuke berdiri, kemudian membawa kedua puteranya dalam gendongannya, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"_Tousan_, kalau Naru-_chin_, apa dia bisa terus di rumah ini selamanya bersama kita?" Shisui bertanya pada sang Ayah.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Shisui hampir menghentikkan langkahnya. "Mungkin saja. Jika Naruto mau tinggal disini terus, itu akan lebih bagus."

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Sasuke menurunkan Shisui dan Obito dari gendongannya, dan mendudukkan mereka di sofa. Matanya menangkap televisi yang masih menyala dan menayangkan drama yang membuat urat muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih remot televisi dan mematikan televisi.

"_Yah_, kenapa di matikan televisinya _Touchan_?" Obito protes kepada sang Ayah. Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari anaknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju rak yang ada di ruangan itu, mengambil buku cerita dan _puzzle_.

"Kalian main _puzzle_ ini saja atau baca buku cerita." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di tengan anak-anaknya. "Atau kalian mau _Tousan_ membacakan cerita untuk kalian?"

"Tidak mau." Shisui langsung membantah ide Ayahnya. "_Tousan_ kalau membacakan kami cerita datar sekali."

Obito mengangguk setuju dengan kakaknya, "Benal. Nanti saja bial Nalu-_tan_ yang bacakan celita buat kita."

Rasanya, Sasuke seperti tertusuk benda tajam tepat di dadanya ketika anak-anaknya berkata seperti itu—sakit. "Kalau begitu, kalian bermain _puzzle_ saja, _Tousan_ bantu nanti."

Tidak menyetujui perkataan sang Ayah, Shisui dan Obito malah menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada sang Ayah. "_Ne_, _Touchan_. Nanti kalau kita tidul temani ya? Baleng sama Nalu-_tan_."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan tingkah anak-anaknya yang manja. "Iya." Jawabnya sambil membelai surai Obito.

"_Tousan_ temani saja Obito, kalau aku tidak apa-apa di temani oleh Naru-_chin_."

"Shisui-_nii_ tidak adil! Obito juga mau di temani sama Nalu-_tan_."

Sasuke dalam diam memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang beradu mulut tentang di temani Naruto dan juga dirinya saat tidur nanti. Dengan senyum tipis yang kini terukir di bibirnya, Sasuke membelai sayang pucuk kepala putera kembarnya.

Sasuke tahu, Shisui dan Obito sangat menyayangi Naruto yang sudah lumayan lama menjadi pengasuh mereka. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang juga sudah menyayangi Naruto—dalam artian yang berbeda—Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa anak-anaknya ingin Naruto tinggal disini seterusnya dengan mereka. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia tidak mau Naruto pergi dari rumah ini. Di pikiran Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa suatu saat, entah cepat ataupun lambat, Naruto pasti akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Dia masih muda, tidak mungkin selamanya ia akan menjadi pengasuh dari anak-anaknya, juga Shisui dan Obito nanti yang akan bertambah dewasa dan tidak memerlukan seorang pengasuh lagi.

Jika saat itu tiba, dimana Naruto harus pergi dari rumah ini, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya melepaskan Naruto saja bukan?

Atau setidaknya jika tidak ingin Naruto pergi, Sasuke harus membuat jalan lain agar membuat pemuda itu tetap tinggal. Membuat Naruto terikat dengannya, juga anak-anaknya, sehingga Naruto tidak akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru**

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 10 : The Embrace of Love_

.

.

* * *

Aku kini berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tempat dimana—biasanya—si kembar sedang menungguku setelah aku selesai dengan urusan di dapur dengan para pelayan yang lain.

Sedikit merenggangkan bahuku yang kaku, aku masih melanjutkan berjalan. Pekerjaan seperti ini melelahkan sekali. Setelah membereskan bekas makan malam, aku masih harus meladeni si kembar yang nakal itu. Aku merasa beban hidupku ini berat sekali.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu ruang keluarga. _Ugh_, rasanya aku malas masuk, aku ingin tidur saja, entah kenapa hari ini tubuhku merasa tidak enak. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh begitu. Aku baru boleh tertidur saat Shisui dan Obito telah terlelap—oh, ini kenyataan yang membuatku ingin menangis sambil menjerit.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat—_err_, entahlah, namun pemandangan itu sangat membuatku senang. Shisui dan Obito sedang berada di pangkuan Ayah mereka.

Oh, Sasuke-_san_, sungguh kau tampan sekali. Tapi aku masih belum bisa percaya jika kau adalah seorang duda dan memiliki anak kembar yang nakal. Aku merasa masih tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Juga tidak ingin mempercayainya, sebetulnya.

"_Sumimasen_." Ujarku memberi salam. Tadinya mereka yang terlihat sedang asik bercanda satu sama lain kini melihat padaku. "Sasuke-_san_, aku kira Sasuke-_san_ ada di ruang kerja?" Langkahku membawa untuk mendekati mereka.

"Nalu-_tan_!" Obito memanggilku dengan nada bersemangat, seperti ada bunga-bunga dalam nadanya—oh, lupakan, bicaraku aneh sekali.

"Duduklah, Naruto." Aku mengangguk mendengar perintah Sasuke, aku mendudukkan tubuhku di karpet. "Bukan disana. Di atas, Naruto." _Huh_? Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Sebetulnya aku ragu sih, rasanya tidak sopan sekali jika aku duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah orang yang menggajiku. "Oh, _ha_'_i_." Namun, aku menurut saja.

Aku memperhatikan Shisui dan Obito yang ada di pangkuan Ayah mereka. Belakangan ini mereka memang menjadi manja dengan Ayah mereka—ini bukan berarti aku cemburu atau apa. Bagus bukan jika anak dekat dengan orangtua mereka?

Agak aneh sih, biasanya mereka hanya begitu denganku—dulu.

_Haah_, sudahlah, aku malah terdengar seperti, _umm_, cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Hanya perasaan alam bawah sadarku yang aneh saja. Sebetulnya aku bersyukur _kok_.

"Kau—melamun?" Aku terlonjak mendengar suara Sasuke, tangan miliknya melambai di hadapan wajahku. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah!" Aku sampai tidak menyadari jika aku terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Mereka menatapku cemas. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, ahaha." Aku tertawa di paksakan.

Aku terkaget ketika merasakan beban pada pahaku. Ternyata Shisui kini duduk di pangkuanku dengan seenaknya saja. "Naru-_chin_, ayo kita ke kamar. Aku mengantuk."

_He_? _Mengantuk katanya_? Aku melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh lima menit. Biasanya Shisui baru mau tidur setelah pukul sembilan malam. "Shisui-_chan_, kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Tentu saja aku merasa aneh. Habis, ini bukanlah kebiasaan Shisui dan Obito, jika mereka minta tertidur lebih cepat, atau menolak makan—menurut pengalamanku—mereka itu sakit.

"Tidak. Aku cuma ingin tidur saja." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Kau ingin minum susu dulu sebelum tidur?" Pertanyaanku kembali di jawab gelengan oleh Shisui, aku menghela nafas. Tapi sepertinya Shisui memang tidak sakit. "Ya sudah, aku temani Shisui-_chan_ tidur."

Aku kembali menghela nafas ketika Shisui malah melingkarkan lengannya pada leherku—artinya dia ingin di gendong. Tidak tahu 'kah dia jika dirinya itu berat? Oh, tentu tidak, Shisui tidak pernah menggendong dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku mengantar Shisui ke kamar terlebih dahulu." Berdiri dari dudukku, aku meminta izin pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya Shisui-_chan_ sudah mengantuk."

"Obito juga mau tidul sekalang!" Obito merengek sambil menarik baju Ayahnya. "_Touchan_, Obito mau tidul. Katanya tadi _Touchan_ juga mau temani Obito tidul 'kan?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat. _Wow_, Sasuke ingin menemani anak-anaknya tidur. Aku melihat Sasuke yang juga berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, _Tousan_ temani kalian tidur."

Sasuke, entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Aura dari Sasuke mulai berbeda. Seperti—aura seorang Ayah? Dia 'kan memang seorang Ayah, memiliki dua anak lagi. Aku ini aneh sekali.

"Kau tidak mau mengantar Shisui ke kamar, Naruto?" _Woah_, aku melamun! Kini Sasuke sudah ada jauh di depanku, sudah di dekat pintu sana. Sadarlah, Namikaze! Aku ini terlalu banyak melamun.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, menuju kamar si kembar untuk menidurkan mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Mereka lelap sekali." Bisikku. Setelah membacakan mereka dongeng sebelum tidur—aku di paksa oleh Shisui dan Obito, juga Sasuke yang menjadi provokator—mereka langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Kini aku berdiri di sebelah ranjang Obito. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang dulu, dia ini—dengan berat hati aku katakan—menggemaskan. Jika sedang diam dan tidak nakal.

Di seberang ranjang Obito, tempat dimana Shisui tidur, dia juga sudah terlelap. Sasuke sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang Shisui dang membenarkan letak selimutnya.

_Sial_, _kenapa aku malah_ badhump _begini_? _Memang aku ini apa_? _Karakter wanita dalam _Shoujo Manga? _Hell no_!

"Um, Sasuke-_san_." Setelah menenangkan diriku yang mendadak aneh, aku memanggil Sasuke pelan. "Mereka sudah tidur. Sasuke-_san_ tidak ingin keluar?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Tidak. Aku masih mau menemani mereka sebentar saja." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sial! Kenapa dia harus tersenyum sih? Membuat _badhump_ dalam diriku muncul kembali. Oh, tidak, aku aneh! "Jika kau ingin keluar duluan, tidak apa."

Aku menelan ludah. Aku ingin sekali keluar dari kamar si kembar. Berada disini dengan Sasuke aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, sungguh. Sasuke itu aneh, aneh sekali. Aku ingin keluar saja. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar terlebih dahulu, Sasuke-_san_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sesaat.

"Ya." Setelah ada jawaban dari Sasuke, aku langsung melangkah keluar ruangan ini. Sesaat, aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih asih mengusap kepala Shisui, sebelum akhirnya aku menutup pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu, aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Telapak tanganku bergerak, berhenti pada dadaku yang terasa aneh. Sudah aku bilang, Sasuke itu berbahaya, dia itu aneh. Jika aku terlalu lama bersamanya, mungkin saja aku bisa terkena serangan jantung.

_Lagipula apa itu _badhump? _Memang aku ini apa_? _Karakter_ Shoujo Manga? _Atau malah karakter_ BL Manga? _AKU INI BERPIKIR APA_?

Tidak ingin berlama berdiam disana, aku melangkahkan kakiku, tapi tidak langsung menuju ke kamarku _sih_. Aku berjalan ke dapur, aku rasa aku butuh minum untuk menenangkan diriku ini.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat sudah hampir tidak ada orang disana. Ah, aku ingat, Iruka sedang flu, tadi dia di suruh lebih cepat beristirahat. Tapi yang lain kemana? Biasanya Ayame dan Karin juga para pelayan wanita yang lain sedang bergosip.

Aku melihat Shion yang sedang menuang air dingin ke dalam gelas. Hanya Shion, tadi sebelumnya aku melihat Sasame bersama Guren sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol, pasti ke kamar mereka. "Shion, yang lain sudah tertidur semua?"

"Ah, Naruto!" Shion sepertinya terkaget. Aku tertawa meminta maaf. "Semua hanya masuk ke kamar saja, karena Iruka sudah tertidur _sih_ mereka jadi berani. Aku juga ingin masuk."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shion. Setelahnya, gadis itu pamit padaku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Memang iya, jika Iruka masih belum istirahat atau kembali ke kamarnya, kami semua juga tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Kami menghormati Iruka—lagipula, Iruka terkadang kejam dan membuat kami segan. Tapi sebetulnya kami tahu dia itu sangat baik. Dia juga sayang pada keluarga ini.

Aku meneguk air dingin yang aku ambil. Ah, lumayan untuk menenangkan tubuhku yang tadi aneh karena Sasuke.

Mataku mengelilingi tempat ini—dapur dan tempat makan para pelayan. Sepi sekali, karena hanya aku yang ada disini. Setelah ini, aku ingin masuk ke dalam kamarku juga, lumayan bisa tidur lebih cepat. Delapan belas tahun usiaku namun aku menanggung beban berat ini, kasihannya diriku.

Lampu ruangan ini masih menyala, namun lampu ruang makan utama sudah mati. Sungguh, ini membuatku takut! Suasana sepi, penerangan yang minim, membuat aku merasakan sakit di perutku.

Aku memegang gelas dengan kedua tanganku. Gelas ini masih berisi air dingin, membuat tanganku semakin dingin. Oh, ayolah, Naruto. Sekarang kau ini pemuda, delapan belas tahun, aku tidak mungkin 'kan masih takut pada mitos soal hantu? Ahaha, mereka itu tidak ada!—aku rasa.

"Naru—"

"HUWAAA!" Ada yang menepuk pundakku, hantu! Aku langsung menyiramnya dengan air dingin yang aku pegang. "Hantu, hantu, jangan dekati aku, aku mohon pergi, pergi!" Aku memejamkan mataku, terus mengulang kalimat itu seperti mantra. Berharap hantu itu pergi.

"Naruto, hei!"

"Hantu per—eh?" Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. "SA—Sasuke-_san_!"

_Oh_, _tidak_. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya basah, termasuk rambut juga sedikit pada bajunya. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_." Aku memanggil namanya lirih. "Kau—basah?"

"Tentu saja aku basah." Aku terlonjak ketika nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau baru saja menyiramku dengan air dingin, Naruto."

Ah, matilah aku. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahku sendiri saja sulit. Dia pasti marah sekali padaku. "Sasuke-_san_, maaf." Aku mengusap wajah Sasuke yang basah karena tersiram air, dingin sekali wajahnya. "Ayo kita ganti baju, Sasuke-_san_!"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ini, niatku langsung membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Jika terlalu lama menggunakan pakaian basah, Sasuke bisa demam.

"_Saa_, Sasuke-_san_, cepat-cepat ganti bajumu." Aku mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk kamarnya. "Tunggu, aku akan mencari handuk untukmu!"

Dengan tergesa, aku mencari letak dimana Sasuke menaruh handuk kecil. Tunggu, tunggu! Biasanya aku tahu dimana tempat handuk itu, kenapa sekarang aku bisa lupa? Aku tidak mungkin lupa, tapi dimana handuknya?

"Naruto." _Huh_? Aku melihat Sasuke yang memegang kedua pundakku, membuat aku menatap dirinya. "Tenangkan dirimu, tidak perlu panik. Kau seperti orang kerasukan begitu."

"Tapi, aku mencari—itu! Handuk untuk Sasuke-_san_." Semua karena aku, Sasuke bisa demam.

Sasuke mendorong tubuhku pelan, membuat aku terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. Empuk. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ganti baju." Aku mengangguk menurut. Mataku mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam satu ruangan di kamar ini, itu kamar mandi.

Aku menepuk pipiku. Ya, Tuhan, Naruto! Aku ini terlalu berlebihan. Pasti Sasuke merasa kesal dengan sikapku barusan. Aku ini memalukan sekali, sungguh.

Sambil menunggu, telapak tanganku mengusap sprei kasur _kingsize_ yang aku duduki. Dingin, mungkin karena hawa dari pendingin udara yang di nyalakan. Disini tempat Sasuke tidur 'kan? Disini terlalu besar, dan juga ini harumnya seperti Sasuke—aku ini berpikir apa _sih_?

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke malah dengan santainya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya. Aku menelan ludah sulit. "Ada masalah?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Ti—tidak, _sih_." Memang tidak ada masalah.

Hanya saja masalahnya itu, "Sasuke-_san_ tidak pakai baju?" Tanyaku gugup. Sasuke tidak menggunakan apa-apa untuk menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Oh." Aku melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya tampak santai-santai saja. "Aku lupa mengambil baju."

Wajahku memanas entah mengapa. Padahal aku juga masih bisa merasakan udara dari _Air_ _Conditioner_ yang menerpa kulitku.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari besar yang ada di sudut seberang ruangan. Butuh waktu yang tidak lama untuknya mencari baju untuk di pakainya. _V_-_neck_ _sweater_ berwarna hitam yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya—aku ini berpikir apa lagi _sih_?

Aku menahan nafas ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahku yang masih setia duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah kananku. "_Hah_, dingin sekali."

_Benarkah_? Sasuke mungkin bilang bahwa hawanya dingin, namun yang aku rasakan disini sangat panas. Sungguh, atau aku yang sakit?

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengambil remot pendingin udara, menekan tombol untuk menaikkan suhu—menjadi lebih hangat.

"_Anou_, Sasuke-_san_." Aku memanggil Sasuke lirih. "Soal yang tadi, maafkan aku." Aku menundukkan wajahku merasa bersalah.

Sesuatu yang hangat aku rasakan di kepalaku. Dengan sudut mataku, aku melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum—sangat tipis—dan juga mengacak rambutku. "Tidak masalah." Aku tersenyum lega mendengar Sasuke berkata begitu. "Paling, aku bisa sedikit terkena demam. Itu karena kau. Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Senyumku langsung lenyap begitu saja. "Sasuke-_san_." Aku memanggilnya dengan nada memelas. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyiram Sasuke-_san_ dengan air. Aku kira tadi Sasuke-_san_ itu—hantu." Jujurku.

_Uh_, memalukan sekali, sungguh. Aku menyiramnya hanya karena mengira dia itu hantu. "Jadi, aku mohon maafkan aku."Aku kembali meminta maaf, setulus hatiku.

"_Dobe_." Eh? Aku terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang terkekeh. "Tidak perlu serius seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Wajahmu konyol sekali." Setelahnya, tawa Sasuke meledak.

_EH_? _DIA MEMPERMAINKANKU_? _Teme_! "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Protesku. "Sasuke-_san_, itu tidak lucu. Aku khawatir kalau kau demam!" Tidak terima di bohongi, aku mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Ahaha, salahkan wajahmu yang terlihat konyol—aduh! _Usurotonkachi_, sakit. Hei, hentikan!" Tidak menghentikannya, aku terus mencubiti Sasuke—tidak keras kok. Sasuke terus menjauhkan dirinya dariku, sementara aku terus berusaha mencubitinya. "Naruto, hei, hentikan—_ouch_!"

"Sasuke-_san_, membuat orang khawatir adalah suatu yang tidak baik." Tanpa peduli Sasuke yang malah terlihat seperti kegelian bukan kesakitan, aku masih melanjutkan aksiku.

"Hei—sudah Naruto." Dengan ucapannya barusan, dan tawa Sasuke yang terhenti, aku juga menghentikan gerakanku. Semua terasa terhenti saat itu, dimana tanganku juga terkunci oleh Sasuke.

_Aku berada di di bawah Sasuke_. _Huh_?

"Eh?" Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Oh, Sasuke mengunci tanganku dan membuatku berbalik hingga berada di bawahnya kini. _Wow_, Sasuke hebat sekali. Mungkin dia ahli bela diri?

"Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak berisik." Aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri ketika Sasuke berbisik tepat di telingaku. "Kita bisa membangunkan Shisui dan Obito."

_Ugh_, aku tidak tahan. Dengan posisi begini, membuat dadaku sesak. "Sasuke-_san_ yang memulai duluan." Jawabku lirih. "Tolong, jangan membuat suara seperti itu di telingaku, Sasuke-_san_." Suaranya yang berat, berbisik di telingaku, membuat aku sesak nafas.

"Hn, kenapa?" Sasuke malah mengulanginya kembali. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa tengkukku, suaranya yang rendah, membuat aku menahan nafasku. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Kali ini, wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajahku, hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipiku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Dadaku berdetak terlalu keras, nafasku tidak teratur. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ada di atas tubuhku kini menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkukku. Tunggu dulu!

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_?" Aku mulai membuka suara. Tanganku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke naik dari sebelumnya. "Tubuhmu panas!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Dobe_." Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang masih berada di atasku. Percuma, dia terlalu berat. Bukannya menyingkir, Sasuke makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkukku.

"Sasuke, minggir dulu." Aku mendorong pundaknya. Teme, _manusia yang_ _satu_ _ini keras kepala sekali_. "Kau demam, Sasuke! Minggir dulu, aku akan mengambilkan obat sebentar."

"_Dobe_, jangan berisik." Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atasku, namun tetap saja, aku tidak dapat bergerak. Sasuke kini berbaring di sebelahku, menghadap padaku. Kedua tangannya seolah mengunci tubuhku, sebelah kakinya juga mengunci kakiku.

_Aku jadi seperti guling untuknya_.

"Sasuke, kalau tidak di obati sekarang, besok mungkin demamnya semakin parah." Aku mencoba memberi pengertian. Kini, aku merasa seperti menghadapi Shisui dan Obito namun dalam versi dewasa. Dia seperti anak kecil.

Dia semakin membawaku merapat pada tubuhnya. "Aku hanya perlu tidur." Suaranya rendah, matanya terpejam walaupun ia berbicara. "Aku tidak akan sakit. Kau temani aku tidur disini."

Dia menyamankan letak tidurnya. Surai hitam Sasuke menyentuh kulit wajahku. Kelopak mata itu terpejam tanpa beban. "Kau hangat, Naruto." Dia tersenyum, pucuk hidungnya menyentuh pipiku. "_Arigatou_."

Aku tidak tahu untuk apa Sasuke berterimakasih padaku. Namun yang jelas, aku tidak dapat menenangkan gemuruh di dadaku ini. Wajah tidurnya damai sekali. Aku juga dapat mendengar hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur, hangat.

Aku menatap dalam wajahnya. Sasuke sangat dekat, aku sangat dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Aroma ini, penuh dengan aroma Sasuke, seperti memenuhi dadaku. Aku menyamankan posisiku, menyandarkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya—membuat kepala kami saling bersandar satu sama lain.

_Haah_, Sasuke, kau ini betul demam, harusnya aku memberimu obat terlebih dahulu.

Mataku semakin lama semakin berat. Suhu tubuh Sasuke, hembusan nafasnya yang teratur, lengannya yang merangkulku, semuanya membuat aku mengantuk.

Sasuke, menenangkan sekali.

* * *

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Ciaossu~

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan dan gak membingungkan minna-sama *bow*

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR**

**SNlop, kirei- neko, , blair, Guest(1), Akasuna no Akemi, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Kagaari, RisaSano, Ifu Uchiha, hanazawa kay, Cherry blosoom, wildapolaris, rikarika, Dewi15, Guest(2), Yun Ran Livianda, zadita uchiha, saphire always for onyx, kim . ariellink, Arum Junnie, choikim1310, guardian's feel, mifta cinya, Harpaairiry, Aiko Michishige, AprilianyArdeta, yohey57, lisfornar, yami, Ryuusuke583, oka, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Vianycka Hime, Sayuri, FairyFaith, krisTaoPanda01, intan . pandini85, bubble bunny, Chinatsu Hideaki Fujoshi, sebutsajabegitu, Guest(3), poropororo, Guest(4), Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, seijuuro mika, efi. astuti. 1, mikamika kaede, cherry, Fuuin SasuNaru, kimjaejoong309, versetta, miss horvilshy, Kucing Gendut, alta0sapphire, Reika Heika, Guest(5), SuzyOnix, B-Rabbit Ai, Guest(6), big bunny, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Guest(7), ChubbyMinland, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, sam hatake ajja, BLUEFIRE0805, Blueonyx Syiie, alysaexostans, R-chan, aicute, istiartika, Guest(8)**

Juga buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca, fav atau follow fic ini, terimakasih banyak :'3 *bow*

Saya terharu banyak yang respon fic ini walau terkadang lama update OTL

Saya juga gak nyangka fic ini udah 10 chap XD Maaf jika fic ini masih mengecewakan OTL

* **Alur fic ini lambat ya**?

Saya juga maunya gak begitu, tapi gak sreg rasanya kalau saya cepetin OTL

* **Minato sama Kushina gak peduli sama anaknya**?

Saya cuma bisa jawab, maybe YES, or maybe NO

* **Naruto disini jadi aneh**, **Sasuke juga OOC**?

GOMENASAIII T^T

* **Scene SasuNaru sedikit**?

Iya. Saya cari timming pas buat mereka *kicked*

* **Yang disuka sama Naruto**?

Nanti bakal kejawab :)

Itu semua ringkasan dari pertanyaan dalam 10 chapter ini :)

Sekali lagi maaf jika fic ini masih mengecewakan *bow*

Dan scene si kembar itu, gara-gara nulis fic ini saya jadi suka **Shisui** x **Obito** OTL

**Scene** SasuNaru sebagian saya ambil dari salah satu scene dari **No**. **6**.

Ciao~ see you in next chap :)

Semoga tidak mengecewakan *bow*

* * *

.

.

_**Mind to Review**_?


	11. She's Comming Your ex-Wife!

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya—dialogku _pun_ sepertinya sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Aku Namikaze Naruto yang menyamarkan nama sendiri sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, aku berprofesi sebagai pengasuh dari dua anak kembar nakal yang memiliki Ayah yang super tampan.

"Ugh, Obito malas sekali sekolah." Memajukkan bibirnya, nada suara Obito terdengar malas sekali. Oh, aku tahu rasanya malas berangkat sekolah, bahkan ketika aku masih kuliah dulu aku sering bolos kuliah. _Ah_, _aku menyesal sekali sekarang_.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Obito-_chan_." Aku menepuk kepala Obito. "Di sekolah 'kan menyenangkan. Obito-_chan_ bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman, bermain, dan makan siang bersama mereka."

"Kalau begitu, Nalu-_tan_ ikut dengan Obito ke sekolah. Nanti kita 'kan bisa main belsama." _Face palm_. Aku ikut mereka ke Taman Kanak-Kanak? Dimana tempat itu banyak monster kecil yang berisik dan menyeramkan? _Hell_ _no_! Cukup hanya di rumah ini aku menghadapi anak kecil.

"Tidak bisa. Aku 'kan sudah dewasa." Aku menggeleng menolak. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai pakai sepatunya, ayo kita ke mobil. _Tousan_ kalian menunggu lama."

Aku menggandeng lengan si kembar. Shisui di sebelah kiriku, Obito di sebelah kananku. Sudah aku bilang ini sama seperti biasanya, mungkin terasa sangat monoton tapi ini memang tugasku sebagai pengasuh mereka.

_Walau kadang aku menginginkan suatu hal yang bisa membuat hidupku tidak terlalu monoton_.

"Sudah siap?" Seperti biasanya juga Sasuke akan menunggu mereka di mobil, atau terkadang si kembar yang menunggu Sasuke di mobil. Dengan setelan jas lengkap yang rapi dan membuatnya semakin tampan—lupakan bagian ini—Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sisi mobil.

"Sudah!" Obito dengan semangatnya naik ke dalam mobil, diikuti dengan Shisui yang tampaknya pendiam sekali di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman kalian." Mendengar perintah Sasuke, mereka berdua langsung memasang _safety belt_.

Dengan begini, mereka siap pergi. Sebelum itu aku harus memastikan ada yang tertinggal atau tidak, "Tidak ada yang tertinggal 'kan?" Aku bertanya pertanyaan seperti biasanya, mereka menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Shisui-_chan_ tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Aku memastikan kembali, Shisui itu lebih pelupa dari Obito.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Shisui singkat.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanyaku kembali. Memang benar _sih_ kalau Shisui itu anak pendiam, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda.

"Tidak kok." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Matanya menatap padaku dengan pandangan heran. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kalian jangan nakal, hati-hati di sekolah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, kini pandanganku beralih pada Sasuke.

_Ini bagian yang paling berat_.

"Sasuke-_san_, maaf membuat menunggu." Sungguh, aku sebetulnya tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, maaf merepotkanmu." Entah mengapa, aku merasa suasana ini _awkward_ sekali. Hanya aku saja atau apa, tapi Sasuke tampak biasa saja.

Memberanikan diri, aku menatap wajah Sasuke. _Sial_, _dia tampan sekali_. Dia membuatku sesak nafas dengan tatapannya yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Sasuke mengacak rambutku seperti biasanya. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas entah karena apa. "Oh, kau boleh keluar selama Shisui dan Obito ada di sekolah. Aku dengar dari Iruka kau terus berada di rumah sepanjang hari," Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya, matanya menatap kearah lain. "Agar kau tidak bosan, kau boleh keluar. Aku tidak mau kau seperti orang yang terkurung disini."

_Eh_? Aku membulatkan mataku. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak merasa terkurung." Aku mengibas lenganku. Alasan sebenarnya aku tidak keluar rumah adalah aku terlalu malas untuk keluar, di tambah Gaara dan Kiba yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah mereka, dan juga Itachi yang tidak menghubungiku. "_Etto_, Sasuke-_san_, bukankah ini sudah terlalu siang?"

Aku berhasil mengganti topik. Sasuke tampaknya sadar jika ia hampir terlambat mengantarkan anak-anaknya. "Ah, kau benar. Rasanya aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantor." Aku tersenyum, dia terdengar seperti Obito yang merengek.

"Kalau begitu, _ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, mobil mereka meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku balas melambai pada Shisui dan Obito yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Dengan begni kegatan pagiku selesai. Aku melakukan gerakan sederhana untuk merenggangkan tubuhku. Ketika aku berniat masuk, aku melihat Iruka yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Dia juga melihatku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging. Ah, _mood_ Iruka sedang bercahaya saat ini.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak sebaik Iruka-_san_ tentu saja." Balasku dengan tertawa kecil. Tentu saja Iruka memang lebih hebat dan lebih berpengalaman. "Mungkin karena sudah cukup lama disini aku sudah terbiasa dengan Shisui dan Obito."

Aku jadi teringat ketika awal aku di terima sebagai pengasuh si kembar. Mereka anak yang nakal, tidak bisa di atur, dan tidak mau menurut. Tapi sekarang mereka menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak keras kepala. Lupakan fakta jika mereka masih nakal sampai sekarang dan aku masih tidak suka dengan mereka—mungkin.

"Mereka tampak menyukaimu, Naruto." Aku memandang Iruka heran. Mereka siapa yang di maksud oleh Iruka? "Tuan Muda juga Sasuke-_sama_."

"Heh?" Pekikku heran. Mendengar nama Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut Iruka membuat pipiku memanas. "Ti—Tidak begitu juga, Iruka-_san_. Mereka juga menyukai Iruka-_san_ dan yang lain."

Iruka tertawa dan menepuk bahuku. "Kau ini lebih spesial di mata mereka bertiga," Ujarnya dengan nada lembut. "Sejak kau datang, rumah ini tampak lebih hidup. Kau membuat mereka bertiga lebih baik."

_Eh_? _Apa_ _benar aku membuat mereka bertiga berubah_? Aku yang tidak pandai melakukan apapun mana bisa seperti itu, bukan aku yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Percayalah padaku, mereka bertiga sangat menyayangimu." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Iruka berkata seperti itu. "Kami sangat bersyukur kau datang ke rumah ini, Naruto."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa kata-kata Iruka membuatku sedih. _Iruka_-san _benar-benar baik_. Dia tampak seperti seorang Ayah dan juga Ibu. "Iruka-_san_." Lirihku.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau yang gantikan aku menyiram bunga." _Eh_? Apa-apaan ini. "Kau suka menyiram bunga 'kan? Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

_HEH_? Dengan seenak hatinya Iruka berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di halaman depan. Kemana kata-kata mengharukannya yang tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali seperti biasa?

Aku menghela nafas. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaan Iruka menyiram tanaman. Salah satu hobiku memang menyiram bunga. Entah mengapa, itu sedikit menenangkan untukku.

Ditambah, rumah ini memiliki halaman yang indah. Sama seperti pertama kali aku menginjak rumah ini, aku sangat kagum dengan halaman rumah ini hingga saat ini. Di rumah ini juga mereka memiliki pohon sakura, satu di halaman depan dan satu lagi di halaman belakang.

Hebat bukan? Menurutku pohon sakura adalah pohon yang indah. Selain karena bunganya yang cantik, bunganya juga hanya mekar setahun sekali sehingga membuat semua orang menantikannya. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke juga menanam pohon sakura di rumahnya.

Telingaku mendengar ada suara mesin mobil yang memasuki rumah. Satpam disana membungkuk sopan mempersilahkan mobil itu masuk. Mobil _Brio_ berwarna silver itu berhenti saat memasuki gerbang.

Aku mengernyit. Itu bukan mobil Sasuke tentu saja. Mungkin itu mobil kolega Sasuke? Teman atau orangtua Sasuke?

Aku berdiri ketika mataku melihat wanita yang turun dari mobil tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, _mini dress_ berwarna merah yang ia kenakan melambai tertiup angin. Jangan lupakan _big size_ _sunglass_ yang ia pakai, oh, itu koleksi dari _Chanel_!

Aku meneguk ludahku. Barang yang ia kenakan dari kepala hingga kaki adalah koleksi _merk_ ternama. Sial, aku jadi ingat koleksi tas dan sepatuku. Kehidupan indah milikku yang sudah pergi menjauh dariku. Aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Kau siapa?" Wanita ini berdiri di hadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Harusnya 'kan aku yang bertanya dia itu siapa. "Maaf, anda yang siapa?" Tanyaku berusaha sopan.

Entah mengapa, senyum yang terukir di bibir berpoleskan _lipstick_ merah wanita ini sangat aneh sekali, dan juga membuatku kesal karena seperti sedang mengejek. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kau pasti pelayan di rumah ini." Dia menunjukku dengan tidak sopan. Sial, aku kesal sekali.

"Iya, bisa di bilang begitu." Aku mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya. Memang tidak salah ia bilang begitu, karena kenyataannya aku memang termasuk pelayan walaupun lebih tepatnya aku ini pengasuh. "Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya menatapku, lalu kembali dengan pandangan sinisnya. "Kau pasti pelayan baru." Dia tersenyum seperti tadi, senyuman mengejek. "Aku ini istri dari Uchiha Sasuke."

_Huh_? _Istri siapa_?

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru**

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 11 : She's comming. Your ex-Wife!_

.

.

* * *

"Huh? Anda ini apa—maksudku siapa?" Aku mencoba memastikan apa yang ia bilang tadi. Dia bilang dia istri dari siapa?

Wanita itu berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa?" Oh, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku ini istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sakura."

"Uchiha Sakura?" Ulangku. Wow, nama yang bagus. Tapi dia ini betul istrinya Sasuke? "Aku kira Sasuke-_san_ sudah bercerai dengan istrinya."

"Bicara apa kau!" Aku terlonjak ketika mendengar suaranya yang meninggi. "Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu? Aku ini istri dari Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ah." Aku menatapnya terkjut. Matanya menatapku kesal, tangannya mengepal. Dia marah. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Kau hanya pelayan baru di rumah ini, berani sekali kau bicara begitu, huh?" Kini ia melipat tangannya di dada, dagunya terangkat. "Tidak tahu sopan santun."

Aku merasa ada urat yang muncul di pelipisku. Wanita bernama Sakura ini membuatku kesal. Sombong sekali perempuan bersurai merah muda ini. "Maaf ya, saya mendengar itu sendiri dari Sasuke-_san_." Aku masih berusaha sopan padanya.

Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku menunggu ia berbicara. "A—lupakan! Sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Dia kembali dengan tampang jahatnya. "Mana Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kalau kau istri dari Sasuke-_san_, seharusnya kau tahu kalau pada waktu ini Sasuke-_san_ sudah berangkat dan sedang bekerja di kantornya."

"K—kau!" Aku kembali terlonjak. Wanita ini senang sekali menggunakan nada tinggi. "Tentu saja aku tahu!" Tadi dia yang menanyakan Sasuke, kini dia marah setelah aku menjawab. Dia ini maunya apa? "Lalu kemana Shisui dan Obito, ada di dalam?"

Sungguh, dia ini aneh sekali. "Tentu saja mereka sedang sekolah." Jawabku. "Mereka akan pulang pukul dua sore nanti."

"Huh? Kenapa mereka harus ke sekolah? Sasuke harusnya membiarkan mereka _home schooling_!" Aku mengernyit. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan wanita ini.

_Eh_, _tunggu dulu_! Wanita di hadapanku ini mengaku sebagai istri dari Sasuke. Kalau begitu dia ini pasti—

_Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito_.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan ketika aku mengetahui hal itu. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Sakura-_san_, kau ini Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito?"

Aku sangat tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya. "Tentu saja. Ada masalah?" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak suka ketika mendengar jawaban darinya.

Aku menelan ludahku. "_Sou ka_." Aku mengangguk. Dia adalah orang yang melahirkan si kembar yang aku asuh. "Kalau begitu, Sakura-_san_ bisa masuk ke dalam. Biar saya antar."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tahu dengan jelas rumah ini." Mengangkat dagunya, Sakura berjalan di depanku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke—dulu—mau menikah dengan wanita sombong ini.

_Oh_, _Sasuke_-san '_kan menikahi dia demi Kakaknya_. Aku jadi tahu mengapa Kakak dari Sasuke menolak menikahi wanita ini.

Ketika kami memasuki rumah, beberapa pelayan tampaknya kaget dengan kehadiran wanita ini. Mungkin mereka yang kaget adalah pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja di rumah ini.

"Sakura-_sama_!" Iruka berlari kearah kami, lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura _sih_. Iruka menundukkan dirinya memberi hormat. "Maaf jika saya lancang, apa ada yang anda perlukan?"

"Oh, Iruka. Ternyata kau masih bekerja disini ternyata." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Orang ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Setidaknya dia bisa sopan pada yang lebih tua darinya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang suruh dia pulang."

_What the hell_! Mataku berkedut kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau saja dia itu Shisui atau Obito, pasti sudah aku cubit manusia ini.

"Cepat suruh Sasuke-_kun_ pulang!" Tahan Naruto, tahan. Jangan sampai aku melakukan kekerasan pada wanita.

"Naruto, ayo kau ikut denganku." Aku terkejut ketika Iruka menyeretku untuk mengikutinya.

"Iruka-_san_, sebentar—_ouch_!" Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri ketika Iruka menarik tanganku dengan brutal. "Iruka-_san_!"

Iruka berhenti menarikku ketika kami sampai di ruang keluarga, di meja telfon. Aku menatap Iruka heran dan kesal. Aku mengusap pergelangan tanganku. "Kenapa aku di tarik?"

"Naruto, tolong aku sekarang." Aku terlonjak ketika Iruka mencengkram pundakku. "Telfon Sasuke-_sama_ sekarang. Katakan kalau Sakura-_sama_ ada disini."

"Kenapa aku?" Aku memekik tidak terima. "Iruka-_san_ saja yang menjelaskan. Iruka-_san_ 'kan lebih berpengalaman."

Iruka menggenggam kedua tanganku. Oh, ayolah, adegan apa ini semua. "Tapi aku harus bicara apa dengan Sasuke-_san_?"

"Tadi aku sudah bilang bukan? Katakan pada Sasuke-_sama_ kalau Sakura-_sama_ ada disini ingin bertemu dengannya." Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Iruka. "Kalau begitu cepat."

Aku menghela nafas. Tanganku meraih gagang telfon dan menaruh di telinga kiriku, jari-jariku menekan angka yang sudah aku hafal.

"Moshi-moshi. _Iruka_?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tentu saja, aku 'kan sedang menelfon Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_, _sumimasen_. Ini aku, Naruto."

"_Naruto_, _ada apa_?"

Aku menatap Iruka yang juga menatapku, tatapannya sangat penuh pengharapan. "_Etto_, ada yang datang kemari, Sasuke-_san_. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujarku ragu.

"_Siapa_? _Suruh saja datang ke kantorku_."

"Ti—tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau. Orang ini bilang," Jeda sesaat. "Maksudku, wanita ini bilang namanya Uchiha Sakura, istri Sasuke-_san_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku meneguk ludahku. "Sasuke-_san_?"

"_Tunggu_. _Aku akan pulang_."

Aku menjauhkan gagang telfon dari telingaku. Sepertinya disana Sasuke membanting telfon, membuat telingaku mendengung.

"Sasuke-_sama_ bilang apa?"

Aku menaruh gagang telfon kembali seperti semula, lalu menatap Iruka. "Sasuke-_san_ bilang tunggu dia akan pulang." Jawabku. Iruka tampaknya menghela nafas lega. "Memang Sakura-_san_ sepenting itu ya? Iruka-_san_ dan para pelayan yang lain juga kelihatan takut padanya."

"_Ssst_, bukan begitu!" Iruka menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan aku untuk diam atau berkata pelan-pelan. "Sudah lama sejak Sakura-_sama_ meninggalkan rumah ini sejak bercerai dengan Sasuke-_sama_. Dia datang kesini pasti akan terjadi masalah."

Aku mengangguk saja, padahal aku tidak paham betul. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah Sasuke dan wanita bernama Sakura itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Iruka-_san_, ada yang—"

"IRUKA-_SAN_!" Sial, baru aku ingin bertanya ada seseorang yang berteriak. "Tolong kami, wanita bernama Sakura itu berisik sekali."

Oh, Karin, kau tahu sekali cara memotong ucapan orang lain. "Kenapa dengan Sakura-_sama_?" Iruka bertanya pada Karin yang tampangnya sudah seperti ingin menangis.

"Dia terus bertanya soal Sasuke-_sama_ terus menerus. Imbasnya adalah kami semua terkena omelannya." Ketika mendengar penjelasan Karin, aku merasa Sakura itu sama seperti dosen_ killer_ saat aku masih kuliah dulu.

"Ayo, Naruto, kita harus kembali ke ruang tamu." Iruka kembali bersiap menarik tanganku.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Protesku. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku yang Iruka siap tarik. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita itu. "Aku ingin disini saja, Iruka-_san_"

"Tidak bisa, Naruto!" Aku menoleh kearah Karin. Kenapa jadi dia yang tidak terima? "Kau harus merasakan penderitaan juga."

"Huh? Aku tidak mau!" Aku menggeleng dengan keras.

Pada akhirnya, Iruka dan Karin yang menyeretku menemui salah satu hal yang tidak aku sukai—bertemu dengan Sakura.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ lama sekali?" Aku dan para pelayan yang lain terdiam mendengar Sakura—yang untuk belasan kalinya—bertanya. "Kalian ini bilang pada Sasuke-_kun_ kalau istrinya menunggu!" Juga belasan kalinya dia membentak kami dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kami sudah menghubungi Sasuke-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_. Mohon bersabar sebentar lagi." Belasan kali juga Iruka membalasnya dengan seperti itu.

Oh, ayolah! Hidupku bukan untuk berdiri dan mendengar wanita _bubble gum_ itu mengoceh terus seperti itu. Ini _sih_ namanya pegal kaki juga pegal telinga. Aku tidak di bayar untuk ini semua.

Aku menghela nafas. Mataku melihat para pelayan yang juga bernasib sama denganku, berdiri tanpa bisa bicara apapun dan mendengarkan wanita itu mengoceh. _Sasuke_-san, _cepatlah pulang_.

"Harusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatku menunggu!" Dia kembali mengoceh dengan suara tinggi. Wanita ini benar-benar sepeti Tuan Putri yang manja. Apa dulu aku juga begitu? Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Aku melirik kearah Ayame yang berdiri di sampingku, dia berdecih pelan namun bisa dengan jelas aku dengar. Tentu saja kami sudah tidak tahan begini.

Beberapa menit menunggu, kami semua mendengar suara derap sepatu yang mendekat kemari. Akhirnya kami semua bisa bernafas lega karena Sasuke sudah tiba—ugh, dengan tampang sangar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Wanita bernama Sakura itu berdiri dari duduknya. Oh, sekarang nada suaranya berubah dari saat tadi ia bicara—mengoceh—pada kami. "Aku menunggumu."

"Kalian kenapa berdiri disini?" Kami kaget karena Sasuke bukan merespon Sakura bicara malah bertanya kepanda kami. "Iruka, kenapa mereka semua berdiri disini?"

Kami para pelayan menatap Iruka yang kelihatannya masih bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami harus berdiri disini. "Kami semua disini untuk melayani Sakura-_sama_, Sasuke-_sama_." _Melayani_? _Kami disini berdiri untuk mendengar ocehannya_. Aku hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Sekalian saja tadi supir dan tukang kebun juga ikut berdiri disini.

"Tidak perlu berlaku berlebihan padanya." Aku menahan nafas ketika nada suara Sasuke sepertinya menyeramkan sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura yang sepertinya tidak terima berseru pada Sasuke. "Aku disini untuk menemuimu! Setidaknya kau dan para pelayanmu itu bersikap baik padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta dan berharap kau datang menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku." Tatapan Sasuke sinis sekali. Terakhir aku melihat pandangan Sasuke yang menyeramkan seperti itu ketika insiden Shisui yang terluka. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku. Ini juga rumahku dan aku akan bertemu dengan anak-anakku!"

"Anak-anakmu? Jangan bercanda denganku!" Oh, tidak! Aura yang keluar dari Sasuke tampak lebih gelap. Aku dan para pelayan yang lain mundur teratur. "Mereka anak-anakku. Pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku, Sasuke-_kun_!" Suara Sakura juga makin meninggi. "Aku ini istrimu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan anak-anakku. Aku berhak ada disini!"

Kami yang hanya merupakan pelayan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan memperhatikan. Kami tidak bisa pergi dari sini sebelum ada perintah dari Iruka, dan Iruka harus menerima perintah dari Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Aku juga tidak di bayar untuk melihat pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga secara _live_ begini. Ini seperti adegan dalam drama atau _Reality Show_.

"Kalian bubar dari sini." Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan perintah. "Jangan ada yang melayani Sakura. Jangan ada yang berani membantahku."

"Baik." Kami membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Dadaku berdetak keras karena takut, suasananya sangat tidak nyaman. Kami dengan tenang melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau tunggu disini." _Huh_? Aku langsung berhenti dari langkahku. Pelayan yang lain melirikku, aku menatap mereka bingung.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Sasuke. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sasuke-_san_?" Aku bertanya dengan nada rendah. Berusaha tidak merusak _mood_ Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. "Tunggu disini." Setelahnya ia kembali melihat kearah wanita bernama Sakura itu yang sedang memasang wajah kesal. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari rumah ini."

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, Sasuke-_kun_!" Wanita itu berteriak. "Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau berlaku baik padaku dan sampai aku menemui anak-anakku."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakku bertemu denganmu." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan wanita itu. Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kau tidak pantas berkata kalau Shisui dan Obito adalah anak-anakmu setelah lima tahun kau meninggalkan mereka."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menarik sebelah tanganku, "Ayo pergi, Naruto." _Huh_? Aku kembali di seret sama seperti tadi Iruka yang menarik tanganku. Kami meninggalkan wanita itu, Sasuke menarikku ke lantai atas.

"_Ouch_, Sasuke-_san_, tolong pelan-pelan." Aku mengaduh ketika aku kembali tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri. "Sasuke-_san_, tolong pelan. Ini sakit sekali, aku sedari tadi tersandung kakiku—_ouch_!"

"Ugh!" Aku kembali mengaduh ketika merasakan benturan di wajahku. Aku menabrak Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja ketika kami sudah berhasil menginjak lantai dua. "Sasuke-_san_, maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Aku meminta maaf, namun tanganku mengusap dahiku yang cukup sakit. Sasuke itu seperti tembok ternyata.

"Maaf." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Wajahnya berpaling tidak menatapku.

Aku memandangnya aneh. _Aku bicara sesuatu yang salah sepertinya_. "Ti—tidak. Sasuke-_san_ tidak perlu meminta maaf." Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Jadi, kenapa Sasuke-_san_ menarikku?"

"Kemasi beberapa pakaianmu, Naruto. Juga—"

"Huh? Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-_san_." Aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Sasuke-_san_ ingin memecatku? Tapi, salahku apa?" Selesai sudah kalau aku keluar dari rumah ini. Aku harus bekerja dimana lagi?

Sasuke malah menghela nafas. "Siapa yang ingin memecatmu?" Aku menatapnya semakin bingung. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengemasi beberapa pakaianmu karena kita tidak akan tinggal disini untuk sementara."

"Memang ada apa?" Aku semakin bingung. "Kita—maksudku Sasuke-_san_ akan pindah?"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, aku akan jawab nanti." Sasuke menepuk kepalaku. Sepertinya suasana hatinya lebih membaik. "Kemasi juga beberapa pakaian Shisui dan Obito, juga seragam dan buku sekolah mereka. Kalau sudah selesai aku tunggu kau di lantai bawah. Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membantumu."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Sasuke. Setelahnya, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, dia selalu membuatku bingung.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Shisui dan Obito. Mengambil ransel dan mengemasi beberapa baju si kembar juga seragam mereka. Tidak lupa dengan buku pelajaran dan buku cerita, berjaga-jaga jika nanti ketika mereka tidur ingin di bacakan dongeng, itu 'kan kebiasaan mereka. Oh, aku juga tidak lupa membawa _tab_ mereka, juga _puzzle_ untuk mereka bermain. Tidak lupa juga aku membawa kaus kaki kesukaan Shisui, biasanya dia tidur dengan kaus kaki ini.

_Wow_, _ransel ini penuh sekali_. Mungkin terlalu banyak yang aku bawa. Tapi ini belum termasuk susu dan cemilan untuk mereka. Aku menepuk dahiku. Ini _sih_ seperti mengungsi.

"Naruto, kau di dalam?" Aku menoleh kearah pintu. Disana ada Izumo mengintip dari balik pintu. Izumo, dia itu supir di rumah ini juga satpam bersama dengan temannya bernama Kotetsu.

"Izumo-_san_," Aku memanggilnya, Kotetsu masuk ke dalam kamar Shisui dan Obito. "Ada apa?"

Izumo menggaruk pelipisnya, "Sasuke-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk membantumu membawakan barang."

Aku mengangguk. "Ini barang-barang milik Shisui dan Obito. Bisakah Izumo-_san_ tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin mengemasi bajuku juga."

Izumo mengangguk menjawabku, dia membawa satu ransel besar barang-barang Shisui dan Obito. "_Sugoii_, ini berat sekali."

Aku terkekeh, "Maaf, Izumo-_san_. Itu milik Shisui dan Obito."

Aku memasuki kamarku sementara Izumo turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa barang-barang milik si kembar. Aku langsung mengambil ranselku dan memasukkan beberapa pakaianku, juga _handphone_ dan _charger_.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah, beberapa pelayan bertanya aku ingin di bawa kemana oleh Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan itu padaku karena aku saja tidak tahu aku akan di bawa kemana. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sebelum aku keluar, aku ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil susu kaleng yang Shisui dan Obito biasa minum sebelum tidur.

"Kau ingin membawa susu kaleng?" Shion menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Repot jika Shisui dan Obito nanti ingin minum susu sebelum tidur namun aku tidak membawanya."

"Sasuke-_sama_ juga bisa membelinya nanti, Naruto." Aku mengangkat bahu ketika Shion mengucapkan itu. "Taruh kembali, Naruto. Kau terlihat seperti Ibu-Ibu yang repot begitu."

Aku melotot kearah Shion. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku melakukan ini agar tidak perlu repot lagi nantinya, Shion." Belaku. Berani sekali Shion bicara seperti itu tentangku. Aku ini terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan julukan itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Paling nanti Sasuke-_sama_ yang heran denganmu."Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Aku melambai pada Shion dan meninggalkan dapur.

Ketika aku melewati lorong pintu keluar, aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri disana, bahkan ada Izumo juga ada disana. _Kenapa Izumo_-san _ada di sana juga_? _Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga atau apa_?

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Aku mengangguk pada Sasuke yang melihat kearahku.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Maaf menunggu lama." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau membawa susu kaleng?" Sasuke menunjuk susu kaleng yang aku pegang.

"Oh, ini, Shisui dan Obito 'kan terkadang rewel sebelum tidur. Jadi aku membawa susu ini." Jelasku sambil tersenyum.

Aku bingung ketika Sasuke menepuk dahinya. "Tidak perlu, Naruto. Kita bisa membelinya nanti."

Aku menatapnya tidak terima. "Kenapa harus beli jika kita punya?" Protesku. "Sayang sekali jika harus beli, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke terdiam menatapku, aku balik menatap Sasuke meyakinkan. "Terserah kau saja. Dan lagi," Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke. "Untuk apa ransel penuh seperti ini?" Sasuke menunjuk tas yang di bawa oleh Izumo.

"Itu pakaian Shisui, seragam juga buku sekolah. Juga buku cerita, _puzzle_, dan _tab_ mereka." Aku menjelaskan, dan lagi-lagi aku bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ya, tidak apa." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Izumo, tolong bawakan tas Naruto juga."

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Wanita bernama Sakura itu menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke sambil berteriak.

Oh, _please_, tidak perlu ada adegan seperti drama lagi.

"Jika kau tidak mau pergi dari rumahku terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku tidak pernah mau melihat wajahmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak-anakku bertemu denganmu. Kau bukan Ibu dari mereka dan tidak pantas memanggil dirimu sendiri sebagai Ibu."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Aku melihat Sakura yang diam, mulutnya bergetar juga raut wajahnya terlihat seperti _shock_. Tentu saja, dia pasti merasa sakit karena ucapan Sasuke barusan. Walau itu bukan di tujukan padaku, tapi aku juga merasa kaget mendengarnya, apalagi Sakura.

"Kita pergi." Sasuke menarik tanganku dengan cepat, namun pandanganku tidak bisa beralih dari Sakura yang masih terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke membawaku ke mobilnya, membukakan pintu di kursi samping pengemudi, membiarkanku duduk disana. Aku menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara—bukan, karena aku tidak dapat bicara.

Aku sadar ketika mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan, aku juga sadar ketika kami sudah keluar dari rumah melewati gerbang. Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke dalam suasana hati buruk.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana, Sasuke-_san_?" Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Kita akan tinggal sementara di _apartement_ku." Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang fokus mengemudi. "Setidaknya sampai wanita itu bosan datang ke rumahku."

"Sakura-_san_ tahu dimana apartement Sasuke-_san_?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Tidak."

_Ugh_, _suasananya sungguh_ awkward.

Aku berusaha membuat tubuhku lebih rileks dengan menyandarkan tubuhku. Mataku menatap kearah depan namun pikiranku terganggu. Aku teringat dengan wanita bernama Sakura tadi. Wajahnya sebelum kami meninggalkannya benar-benar membuatku kasihan padanya.

Aku melirik Sasuke, ia fokus mengemudi. Sasuke, dia tidak perlu berkata sekasar itu 'kan pada seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu merupakan mantan istrinya dan Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito. Mungkin saat pertama ia datang aku memang kesal padanya, namun kini aku merasa tidak enak hati untuk kesal padanya.

Aku sedikit kesal ketika sadar bahwa dia adalah Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito, dua anak kembar yang aku asuh beberapa bulan ini.

"Sasuke-_san_." Aku kembali memanggil namanya. "Maaf, bukan maksudku ingin ikut campur. Tapi aku rasa tadi Sasuke-_san_ sedikit, _uh_, keterlaluan."

Sasuke mendengus, aku bisa mendengarnya. Bibirnya seperti tersenyum—oh, salah, dia menyeringai. "Kau kasihan padanya?"

_Kasihan_? Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengasihani orang lain. "Mungkin begitu." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Aku benci mengakuinya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Ibu yang sudah melahirkan Shisui dan Obito, dia juga pernah menjadi istri dari Sasuke-_san_," Aku memberi jeda. "Mendengar apa yang tadi Sasuke-_san_ ucapkan tadi padanya pasti sangat menyakiti hatinya."

"Aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku benci pada wanita itu." _Aku tahu_. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cerita Sasuke pada saat itu padaku, aku tahu dia benci dengan mantan istrinya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-_san_ membencinya. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke-_san_ bisa sedikit lembut padanya—ah!" Aku memekik kaget ketika Sasuke memberhentikan mobil dengan mendadak. Untung saja aku memakai _safety belt_, jika tidak kealaku sudah terbentur _dashboard_. "Sasuke-_san_!"

Aku menelan ludahku ktika melihat tampang Sasuke yang dingin. _Good_, Naruto, sepertinya kau salah bicara lagi. Aku menatapnya penuh rasa takut. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan 'kan hanya karena aku salah bicara?

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_, maafkan aku terlalu ikut campur." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatapnya. "Aku sangat menyesal. Tolong jangan diambil hati ucapanku."

"Jika di bandingkan denganmu dia itu bukanlah siapa-siapa."

"Huh?" Aku refleks menatap Sasuke heran. "Kau bicara apa, Sasuke-_san_?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapku. Dia itu—bicara denganku?

"Dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak pantas kau kasihani, Naruto." Aku terlonjak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memandangku. "Kau lebih tahu segalanya tentang Shisui dan Obito, bahkan aku."

Aku terbelalak. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ini bukan sebuah drama. "Sasuke-_san_, aku ini hanya orang luar yang di pekerjakan untuk mengasuh Shisui dan Obito." Ujarku diiringi helaan nafas.

"Kau lebih dari itu, Naruto." Aku terlonjak ketika Sasuke membuka _safety belt_nya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku baru sadar jika kita berada bukan di jalan raya, ini seperti taman kota—atau bukan? Sasuke, dia tidak berniat membunuhku 'kan?

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan _safety belt_ yang aku gunakan. _Oi_, _oi_, tidak serius 'kan jika Sasuke akan membunuhku? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi adegan _gore_ disini 'kan? "Sa—Sasuke-_san_, apapun kesalahanku tolong maafkan aku. Aku memang suka sembarangan dalam bicara, tapi tidak perlu terjadi adegan _gore_ disini." Aku menutup mataku, tanganku berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dariku.

"_Gore_?" Aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya, raut wajahnya tampak bingung. Aku mengangguk, membuatnya terkekeh. "Kau pikir ini apa? Adegan dalam anime?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku kira Sasuke-_san_ marah karena aku terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan Sasuke-_san_." Jelasku malu. "Jadi aku kira—uh, maaf." Sial, aku malu sekali. Pikiranku ini terlalu aneh. Memangnya aku ini anak yang baru menginjak _Junior School_ apa sehingga berpikiran begitu?

"Kau ini selalu aneh." Aku terkejut ketika satu tangan Sasuke menangkup pipiku. Ini bukan menepuk kepala lagi atau apa. Ini menangkup pipi!

Tahan dirimu, Naruto! Kau tidak boleh kembali _ba_-_dump_ seperti ini. Jika Sasuke-_san_ mendengar, dia pasti berpikir aku makin aneh.

"Maaf aku terlalu memalukan—"

"Tidak. Aku suka itu." Aku terkejut bukan main ketika Sasuke menumpu kepalanya pada pundakku, dahinya tertumpu pada pundakku. Bukan hanya itu saja, tangan Sasuke merangkulku lebih mendekat padanya.

Aku harap Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar _ba_-_dump_ yang ada dalam diriku. Jujur saja, setelah kejadian Sasuke yang sakit karenaku itu dia lebih sering melakukan kontak fisik seperti memelukku begini. Sayangnya, setiap Sasuke memelukku aku seperti terkena serangan jantung. Aku menarik nafasku. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kau menjaga Shisui dan Obito, meskipun belum lama tapi anak-anakku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto." Tangan Sasuke membelai punggungku. "Dia sama sekali tidak bisa di bandingkan denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Wajahku terlalu panas. "Belakangan ini wanita itu selalu menggangguku, dia selalu menelfon sekertarisku dan bilang ia ingin bertemu denganku, juga bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Shisui dan Obito. Tidak aku sangka hari ini ia datang ke rumah."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi setelah lima tahun meninggalkan Shisui dan Obito begitu saja, tidak mau mengurusnya, dia kembali menghubungiku dan berani berkata seperti itu." Nada suara Sasuke bergetar. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengambil Shisui dan Obito dariku."

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Sasuke. Ternyata itu yang di takutkan oleh Sasuke. Dia berpikir bahwa Sakura akan mengambil Shisui dan Obito darinya. "Sasuke-_san_, tidak mungkin Shisui dan Obito meninggalkan Ayah mereka, dan tidak mungkin Sakura-_san_ mengambil mereka dari Sasuke-_san_." Aku berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Sakura-_san_ itu seorang Ibu yang melihat kondisi anak-anaknya." Ujarku. Aku menumpu kepalaku pada kepala Sasuke. "Dia juga pasti merindukan Sasuke-_san_ makanya ia datang ke rumah untuk melihatmu." Walau aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ini semua demi menenangkan Sasuke. "Jadi, tidak ada yang akan mengambil Shisui dari Obito dari Sasuke-_san_, dan mereka juga tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah yang mereka sayangi."

Aku menghela nafas karena tidak mendengar satu katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Aku terus menepuk punggungnya, mungkin Sasuke butuh di tenangkan sedikit lebih lama lagi. _Seperti anak_ _kecil saja jika begini_.

"Aku selalu berpikir jika kau adalah orang yang sangat naif." Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika mendengar kekehan Sasuke. Apa dia pikir ini semua lucu? "Itulah yang membuat aku dan anak-anakku menyukaimu."

Sasuke-_san_, bisakah dia tidak mengucapkan _suka_ dengan gampangnya? Itu selalu membuatku menjadi salah paham belakangan ini. "Aku—hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai pengasuh mereka."

Sasuke terkekeh, kini wajahnya menatap wajahku dengan datar. Oh, semoga aku tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ini semua. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_, bisa 'kah tolong jangan menatapku begitu." Aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindari mata Sasuke yang menatapku.

"Naruto," _God_! _His deep voice_. Aku merasa dadaku semakin sesak ketika Sasuke memanggilku dengan suara seperti itu. "Hei, Naruto."

"I—iya." Aku menjawabnya tapi aku masih tidak berani memandang wajahnya. Aku merasa Sasuke masih menatapku dengan tatapan seperti tadi.

"_Suki da_." _Huh_? Refleks aku langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. Apa tadi yang dia bilang? Aku salah dengar atau apa?

"A—apa maksudnya?" Aku yankin telingaku masih berfungsi, tapi mungkin tadi aku hanya salah dengar atau apa.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku menelan ludahku ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang dekat dengan wajahku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. Dia pasti bercanda, aku yakin dia pasti bercanda.

"Ini pasti salah paha—_mph_." Nafasku terasa sesak, bola mataku seolah ingin keluar. Sasuke terlalu dekat, aku melihat matanya yang terpejam. Ini bukan bercanda 'kan? Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirku.

_Dia menciumku_?

* * *

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**Special Thanks for**:

**rikarika, hanazawa kay, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Guest(1), oka, Harpaairiry, kirei- neko, wildapolaris, Chinatsu Hideaki Fujoshi, .39, , Guest(2), Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ZeeZeee, RisaSano, saphire always for onyx, SNlop, IfUchiha, FairyFaith, Hyull, Nanami Asuka, Dewi15, zadita uchiha, Akasuna no Akemi, Aiko Michishige, choikim1310, mifta cinya, AprilianyArdeta, Kucing Gendut, Guest(3), Ryuusuke583, istiartika, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Arum Junnie, Vianycka Hime, HiNa devilujoshi, ClariessEden, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, AyaMazaya, Nyenyee, Fuuin SasuNaru, krisTaoPanda01, Satsuki Naruhi, , Wazuka Arihyoshi, ChubbyMinland, guardian's feel, versetta, Guest(4), cherry, saniwa satutigapuluh, Guest(5), Indah605, miss horvilshy, Khioneizys, Lili pavicirrus, B-Rabbit Ai, Orenjiii, cha. , endomikumaru, Riv, InmaGination, alysaexostans, Guest(6), Yun Ran Livianda, URuRuBaek, Guest(7), Guest(8), , clariesss, Emo, aya putri, Guest(9), see, dekdes, Mary chan, Asura, lilly**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, dan juga mem-favorite atau mem-follow fic ini *bow*

Maaf jika chap ini ada kekurangan atau kurang puas dengan chap ini atau chap sebelumnya X(

Ternyata Sasuke disini benar-benar **OOC** ya, Naruto juga lumayan OOC, tapi Sasuke yang kelewatan. Maafkan saya OTL

Disini saya **gak bermaksud** bashing Sakura, jujur dari lubuk hati yang terdalam saya gak bermaksud bashing Sakura, maaf banget. Kalaupun ada chara cewek yang mau saya bashing, saya bakal bashing si cewek tanpa pupil mata itu—saya benci banget sama Hinata—oops! X)

Untuk selanjutnya Sakura bakal saya kontrak buat muncul di chapter-chapter kedepannya XD

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini, terimakasih banyak *bow*

.

.

_**Review please**_~?


	12. Teasing is Loving

Aku menggerakkan kakiku, mencoba mengayunkan ayunan yang kini sedang aku duduki. _Sunyi sekali_. Ya, memang tidak mengherankan jika sunyi. Sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam, hanya diriku yang berada di taman kota ini.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku melihat langit. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang bagus? Melihat langit malam yang di penuhi bintang juga bulan bulat sempurna yang bersinar. Aku menghela nafas. Ah, andai aku disini tidak sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku tertegun ketika mataku menatap sepasang mata _onyx _seindah malam yang menatapku. Ah, Itachi, apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"I—tachi?" Aku memandang kearahnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya, ada perasaan senang bercampur kesal ketika aku melihat wajahnya.

Itachi berjalan mendekatiku, semakin lama semakin dekat. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

_Deja vu_.

"Naruto." Sial, sekarang dia sudah berada di depanku. Suaranya yang berat seperti itu, membuat aku sulit bernafas. _Itachi_! Jeritku dalam hati. "Naruto." Kembali ia memanggil namaku.

Aku meneguk ludahku, "Itachi—kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada gugup. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Naruto." Dia kembali memanggil namaku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi yang menerpa wajahku. Itachi membawa wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika ujung hidung kami menyentuh satu sama lain. Dia—akan menciumku? Aku akan di cium oleh Itachi!

_Ini bukan khayalanku_ '_kan_?

_Tentu saja ini hanya khayalan_, _Namikaze Naruto_!

Aku merasa seperti tertendang dari surga khayalanku sendiri. Mataku terasa perih karena terlalu lama aku melebarkan bola mataku.

Sasuke—menciumku?

_Sasuke_-san, _dia_—

—_Menciumku_?

_Ya_, _menciumku_—_eh_?

_E_—_EH_? _TIDAK MUNGKIN_!

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru**

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

.

* * *

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel berjudul **Topsy**-**Turvy** **Lady** by **Tria Barmawi**. (Terimakasih banyak buat **shafiraprakasa**-_san_ yang sudah mau memberi tahu :D)

_This chapter dedicated for my friend_ **Yun Ran Livianda**. _Buon compleano_, _hope you like it_ :)

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 12 : Teasing is Loving_

.

.

* * *

_TIDAK MUNGKIN_!

Aku sekuat tenaga mendorong Sasuke menjauh dariku. Barusan itu—Sasuke tidak mungkin terpeleset lalu bibirnya menjadi tertempel padaku bukan?

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_." Aku menutup bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Gawat, rasanya aku ingin menangis. "Tadi itu—tidak mungkin 'kan." Lirihku. "Atau barusan itu hanya imajinasiku saja."

Aku memicingkan mataku ketika mendengar tawa Sasuke. "Jangan bilang aku baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" Dengan wajah mengejek. "Aku tidak menyangka itu ciuman pertamamu."

_Ciuman pertama matamu_! Aku memelototinya. Seenaknya dia bicara, memang ini apa? Drama televisi atau _shoujo anime_? Aku ini bukan peran utama yang belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertama! Ciuman pertamaku sudah hilang sejak aku menginjak kursi _High School_.

Aku menggosok bibirku kasar. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, ciuman pertamaku sudah hilang sejak lama." Aku menjawab dengan nada kesal. "Harusnya Sasuke-_san_ tidak menempelkan bibir ke bibir orang lain dengan seenak hati."

"Itu bukan menempelkan bibir." Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke yang menghela nafas berat. "Itu namanya aku menciummu, Naruto."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horor. Sasuke pasti sedang sakit—ya, aku yakin sekali! Pertama dia bilang ia menyukaiku, lalu ia menciumku. Ada yang salah dengan kinerja otaknya—mungkin—karena kedatangan istrinya. Tapi—_AKU JADI KORBANNYA_!

_Sasuke_-san _bilang ia menyukaiku_. Aku membelalak ketika suara Sasuke ketika ia bilang menyukaiku terus menggema di pikiranku. Pipiku serasa memanas, mataku menatap Sasuke diam-diam.

_Wajahnya tetap datar_.

Bagimana mungkin dia menyatakan suka dengan wajah datar dan tidak ada kesan romantis sama sekali di dalamnya? Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang paling tidak romantis. Juga untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang duda menyatakan cinta padaku. Iya betul, duda beranak dua. Sebagai tambahan, duda ini adalah yang membayarku untuk mengasuh anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu aneh begitu?" Tanya Sasuke. Mataku memicing melihat Sasuke. Ekspresiku menjadi aneh karena kau! Aku ingin sekali bereriak padanya.

"Tidak apa." Aku menggeleng keras, mengabaikan pikiranku yang ingin berteriak di hadapan wajahnya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke hanya diam. Aku tidak mau berbicara apapun dan aku rasa Sasuke pun begitu. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku—pernyataan cinta Sasuke juga tentang ia yang menciumku, juga sikapnya biasa saja walau ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

_Mungkin Sasuke_-san _memang hanya main_-_main_. Aku menghela nafas ketika pikiran itu terlintas di benakku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika aku memikirkan hal itu.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas pelan—tentu saja itu berasal dari Sasuke—namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah Sasuke yang menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju _apartement_nya.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _apartement_ Sasuke tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang berbicara—aku sendiri tidak ada niat membuka pembicaraan di antara kami. Perasaanku masih terasa kesal—uh, sakit—melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar-datar saja setelah menciumku.

Memasuki gedung _apartement_ aku sama sekali tidak di buat terkejut. Bangunan _apartement_ mewah yang berdiri di _Roppongi_ ini hanya di tempati orang-orang yang memiliki uang lebih banyak dari orang lain saja—aku terlalu berbelit menjelaskannya—dan aku tahu jika Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa.

Hal yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah ketika aku memasuki _apartement_ Sasuke. _Okay_, seperti yang aku duga _apartement_ ini sangat Sasuke sekali. _Apartement_ mewah lengkap dengan segala perabotan mewah mengisi _apartement_ ini.

Hanya saja, "Tempat ini kotor sekali." Keluhku. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini, namun aku sangat tidak suka ketika melihat _apartement_ Sasuke ini kotor dan penuh dengan debu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat tempat ini." Aku melihat kearah Sasuke. Pria itu mendengus, "Sejak kau menjadi pengasuh anak-anakku aku tidak pernah kembali ke sini."

Ah! Selama aku bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang tidak pulang ke rumah itu. Padahal menurut cerita Iruka, Sasuke lebih sering tinggal di _apartement_ miliknya yang tidak jauh dari kantor. Berarti kantor Sasuke tidak jauh dari sini?

"Lalu—kita harus membersihkan tempat ini?" Aku menatap Sasuke tidak yakin. Aku ini pengasuh, dan aku tidak akan mau membersihkan tempat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Usuratonkachi_." Aku mendengus ketika—untuk kesekian kalinya—Sasuke memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. "Aku akan memanggil _maid_ untuk membersihkan tempat ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, namun selanjutnya Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku, membuatku terkejut. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_, kita akan kemana?" Aku bertanya ketika Sasuke menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Oh, great! Sudah berapa kali aku di seret begini hari ini? "_Ouch_—tolong jangan tarik tanganku begini." Protesku.

"Kita akan menjemput Shisui dan Obito." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku, namun tetap menarik lenganku. "Juga kita akan makan siang bersama hari ini."

"Makan siang—bersama?"

* * *

Baik aku dan Sasuke tetap duduk menunggu di dalam mobil sejak kami tiba di Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat Shisui dan Obito menuntut ilmu—wow, bahasaku tinggi sekali.

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku. Lima menit lagi tepat jam dua sore, berarti anak-anak akan segera keluar dan pulang. Mataku berpindah melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada _tab_ miliknya.

Namun aku tersentak ketika mata Sasuke lurus menatap mataku. Aku meneguk ludahku. Sial, entah mengapa Sasuke jadi tampan sekali—TIDAK! Hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Naruto. "Wajahmu aneh, _Dobe_."

Saat itu juga aku menyesal karena sempat berpikir ia tampan. _Okay_, dia memang tampan—aku benci mengakui ini—tapi mulutnya setajam rambutnya. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sasuke-_san_. Aku punya nama dan aku yakin kau tahu jelas siapa namaku." Aku mendengus ketika aku selesai melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Hmph." Aku heran ketika melihat Sasuke yang terkekeh kecil, _ugh_, dia menahan tawa? "Uzumaki Naruto, itu namamu." Ujarnya di sela kekehannya. Iya, itu memang namaku, lebih tepatnya nama samaranku. "Tapi melihat wajahmu, aku selalu ingin memanggilmu _Dobe_ atau _Usuratonkachi_. _It_ _suit you well_."

_Siaaaaal_! Terkutuklah ia dan rambutnya yang serupa dengang _chicken_-_butt_ itu! Aku mendengus kesal. "Maaf, tapi aku merasa wajahku di atas rata-rata dari orang kebanyakan." Tentu saja! "Aku tampan." Aku merasa diriku ini tampan.

Sasuke tertawa. "Mana ada orang yang memuji dirinya sendiri tampan." Aku merenggut kesal, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke mengacak rambutku. "_You_—_kinda adorable_."

Eh—_adorable_? Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. "Sasuke-_san_ mengejekku?" Tanyaku tidak suka. _Ugh_, walau aku tidak suka namun entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak, pipiku sangat panas seperti terbakar.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Wajahmu merah." Aku ingin sekali membenturkan wajahku ke _dashboard_ mobil jika tidak ingat itu akan membuat wajahku memar.

Mengabaikan opsi pertama yang menyuruhku untuk mencium _dashboard_ mobil, aku lebih memilih opsi lain, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela mobil. "Oh!" Aku memekik terkejut ketika melihat banyak monster-monster kecil yang lebih menyeramkan dari _Flying Dutchman_ berhamburan keluar gerbang Taman Kanak-Kanak yang besar itu. "Sasuke-_san_, mereka sudah berhamburan."

"Huh?" Aku mendengar Sasuke yang sepertinya kebingungan. Benar saja, ketika aku menatapnya seperti ada tanda tanya besar di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, jariku menunjuk kearah luar. "Itu—mungkin Shisui dan Obito juga sudah keluar kelas." Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjukku. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan wajah datar.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku tahu mungkin saja Sasuke akan menyuruhku mencari Obito dan Shisui di tengah ombak monster-monster menyeramkan itu. Aku menatap Sasuke penuh harap, semoga dia tidak menyuruhku mencari Shisui dan Obito.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menepuk pahanya. "Aku akan mencari Shisui dan Obito, kau yang tunggu di mobil." Aku menghela nafas lega ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan mencari anak-anaknya. _Thanks God_.

Mataku melihat Sasuke yang tenggelam oleh kerumunan monster-monster itu. Bagaimana bisa ada banyak mahluk-mahluk kecil itu disini—oh, bodohnya aku! Ini 'kan Taman Kanak-Kanak, Naruto! Aku berdoa agar Sasuke cepat menemukan si kembar lalu kami bisa cepat pergi dari sini.

Senyum tersungging di bibirku ketika aku melihat Sasuke menggandeng Obito dan juga Shisui beberapa menit setelah ia pergi. _Tunggu dulu_! Aku mengernyit ketika menangkap suatu hal yang ganjal. Di belakang Sasuke, banyak kerumunan para wanita—_ugh_, Ibu-Ibu—yang mengekori Sasuke dengan wajah mereka yang sepertinya tapmpak seperti kelaparan di mataku.

_Wow_, _Sasuke_-san _ternyata_ _di gemari kalangan wanita yang telah memiliki anak dan suami_! Decakku kagum.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu belakang mobil, dia tampak tergesa-gesa dan aku bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampaknya terganggu. Mungkin karena ia di ekori oleh Ibu-Ibu? "Pakai _safety belt _kalian sendiri, _okay_?" Perintah Sasuke pada si kembar ketika ia sudah menaikkan anak-anaknya ke dalam mobil. Sasuke segera menutup pintu belakang mobil lalu ia berlari ke kursi pengemudi.

"NALU-_TAN_!" Aku tersenyum melihat Obito yang meneriaki namaku dengan nada riang begitu, juga kedua tangannya terangkat senang. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Hali ini Nalu-_tan_ ikut jemput kita? Obito senang!"

"Obito sudah pakai dengan benar _safety beltmu_?" Sasuke bertanya sambil ia memasangkan _safety_ _belt_ pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, _Touchan_." Jawab Obito.

Aku melihat Obito yang sabuk pengamannya tidak terpasang dengan benar. "Shisui-_chan_, tolong benarkan _safety belt_ Obito." Pintaku pada Shisui.

"Dasar anak kecil, memasang _safety belt_ sendiri saja tidak benar." Shisui mengejek Obito walau tangannya sedang bekerja untuk membetulkan sabuk pengaman adiknya. "Sudah."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum puas kearah mereka berdua. Shisui walau mulutnya tajam namun aku tahu betul dia anak yang baik juga bertanggung jawab—lupakan sikapnya yang egois dan berlaku sok dewasa.

Sasuke sudah melajukan mobil, meninggalkan Taman Kanak-Kanak juga para Ibu yang sedari tadi menggerumuni mobil Sasuke. Oh, betapa ingin aku mengejek dan menertawakannya, sayang disini ada anak-anak.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku tahu ia bukan bertanya padaku, ia bertanya pada anak-anaknya tentu saja.

"Aku ingin _takoyaki_." Shisui langsung menjawab.

"_Takoyaki_, _takoyaki_! Obito juga mau _takoyaki_." Obito mengikuti Shisui, ia berteriak senang. "Ayo kita makan takoyaki, _Touchan_." Pinta Obito dengan nada memohon yang manis sekali.

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengizinkan anak-anaknya memilih _takoyaki_ untuk menu makan siang. "Baiklah, kita makan _takoyaki_ untuk makan siang." _Sasuke_-san _bodoh_. Jeritku dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui begitu saja.

"_Anou_—Sasuke-_san_. Takoyaki itu makanan ringan, mana mungkin Obito dan Shisui hanya memakan _takoyaki_ untuk makan siang?" Aku menyuarakan protesku dengan cara yang sopan. "Nanti mereka bisa sakit."

"Yaaah, Nalu-_tan_ gak selu ah." Kali ini Obito yang protes padaku. "Obito mau _takoyaki_. Shisui-_nii_ juga mau." Aku bisa melihat wajah Obito yang merenggut dari kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Aku mau _takoyaki_ untuk makan siang." Shisui juga ikut aksi protes. Aku mengernyit, tidak biasanya Shisui kekanak-kanakkan begini. Tidak apa sih, lagipula Shisui juga masih anak-anak, juga sisi Shisui yang seperti itu sangat manis.

Baik Shisui dan Obito masih berdemo tentang mereka yang ingin takoyaki. Aku menatap Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja menyetir. "Sasuke-_san_, jadi bagaimana?"

"_Takoyaki_, _takoyaki_! _Touchan_ kita makan takoyaki."

"_Tousan_, ayo kita makan _takoyaki_."

Aku melirik si kembar, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. "Sasuke-_san_?" Aku kembali memanggil Sasuke yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Kita makan siang yang lain, jangan _takoyaki_." Dengan keputusan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke barusan membuat Shisui dan Obito mengeluh kecewa.

Aura mereka berdua terlihat _gloomy_ sekali di mataku, membuatku jadi tidak enak melihatnya—bukan karena aku merasa bersalah atau apa ya. "Kita bisa membeli takoyaki setelah makan siang. Aku akan membelikan kalian _takoyaki_" Ujarku.

Mereka berteriak senang—ralat, yang menjerit senang hanya Obito—ketika aku mengatakan itu. "Janji, Nalu-_tan_?"

Aku mengangguk, "Janji."

Sepanjang perjalanan Obito terus saja bercerita tentang bagaimana dia di sekolah hari ini, dia juga menceritakan kelakuan Shisui di sekolah dan langsung di bantah oleh Shisui. Aku menanggapi mereka seperti biasa, terkadang Sasuke juga ikut dalam pembicaraan. Obito juga berkata dengan gembira jika ia senang sekali Sasuke dan aku yang menjemputnya juga Shisui.

"Obito senang _Touchan_ sama Nalu-_tan_ yang jemput Obito sama _Niitan_." Ujarnya diiringi senyum lebar. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senang mendatangiku sehingga bisa membuatku tersenyum melihat anak kembar ini. Aku juga menyempatkan untuk melirik Sasuke yang juga tersenyum karena kata-kata Obito.

Ini pertama kalinya aku di ajak keluar oleh Sasuke dan anak-anaknya tanpa ada Iruka. Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka bertiga seperti keluargaku. Aku menggeleng keras ketika pemikiran itu muncul di benakku.

Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke membawa aku dan si kembar ke restoran cepat saji. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara akan mengajak kami kemana tadi dan tampaknya dengan Sasuke membawa kami ke restoran cepat saji membuat Obito menjerit kegirangan.

"Obito-_chan_, Shisui-_chan_ tunggu!" Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan langsung menggandeng Shisui dan Obito yang sudah keluar lebih dulu agar tidak jauh-jauh dariku, aku tidak ingin mereka hilang dan terluka lagi, aku terlalu takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk dimana tidak terlalu banyak orang disana, Obito langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat pojok tembok, lalu Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, juga Shisui yang duduk di hadapan Obito juga aku yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Oh, betapa kami terihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku menggeleng keras. Namikaze Naruto, apa yang kaupikirkan!

Untuk pertama kalinya entah mengapa aku merasa senang dapat makan bersama Sasuke dan si kembar selain di rumah.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang di luar Sasuke membawa aku dan Obito untuk kembali ke _apartement_nya, tentu saja setelah aku—yang di antar oleh Sasuke—membelikan Shisui dan Obito takoyaki, kami juga menyempatkan untuk berbelanja—Sasuke yang meminta—keperluan selama kami tinggal di apartement.

Aku menggendong Shisui sementara Sasuke menggendong Obito, si kembar tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Setelah memasuki _apartement_, aku mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang merupakan kamar tidur, kami membaringan si kembar di tempat tidur berukurang _king size_ itu.

"_Ugh_, sungguh hari yang sibuk." Aku merenggangkan tanganku yang pegal. Shisui memang tidak berat, hanya saja untuk menggendong Shisui dari _basement_ hingga ke kamar _apartement_ Sasuke yang berada di lantai delapan belas cukup membuat tanganku pegal walau menggunakan _lift_. Masalahnya juga bukan hanya Shisui yang aku bawa, aku juga membawa barang-barang yang kami beli di _supermarket_ di tanganku yang lain. Untung saja Shisui tidak jatuh.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang telah duduk serius di sofa dan mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_nya. Sasuke-_san_, dia sepertinya biasa saja, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita walau dia sudah menciumku tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-_san_," Aku memanggilnya hati-hati. "Aku ingin membereskan barang-barang." Izinku dengan bodohnya. Memang iya barang-barang si kembar dan barang-barangku belum di bereskan, masih ada di dalam ransel. Namun _apartement_ ini sudah bersih ketika kami kembali kesini, selama Sasuke dan aku pergi, Sasuke sudah memanggil _maid_ untuk membersihkan apartement ini.

"Hn." Itu memang tidak tampak seperti jawaban namun aku mengartikannya sebagai iya. Mata Sasuke sama sekali tidak teralih dari layar _laptop_nya. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku.

Aku membawa tas si kembar ke dalam kamar tidur mereka, memasukkan baju mereka ke dalam _not_-_so_-_large_ _closet_ juga membereskan buku mereka. Semewah apapun _apartement_ ini tetap saja ini terlalu kecil—sangat jauh lebih kecil di banding rumah keluarga Uchiha. Aku harap si kembar tidak mengeluh.

Aku keluar dari kamar si kembar setelah aku selesai dengan membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ketika aku kembali ke ruang tengah Sasuke masih terlihat sibuk dengan _laptop_ miliknya. Walau ia tidak berada di kantor tetap saja dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Aku mengambil ransel yang berisi bajuku. Aku terdiam. Dimana aku harus menaruh barang-barangku? "_Anou_, maaf mengganggu, Sasuke-_san_." Aku memanggil Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya padaku tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Dimana aku harus menaruh bajuku?" Tanyaku. Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa itu aku tidak tahu berhenti begitu saja. Dia menatapku membuatku meneguk ludah. Aku salah ya?

"Disana." Eh? Aku mengikuti arah jari Sasuke yang menunjuk ruangan di sebalah kamar Shisui dan Obito. "Taruh saja di kamarku, letakan di lemari semua pakaianmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan _laptop_nya.

Aku masih berdiri tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. "Lalu—barang-barang Sasuke-_san_?"

"Sudah ada di kamar." Jawabnya tanpa mlihat kearahku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya ada yang aneh. "Lalu—aku harus tidur dimana?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Disana." Tanpa menoleh kearahku, tangan Sasuke menunjuk ke ruangan yang merupakan kamar Sasuke.

"Eh, lalu Sasuke-_san_ akan tidur dimana?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja disana." Aku tahu disana yang di maksud oleh Sasuke adalah kamarnya. Namun tadi bukannya Sasuke menyuruhku untuk tidur disana juga?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku harus tidur dimana?" Tanyaku kembali. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika mendengar Sasuke mendengus keras, sepertinya dia kesal. "_Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke malah mengejekku. "Kau tidur disana. Kita tidur bersama."

"Kita tidur bersama." Rasanya ada yang aneh ketika aku mengulangi ucapan Sasuke. Tidur bersama—aku dan Sasuke-_san_? "EEEEH!"

"Sst, _Dobe_, kau berisik." Aku menatap horor Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata dengan santainya kita akan tidur bersama?

"A—aku sebaiknya tidur di sofa saja nanti, Sasuke-_san_." Aku tidak ingin tidur bersama Sasuke. Aku terlalu gugup untuk berdekatan dengannya apalagi untuk tidur bersama. "Aku taruh barangku disini saja."

"Kau tidur bersamaku, _Dobe_." Sasuke memutuskan seenaknya. "Atau kau jatuh cinta padaku dan gugup berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai?" Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. "_You fall for me_, Naruto."

_Fall my ass_! Aku ingin menjerit kesal ketika Sasuke seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Hah, yang benar saja! Aku ini menyukai Itachi, iya Itachi dia orang yang aku suka. "Ti—Tidak!" Sial, kenapa aku jadi terbata? "Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-_san_." Aku menggeleng keras.

"Hn, lihat siapa yang bicara. Wajahmu merah, _Dobe_." Aku kesal sekali ketika melihat seringaian mengejek terpatri di wajah Sasuke membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan ranselku.

Sial, kenapa juga pipiku serasa memanas hanya karena mendengar ejekkannya dan wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu? Aku merutuki Sasuke dalam hati. "Aku tidak—wajahku tidak memerah!" Elakku. "Berhenti menggodaku, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hmph. Kau terlalu menyenangkan untuk di goda."

_Menyebalkan_! Tahan emosimu Namikaze Naruto! Aku menghela nafas dalam. "Aku tidak—"

"HUAAAAAA!" Belum sempat aku membalas ejekkan Sasuke aku mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar tempat Shisui dan Obito tidur.

Itu suara Obito! "OBITO-_CHAN_!" Aku segera berlari melihat keadaan Obito dan Shisui. Ketika aku memasuki kamar aku melihat Obito dan Shisui sudah terbangun, Shisui duduk menepuk kepala adik kembarnya yang menangis.

"Obito-_chan_, Shisui-_chan_." Aku memanggil nama mereka membuat mereka melihat kearahku. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, mendudukkan diriku di pinggir kasur. "Obito-_chan_ kenapa menangis?" Aku mengusap pipi Obito yang basah.

"Obito takut kita sedang di culik." Shisui yang menjawabnya. Aku mengusap pipi Shisui, anak ini masih setia untuk menepuk kepala Obito yang masih menangis.

Aku membawa mereka berdua mendekat kearahku, aku merangkul mereka. "Kalian tidak di culik. Buktinya ada aku disini." Aku menghela nafas, "Sudah berhenti dulu menangisnya, Obito-_chan_." Aku mengusap punggung Obito.

"Tapi—_hiks_—ini bukan ada di lumah, Nalu-_tan_." Jawab Obito disertai senggukan. "Kita di culik. Aku mau beltemu _Touchan_, Obito mau _Touchan_."

Aku bingung sendiri ketika Obito menjadi semakin histeris. Aku menepuk punggungnya menenangkan anak nakal ini sambil mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sedang di culik. "Kau tidak sedang di culik, Obito-_chan_. _Touchanmu_ ada disini, dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu."

Namun tetap saja Obito tidak percaya. Aku menghela nafas berat, untung saja Shisui tidak ikut menangis. Anak yang satu ini wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, dia duduk dengan tenang di pangkuanku. "Shisui-_chan_ tidak mau ikut menangis takut?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku menggodanya saja.

"Tidak. Memang aku anak kecil." Jawab Shisui acuh. "Lagipula 'kan ada Naru-_chin_. Kalau ada Naru-_chin_ aku tidak takut apapun." Mendengar jawaban Shisui membuat mataku terbelalak. Entah mengapa ada hal yang membuat hatiku senang ketika Shisui berkata seperti itu.

_Untuk kali ini aku berpikir kalian menggemaskan_. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk mereka.

"Kenapa Obito tidak berhenti menangis?" Aku melihat Sasuke yang memasuki kamar dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"_TOUCHAN_!" Obito melompat dari pangkuanku membuatku memekik. Dia langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan di sambut pelukan oleh Sasuke. "_Touchan_ ada disini!" Jerit Obito girang.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia menggendong Obito dan mengusap kepala Obito. Aku melihat kearah Shisui yang tidak beranjak dari pangkuanku, aku masih memeluk dirinya. _Dia tidak mau_ _memeluk Sasuke_? "Tidak mau melihat _Tousan_, eh?"

Obito menggeleng dengan kuat. "Obito senang lihat _Touchan_! Kami di culik untungnya _Touchan_ datang selamatkan kami sekalang."

Oh, betapa aku ingin tertawa terbahak ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang keheranan. Terlihat lucu dan seribu kali lebih baik daripada wajah mengejeknya. "Di culik?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar bingung, alisnya terangkat. "Siapa yang di culik?"

"Obito, Shisui-_nii_, juga Nalu-_tan_!" Obito menunjuk dirinya, Shisui dan aku. Aku tersenyum tipis, dia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya dan Kakak kembarnya di culik, kali ini aku juga disangka sebagai korban penculikan oleh Obito. "Obito senang sekalang _Touchan_ datang selamatkan kita."

"Dasar anak cadel, kita tidak sedang di culik." Shisui mengejek Obito membuat Obito memekik kesal. Okay, mereka akan kembali bertengkar—sepertinya?

"_Niisan_mu benar Obito, tidak ada yang di culik." Sasuke menepuk kepala Obito.

"Tapi—tapi," Obito memajukan bibirnya. "Obito bangun tidul dan gak tahu ini lumah siapa."

Ah, jadi itulah permasalahannya. Tentu saja Obito dan Shisui akan kaget ketika terbangun di tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui dan Obito—dengan polosnya—berpikir bahwa mereka sedang di culik. Aku terkekeh. Tapi tunggu dulu! Berarti Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak anak-anaknya tinggal di _apartement_ sebelumnya?

"Ini rumah _Tousan_ yang lain." Jawab Sasuke. "Untuk beberapa hari kalian akan tinggal disini dulu."

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah saja? Memang ada apa di rumah kita?" Raut wajah Shisui terlihat penasaran, ia bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia sensitif sekali pada keadaan di sekitarnya, juga rasa ingin tahunya terlalu tinggi.

"Iruka dan yang lain sedang membereskan rumah kita." _Bohong_. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan kebohongan. Aku menatap Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus berbohong? Dia takut Shisui dan Obito akan diambil oleh wanita bernama Sakura itu?

"Berapa lama? Apa yang harus di benarkan dari rumah kita? Aku pikir rumah baik-baik saja." Shisui kembali bertanya. Sudah aku bilang Shisui ini sensitif akan keadaan sekitarnya, dia terlalu pintar untuk anak seusianya.

Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mataku seolah dia meminta bantuanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Haruskah aku ikut menambah catatan kebohonganku untuk membantu Sasuke yang masalahnya sebetulnya bukanlah masalahku? Aku di bayar untuk menjadi pengasuh Shisui dan Obito, dan lagi berbohong pada anak kecil bukanlah hal yang baik.

Aku menghela nafas, "Memang tidak ada yang harus di benarkan dari rumah. _Tousan_ kalian bilang padaku kalau dia ingin mengajak kalian melihat apartementnya dan tinggal disini sementara. Kalian belum pernah datang kesini 'kan? _Tousan_ kalian ingin menunjukkannya pada kalian, juga nanti malam kalian bisa melihat gedung-gedung menyala dari jendela." Pada akhirnya aku membantu Sasuke dan menambah catatan kebohonganku. "Iya 'kan, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke memandangku tak percaya, matanya sedikit melebar. "Te—tentu saja." Aku ingin mengejeknya ketika menengar ia terbata. "Kalian akan suka berada disini. _Tousan_ juga akan sering mengajak kalian juga Naruto keluar."

Dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Obito menjerit kegirangan. "Asik, jalan-jalan!"

Aku tersenyum, tanganku mengusap punggung Shisui yang tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Maafkan aku kembar nakal, aku berbohong pada kalian. "Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita mandi. Setelah itu Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ harus membantuku membuat makan malam." Aku menurunkan Shisui dari pangkuanku dan berdiri, tangan Shisui langsung menggandeng tanganku.

"Mandi, mandi!" Obito mengucapkannya dengan senandung riang. Dia turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan meraih tanganku untuk di gandeng olehnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan mandi bersama." Aku terbelalak ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. _AKU TIDAK MENGAJAKMU_!

"A—aku tidak mengajak Sasuke-_san_!" Pekikku. "Aku mengajak Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ saja."

"Kau yang mengajak mandi bersama bukan? Aku tidak keberatan walau pekerjaanku harus di lupakan sejenak." _TEME_—! Wajahnya sok polos sekali membuatku kesal.

"Aku tidak mengajak Sasuke-_san_. Silahkan Sasuke-_san_ jangan sungkan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu." Dengan itu aku menarik Shisui dan Obito ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian di kamar. Lupakan Sasuke, tingkat menyebalkannya jadi bertambah seratus persen.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi aku menyuruh si kembar untuk membuka pakaian mereka dan menaruhnya di keranjang yang sudah di siapkan di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ini tidak terlalu besar—bagiku ini tergolong kecil. Hanya ada _shower box_ dan _bath tube_ yang tidak sebesar di kediaman Uchiha, juga ada lemari kecil tempat menyimpan handuk dan sebaginya.

Aku menaruh baju Shisui, Obito juga milikku di atas lemari. Tanganku yang membawa sabun juga _shampoo_ meletakannya di dekat _bath tube_. Aku melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku dan menaruhnya di keranjang cuci. "Sekarang siapa yang mau mandi lebih dulu?" Tanyaku pada si kembar.

"Aku mau duluan, Nalu-_tan_!" Obito mengangkat tangannya dan melompat lompat kecil. Aku menatapnya ngeri, takut ia terpeleset jadi aku mendekati mereka.

"Aku yang duluan! Naru-_chin_ mandikan aku duluan." Shisui tidak mau kalah dengan Obito, ia menatapku dengan tatapan _bossy_nya.

Aku menghela nafas. Mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. "Shisui jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada orang dewasa." Jangan sampai Shisui bicara seperti itu pada orang lain atau Sasuke. "Jangan bertengkar. Kalau begitu aku mandikan kalian berdua bersamaan, aku akan menggosok punggung kalian." Aku tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

Obito dan Shisui mengangguk, aku tahu mereka pasti setuju! Dengan senyum lebar aku membawa mereka ke _shower_ _box_. "Shisui-_chan_ bisa tolong nyalakan _shower_nya? Aku akan mengambil sabun dan _shampoo_nya. Hati-hati jalannya, licin." Aku memperingati Shisui dan dengan segera aku berjalan mengambil sabun dan _shampoo_.

"Ahahaha!" Obito tertawa ketika air dari _shower_ membasahi tubuhnya, Shisui juga tertawa namun tawanya tidak sekeras Obito. Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Sini biar aku gosokkan punggung kalian." Aku mendekati mereka, memejamkan mataku sebentar ketika wajahku terciprat air shower yang masih menyala. "Matikan dulu _shower_nya, kalian pakai sabun dulu."

Shisui menggeleng, "Naru-_chin_ tubuhnya belum basah."

Aku menatap Shisui penuh tanya, "Kenapa aku harus basah?"

"Nalu-_tan_ 'kan telanjang kalena mau mandi baleng kita." Obito mencipratkan air kearahku. "Ayo sini mandi. Aku sama _Niitan_ juga bisa gosok punggung Nalu-_tan_."

Aku terdiam menatap mereka. _Anak_-_anak ini_. Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian harus gosok punggungku." Aku masuk ke dalam _shower box_ membasahi tubuhku. "Ahahaha." Ah, kelakuanku seperti anak kecil.

Setelah tubuh kami bertiga sukses basah, aku mematikan _shower_ untuk menyabuni dua anak kembar nakal ini. Obito bermain dengan busa sabun dan terkadang menempelkan busa yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Shisui dan wajahku.

"Obito!" Shisui menggeram kesal saat Obito terus menempelkan tangannya yang penuh dengan busa ke wajah Shisui sehingga kini wajah anak minim ekspresi itu di penuhi dengan busa. "Argh! Naru-_chin_, Obito menyebalkan." Shisui mengadu padaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali tertawa keras—menertawakan Shisui.

"Haha, Shisui-_chan_ wajahmu lucu sekali." Sial aku susah berhenti tertawa. Aku tahu Shisui sedang meminta bantuanku untuk menghentikan Obito tapi aku tidak berminat untuk membantunya. Aku menikmati wajah kesalnya yang di penuhi busa sabun.

"Naru-_chin_ menyebalkan." Aku masih belum berhenti tertawa begitu juga Obito. Shisui menggeram kesal karena kami berdua tidak berhenti tertawa juga terus menempelkan busa sabun ke wajahnya.

"Hei!" Aku protes ketika merasakan geli di pipiku. Shisui menempelkan busa sabun ke wajahku. "Shisui-_chan_—hei, hei!" Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku ketika Shisui dan Obito—yang ikut-ikutan—menyerangku. "Hei, kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku." Protesku.

"Salah sendiri Naru-_chin_ menyerangku duluan." Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin mencubit Shisui yang nada suaranya seperti mengejekku. "Ayo serang terus Naru-_chin_, Obito." Hei! Sejak kapan mereka dapat bekerja sama—_ugh_, bekerja sama untuk mem_bully_ku. _Sigh_.

"Haha, Nalu-_tan_ wajahnya sekalang penuh busa." Tawa Obito menggema, tampaknya Obito senang sekali. Oh, mereka senang jika melihat aku kewalahan. Anak-anak nakal ini.

"Hei, hentikan Obito-_chan_, Shisui-_chan_." Aku mundur menjauhi mereka yang tertawa jahil sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang penuh busa kearahku. _Ugh_, percuma saja, mereka berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku menyerah hentikan—_ouch_! _AKH_!"

Aku merasakan sakit di pinggul dan kakiku. _Double sigh_! Aku terpeleset dan bokongku sukses berciuman hebat dengan lantai kamar mandi yang licin dan basah ini. "_Ouch_, aduduh, sakit." Ya, sakit, sangat sakit. _Kaa_-_sama_, _ukh_.

"NALU-_TAN_!" Aku membuka mataku melihat Obito dan Shisui mendekatiku. Wajah mereka tampak khawatir. Obito langsung memelukku. "Nalu-_tan_—_hiks_." Dan dia sukses menangis.

"Naru-_chin_, ma—maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—_huks_—maaf." Shisui yang menundukkan wajahnya juga sepertinya menangis, bukan sepertinya tapi memang dia menangis.

Aku menarik pelan tubuh Shisui, menjatuhkannya ke pelukanku. "Tidak apa, jangan menangis. Bukan salah Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ kok aku terpeleset." Aku menepuk punggung si kembar mencoba menenangkan mereka. "Salahku tidak hati-hati jadi aku terpeleset."

_BRAK_!

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar debuman keras, pintu kamar mandi di buka dengan kasar. "Obito! Shisui!" Selanjutnya suara Sasuke yang menggema keras di kamar mandi, membuatku juga Shisui dan Obito yang ada di pelukanku melihat kearahnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang menampilkan raut khawatir namun langsung terganti menjadi membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke menatapku, dia diam dan menatapku.

_Sasuke_-san _menatapku_, _iya benar Sasuke_-san _menatapku_—_eh_?

Seketika aku seperti di tampar ketika mengetahui Sasuke menatapku yang memeluk anak-anaknya dalam keadaan telanjang. _TELANJANG_, _ASTAGA_! _Holy crap_! "SASUKE-_SAN_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Aku menjerit melihatnya, Sasuke masih diam memandangiku. Demi _Flying Dutchman_ dan semua awak kapalnya aku merasa sangat malu.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Namun dia masih tetap menatapku. "Sasuke-_san_ tolong keluar—_ouch_." Aku mengaduh ketika aku menjauhkan Shisui dan Obito dan mencoba berdiri. Sial, pinggul dan bokongku sakit sekali.

"Naruto, kau _okay_?" Okay _matamu_! Tidak bisakah dia melihatku yang kesakitan ini—dan lagi _please_ Sasuke jangan mendekat. _Sigh_, wajahku memanas.

"A—aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke-_san_ tolong jangan kesini, jangan melihatku." Kenapa juga aku harus malu padahal Sasuke juga laki-laki dan jelas dia memiliki apa yang aku miliki di tubuh ini. _Curse you_ _self curse_. Lupakah diriku jika aku menyukai pria?

"Nalu-_tan_ kepeleset, _Touchan_." Obito mengadu pada Ayahnya dengan sedikit terisak. "Kasihan Nalu-_tan_ kesakitan."

Terkutuklah Obito dan pengaduannya telah melelehkan hati sang Ayah. Sekarang Sasuke berjongkok di hadapanku. "Aku bantu kau keluar dari sini."

"Tidak! Maksudku sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_san_." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. _Bantu aku_ _dengan cara kau keluar dari sini_.

"_Tousan_, kami belum pakai sabun dengan benar." _SHISUI KAU_—! Aku menatap Shisui horor, aku merasakan suatu yang tidak enak sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu _Touchan_ yang akan memandikan kalian, juga kau Naruto." _APA_? Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Kasihan Naruto kesakitan karena terpeleset."

"TIDAK PERLU—eh, maksudku tidak usah repot-repot Sasuke-_san_, aku masih bisa memandikan—tidak, tidak, Sasuke-_san_ tolong pakai bajumu kembali!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan membuang wajahku kearah lain ketika Sasuke membuka pakaiannya.

_Ada apa dengan hari ini, Tuhan_? Aku membatin miris.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama." _Curse you_! _Kaa_-_sama_, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?

Pada akhirnya kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar ini menjadi sangat sempit—dan sangat panas menurutku—dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang ikut mandi bersama.

_Sasuke_-san, _saus tartar_.

* * *

"_Miso_, _miso_, _miso_!" Obito bersenandung riang. "Ah, _tempura_!"

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dasar kekanakkan. Aku menaruh piring yang berisikan _tempura_ di tengah meja, bersandingan dengan sup _miso_ yang mengepulkan asap telah lebih dulu berada di meja.

Aku diam-diam mengusap pinggulku yang terasa nyeri karena terpeleset tadi. _Ugh_, mengingat hal itu aku juga jadi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke ikut mandi bersama aku dan si kembar.

"Sasuke-_san_ makan malam sudah siap." Aku memanggilnya yang masih sibuk dengan _laptop_ dan tumpukkan kertas miliknya. _Apartement_ ini memang besar namun tidak sebesar kediaman Uchiha seperti yang sebelumnya aku bilang, jadi antara dapur meja makan dan ruang santai sama sekali tidak di batasi oleh apapun, hanya ruang santai di beri jarak sedikit jauh.

Aku belum berani duduk sebelum Sasuke dulu yang duduk di meja makan. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan pekerjaan yang entah apa aku tidak tahu dan berjalan kearah meja makan. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri, Naruto?"

"Ah, aku menunggu Sasuke-_san_ duduk terlebih dulu." Jawabku.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas keluar dari Sasuke, "Lain kali tidak usah menungguku baru kau duduk. Duduk saja."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada bantahan." _Tidak sopan jika aku duduk sebelum Sasuke_-san _duduk_—itulah yang ingin aku katakan. Bagaimanapun, sekesal apapun aku pada Sasuke dia tetap orang yang membayarku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak ada bantahan dan aku akan menurutinya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku. "_Itadakimasu_."

* * *

Setelah kami selesai makan bersama, aku seperti biasa membereskan meja makan, piring dan mangkuk kotor aku bawa ke dishwasher untuk di cuci. Hal ini hal normal yang biasa aku lakukan di kediaman Uchiha namun yang berbeda kali ini tidak ada yang membantuku membereskannya.

Selesai dengan urusanku di dapur aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar si kembar yang menungguku setelah sebelumnya berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, dia sangat serius.

"Kalian sudah membereskan buku kalian?" Tanyaku pada si kembar. Mereka kini sudah duduk di ranjang _queen size_ dengan setengah tubuh mereka di tutupi _bed cover_. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sudah." Jawab mereka serempak, hanya berbeda di intonasi dan cara bicara saja. "Nalu-_tan_ tidul disini?" Tanya Obito.

Aku menggeleng, "Kalian berdua yang tidur disini." Jawabku sambil mengusap surai dua bocah ini. Shisui dan Obito terbiasa tidur di kasur yang berbeda namun kini mereka harus tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku merasa—dengan melihat raut wajah—mereka tidak terbiasa untuk tidur berdua seperti ini. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak suka ada disini." Ujar Shisui. "Naru-_chin_ kapan kita pulang? Aku mau di rumah, disini tidak enak." Aku menggigit bibirku, usapanku di kepala mereka terhenti.

"Shisui-_chan_ hanya belum terbiasa disini, kita juga baru disini beberapa jam satu hari saja belum." Balasku. "Tadi kalian melihat keluar tidak? Bagus 'kan pemandangan di luar? Banyak gedung-gedung yang menyala." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Shisui dan Obito lupa akan rasa tidak nyaman mereka.

"Obito lihat! Bagus banget Nalu-_tan_, Obito suka banget." Obito yang tersenyum lebar membuatku ikut tersenyum. Sayang sepertinya Shisui tidak terpengaruh.

"Shisui-_chan_ lihat tidak? Bagus bukan?" Shisui tidak memberi respon seperti yang aku harapkan, dia hanya mengangguk lesu. Aku masih mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran Shisui kearah yang lebih menyenangkan. "Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ tahu tidak, kita sekarang ada di lantai delapan belas lho. Lebih tinggi dari kamar kalian di rumah."

"Delapan belas?" Shisui sepertinya mulai tertarik. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. "Wow, tinggi sekali. Aku tidak tahu ini ada di lantai delapan belas."

Aku tertawa dan mengacak surai hitamnya, "Tentu saja Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ tidak tahu. Karena ketika kita sampai disini kalian 'kan tertidur. Aku yang menggendong Shisui-_chan_ lho." Ujarku dengan nada bangga.

"Telus Obito di gendong siapa?" Obito meatapku dengan penuh tanya. "Sama Nalu-_tan_ juga 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Obito di gendong _Tousan_mu tentu saja. Aku tidak kuat menggendong dua anak nakal sekaligus." Godaku. Obito memajukan bibirnya. Oh, aku sudah pernah bilang bukan betapa lucunya ia ketika sedang merajuk?

"Lalu memangnya ada berapa lantai gedung ini?" Shisui kembali bertanya soal gedung _apartement_. Dia sepertinya tertarik sekali. "Apa ada yang lebih tinggi dari lantai delapan belas, Naru-_chin_?"

"Uh-uh." Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Aku tidak tahu persis bangunan _apartement_ ini ada berapa lantai. "Mungkin ada dua puluh tujuh lantai? Aku tidak tahu persisnya." Jawabku seadanya.

Shisui mendesah kecewa dan hal itu membuatku tidak suka. "Nanti kita tanyakan pada _Tousan_mu, _okay_?" Raut wajah Shisui yang memancarkan kekecewaan terganti sekarang membuatku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu sekarang kalian tidur, besok masih ada sekolah yang menunggu kalian."

Mereka berdua membaringkan tubuh di kasur, aku membenarkan letak selimut mereka dan mengusap pipi mereka yang seperti _mochi_ ini. "Nalu-_tan_ temani tidul disini ya?"

"Iya, Naru-_chin_ disini dulu temani kita. Aku belum biasa dengan kamar ini." Astaga bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya ketika mereka meminta dengan pancaran mata yang penuh harap dan menggemaskan itu? _Okay_, aku benci mengakui mereka menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa bocah-bocah yang—menurutku—merupakan titisan Satan berubah jadi malaikat kecil?

"_Okay_, aku akan menemani kalian sampai kalian tidur." Aku mengecup dahi mereka dan mengusap surai hitam mereka hingga Shisui dan Obito terlelap. "_Oyasumi_ Shisui-_chan_, Obito-_chan_."

* * *

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar Shisui dan Obito aku tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke disana, di meja tergeletak _laptop_ milik Sasuke yang sudah tertutup juga beberapa tumpukan _map_ dan kertas yang agak berantakan. _Mungkin Sasuke_-san _sudah masuk ke kamarnya_.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa dan berpikir apa yang akan harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak mau tidur di kamar bersama Sasuke setelah kejadian kamar mandi tadi. Untuk menatapnya saja memerlukan tenaga dan kekuatan yang ekstra besar sehingga membuat tubuhku lemas apalagi harus tidur bersamanya, pasti aku langsung _colapse_ di tempat.

Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar aneh, sangat aneh. Dari mulai menyatakan cinta padaku, menciumku, melihatku telanjang dan telanjang di hadapanku, juga menggosok punggungku ketika kami berempat mandi bersama serta menyuruhku untuk tidur di kamarnya Sasuke benar-benar aneh. Tapi yang lebih aneh setelah melakukan hal itu semua—dan membuat _ba_-_dump_ di dadaku lebih kencang—dia bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, wajahnya tetap datar.

_Hufh_. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan? Tidak, tidak! Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke, aku menyukai Itachi. Sasuke itu hanya Ayah dari si kembar yang aku asuh, dan lagi Sasuke merupakan orang yang membayarku.

Sepertinya selama kami migrasi ke _apartement_ Sasuke aku akan tidur di sofa, itu lebih baik daripada tidur bersama Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disana, _Dobe_?" Aku terlonjak ketika mendengar suara yang mengagetkanku.

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_." _Tenang Namikaze muda_, _tenang_. "Sasuke-_san_ belum tidur?"

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Kau sedang apa disini, _Usuratonkachi_?" Aku meneguk ludahku merasakan kering di tenggorokanku. Aku sangat tidak suka dia memanggilku seperti itu namun aku juga tidak bisa menjawab atau membalas ejekkannya.

"A—aku sedang apa?" Kenapa aku malah terdengar seperti bertanya balik pada Sasuke? Aku tidak mungkin grogi 'kan?

Aku kembali terlonjak ketika melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampngku. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_—"

"Sikapmu aneh, Naruto." Aku hampir menahan nafasku ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke menyebut namaku. "Kau aneh." Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengatakan aku aneh padahal dialah satu-satunya orang yang aneh.

"Aku tidak aneh—maksudku, aku sedari tadi biasa saja."

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Sasuke. "Kau aneh. Kau tidak suka dengan aku yang menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

Kenapa dia harus mengungkitnya? Aku meringis. "Aku pikir Sasuke-_san_ hanya bercanda." Aku sebisa mungkin tidak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan perasaan, Uzumaki Naruto." _God_, dia memanggil namaku dengan aura serius.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "A—aku pikir Sasuke-_san_ sudah salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku. Sasuke-_san_ berkata seperti itu hanya karena Sasuke-_san_ yang panik dan merasa mendapatkan _pressure_ ketika istrimu—"

"Ralat. Mantan istriku."

"Uh, iya, mantan istrimu yang datang ke rumah. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan Obito dan Shisui lalu aku yang menjadi pendengar Sasuke-_san_ saat itu menjadi—_uh_—target pernyataan cinta dan ci—ciuman. Sasuke-_san_ saat ini hanya butuh sandaran jadi aku rasa aku hanya sandaran saat ini untuk Sasuke-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ sudah salah paham akan perasaanmu sendiri." Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe_. Pikiranmu benar-benar pendek, _Usuratonkachi_."

"_Teme_!" Oh, _crap_! Aku menutup mulutku. Aku secara refleks memanggilnya begitu setelah mendengar ejekkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Dobe_." Sial, sial, sial! Aku ingin sekali menjotos wajahnya. Kenapa dia hobi sekali menghinaku?

"Hentikan itu!" Ucapku kesal. Aku menatap wajahnya kesal. "Aku punya nama dan aku pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku ini termasuk golongan orang pintar jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memanggilku _Dobe_ atau _Usuratonkachi_."

Huh? Wajah Sasuke terasa dekat sekali. Bibirnya melengkung—dia tersenyum padaku. Huh?

"Akhirnya kau mau menatapku." _Saus tartar_! Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. Pipiku terasa nyilu dan memanas, juga _ba_-_dump_ kembali terdengar keras. Aku sakit, iya pasti karena aku sakit!

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_, bi—bisakah kau sedikit menjauhkan wajahmu dariku?" Aku masih tidak berani menatapnya. "Terlalu—_ugh_—dekat."

"Uzumaki Naruto lihat aku." Mana bisa aku menatapmu, brengsek? Wajahku terasa sangat panas, aku tidak berani menatapnya. "Lihat aku, Naruto." Aku membelalak ketika Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya pada pipiku, membawa wajahku untuk melihat kearahnya.

"A—_Te_—" _TEME_! Harusnya aku meneriakkan itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, Naruto." Aku meneguk ludahku ketika melihat pancaran mata Sasuke yang memancarkan keseriusan dan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam pilihanku. Jadi aku tidak salah ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

_Ba_-_dump_. Itu kembali lagi terdengar, sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku.

_Sasuke_-san _sungguh menyukaiku_—_sungguh_? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku merasa senang atau tidak nyaman? "A—aku tidak tahu." Aku seolah menjawab diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku sekarang, nanti, mungkin nanti aku akan memintamu membalasnya." Tidak, sorot mata Sasuke seolah berkata padaku dia kecewa. Aku merasa tidak suka akan hal itu. "Untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu merasakannya dan jangan menampiknya. Aku menyukaimu."

Wakatte yo, _Sasuke_-san. Ya, aku tahu itu Sasuke-_san_, kau berulang kali mengatakannya. Walau aku mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di matanya namun aku tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku—" _Aku minta maaf_. Aku menggigit bibirku. Kenapa susah sekali di ungkapkan?

"Apa-apaan wajah itu, _Dobe_? Menyedihkan sekali." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Aku menautkan alisku. Dia kembali mengejekku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku bersalah. "Wajahmu aneh. Wajahmu lebih cocok dengan tawa bodohmu itu."

Sial, orang ini! "Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke-_san_. Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Hn. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Ayo kita ke kamar."

_Huh_, _tidur_? _Ke kamar_?

"Sasuke-_san_ tungg—HEI!" Sasuke menggendongku—membawaku—seperti karung di pundaknya.

Jadi—pada akhirnya aku tidur bersama Sasuke? Uh, ya, tidur bersama Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya setelah kami selesai sarapan—dengan aku sebagai chefnya—Sasuke juga si kembar pamit. Shisui dan Obito diantar Sasuke ke sekolahnya dan Sasuke bilang bahwa kantornya tidak jauh dari sini lalu Sasuke juga bilang dia yang akan menjemput Shisui dan Obito pulang sekolah nanti lalu akan makan siang disini.

Hari ini Sasuke berkata aku boleh berjalan-jalan asal nanti ketika mereka bertiga pulang aku harus sudah ada di rumah dan makan siang harus sudah siap. Itu sama saja aku tidak bisa berjalan-jalan.

Disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan sendirian membawa keranjang belanja yang telah di sediakan mengelilingi _supermarket_. Aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan siang nanti. Obito meminta _kare_ untuk makan siang.

Namun mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku kenali. "Dei?" Gumamku ketika melihat sosok itu sedang memilih labu. Aku tersenyum lebar, itu Dei—Deidara—sepupuku, sepupu jauh. Kenapa dia ada di Jepang? Dia bukannya masih melanjutkan pendidikkannya di Kanada?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya namun aku segera memberhentikan langkahku dan menyembunyikan diri ketika ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menghampiri sepupuku itu.

Aku mengernyit, mataku menyipit. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Tidak mungkin aku salah.

"Itachi-_nii_?"

* * *

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

* * *

—Omake—

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di ruangannya. Sang Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas berat ketika melihat banyak _map_ yang menggunung di meja kantornya, tangannya mengacak suraian _raven_ indah miliknya.

"Menghabiskan waktumu dengan kertas-kertas itu, _baka_-_otouto_?"

Sasuke membelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memasuki ruangannya. "_Aniki_?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari pintu ruangannya di buka.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum geli melihat penampilan sang adik. Surai _raven_ sang adik benar-benar berantakan. "Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Ia bingung dengan sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak bertatap wajah dengannya mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia padahal di matanya terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang _stress_ karena di hadapkan oleh dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Sasuke. Kau adikku." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum. "Kau terlihat sedang jatuh cinta, auramu mengatakan itu."

Sasuke membelalak namun hanya sebentar dan kembali pada ekspresi normal. "Hn." Itachi memang tidak salah, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang sedang jatuh cinta. Apalagi kemarin ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya.

"Haha, sudah aku duga." Tawa Itachi menggema.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau kesini setelah sekian lama kita bertemu hanya untuk mengejekku?"

Tawa sang sulung Uchiha berhenti namun senyumnya tidak lepas dari paras tampan itu. "Tentu tidak." Ucapnya santai. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Sakura kemarin terus menggangguku dengan terus menanyaimu ada dimana. Dia kembali menganggumu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sakura juga akan mengganggu Itachi. "Dia ingin mengambil Obito dan Shisui."

Diam. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara apapun sampai Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya. "Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan Shisui dan Obito."

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka anak-anakku, _Aniki_." Itachi tersenyum bangga pada adiknya. Ia tahu sekarang Sasuke sudah lebih dewasa, apalagi sejak Sasuke di berkahi dua putera yang pintar dan menggemaskan.

"Ah, aku merindukan keponakanku. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi sesaat, memang sudah lama sejak terakhir Itachi melihat Shisui dan Obito. "Mereka sehat dan menjadi penurut. Dua anakku sangat menyayangi pengasuhnya yang sekarang."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Menyayangi pengasuhnya yang sekarang? Mereka mau diasuh oleh orang lain?"

"Hn. Dia yang membuat Shisui dan Obito menjadi anak yang penurut." Ujar Sasuke. Itachi bisa menangkap nada bangga dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Wow, aku jadi penasaran dengan kelakuan keponakanku sekarang ini dan juga pengasuh barunya yang hebat itu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hari ini makan siang di tempatku jika ingin melihat keponakanmu. Aku ada di _apartement_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Tawar Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke, mungkin lain kali." Itachi tersenyum dengan raut bersalah menghiasi wajahnya. "Hari ini aku harus menemui seseorang."

Kata-kata itulah yang sering Itachi ucapkan, bahkan ketika mereka berdua masih kecil. Jika ketika kecil Sasuke akan merasa kesal ketika Itachi mengatakan hal itu namun sekarang hal itu tidak akan terjadi. "Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau _Aniki_." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku senang kau sudah mulai tertarik untuk memiliki pasangan hidup."

Itachi hanya tersenyum membalasnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu soal Sakura juga ingin melihatmu." Itachi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, namun sebelum sulung Uchiha itu keluar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"_Aniki_, jangan lupa tengok _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_. Mereka merindukanmu." Itachi sontak terdiam ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Sasuke. "Nanti ada waktunya aku mengunjungi mereka, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum lebut. "Sebelum bertemu _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ aku akan menemui dua keponakanku yang manis itu. _Jaa_."

Entah mengapa lambaian Itachi sebelum ia pergi itu membuat Sasuke merasakan akan ada hal mengejutkan menunggunya.

.

.

* * *

_**Thanks a lot for my beloved reviewers**_;

**kirei- neko, sheren, FairyFaith, Ryuusuke583, ZeeZeee, Ezvor123, D'Angel, mifta cinya, zadita uchiha, hachi, Okiniiri-Hime, saphire always for onyx, rikarika, intan . pandini85, manize83, Vianycka Hime, RisaSano, aiby, guardian's feel, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, dekdes, hanazawa kay, Guest(1), loly046, witchsong, Kucing Gendut, wildapolaris, AprilianyArdeta, .39, ai no dobe, SNlop, Chinatsu Hideaki Fujoshi, Guest(2), LoliMcCrownd, Indah605, Hyull, rin oviana, IfUchiha, Guest(3), Dark , blackjackcrong, mizuky, Guest(4), efi. astuti .1, liessuke, saniwa satutigapuluh, Neko Twins Kagamine, Arum Junnie, Akasuna no Akemi, miszshanty05, Call Me Mink, Gui'sDark, xxxSN, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Guest(5), oka, Dewi15, SasuNaru Love, Ichijo sena, HiNa devilujoshi, Aiko Michishige, yohey57, , Orenjiii, ChubbyMinland, Ns gues, Yun Ran Livianda, Harpaairiry, Saory Athena Namikaze, versetta, lolipopkwon88, choikim1310, Angel Muaffi, alysaexostans, B-Rabbit Ai, cherry, Guest(6), Nyenyee, Guest(7), krisTaoPanda01, , pikupiku, nanakim2118, sayuri, borutosatan, miss horvilshy, Dodomppa, Haruko Akemi, Fuuin SasuNaru, gyumin4ever, hana, Guest(8), Aff596, Khioneizys, KJHwang, Mary chan, hana, tomo, SuzyOnix, BLUEFIRE0805, apanyadong, Park778, Christal Otsu, JustCallMeAzi, susi, Kristal, zuka, uzumaki megami, septi, aoixo, uchiha putri aiko hani, Chieko, akira lia, sagami nanao, hyori, Han Akira, rikarika, Hamano Hiruka, Aprieelyan, Guest(9), NaruChan16, UchihaNarufah, ChulZzinPang, suka sasunaru, yulimizan2, Guest(10), ohana no haruno, shaniaa, LoliMcCrownd, yunaucii, yuyu, elisanekopinku, naruru, Like Zero One, sasunaru, NamikazeUzumaki ChoLee, Nameiedach ae, Riska, sasunaru, shafiraprakasa, Rapp-i, Miyu Mayada, Guest(11)**

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas lamanya update fanfic ini, benar-benar maaf *bow*

Siapa tahu masih ada yang menunggu fic ini, semoga gak kecewa juga ga bosen. Maaf untuk penulisannya yang masih belum rapih atau masih banyak typo bertebaran OTL

Thanks juga buat yang PM saya buat lanjutin fic ini, thanks banget sudah buat semangat :'D

Terimakasih banyak juga buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, atau bahkan favorite/follow fanfic ini, kalian sangat baik :)

Buat **shafiraprakasa**-san sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengingatkan judul novelnya, aah~ thanks *bow*

Chapter ini spesial buat temen saya **Yun Ran Livianda**, buon compleano, friend! Hope you like it ya :D

Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini, mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. See you in next chap!

Ciao ciao~

_**Mind to Review**_?


	13. He Knows Better

Aku memandangi ponselku dengan perasaan bimbang. Jari-jariku mengetik sesuatu namun langsung aku hapus kembali—aku ragu.

Ketika aku berbelanja di supermarket tadi aku melihat sepupu jauhku Deidara yang aku tahu dia masih melanjutkan studinya di Kanada. Aku terkejut namun senang melihatnya kembali ke Jepang karena memang sudah lama sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Namun aku lebih terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat aku kenal menghampiri sepupuku itu, Itachi. _Apa yang Itachi_-nii _lakukan_ _disana_? _Dei kenal dengan Itachi_-nii? Itulah yang terus berputar di pikiranku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, perlahan aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran sofa. Kini aku sudah kembali ke _apartement_ Sasuke, aku juga sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. Mataku masih menatap layar ponselku yang masih menyala.

_Dei_, _ini aku Naruto_. _Kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Itachi_?

Aku melihat apa yang aku ketik pada ponselku untuk aku kirim ke e_mail_ sepupuku. Ugh, sangat aneh sekali jika aku mengirim _mail_ ini pada Deidara. Aku kembali menghapusnya.

Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke meja, pikiranku kacau sekali. Melihat Itachi dan Deidara saling mengenal satu sama lain, mungkin mereka teman lama? Atau mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih.

_Dei_, _dia_ _temannya Sasori_ '_kan_? Aku membelalak ketika menyadari hal itu. Bodohnya aku! Aku baru ingat jika sepupuku itu adalah teman satu _gank_ dengan si merah bodoh itu. Sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang menamai diri mereka bagian dari Akatsuki.

Aku ingat sekarang. Dulu ketika Dei mengajakku _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya, disitu aku mengenal Sasori, juga Kisame—aku tidak tahu dia itu apa, seharusnya dia juga manusia namun wajahnya seperti ikan—juga Hidan dan Kakuzu. Sumpah, ketika aku melihat mereka satu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah _aneh_. Bagaimana bisa sepupuku mengenal orang-orang seperti ini? Saat itu menurutku hanya Sasori—selain sepupuku—yang normal.

Namun aku salah. Dia tidak lebih di pria brengsek yang membuatku menentang Ayah dan Ibuku. Sekarang aku sangat merasa bersalah pada orangtuaku karena melawan mereka dan tidak mempercayai mereka.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, jika Itachi kenal dengan Dei ada kemungkinan Itachi juga mengenal Sasori atau bahkan ia teman dari Sasori. Jika memang benar, mungkin Itachi juga mempermainkanku sama seperti si brengsek itu lakukan padaku.

_Tidak_! _Tidak mungkin_! _Itachi orang baik_. Sial, ini membuat kepalaku pening! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Harusnya aku telfon saja Dei." Gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil menatap layar ponsel. Aku menghela nafas. _Kenapa aku harus takut_?

"_TADAIMA_!" Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselku ketika mendengar teriakan yang menggema di _apartement_ ini.

"Obito-_chan_?" Aku mengerjap melihat Obito berlari kearahku dengan riang, tawa lebar terpatri di wajah—berat hati aku akui—lucunya . "_Okaeri_."

"Nalu-_tan_! Obito kangen." Aku menyeringai. Sungguh, dia hanya meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi ini dan dia sudah merindukanku? Aku memang orang yang mudah di rindukan oleh orang lain. Wow, aku sangat narsis.

"_Maa_, Obito-_chan_ 'kan hanya pergi ke sekolah." Aku mengangkat anak ini untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Mataku teralih pada Shisui dan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati kami. "Sasuke-_san_, Obito-_chan_ dan Shisui-_chan_, makan siang sekarang?"

"Iya." Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mereka menjawab secara serentak. Mereka bertiga sangat mirip, Shisui dan Obito seperti Sasuke versi kecil. Namun Obito sedikit berbeda, kadang membuatku bersyukur ada satu orang yang tidak _dingin_ diantara mereka bertiga.

"Seperti yang Obito-_chan_ minta, hari ini aku khusus membuatkan kare untuk Obito-_chan_." Aku menyiapkan piring untuk mereka bertiga, lalu menuangkan kare pada nasi mereka.

"Asik! Nalu-_tan_ memang paling baik."

"Kenapa tidak pedas?" Shisui menatapku penuh tanya dengan sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya. _Manis_.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak boleh makan makanan yang terlalu pedas." Jawabku. Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku. "Ini spesial untuk Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_. Kalian tidak akan menemukan ini dimanapun." Aku memberikan alasan. Tentu aku tidak membuat makanan pedas untuk mereka. Juga aku harus menjaga porsi makan mereka setiap harinya.

"Alasan yang bagus." Sasuke berbisik. Aku bisa melihat seringaian di sela suapannya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Dia menyebalkan sekali.

"Tentu saja karena aku hebat." Aku balas berbisik padanya. Sasuke tampak menikmati makanannya. Aku menyeringai. Tentu saja kare yang aku buatkan untuk Sasuke dan diriku tentu berbeda. "Ah, sepertinya seseorang kelaparan." Ejekku.

"Hn."

Aku terkekeh. Entah mengapa aku sudah mulai menikmati hari-hari dimana aku menghabiskannya dengan Shisui juga Obito—oh, tentu tidak lupa dengan duda tampan bernama Sasuke. Rengekan Obito, sifat ketus Shisui, dan Sasuke yang sifatnya aneh sekali—aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan yang satu ini.

Ya, setidaknya mereka bertiga membuat hidupku semakin menyenangkan.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Nanny Candidate © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**Pairing**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Warning!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc.

Thanks a lot for my dear friend, **Yun Ran Livianda** ^^

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 13 : He Knows Better_

.

.

* * *

Selepas makan siang aku menggiring si kembar untuk menuju kamar mereka. Hari ini rencananya aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah lebih awal lalu setelah itu aku mengusulkan pada mereka untuk tidur siang. Rencana hanyalah rencana, si kembar tetaplah si kembar, mengabaikan permintaanku, mereka malah menggambar.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah mengapa karena aku teringat Itachi dan Deidara membuatku kesal. _God_, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak profesional dengan pekerjaanku juga merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka.

"_Nii_-_tan_, jangan ambil _clayon_ Obito seenaknya!" Aku melirik mereka karena mendengar seruan Obito. Obito protes karena _crayon_ miliknya diambil oleh Shisui. "Kembalikan! _Nii_-_tan_ 'kan punya sendili."

Mengabaikan Obito, Shisui melanjutkan mewarnai buku gambar miliknya. "Dasar pelit." Gumamnya disela mewarnai.

Obito yang merasa tidak didengarkan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut yang sudah terbaca olehku. Ia merebut _crayon_ yang Shisui sedang gunakan sehingga membuat coretan panjang di buku mewarnai Shisui. "Hei!" Dan langsung dibalas teriakan tidak terima dari Shisui.

"Itu punya Obito, Shisui-_nii_ pakai punya sendili dong!" Obito menarik sekuat tenaga _crayon_ miliknya yang di genggam erat Shisui, dan Shisui juga tidak mau kalah ia tidak memberikan kembali _crayon_ milik Obito. Oh, betapa pertengkaran kecil seperti ini sering terjadi dan yang aku lakukan hanya duduk memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau pelit! Meminjamkan pada Kakakmu saja kau tidak mau!" Dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Shisui tersebut, Obito melepaskan _crayon_nya membuat Shisui sedikit terjungkal kebelakang. Aku membelalak takjub dengan apa yang Obito lakukan.

"Sana pakai saja! Aku juga bisa pakai punya Shisui-_nii_!" Dan dengan itu Obito mengambil beberapa _crayon_ dari tempat pensil milik Shisui, hal yang membuatku tertawa adalah ketika Obito mencoret wajah Kakak kembarnya dengan _crayon_ berwarna hijau dan merah yang ia pegang. "Ini, lasakan selangan Obito!"

"Pfft!" Tidak bisa, ini terlalu lucu untukku. Aku memegangi perutku, berusaha tidak terbahak melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mata suciku.

"Obito! Obito!" Shisui menggeliat di bawah Obito, tangannya yang memegang _crayon_ juga kini mencoret pipi tembam Obito. Oh, oh! Betapa hal ini tambah lucu.

"Pfff—ahaha!" Siaaaal, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku segera mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku. Segera aku mencari aplikasi kamera. _Moment_ memalukan di depanku ini harus aku abadikan, akan aku rekam untuk _black mail_ mereka. Haha, jenius sekali diriku—tunggu! Mereka hanya bocah lima tahun, _black mail_ bukanlah hal penting untuk mereka!

Aku menyeringai sangat, sangat lebar menikmati perkelahian—bukan perkelahian juga—pertengkaran kakak beradik _a la_ mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Mengabaikan tanganku yang mulai pegal merekam pertengkaran kecil mereka, aku memutuskan terus merekam.

"Naru-_chin_, angkat Obito! Aduh—tolong angkat Obito, Naru-_chin_!" Shisui yang nampak sudah tidak nyaman dengan Obito yang berada diatasnya menggeliat dan berteriak penuh harap padaku. _Okay_, sudah saatnya menghentikan mereka ternyata. Aku menekan tombol stop pada _video_, setelah memastikan _video_ yang aku rekam tersimpan aku menaruh ponselku kembali di saku celana.

Aku mengangkat Obito yang menduduki Shisui, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dalam gendonganku. "Hup. Sudah, Obito-_chan_. _Aniki_mu sudah menyerah." Aku mendudukkan Obito di samping Shisui yang wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan. "Nah, nah, jangan cemberut seperti bebek begitu." Aku mencubit pelan hidung Shisui.

"Obito mencoret-coret wajahku." Rajuk Shisui.

"Shisui-_nii_ ambil _clayon_ Obito padahal dia punya!" Tuding Obito pada kembarannya.

Aku? Hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Sudah berapa kali aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Satu? Tentu saja tidak. "_Maa_, _maa_, jangan marah begitu." Dalam satu gerakan, aku merangkul mereka berdua. "Obito-_chan_ tidak bermaksud mencoret wajah Shisui-_chan_, lalu Shisui-_chan_ juga bukan ingin mengambil crayon Obito-_chan_, itu meminjam." Aku melirik Shisui. "Shisui-_chan_ lain kali jika ingin meminjam barang orang lain harus bilang dulu."

Aku menghela nafas lembut dan tersenyum tipis melihat tanggapan mereka yang hanya diam. "Daripada diam begini, lebih baik minta maaf satu sama lain." Ujarku.

"Uungh," Mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu membuang pandangan satu sama lain.

"Nah, ayo, mana kelingkingnya." Ujarku riang. Aku menggenggam tangan Obito dan Shisui, mengaitkan kelingking mereka satu sama lain. "Baikan, _ta_-_daa_!"

"Maaf." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut mereka, "Nah, kalau sudah baikan 'kan tampan." Godaku. Mereka membenamkan wajah mereka pada dadaku, membuatku tertawa kegelian karena rambut mereka menggelitik wajahku. "Haha, hei, rambut kalian menggelitik." Protesku.

Lama tak ada jawaban dari mereka, aku merasakan nafas mereka yang teratur di pangkuanku. Ah, mereka tertidur. Aku terkekeh, karena kelelahan bertengkar mereka akhirnya tidur siang juga. Tidak perlu aku repot-repot berkoar menyuruh mereka untuk tidur siang tadi.

Dengan berat aku berdiri dari dudukku, membawa si kembar nakal ini ke kasur dan membaringkan mereka dengan perlahan. Aku mengernyit ketika melihat wajah konyol mereka. Bukan karena cara tidur mereka yang aneh, tapi wajah mereka di penuhi warna-warni dari crayon. "Pfft, terlalu asik bermain, huh." Gumamku.

Aku mengambil _tissue_ basah, ingin membersihkan wajah mereka yang kotor. Ketika aku ingin membersihkan wajah Obito tiba-tiba ide jahil terbesit di pikiranku. Aku menyeringai. "Yah, sesekali tidak apa." Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengambil gambar si kembar yangsedang tertidur dengan wajah penuh coretan. "Haha, kalau begini 'kan kalian lebih manis." Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotoku.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar mereka, aku menaruh kembali ponselku. Aku membersihkan wajah mereka dengan _tissue_ basah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menganggu tidur mereka. Aku tersenyum. "Tidur yang nyenyak, bocah-bocah nakal."

* * *

"Mereka sudah tidur?" Aku tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya membuat ia terlihat—sial—tampan.

"A—ah." Aku menggangguk. Sial, kenapa aku malah gugup.

"Ramai sekali tadi." Tidak ada tanda tanya, terdengar seperti pernyataan di telingaku.

"Tadi Shisui dan Obito bertengkar sedikit." Jelasku. "Shisui meminjam _crayon_ Obito tanpa izin membuat Obito-_chan_ kesal. Lalu mereka saling mencoret wajah dengan _crayon_." Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku menatap Sasuke yang melihatku tanpa berkedip. "Sasuke-_san_?" Aku mengernyit.

"Pantas saja." Aku merasa kernyitan di dahiku bertambah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Dia aneh.

"Sasuke-_san_ tidak kembali ke kantor?" Tanyaku kemudian, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifku tentang Sasuke.

"Aku mengambil cuti untuk seminggu. Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku disini." Jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku, ia masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Memangnya jadi bos itu bisa seenak dan sesuka hatinya?" Gumamku.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"A—ah, tidak, tidak!" Aku mengibaskan tanganku cepat. Dia mendengarku? Tidak mungkin! "U—uh, Sasuke-_san_, aku rasa aku harus membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat makan malam nanti." Aku segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, ia menatap kearahku. "Hn? Bukannya kita masih punya banyak persediaan bahan makanan?" Aku mengulum bibir bawahku mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang penuh rasa curiga. Memang benar, aku membeli banyak bahan makanan saat pergi belanja tadi.

"Ah, itu—" _Itu hanya alasanku karena aku ingin keluar dari sini_. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal bodoh itu secara terang-terangan. Aku mengusap tengkukku. "Aku rasa ada beberapa yang—uh—belum terbeli."

Aku merasa grogi ketika Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang penuh rasa curiga, walaupun wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi, itu membuatku tambah gugup. "Pergilah. Kau butuh udara segar. Jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak mau Shisui dan Obito merengek ketika mereka bangun karena tidak ada kau."

"Eh?" Aku terbelalak. "Butuh udara segar?" Ulangku bingung. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi tertulis jelas pada wajahmu." Apa? Aku segera menyentuh wajahku. "Bukan. Maksudku bukan tertulis seperti itu. Itu hanya ungkapan."

"Oh." Aku merasa bodoh dan segera aku menurunkan tanganku. "Ehm. Aku akan kembali sebelum Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ bangun." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku. "Sasuke-_san_ ada yang ingin kau titip beli?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku pamit pada Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke benar, aku butuh udara segar karena berada disini membuatku terasa pengap.

* * *

Aku menyandarkan diriku pada sandaran bangku kayu yang aku duduki, tangan kiriku memegang _cup_ minuman dingin yang baru aku minum seperempatnya. Aku menatap sekelilingku, beberapa pasangan muda dan keluarga lewat di hadapanku.

Aku tidak jauh dari lingkungan _apartement_ Sasuke, atau bisa di bilang aku bahkan tidak keluar dari lingkungan ini. Layaknya sebuah perumahan, tidak jauh dari gedung tinggi apartement mewah itu terdapat sebuah taman untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di kawasan ini. Cukup luas dan bersih, terdapat kolam kecil juga lampu-lampu hiasan taman. Cocok untuk tempatku bersantai.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-paruku dengan udara yang tidak terlalu segar. Pikiranku kembali pada Itachi dan sepupuku Deidara yang aku lihat pagi ini. Betapa pengecutnya aku karena masih tidak tahu harus mengirim mail apa pada Deidara.

"Kau si pengasuh tidak tahu diri itu!" Aku segera membuka mataku dengan perasaan kesal yang membuncah. Dahiku mengerut melihat wanita berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapanku dengan angkuhnya.

"Sakura-_san_." Gumamku tidak suka. Dia mengataiku apa tadi? "Kau bicara padaku?" Tanyaku sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja! Apakah disini ada orang lain lagi selain kau si pengasuh tidak tahu diri yang mengais perhatian Sasuke-_kun_." Cukup. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan untaian hinaan yang keluar dari bibir berpoles _lipstick_ merah terang itu.

"Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya tidak pernah merasa mengais perhatian Sasuke-_san_." Balasku berusaha sopan. Tidak mungkin aku berkelahi dengan wanita, apalagi di hadapan publik. Aku berdiri dari dudukku. "Jika anda mengizinkan, saya permisi." Aku mengambil langkahku meninggalkan mantan istri Sasuke itu dengan langkah cepat. Aku malas harus berhadapan dengan masalah.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ia berteriak dan aku yakin itu padaku. Aku menggubrisnya, terus berjalan tanpa menengok kearahnya. "Tunggu dulu, kau tuli, hah!" Itu membuatku semakin enggan menghentikan langkahku.

"Berhenti kau pria _blonde_ sial!" Brengsek, mulut wanita ini tidak memiliki rem. Apakah dia tidak tahu etika dan tata cara berlaku di depan orang banyak? Dia tidak malu berteriak seperti itu di muka umum? _She's_ _mad woman_!

Aku mempercepat langkahku tanpa tahu kemana arahnya yang terenting jauhi dulu wanita gila yang berlari di belakangku sambil berteriak itu dulu. "Sialnya dia memiliki tenaga super." Aku merutuk. Betapa hebatnya dia berlari mengejarku dengan menggunakan _stiletto_.

"Tunggu dulu, pengasuh! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Aku mengabaikannya. Masa bodo dengan wanita gila yang satu ini, _she's_ _mad woman_, _I don't care with her_. "Aku ingin bicara tentang anak-anakku!"

Seketika itu juga aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Bicara tentang anak-anaknya? "Shisui dan Obito." Aku menggumamkan nama si kembar. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti." Aku membalikkan tubuhku melihat kearah wanita itu yang tersenyum puas. Paras cantiknya di banjiri dengan keringat. "_Haah_, _haaah_, sial. Kenapa aku harus mengejar orang bodoh sepertimu?"

_Tch_. Seperti muncul urat di pelipisku. Aku menghampirinya, memberikan minuman dingin yang sedaritadi aku pegang padanya. Tidak tega aku melihat wanita terengah seperti ini. "Minumlah."

Sakura menatapku dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. "Kau menyuruhku meminum minuman bekasmu? Yang benar saja!" Pekikannya membuatku kesal. "Kau gila!"

Aku mendengus. "Ya sudah kalau memang tidak mau." Ujarku tak peduli. Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura mengambil minumanku dan meminumnya seakan itu adalah minuman terakhir di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih." Ia menyerahkan _cup_ minumanku yang sudah kosong. "Ini semua salahmu, bodoh!"

Aku menaikkan bahuku dan membuang _cup_ minuman kosong ke tempat sampah. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Kita duduk." Ia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. Setelah aku mendudukkan diriku barulah ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jadi?" Aku kembali membuka pertanyaan. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama bersama wanita ini.

Wanita itu menatapku dengan kilat mata yang penuh kecemburuan dan tanya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang ini kenapa ia menatapku begitu. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita ini.

Aku mengernyit, "Aku kira kau ingin bertanya soal anak-anakmu." Aku berusaha mengingatkan apa yang ia katakan padaku tadi.

Ia memutar bola matanya, wajahnya mengerut kesal dan berteriak tak sabar padaku. "Kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa sulitnya sih?"

Aku menggeleng malas. Orang ini. "Aku butuh pekerjaan dan kenalanku menyarankan aku bekerja di rumah Sasuke-_san_ dan menjadi pengasuh untuk Shisui dan Obito. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain jadi aku bekerja disana." Menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura membuatku teringat pertama kali aku masuk dalam rumah itu. Pertama kali aku pikir rumah itu adalah neraka untukku.

"Kau pasti menggoda Sasuke-_kun_ agar bisa diterima disana!" Sakura menudingku seenak hatinya membuatku menggeram.

Gigiku menggertak. "Maaf, tolong buang jauh-jauh semua pikiranmu tentang aku menggoda mantan suamimu, Sakura-_san_. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti jalang." Kesal, nada suaraku mulai meninggi. "Jika kau ingin tahu, andai aku punya pilihan lain mungkin saja aku tidak akan bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak-anakmu!"

Mata bak permata _emerald_ itu menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau memekik padaku? Berani sekali kau!"

"Aku tidak akan memekik pada siapapun terutama seorang wanita jika mereka tidak membuatku terlihat rendah." Aku benar-benar kesal saat ini. Wanita ini ingin menguji kesabaranku atau apa? "Jika kau bertanya dengan baik-baik aku akan menjawabnya. Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu begitupula denganku, Sakura-_san_."

"A—aku ini istri Uchiha Sasuke! Sopan padaku atau kau pasti di pecat!" Ia menunjuk wajahku. _God_, apa masalah wanita ini?

"Aku tidak peduli kau istri Sasuke-_san_ atau siapa. Tapi kau tidak berhak menghina dan menuduh sembarangan pada orang lain, Sakura-_san_." Aku yakin jika wanita ini benar-benar gila. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang itu? "Jika kau terus seperti ini aku khawatir kita harus mengakhiri pembicaraan kita."

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun perlawanan dari Sakura. Sepertinya dia memang ingin bicara denganku. "Jadi jika memang ada yang ingin Sakura-_san_ bicarakan, aku sangat menghargai itu jika disampaikan dengan cara baik." Lanjutku.

Surai merah muda Sakura menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku tidak bohong ketika bilang surai berwarna merah muda yang sangat unik itu indah, sangat serasi dengan namanya, Sakura. Andai saja ia lebih lembut, bertutur kata halus, juga lebih hangat, dia benar-benar akan seperti sakura yang mekar dengan cantik.

"A—aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Sasuke-_kun_ dan anak-anakku." Aku berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang Sakura gumamkan. "Setelah beberapa tahun aku ingin kembali pada mereka."

Hal yang aku lakukan hanyalah diam. _Kembali_. Menggambarkan kerinduan dan tempat berpulang, tinggal dan menetap. Sakura bilang ia ingin kembali pada mereka, Sasuke, juga Obito dan Shisui. "Aku meninggalkan anak-anakku, menelantarkan mereka begitu saja, dan berkata hal bodoh sebelum akhirnya aku bercerai dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sangat marah, ia pantas marah pada wanita sepertiku. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus menyembunyikan anak-anak dariku saat aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka bukan?"

Entah mengapa aku terasa kembali di malam Sasuke menceritakan tentang mantan istrinya padaku untuk pertama kali. Sasuke bilang Sakura meninggalkan Shisui dan Obito setelah ia melahirkan dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai _designer_.

Sasuke juga bilang jika ia sempat berpikir untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura dan membangun keluarga kecilnya, seandainya Sakura tidak meninggalkan Shisui dan Obito mungkin saja Sasuke kini hidup bahagia bersama dengan istri dan anak-anaknya. Entah mengapa ketika membayangkan hal itu aku seperti terpukul telak tepat di ulu hati.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai Ibu yang baik. Setelah lima tahun berlalu aku baru datang untuk menemui anak-anakku." Aku menatap Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Tapi bagaimanapun aku seorang Ibu, wanita yang melahirkan kedua anakku. Apa salah aku ingin menemui mereka?"

_Tidak_, _tentu saja sama sekali tidak salah_. Bahu Sakura bergetar dan aku bisa mendengar isakan kecil darinya. Sial, aku tidak tahu caranya menghadapi wanita yang sedang menangis! Aku harus berbuat apa? "Kau tidak salah, Sakura-_san_." Aku mencoba berkata dengan lembut. Takut-takut salah kata yang keluar dari mulutku bisa-bisa tangisannya malah lebih kencang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _blonde_? Aku, _hiks_, ingin bertemu anak-anakku." Aku menatapnya kasihan sekaligus kesal. Dia memanggilku _blonde_, tidak tahukah aku punya nama indah yang di berikan oleh kedua orangtuaku dan Kakek?

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto dan tolong jangan panggil aku begitu." Aku mencoba membenarkan panggilannya tentang namaku. "Jika memang Sakura-_san_ ingin bertemu dengan Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ kenapa tidak coba bicara berdua dengan Sasuke-_san_?" Itulah ide yang terucap begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku berada di sekitar sini untuk mencari Sasuke-_kun_ dan ingin bicara padanya." Aku terbelalak. Aku rasa Sasuke bilang jika Sakura tidak tahu _apartement_nya. "Namun aku tidak tahu tepatnya dia dimana dan aku malah bertemu denganmu." Dia menunjukku. "Kau harus membawaku pada Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku menurunkan tangannya yang menunjukku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ujarku. Dia menatap sinis kearahku. Kenapa sih orang ini masih saja mengesalkan. "Aku akan memberitahu dan meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke-_san_ jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku takut jika aku langsung membawamu yang ada dia akan marah pada kita."

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah marah Sasuke yang pastinya menyeramkan jika aku membawa Sakura ke _apartement_nya tanpa izin. Aku bisa saja dipecat di tempat. "Tapi aku istrinya!" Aku menggeleng mencoba memaklumi sikapnya yang keras kepala.

"Sakura-_san_, kau mau hubunganmu dengan Sasuke membaik 'kan?" Tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan olehnya. Mulutku berjalan tidak sesuai dengan pikiranku. "Kau juga mau bertemu dengan Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ 'kan?" Ia kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Sakura-_san_ harus bersabar, aku akan membantumu tapi pelan-pelan, kita akan meyakinkan Sasuke-_san_."

Aku seperti orang bodoh yang ikut campur terlalu dalam pada kehidupan orang lain. Seumur hidupku aku paling malas ikut campur dalam hidup orang lain, ditambah Sakura itu orang yang baru aku kenal. Aku tersenyum kecut. Hah, membantu meyakinkan Sasuke agar membiarkan Sakura bertemu dengan Shisui dan Obito, aku ini bodoh atau apa? Aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir dan mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas. _Mengabaikan perasaan sendiri_. Rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku dan suatu hal dalam diriku yang menjerit tidak suka akan kehadiran Sakura yang ingin masuk dalam kehidupan Sasuke juga si kembar. Harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Aku menatap Sakura yang matanya menerawang ke depan. Jika—uh—seandainya Sasuke kembali pada Sakura, jika Shisui dan Obito lebih menyukai Sakura dibanding aku, itu saatnya aku pergi bukan? Aku tersenyum miris. Tentu saja Shisui dan Obito pasti akan lebih menyayangi Ibu mereka dibanding aku. Walau Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka tetap saja ia adalah Ibu dari si kembar, sementara aku hanya pengasuh, orang yang di bayar untuk menjaga mereka.

Sasuke juga pernah bilang jika ia pernah berpikir untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecilnya jika saja Sakura tidak meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Aku ingin tahu apakah setelah ini Sasuke akan kembali dengan Sakura. _Hmph_, tidak mungkin juga ia memilihku, aku ini laki-laki bagaimanapun juga, aku yakin Sasuke juga bukan _gay_. Mungkin saja pernyataan cintanya padaku hanya karena perasaannya yang kisruh? Tunggu, aku tidak mungkin berharap 'kan? Ini membuatku bingung!

"Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito." Sakura menggumamkan nama si kembar dengan senyuman sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar memberi nama yang indah untuk mereka, benar 'kan?"

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Hm, nama yang cocok untuk mereka."

"Mereka pasti seperti Sasuke-_kun_, tampan dan pintar. Aku membayangkan mereka adalah versi kecil dari Sasuke-_kun_, baik wajah maupun sikap. Aku membayangkan anak kecil dengan wajah minim ekspresi namun tampan!" Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan nada senang dan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, hal itu membuatku membelalak.

"Ah, makanan favorit mereka pasti seperti Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa bayangkan hal itu!" Sakura melanjutkan dengan _excited_. "Menghindari makanan manis! Sasuke-_kun_ sama sekali tidak suka makanan manis begitupula dengan anak-anak kami pasti, haha. Mungkin juga mereka suka buah tomat seperti Sasuke-_kun_? Juga pasti hobi mereka membaca buku seperti Sasuke-_kun_, ugh, aku ingin bertemu mereka."

Aku mengerjap ketika Sakura tersenyum lebar menatapku. "Aku membelikan mereka beberapa buku cerita juga pakaian untuk mereka. Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka aku akan langsung memberikannya pada mereka." _Sakura_-san _ia sangat senang_. "Beritahu aku; mereka pasti suka sekali membaca buku 'kan? Pasti mereka sedikit bicara namun pintar. Pasti tomat adalah buah kesukaan mereka sama seperti Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar 'kan?"

Sakura menatapku dengan pancaran mata penuh harap, seakan mengharapkan jawaban _iya_ yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Ah, itu," Aku menggaruk pipiku. Sebenarnya yang Sakura katakan tidak semuanya benar. "Memang benar mereka seperti Sasuke-_san_ versi kecil—"

"Ah, sudah aku duga!" Sakura menepuk tangannya senang, membuat aku meneguk ludahku.

"_Etto_, Shisui memang sama seperti Sasuke-_san_, dia anak yang pintar dan sedikit bicara, kadang kata-katanya sedikit menyakitkan untuk anak usia lima tahun." Aku tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah Shisui yang minim ekspresi. "Tapi, Obito-_chan_ itu anak yang bersemangat dan sedikit jahil, dia lebih banyak bicara dan suka bercerita apapun."

Sudah berapa lama aku menjadi pengasuh mereka, eh? Aku tersenyum. "Obito-_chan_ terkadang jahil, namun Shisui bisa lebih jahil. Shisui-_chan_ paling suka menjahili Obito-_chan_, mereka terkadang bertengkar namun pasti langsung berbaikan."

"Obito—seperti itu?" Aku menatap Sakura yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

"Ya, Obito-_chan_ seperti itu. Dia masih cadel hingga sekarang. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku melatihnya agar tidak cadel lagi seperti percuma." Aku ingat mati-matian aku mengajarkan Obito agar tidak cadel lagi, namun sepertinya belum berhasil. Obito kesal padaku karena Shisui jadi mengejeknya terus. "Walau mereka kembar tapi sifat mereka tidaklah sama. Namun yang jelas mereka berdua tetap anak yang pintar."

"L—lalu, apa yang mereka sukai?" Hm? Aku menatap bingung pada Sakura. "Apa makanan kesukaan mereka? Apa hobi mereka? Mereka suka tomat 'kan? Apa aku benar dengan ucapanku tadi?"

"Uh, sebenarnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sangat menyukai tomat seperti Sasuke-_san_." Aku memainkan jariku. "Memang benar mereka bertiga mirip secara fisik namun untuk masalah selera mereka berbeda. Kalau Sasuke-_san_ suka sekali dengan tomat, Obito-_chan_ sangat suka makanan yang agak pedas walaupun dia masih kecil, dia juga kurang suka sayur terutama wortel, aku kadang mengomelinya."

"Lalu Shisui, dia agak pemilih dalam makanan, dia tidak pernah bilang apa makanan yang paling dia sukai, tapi kadang jika ada makanan yang paling ia ingin makan maka ia akan memintaku untuk langsung membuatkannya. Ah, dia suka pudding cokelat yang aku buat, aku membuatnya tidak terlalu manis memang karena Shisui dan Obito diabet, Shisui bisa menghabiskan banyak pudding!" Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Shisui ketika ia memakan pudding. Ia bahkan hanya membagi sedikit pada Obito.

"Me—mereka mengidap diabetes juga?" Sakura memandangku tidak percaya. Ah, aku lupa jika Sasuke bilang itu diturunkan dari Ibu si kembar. "Tidak mungkin."

Ugh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Sakura? Dia sedih mendengar anak-anaknya mengidap penyakit itu diusia muda. "Mereka tidak boleh memakan makanan yang manis, aku juga harus menjaga pola makan mereka dan menakar porsi makan dan memastikan agar mereka tidak terluka."

Aku ingat saat Shisui terluka pada pikinik lalu. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke marah dan membuatku ketakutan juga merasa bersalah sekaligus. Kalau mengingat hal itu aku jadi merasa ingin tertawa. Begitu besar pengaruh trio Uchiha itu dalam hidupku—selain Itachi dan teman-temanku.

"Aku—aku benar-benar seorang Ibu yang buruk," Aku panik ketika kembali mendengar Sakura terisak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya membuat aku langsung mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan. "Aku tidak pernah mengurus anak-anakku, aku mewarisi penyakit pada mereka, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, _hiks_."

Aku tidak berani bicara apapun, aku hanya terus mengusap punggungnya dan membiarkan ia melanjutkan bicara. "Ba—bahkan kau sebagai pengasuh mereka lebih tahu segalanya dibanding dengan aku. Aku benar-benar Ibu yang buruk, _hiks_." Sakura mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. "Ceritakan padaku—_hiks_—ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang mereka, Naruto, uh."

"Eh?" Aku hanya bisa menyerukan kebingungan. Ceritakan lebih banyak bagaimana? Terlalu banyak hal tentang Shisui dan Obito—juga Sasuke—namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menceritakannya.

"Hobi mereka, kesukaan mereka, warna favorit mereka, apakah mereka cukup makan dan tidur dengan nyaman?" Ia membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan disela isakannya. Bagaimana dia bisa sambil terisak namun bisa bertanya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas? "Kau tahu banyak tentang anak-anakku."

"Itu—" Aku menatap Sakura bingung—bingung bagaimana ingin menjawab. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku tahu banyak soal si kembar karena sudah mendekati setahun aku mengasuh mereka. Tapi mari jangan bahas itu, Sakura akan sedih. "Mereka tidur dengan nyaman dan makan dengan baik. Sasuke-_san_ sayang pada mereka dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Sasuke-_kun_ menjaga mereka dengan baik?" Mata _emerald_ yang terbayang oleh air mata itu menatapku membuat aku mengangguk akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-_san_ adalah Ayah yang baik dan sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya." Aku tersenyum mengingat malam dimana aku menunggu Sasuke karena Obito yang merengek tidak mau tidur karena ingin bertemu Ayahnya. Saat itu aku pikir Sasuke adalah Ayah yang brengsek, namun dia adalah Ayah yang baik.

"Syukurlah." Lirihan itu membuat aku menatap Sakura. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka segera. Aku ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke-_kun_ juga ingin memeluk anak-anakku. Aku ingin melihat mereka."

Sial, aku sangat benci situasi dimana aku berada bersama orang yang sedang bersedih. Aku bingung bagaimana menenangkan Sakura. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, dia seorang Ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anak-anaknya, dan kini ketika ia ingin melihat anak-anaknya, mantan suaminya tidak mengizinkan—oh, entah mengapa ini terasa seperti, umm, drama?

Aku tersentak ketika mendapat sebuah ide. Aku mengambil ponsel di sakuku dan segera membuka galeri. _Etto_, _mana_ _ya_—_ah_! Aku segera memutarkan _video_ rekaman Shisui dan Obito tadi, "Sakura-_san_, ini Shisui dan Obito sebelum mereka tidur siang tadi." Aku memberikan ponselku pada Sakura yang segera mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"Ini—" Nada suara Sakura bergetar, ia meliha _video_ yang sedang berputar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "—Shisui dan Obito?"

Aku tersenyum, "Yup. Mereka berebutan _crayon_." Jawabku. Sakura menghiraukan jawabanku, ia fokus menonton _video_ itu dan sesekali jari-jarinya menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

Melihat hal itu aku jadi teringat pada Ibu. Selama aku tinggal bersama Ibu dan Ayah aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa merengek pada mereka, menghamburkan uang yang Ayah berikan padaku untuk berbelanja dan mentraktir teman-temanku. Mereka tidak pernah marah padaku—ugh, Ayah marah padaku _sih_ namun Ibu selalu membelaku.

Kalau di pikir-pikir kebiasaan belanjaku sudah berhenti, uh, sejak kapan ya? Tentu saja sejak aku bekerja pada Uchiha untuk menjadi pengasuh. Aku lebih menghargai uang yang aku punya karena sekarangaku tahu jika mendapatkan uang tidak semudah aku meminta uang pada Ayah.

Aku menatap langit senja. Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, _aku merindukan kalian_.

* * *

Aku terengah di depan pintu apartement milik Sasuke. Aku terlalu lama berbincang dengan Sakura, dan ketika aku kembali langit sudah mulai gelap dan jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul enam tiga puluh sore. Sial, Sasuke pasti marah padaku!

Aku menekan tombol angka yang merupakan kunci dari apartement ini. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintu dan dalam hati aku berdoa agar Sasuke tidak marah padaku—jika dia marah bisa saja aku dipecat dan itu gawat.

Aku menarik nafas dalam. "_Ta_—_tadaima_."

"HUWAAAAAH!" Aku terlonjak ketika mendengar jeritan memilukan itu. Oh, itu Obito, ia berlari kearahku dengan kencang lalu memeluk kakiku. "HUWAAAH, NALU-_TAN_!"

"Obito-_chan_?" Aku mengerjap melihat Obito yang membenamkan wajahnya pada kakiku, celanaku basah karena air matanya. Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengannya dan membelai rambutnya. "Obito-_chan_ kenapa?"

"Dia menangis mencarimu." Jantungku dua kali berdetak lebih cepat mendengar suara itu. Aku mendongkak melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dan menggendong Shisui yang berlinang air mata.

_Ugh_, _dia marah_. Aku menggigit bibirku, "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke-_san_." Aku membungkukkan wajahku dalam berusaha menunjukkan penyesalanku. "Aku benar-benar menyesal akan tindakanku yang lancang, tolong maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku." Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan menatap Sasuke. Ia menurunkan Shisui dari gendongannya sehingga Shisui berjalan mendekatiku. "Lebih baik kau minta maaf pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar kalap ketika mengetahui kau tidak ada disini."

Mataku beralih pada Shisui dan Obito. Mata mereka yang merah dan sembab, jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi tembam mereka. Aku mengusap pipi mereka, "Maafkan aku, Obito-_chan_, Shisui-_chan_," Ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Mereka berdua memelukku, aku membalas pelukan mereka dan mengusap punggung mereka. "Jahat." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

_Gah_! Mendengar hal itu seperti ada pisau menusuk tepat di dadaku. "Maaf." Aku membelai rambut mereka. "Aku akan masak makan malam yang enak untuk Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_, jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Bujukku.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah memesan makan malam. Kita tinggal menunggu saja makanannya datang." Aku menatap Sasuke yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan takut. _Ugh_, _dia marah_. "Kau darimana?"

"Eh?" Aku meneguk ludahku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab aku bertemu dengan Sakura—tidak di depan Shisui dan Obito. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke jika si kembar sudah tertidur. "Uh, itu—maaf."

Sasuke terdiam namun dari wajahnya aku bisa tahu jika dia tidak suka dengan sikapku. Aku yakin dia ingin sekali memarahiku namun dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu di depan anak-anaknya. Aku meunduk menyesal. "Maaf." Gumamku sekali lagi. Si kembar kembali memelukku dengan erat.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas keluar dari Sasuke. "Kau bersihkan dirimu, ajak Shisui dan Obito. Mereka bahkan tidak mau aku mandikan."

Dengan segera aku menyahut. "Baik." Aku berdiri mengjak si kembar untuk mandi, sementara Sasuke ia menunggu di ruang makan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. _Sasuke_-san _marah padaku_.

* * *

Makan malam hari ini terasa berat untukku. Bukan karena makanan dari _room service_ tidak enak, atau karena si kembar yang merengek minta aku suapi secara bersamaan. Tapi karena aura gelap dari Sasuke yang membuat aku merinding.

Kalau disamakan dengan sebuah manga yang aku baca, aura yang menyelimuti Sasuke itu seperti _susano'o_. Wajah datarnya yang semakin menyeramkan membuat aku tidak berani bicara padanya. Aku hanya berharap Sasuke memaafkan kesalahanku. Hawa dingin yang terpancar dari dirinya bagaikan membuatku masuk dalam _tsukuyomi_.

Selepas makan malam, si kembar menarikku ke kamar mereka. Mereka yang kesal karena aku meninggalkan mereka memintaku untuk menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus. Hei, tidak tahukah ia menggendong satu anak saja berat apalagi dua!

"Nalu-_tan_ jahat." Itulah yang membuat aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku menemani mereka sepanjang malam. Aku membuatkan mereka tenda dari selimut, kami seperti sedang berkemah. Aku membacakan buku dongeng untuk mereka, namun Shisui dan Obito mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih untuk perang bantal.

Aku tersenyum akan tingkah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau tidur sekarang?" Usulku ketika aku melihat si kembar menguap lebar.

"Nanti Naru-_chin_ pergi lagi." Shisui menggosok matanya yang menyayu karena kantuk. Ugh, dendam 'kah dia?

"Iya, nanti Nalu-_tan_ tinggalin kita lagi."

Aku _speechless_. Mereka benar-benar dendam padaku. Aku mengusap pipi mereka. "Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Yakinku. "Buktinya aku pulang 'kan walau telat? Itu karena aku sayang Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_. Maafkan aku ya."

Dua pasang mata bulat menatapku berbinar penuh harap. "Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" Aku ingin sekali menyangkal jika aku menyayangi mereka. Fakta tentang aku yang membenci anak kecil kini telah menjadi mitos karena mereka. Si kembar Uchiha yang berbahaya ini membuat aku terpikat dengan mereka, sial.

"Temani kami tidur?"

Lalu reaksiku? Hatiku yang sudah lemah dengan tatapan mata mereka yang berbinar penuh harap membuatku tentu tidak dapat menolak. "Aku 'kan selalu menemani kalian tidur." Aku tersenyum, membawa mereka ke kasur.

"Nalu-_tan_ mau tidul sini juga?" Aku menyelimuti mereka. Aku tersentak. Tidur dengan mereka? Tentu saja tidur dengan Shisui dan Obito lebih baik seratus, _tidak_, seribu persen dibanding tidur dengan Sasuke! Mereka hanya dua anak kecil, bukan pria—duda sebagai tambahan—dewasa yang menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda di bawah dua puluh tahun dan memeluk pemuda yang _innocent_ ketika tidur!

Aku menyeringai lebar, sumringah. "_Okay_!" Seruku setuju. Terserah aku tidur di lantai atau dimanapun yang penting tidak bersama Sasuke, pikirku bahagia. Jika nanti Sasuke bertanya kenapa aku tidak tidur dengannya aku bisa menjadikan Obito dan Shisui sebagai alasan. _Fufufu_, aku sangat jenius!

"_Oyasumi_, Naru-_chin_." Aku tersenyum mengecup dahi Shisui. "_Oyasumi_, Nalu-_tan_." Begiu pula dengan Obito.

"Selamat malam, kalian berdua."

* * *

Setelah si kembar tidur aku memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke—bukan! Bukan tentang masalah tidur tapi masalah Sakura. Waktu yang baik membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke saat si kembar tidak akan bisa mendengar, dan lagi aku harus menjelaskannya agar Sasuke tidak marah.

Melihat tidak ada Sasuke yang biasanya duduk di sofa kesayangannya dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di ruang makan. Benar saja, mataku menangkap punggung Sasuke, dia seperti sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Kopi?" Aku terlonjak mendengarnya. Dia menyadari keberadaanku? Mungkin karna auraku yang terang membuat dia mudah menyadarinya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Aku menolak tawarannya dengan halus. Sasuke berbalik menatapku, lengannya memegang secangkir kopi. "Apa tidak apa meminum kopi malam-malam begini?"

"Aku akan tidur lebih larut dari biasanya." Jawabnya dengan nada tenang. Matanya terpejam membawa cangkir kopi ke dekat hidungnya, menghirup aroma sekali. Dia terliha sangat seduktif—TIDAK! Sadarkan dirimu, Namikaze muda! Sasuke menggodaku, dia menggodaku dan aku tidak akan jatuh akan godaannya. "Kau ingin bicara denganku."

Tidak ada tanda tanya dalam ucapannya, ia seperti yakin jika aku datang padanya untuk bicara—memang benar _sih_. "Iya." Jawabku. "Uh, itu, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf tentang yang tadi." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda penyesalanku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku alasanmu." Sontak aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku dan menatap Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang sementara lengan yang satunya memegang cangkir kopi. Ini adalah pose yang angkuh dan membuatku menyesal meminta maaf.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. "Dia ini sulit sekali." Gumamku sebal, sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengar. "Aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_ tadi."

"Apa?" Sasuke sontak menatapku.

Aku mengerjap. Memang dia tidak mendengarku? "Aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_." Ulangku lebih keras.

"Aku mendengarnya." Sasuke menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya?" Ah, maksudnya dia meminta penjelasan. Aku sempat mengira Sasuke mungkin sedikit, uh, terganggu pendengarannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_ di taman sore tadi. Dia datang padaku—" _Dan memakiku_. Lewati saja bagian itu. "—dan mengajakku berbicara. Itu alasan kenapa aku terlambat pulang."

"Kenapa dia disekitar sini? Dia tahu dimana _apartement_ku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Kenapa dia malah marah padaku!

"Aku tidak tahu dia tahu darimana _apartement_mu ada di kompleks ini, tapi yang jelas dia tidak tahu tepatnya Sasuke-_san_ tinggal." Gumamku kesal. Aku sakit hati dengan Sasuke yang malah seperti marah padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja saat ia muncul, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya kembali namun di telingaku ia seperti membentakku. Dia ini Ayahku atau apa?

"Aku pergi—lari. Tapi dia mengejarku." Entah mengapa aku teringat wajah Sakura yang sedih. "Ia bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan tentang Shisui dan Obito jadi aku mendengarkannya." Aku menunduk. "Dia menangis, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Wanita itu ingin mengambil Shisui dan Obito dariku. Kau percaya dengan tangisannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Aku segera membungkam mulutku ketika aku sadar aku telah berteriak padanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sasuke-_san_. Tapi aku percaya dengan Sakura-_san_, dia ingin menemui Shisui dan Obito." Aku memberi jeda sesaat, "Juga denganmu."

Aku terdiam, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia tidak menyukai Sakura—masa lalunya dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura. Namun aku juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sakura, dia datang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga Shisui dan Obito.

_Aku sungguh tidak mau berada di situasi seperti ini_. Aku membatin kesal. Harus berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak di bayar untuk mengurusi rumah tangga orang. Lagipula apa bisa pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun sepertiku? Dapat bekerja sebagai pengasuh dan bisa mengurus si kembar saja sudah menjadi prestasi untukku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghamburkan uang.

Aku pejamkan mataku sesaat. _Kenapa Sakura_-san _meminta tolong padaku_? Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Sasuke-_san_ aku rasa kau harus bicara dengan Sakura-_san_." Ujarku. "Aku tidak mungkin ikut campur, tapi karena Sakura-_san_ meminta bantuanku jadi aku membicarakannya padamu."

Sasuke yang menataku sinis cukup membuat hatiku sakit. "Meminta bantuanmu? Kau menerimanya begitu saja, kau ini naif atau bodoh?" _Teme_! Tidak tahukah dia aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mantan istrinya?

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, dia menangis sambil mengatakan padaku jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Shisui dan Obito." Aku meraung kesal. "Sasuke-_san_, dia itu Ibu mereka, apa tidak boleh Sakura-_san_ menemui mereka? Aku tahu Sakura-_san_ meninggalkanmu juga Shisui dan Obito dulu, dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang."

"Kau pikir semudah itu aku memaafkan orang, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya padaku dengan nada penuh kejengkelan. "Terutama kesalahan yang wanita itu buat."

"Aku—tidak tahu," Aku menunduk. "Tapi Sasuke-_san_, tidak ada seorang Ibu yang tidak menyayangi anaknya. Begitu juga Sakura-_san_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menatapku dengan tampang _flat_nya. Ia mengerti tidak sih apa yang aku katakan? Dia 'kan jenius, tidak mungkin tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin marah dengan ucapanku? Kenapa sih hobinya marah padaku?

"Pokoknya aku sudah menyampaikan hal ini pada Sasuke-_san_. Aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dalam hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_san_." Kesalku. "Jadi tolong bicara dengan Sakura-_san_ dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Jika tidak Sakura-_san_ akan mengusikku kembali."

"Kenapa kau kesal? Jika kau tidak mau membantunya kau bisa bilang dari awal padanya." Aku mengernyit mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku—aku tidak kesal! Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Harusnya kau mengerti keadaanku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa selain pengasuh Shisui dan Obito, aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tanggamu dengan Sakura! Aku bukan penghubung untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Ini membuatku—" Aku berhenti. Membuatku apa? Kesal? Marah? Tidak suka? Kenapa aku marah.

Aku menatap Sasuke, bola mata hitam itu menatapku. "Membuatmu cemburu? Ah, kau cemburu."

"APA?!" Aku langsung memekik. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu!" Pipiku terasa nyilu dan memanas, aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dari Sasuke dengan punggung tangan. Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu apa? Kau tidak mau aku kembali pada Sakura 'kan?" Aku memekik ketika Sasuke menarik bahuku, membawaku mendekat dengannya. "Kau takut aku kembali padanya?"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, Sasuke." Aku meronta berusaha terlepas dari rangkulan Sasuke. Sial, nafasnya menerpa telingaku! "_Teme_ lepaskan aku!"

Tawa kecil Sasuke sangat jelas terdengar olehku. Tentu saja, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku! "Hn. Kau terlalu sensitif, _Dobe_."

Aku mencoba mendorong wajahnya menjauh, namun tidak dengan keras, aku takut nanti malah tidak sadar memukulnya. "_Teme_! Jauhkan wajahmu dariku, nafasmu membuatku geli." Jeritku. Bukan menjauh ia malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku merasakan pucuk hidung Sasuke menyentuh pelipisku. "Sasuke kau brengsek—"

"Aku mencintaimu." Tubuhku serasa membeku ketika Sasuke berbisik padaku. "Begitu juga dengan Shisui dan Obito, mereka juga mencintaimu."

Aku merasakan Sasuke yang melepaskan rangkulannya padaku, dengan perlahan aku menengokkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada Sakura." Ia menyeringai. "Walau aku menyukai ketika kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Jeritku. Aku tidak cemburu, ini bukan cemburu! Aku hanya—aku hanya kesal karena diikut campurkan dalam masalah ini. Rasa sesak di dadaku ini karena kesal bukan cemburu, pasti! Itu semua karena aku menyukai—TIDAK! Aku tidak menyukai duda yang satu ini. Itu karena aku peduli pada Shisui dan Obito!

"Shisui dan Obito juga menyayangimu. Jadi kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan pernah lepas darimu." Aku tersentak ketika melihat senyum Sasuke. Sekilas terlihat seperti senyum mengejek, tapi jika aku melihat matanya—

_Hangat_. Aku menggeleng. "Mereka lebih menyayangiku daripada Sasuke-_san_." Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Aku undur diri untuk tidur lebih dulu, Sasuke-san."

"Tunggu aku di kamar, _Dobe_. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat."

Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku akan tidur dengan Shisui dan Obito. _Oyasumi_."

"Apa-apaan itu? Oi, _Dobe_!" Aku mendengus tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku akan menggotongmu nanti."

Aku bergidik. Aku akan mengunci pintu rapat agar Sasuke tidak masuk dan menggotongku. Haha, malam ini aku aman.

* * *

Thanks yang sudah mau review. Maaf saya belum bisa balas review kalian. Tapi saya sangat senang. Terimakasih banyak.

Butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke chapter ini dan jari saya terasa kaku ToT

Maaf sebesar-besarnya dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah menunggu fic ini *bow*

Merasa ada yang salah di fic ini? Kalau ada bisa komentar pertanyaan, ide dan saran untuk kedepannya.

Thank you!


	14. Love is

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, aku dan si kembar sedang menikmati sarapan kami tanpa Sasuke. Ia bilang ada yang harus ia lakukan dan menyuruh kami untuk sarapan lebih dulu. Aku yang menurut—lapar—tentu saja mengikuti perintahnya dengan senang hati dan membawa si kembar untuk sarapan bersamaku.

"Kenapa harus bubur?" Shisui merenggut tidak suka dengan apa yang dihidangkan untuknya. Ia mengaduk-aduk bubur di mangkuk itu dengan sendok. _Haah_, haruskah Shisui selalu protes dengan makanannya?

"Tapi Obito suka sama bubulnya," Ungkap Obito dengan nada bahagia. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat ia menyendokkan bubur dengan lahap. "Walna bubulnya melah."

Dengan penuh kebanggaan dalam diriku, aku membalas pujian Obito. "Obito suka karena bubur itu aku yang buat." Aku menepuk dadaku. "Iya 'kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

Obito menatapku sambil menjilati sendoknya. Aku tersenyum dengan tingkah _childish_nya, perlahan aku menurunkan sendok itu dari mulutnya. "Obito selalu suka yang Nalu-_tan_ buat untuk Obito." Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas dengan senyum lebar.

Tubuhku seketika seperti kaku. Entah mengapa pujian sederhana yang terucap oleh Obito membuat dadaku berdesir akan perasaan senang. Eh, kenapa aku begini hanya karena ucapan Obito?! Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku juga suka apa yang Naru-_chin_ buat untukku kok!" Aku sontak teralih pada Shisui. Pipinya menggembung, bibir kecilnya sedikit maju. _Ugh_, _menggemaskan_. "Aku yang paling suka."

"Obito yang paling suka!" Aku kembali menatap Obito yang meraung tidak suka. Ia menunjuk Shisui dengan sendok yang ia pegang. "Obito paling suka sama Nalu-_tan_, bukannya Shisui-_nii_!"

"Aku, pokoknya aku!"

"Obito bukannya Shisui-_nii_!"

_Aaagh_, _kenapa jadi begini_? Aku mengacak rambutku bingung melihat si kembar yang beradu mulut. Iya sih aku—_ehm_—senang dipuji mereka. _Tapi kalau akhirnya mereka jadi ribut begini aku juga yang pusing_. Aku mengusap wajahku frustasi. Cobaanku cukup berat.

"Kenapa ribut begini?" Ah itu dia Sasuke. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri si kembar dan menepuk pucuk kepala mereka. "Jangan bertengkar saat kalian makan, Shisui, Obito."

Si kembar saling bertatapan lalu menatap Ayah mereka. "Kami tidak bertengkar kok." Mereka menggeleng dan mengucapkan itu secara bersamaan. Lihat wajah polos mereka yang seakan memberitahu jika mereka tidak berdosa. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka adalah tersangka kasus pertengkaran tadi.

Mataku terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Lalu kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Ketika Sasuke melihat isi mangkuknya, ia langsung menatapku dengan kernyitan di dahinya. "Bubur merah?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk keras. "Iya, bubur merah." Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Sasuke untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Jika aku membuatkan sarapan Sasuke-_san_ berbeda dengan mereka, Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ pasti mereka akan merajuk."

Sasuke mengangguk, mataku tepat menatap matanya. Aku meneguk ludahku melihat Sasuke tersenyum miring. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dari dekat—tidak! "Sepertinya kau suka sekali berdekatan denganku," Sontak ketika Sasuke membisikkan itu aku segera mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke yang tersenyum menyebalkan. Kalau bisa, aku lebih baik makan di kamar si kembar saja.

Aku sebisa mungkin berusaha mengacuhkan Sasuke dan melanjutkan sarapan pagiku. _God_, kenapa mahluk dengan _hair style_ itu sangat suka sekali membuat aku menjadi sangat aneh dan terlihat tidak keren? Aku melirik Sasuke lewat sudut mataku—ugh, dia masih menatapku!

"Shisui, Obito, setelah kita sarapan kita akan keluar, _okay_?" Aku menghentikan sendokkanku dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. _Keluar itu_—dia ingin mengajak kami jalan-jalan atau bagaimana?

"Yaay kita jalan-jalan lagi!" Obito memekik kegirangan. Saking girangnya, ia sampai menjatuhkan sendoknya ke lantai. Aku menggeleng mencoba maklum, sendok yang terjatuh segera aku ambil dan mengganti sendok Obito dengan yang baru. "Mau kemana kita, _Touchan_? Boleh kita ka taman belmain lagi?"

_Oh_, _tentu tidak boleh Obito_. Batinku meronta tidak setuju. Oh, ayolah, tanpa Iruka, hanya ada aku dan Sasuke yang akan menjaga mereka berdua sementara Obito yang _hyperactive_ akan membuat kami kewalahan. Kalau dia nanti hilang seperti waktu itu bagaimana?

Shisui sepertinya tidak setuju dengan Obito. _Go_, _Shisui_! _Tunjukkan pada mereka rasa tidak_ _setujumu_, _aku mendukungmu_—itu sisi jahatku yang membatin. "Tidak mau, aku mau ke kebun binatang!" Shisui menggeleng keras, ia memajukan bibirnya. Ow, aku ingin sekali mengabadikan moment dimana wajah datar Shisui menampakkan keimutannya—apa yang aku pikirkan?

Berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dengan obrolan tiga Uchiha itu, aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan sarapanku dengan tampang yang sebisa mungkin aku buat _cool_. Aku tidak mau menjadi objek ejekkan Sasuke—

"Tidak, kita tidak akan ke taman bermain atau ke kebun binatang." Ah, aku bisa mendengar lolongan kekecewaan dari si kembar. Sasuke, kau mengecewakan anak-anakmu sendiri. "Kita akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

_Huh_, _seseorang_? Seseorang itu, mungkinkah akan seperti kejadian Neji dulu? Seseorang yang mungkin saja aku kenal dan ternyata mengenal Sasuke lalu dia akan membongkar identitasku kemudian membuat aku dipecat dan—_STOP_! Tenangkan dirimu Namikaze muda. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lembut, berusaha agar mereka bertiga tidak menyadari kepanikanku.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang yang sangat ingin melihat kalian." Aku membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _Seseorang yang sangat ingin melihat mereka_. Aku sontak menolehkan pandanganku pada Sasuke, ia tersenyum menatap anak-anaknya.

Dia sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan itu?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Nanny Candidate © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**Pairing**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Warning!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc.

**Special for my new beloved friends**: **Kucing Gendut** &amp; **Padma**

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 14 : Love is_

.

.

* * *

Hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan dan diluar dugaanku ketika Sasuke membawa kami pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Aku tidak berani bertanya apapun pada Sasuke. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan menjalankan apapun yang Sasuke perintahkan padaku.

Obito turun dari mobil sambil berteriak kegirangan. Ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah, begitu juga dengan Shisui. Ah, mahluk-mahluk kecil itu sagat bersemangat sekali. Pelayan yang lain juga tampak senang dengan kepulangan dua Tuan Muda nakal itu. "Jangan berlari nanti jatuh!" Seruku. Oh, bagus, mereka tidak mendengarkanku.

"Naruto," Aku menoleh ketika seseorang menyerukan namaku. Ah, ternyata Izumo. Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku. "Biar aku bantu membawakan itu."

"Ah, Izumo-_san_, sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Aku tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk. "Tolong bawakan ini, ya?" Aku menyerahkan ransel perlengkapan Shisui dan Obito yang aku bawa. "Ini milik Shisui dan Obito."

"Lalu milikmu mana?" Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Izumo. Aku mengatakan padanya jika aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri. Izumo mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Aku akan bawa ini ke kamar Tuan Muda."

Aku mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Izumo, aku segera mengambil tasku yang masih ada di bagasi. Aku menghela nafas berat. Sasuke membawa kami kembali ke rumah, sebelumnya ia bilang jika ada orang penting yang akan ia dan anak-anaknya temui. _Entah mengapa perasaanku aneh sekali_.

"Naruto!" Aku terlonjak mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku. Aku melihat Iruka yang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Dia menyambutku? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku meringis ketika melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat garang sekali. _Heeh_, _aku melakukan kesalahan apa_?

"Iruka-_san_," Aku mengerjap. "Uh, oh, lama tidak jumpa." Aku membungkukkan tubuh, memberi hormat pada Iruka. Meskipun dia—_uh_—galak, namun aku sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya.

"Kau menjaga Tuan Muda juga Sasuke-_sama_ dengan baik 'kan?" Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku ketika mendengar pertanyaan sarkastik dari Iruka. Betapa hatiku terasa teriris mendengarnya. Dia tidak mau bertanya bagaimana kabarku dulu?

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Te—tentu saja aku menjaga mereka dengan baik, Iru—_ouch_!" Aku meringis kesakitan ketika Iruka menyentil dahiku. _Wha_—apa-apaan ini? "Iruka-_san_, salahku apa?" Aku mengerang tidak terima.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Iruka namun aku mendengar kikikkan dari beberapa pelayan yang ada dibelakang Iruka. "Itu tandanya dia rindu padamu, Naruto." Karin sontak berteriak.

Aku membulatkan mulutku tidak percaya. Dengan perlahan aku menatap Iruka. Oh, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Iruka-_san_, kau merindukanku?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku ketika Iruka menatapku kesal namun ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ah, ini 'kah yang dinamakan _tsundere_? Aku kira ini hanya ada dalam _anime_ atau _manga_ saja. "Aku hanya memastikan jika kau menjaga Tuan Muda dengan baik." Aku tersenyum jahil melihat Iruka. "Sudah, lebih baik sana kau bereskan barang-barang Tuan Muda juga milikmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Iruka-_san_." Aku berteriak setelah itu berlari kencang meninggalkan Iruka. Ketika aku menolehkan tubuh kebelakang untuk melihatnya, aku tertawa keras dan melambaikan tangan padanya. _Tsundere_, itu _tsundere_, haha.

Selepas membereskan semua perlengkapanku juga Shisui dan Obito, Sasuke menyuruhku menyusulnya di ruang keluarga. _Okay_, perasaan tidak enak yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul, dan sekarang ditambah dengan perasaan berdebar.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Telapak tanganku menepuk-nepuk dada dengan pelan. Apapun yang menyebabkan perasaan tidak enak ini muncul aku berharap segera menghilang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap menuju ruang keluarga.

Aku terhenti diambang ruang keluarga. Aku bisa merasakan mataku membulat ketika melihat Shisui dan Obito sedang bermain dengan _lego_ mereka—ini sangat biasa. Hal yang tidak biasa adalah Sasuke juga ikut bermain _lego_ bersama anak-anaknya.

_Ah_, _dia memang sosok Ayah yang baik_—heh, tunggu! Pikiran aneh macam apa yang terlintas di benakku yang _innocent_ itu? Aku menggeleng, mencoba memfokuskan diriku. "_Anou_, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hn." Tanpa menoleh kearahku, dia masih sibuk menyusun _lego_nya. Duo _mini_ Uchiha juga dengan serius menatap Ayah mereka yang sedang membuat sesuatu. Mereka menghiraukanku—rasanya sakit, sungguh.

"Sasuke-_san_," Kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi. Percuma, tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. _Kalian trio Uchiha egois yang tega mengacuhkanku padahal dia_—aku menatap Sasuke dengan geram—_memanggilku kesini_! "Maaf, tapi ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Masih hening. Jika ini _anime_, pasti ada burung gagak terbang melintas diatas kepalaku. _Okay_, cukup, aku disini bagaikan hiasan dinding, ada namun tidak dianggap. Kalau begitu cara mereka, aku lebih baik meninggalkan mereka dan kembali menggoda Iruka hingga dia marah. Itu lebih baik daripada di—

"Jangan hanya berdiri. Kau ikut main."—hiraukan. Aku menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. "Buat pesawat terbang bersama kami."

Aku termenung untuk sesaat berusaha mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku. Aku tidak ingin ikut bermain, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain—karena aku tidak bisa menolak—aku ikut mendudukkan diriku di samping Shisui dan—_ugh_—Sasuke.

Aku melirik si kembar melalui sudut mataku. Sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar Obito mengoceh. Anak itu 'kan biasanya sangat rewel, ia selalu ingin tahu segala hal, banyak bertanya, dan protes. Melihatnya diam dan menatap sang Ayah serius membuatku merasa aneh.

"_Tousan_, sayap pesawatnya harus seimbang." Aku menoleh kearah Shisui yang angkat bicara. Tangannya berusaha membetulkan letak sayap pesawat yang dipasang oleh Sasuke. Ia melepas sayap pesawat itu. "Ini miring nanti, _Tousan_."

"Hm? _Tousan_ rasa ini benar." Sasuke mengangat _lego_ pesawatnya agar Shisui tidak bisa menjangkau. Aku mengernyit mendengar Sasuke yang merasa dirinya sudah benar. Jujur saja, pesawat yang ia buat sama sekali salah—maksudku, mana ada sayap pesawat yang di belakang? Aku tahu Sasuke bukan arsitek tapi tidak sebegitunya 'kan?

"Uh, _anou_, Sasuke-_san_. Aku rasa Shisui-_chan_ benar." Aku menyuarakan pendapatku. Aku sangat gatal ingin membongkar pesawat yang salah itu. "Sayap pesawat harusnya ada di samping bukan?"

"Kalau kata Obito pesawatnya bagus kok," Aku menoleh kearah Obito. Oh, mata bulatnya berbinar menatap pesawat _lego_ yang Sasuke buat. "Jadi kapan Obito bisa main, _Touchan_?"

_Hoo_, aku mengangguk paham. Alasan kenapa Obito sedari tadi tidak bicara; ia menunggu sang Ayah menyelesaikan mainannya. "Tunggu, Obito. _Tousan_ akan buat dari ulang." Sasuke berucap dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke membongkar pesawat itu dan disambut dengan lolongan kekecewaan Obito.

"_Touchan_ kalau begitu kapan Obito main?" Obito menarik tangan Ayahnya, berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap punggungnya. "Nalu-_tan_, bilangin _Touchan_."

Bibirku terbuka, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku meringis. "Uh, kita buat pesawat sendiri bagaimana? Aku bisa _lho_ membuat pesawat dari kertas." Tawarku yang sebenarnya merupakan pengalih perhatian. Obito dan Shisui menatapku dengan raut wajah senang—_gah_, mereka sangat menggemaskan membuatku ingin mencubit-cubit wajah mereka.

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar, raut wajahnya seperti kecewa, "Katanya kalian ingin _Tousan_ yang membuatkan pesawat?" Wow, lihat wajah Sasuke, sepertinya dia merajuk. Ingin sekali aku memfotonya dan menjadikan itu sebagai _blackmail_ untuknya. Aku dan si kembar tertawa melihat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Sasuke-_sama_." Suara Iruka menghentikan tawa kami. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dan membungkuk hormat. _Sejak kapan dia ada disana_?

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

Raut wajah Iruka sepertinya terganggu akan sesuatu, sesaat ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari kami. "Sakura-_sama_ datang kesini." Iruka menggeser tubuhnya beberapa langkah, menunjukkan sosok wanita anggun yang ada di belakangnya.

_Sakura_-san. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih keras, sama seperti ketika kita berlari dengan cepat, namun ini diiringi rasa nyilu yang sangat tidak familiar. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, Sakura ada disana, berdiri dengan anggun dan sangat cantik.

Aku meneguk ludahku, tenggorokanku terasa amat kering. Sasuke, bagaimana dia—ah, dia terdiam menatap Sakura ketika aku menolehkan pandanganku padanya. Begitu pula dengan Shisui dan Obito.

Aku mendengar dehaman dari Sasuke. "Kau bisa keluar, Iruka." Dengan perintah Sasuke, Iruka membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat ini, namun sebelum itu dia menoleh kearahku.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Lalu nasibku bagaimana? Aku perlahan bangkit dari dudukku, "_Etto_—Sasuke-_san_, maaf, aku akan per—"

"Kau diam disini, Naruto." Aku langsung kembali mendudukkan diriku. Seram, nada suara Sasuke seperti seoarang pemangsa, benar-benar membuatku takut, itu tidak bohong. "Sakura, kau boleh duduk jika kau mau."

Aku bisa melihat bibir berpoles _lipstick_ terang itu bergetar, "Sasuke-_kun_," Ia melirih. Ia beralih pada Shisui dan Obito, "Mereka—"

"_Nee_, _Touchan_, dia siapa?" Obito mengguncang lengan Sasuke dengan kedua lengan kecilnya kemudian menunjuk Sakura. Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan polosnya dari Obito. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenali Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum membawa kedua anaknya dalam rangkulan, ia tersenyum pada mereka, "Dia yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Obito melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dengan ragu dalam rangkulan Sasuke, "Salam kenal, _Obasan_, namaku Obito." Dengan sopan, Obito memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku mengulum bibirku. _Obasan_, itu panggil Obito pada Ibunya, andai aku bisa melihat kedalam hati Sakura, aku ingin tahu perasaan wanita itu.

"Shisui?" Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya—menyuruh Shisui untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Shisui, kau tidak boleh begitu, itu tidak sopan."

Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya yang terbenam pada dada Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sasuke menatapku seolah meminta tolong. Kenapa aku selalu diikut campurkan dalam masalah rumah tangganya?

Aku menghela nafas. "Shisui-_chan_," Panggilku berhati-hati. Aku mengelus surai _raven_nya. "_Nee_, jangan begitu. Ayo angkat wajahmu, Shisui 'kan pintar."

Shisui beralih ke rangkulanku, anak itu menatap Sakura, lalu menunduk. Malukah ia dengan Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Shisui memang agak sulit dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. "Uchiha Shisui, senang bertemu dengan _Obasan_." Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pelipisnya, aku bisikkan kata pintar padanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Shisui-_kun_ dan Obito-_kun_," Aku menangkap getaran dalam ucapan Sakura—ia menahan tangisannya. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat hatiku nyilu. "Namaku Sakura—uh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia diam menatap Sasuke, seolah minta persetujuan—atau bantuan—pada Sasuke. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongkakkan wajahku, aku melihat Sasuke yang terdiam menatap Sakura begitupun sebaliknya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Desahan berat terlontar dari Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, ia juga mengajak Shisui dan Obito untuk berdiri. Aku yang berusaha menjaga sopan santunpun ikut membangunkan diriku dari duduk.

Ketika Sakura melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga, aku mengambil langkah mundur. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, _tidak mau_. Aku sangat sadar posisiku disini bukan suatu yang penting—aku hanya pengasuh disini. Aku berdiri disini sekarang hanya karena Sasuke memerintahkanku.

Sasuke membungkuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan si kembar. "Shisui, Obito, dia ini _Kaasan_ kalian." Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pundak anak-anaknya. "Shisui dan Obito tahu tidak _Kaasan_ itu yang bagaimana?" Dengan penuh hati-hati Sasuke bertanya pada mereka.

Aku melihat anggukan dari Shisui dan Obito, namun mereka menoleh kearahku membuatku tersentak. Tidak lama mereka kembali memandang Sasuke. "Iya, aku tahu kok _Tousan_," Jawab Shisui. "_Kaasan_ itu seperti yang teman-teman kita punya 'kan?"

"_Kaachan_ yang sayang sama kita telus yang buat kita ada disini 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar mereka. "Kata Neji-_jichan_ dulu, _Kaachan_ kita belum bisa beltemu sama kita, _Touchan_." Ah, ya, Neji. Aku sungguh terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka ingat ucapan Neji waktu itu. Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia memandang anak-anaknya dengan keheranan.

"Sekarang _Kaasan_ bisa bertemu sama kita," Shisui menatap Sakura. "Berarti sudah tidak sibuk lagi?"

Sakura menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, ia menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Shisui dan Obito. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca—terisak. "Iya. _Kaasan_ sudah tidak sibuk lagi sekarang," Dengan nada suara yang bergetar, Sakura masih dapat tersenyum. Telapak tangannya mengusap surai _raven_ mereka. "_Kaasan_ rindu kalian."

"Kalian tidak ingin memeluk _Kaasan_?" Dengan tawaran dari Sasuke, si kembar langsung menjatuhkan diri mereka dalam pelukan Sakura.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak ketika melihat mereka berempat—sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku yang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, namun entah mengapa tidak ada perasaan senang walaupun aku tersenyum. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka berempat. Tidak seharusnya aku ada disini.

* * *

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan sama seperti ketika pertama kali kami bicara di taman, dia sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Apa masalahnya? Aku—sedikitnya—sudah membantu ia untuk bertemu dengan anak-anaknya dan berhasil, namun ia masih menatapku begitu.

"_Anou_, ini milik Shisui dan Obito," Aku menyerahkan ransel berisi keperluan si kembar pada Sakura. "Semuanya sudah ada di dalam, aku juga sudah membuatkan cemilan untuk kalian, jaket dan susu untuk mereka juga ada di dalam. Jika mereka minta hal yang aneh, tolong—"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Ia memotong ucapanku dengan nada terganggu. "Bagaimanapun aku ini Ibu mereka," Ia menepuk dadanya. "Aku juga tahu apa yang anak-anakku butuhkan."

Jika ingin jujur, aku benci sekali dengan ucapannya. Tapi _toh_ kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku meminta maaf, walaupun aku tidak menyukai hal itu, aku tetap harus bersikap sopan. "_Sumimasen_, Sakura-_san_."

Helaan nafas keluar dari Sakura. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf dariku, Naruto." Ketika aku mendongkak melihatnya, Sakura menundukkan paras cantiknya itu seolah tidak ingin menatapku. Ketika ia kembali mendongkakkan wajahnya, ia menyampirkan rambutnya yang menyentuh wajah ke telinga. Harus aku akui, dia cantik. "Aku—uh, terimakasih."

_Dia barusan bilang apa_? Rasanya ingin sekali mengorek telingaku untuk memastikan jika aku tidak salah dengar. "Terimakasih banyak kau telah membantuku." Ia bersemu. "Berkatmu aku dapat bertemu dengan mereka, dan Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya memaafkanku!" Girangnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang berseri bahagia. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sakura-_san_. Lagipula Shisui dan Obito sepertinya sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Mereka juga menyukaimu. Syukurlah."

Sakura menangkupkan telapak tangannya, garis matanya melengkung bahagia. "Aah, ditambah hari ini Sasuke-_kun_ juga mau ikut dengan kami, aku benar-benar senang! Terimakasih banyak, Naruto."

Melihat Sakura sangat senang seperti itu entah mengapa sangat membuatku lega. Sekelebat bayangan ia yang meminta tolong padaku dan menangis membuatku miris untuk sesaat. Aku bisa membantu seseorang, itu rasanya sangat luar biasa.

Oh, iya, Sakura mengajak Shisui dan Obito untuk berjalan-jalan bersamanya. Tentu saja si kembar langsung setuju—terutama Obito yang langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan sehingga membuat aku gatal ingin mengikatnya. Sakura bilang ia ingin sekali membayar waktu-waktunya yang terbuang bersama dengan Shisui dan Obito.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? _Surprisingly_, dia setuju dengan ajakan Sakura. Aku tahu kok sebetulnya Sasuke itu baik—sangat baik. Hanya saja kadar jahatnya lebih banyak.

Sasuke itu sangat sayang dengan anak-anaknya. Salah satu kelemahannya yang aku ketahui adalah Shisui dan Obito. Jika saja ini disebuah _film_, dan _plot_nya adalah si kembar diculik, maka Sasuke akan jadi _hero_. Ah, _back to topic_. Jadi, mereka akan pergi berempat dan aku—

"Naru-_chin_ tidak ikut?" Aku menoleh kearah Shisui. Ia sedang menarik-narik ujung bajuku. _Tentu_ _aku tidak ikut_—aku tidak mau menjadi penonton yang pasti akan terabaikan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum lebar. "Tidak." Surai _raven_ Shisui aku acak dengan telapak tanganku dan itu membuat ia protes. Aku membungkuk membetulkan _sweater_ bebek yang ia pakai. "Lagipula ada _Kaachan_ kalian yang menjaga kalian. Shisui-_chan_ nanti harus menjaga Obito-_chan_, _okay_?"

Sesaat aku bisa melihat pipi Shisui menggembung, namun tergantikan kembali dengan wajah sok tidak pedulinya. Aku tersenyum dan menusuk pipi Shisui dengan telunjukku. "Aku tidak mau menjaga Obito, dia berisik. Biar nanti _Tousan_ yang menjaga."

"Nalu-_tan_!" Panjang umur sekali Obito. Dia berlari kearahku membuatku meringis dalam hati takut anak itu terjatuh. Obito, hari ini kau benar-benar membuat jantungku lemah. Ia memeluk kakiku—karena tingginya hanya sampai kakiku saja—dengan erat. "Nalu-_tan_ ayo ikut sama kita."

Aku memasang wajah sedang berpikir, jariku berada di dagu. "Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Yaaah," Anak itu menyuarakan kekecewaannya. Obito menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia kekanakan sekali. "Memang Nalu-_tan_ gak mau ikut sama kita juga _Kaachan_?"

Aku bergetar ketika merasakan ada aura yang sangat dingin dan mengancam. _Oh_, _Sakura_-san _menatapku_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian—ingin sekali aku mengatakan hal ini. "Obito-_chan_ 'kan nanti ditemani _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_, lalu ada _Aniki_mu juga."

Obito tidak menjawab, dia merajuk. Bibirnya dimajukan, mungkin dia pikir itu menggemaskan—yah, aku benci mengakuinya, memang menggemaskan sih—tapi dia ingin merajuk bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa ikut.

"Jangan merajuk begitu." Itu bukan aku yang mengatakannya, melainkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menggendong Obito. Ia berbalik menatapku "Kami pergi dulu, Naruto."

Entah mengapa seolah ada yang memberontak dalam diriku untuk menahan mereka tetap bersamaku. _Jangan biarkan mereka pergi_. Aku harus menghilangkan pikiran seperti itu. Aku menarik nafasku dalam, tersenyum pada mereka. "Hum. Kalian hati-hati ya."

Obito masih merengek meminta aku ikut pergi. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai padaku dalam gendongan Sasuke. Shisui yang digandeng oleh Sakura melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ah, apa-apaan semua ini, mereka hanya pergi untuk jalan-jalan, mengapa jadi sesedih ini?

"Kau—bisa berjalan-jalan juga dengan teman-temanmu," Aku menaikkan alisku ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. "Aku dan anak-anak tidak akan pulang terlalu larut."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak mengerti. "A—ah, baiklah. Aku akan ada di rumah ketika kalian pulang." Pembicaraan ini sepertinya aneh. Aku tersenyum canggung. "Kalau begitu semoga Sasuke-_san_ menikmati liburanmu."

"_Ittekimasu_."

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, lalu aku melihat padanya dan tersenyum. "_Itterasshai_."

Harusnya aku senang jika Shisui dan Obito tidak menggangguku. Mereka hanya monster-monster kecil yang selalu menggangguku, mereka bagaikan titisan Satan yang selalu membuatku kesal dan merasa hidup di neraka. Aku tidak suka anak kecil, aku tidak suka mereka, aku—

—_Tidak suka mereka yang meninggalkanku_.

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Perasaan dan pikiranku sudah tidak sinkron. Aku tidak mau terlalu menyayangi si kembar—ataupun Sasuke—karena aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku juga akan keluar dari sini cepat atau lambat.

"Wanita itu mengesalkan!" Gerutuan itu membuat aku menoleh. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dengan wajahnya yang memerah sama seperti rambutnya. "Kemarin datang dan marah-marah, sekarang dengan seenaknya mengambil perhatian Sasuke-_sama_ dan Tuan Muda."

"Ugh, aku juga tidak menyukainya." Raut wajah Sasame mengeras. Dari nada suaranya aku bisa tahu dia sangat terganggu. "Kenapa Sasuke-_sama_ memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan anak-anaknya sih?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar demo mereka. "Kenapa kalian kelihatan marah begitu?" Tanyaku menggoda. "Sakura-_san_ 'kan Ibu mereka, bukannya bagus jika Sasuke-_san_ membiarkan Shisui dan Obito bertemu dengan Ibu mereka?"

Karena yang aku ucapkan tidak sesuai lagi dengan hatiku. _Sigh_. Betapa aku benci pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa-apaan itu, Naruto! Kau kelihatan biasa sekali?" Aku hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar gerutuan Karin. "Harusnya kau marah. Kau 'kan yang paling dekat dengan para Tuan Muda, kau yang mengurus mereka. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, seenaknya langsung membawa Tuan Muda jalan-jalan dan tidak mengajakmu."

"Iya, iya! Aku tidak suka dia mengambil perhatian Sasuke-_sama_ dan anak-anaknya darimu, Naruto-_san_!" Sasame mengepalkan tangannya menyetujui ucapan Karin. "Naruto-_san_ lebih pantas dengan Sasuke-_sama_ dibanding wanita itu."

"Apa?" Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Aku menatap Sasame dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sasame-_san_, apa maksudnya?"

"A—ah, astaga! I—itu, maksudku—" Gadis itu terbata dan langsung menutupi wajahnya. Oh, aku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah. "—MAAFKAN AKU." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam padaku.

Mereka membuatku bingung. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sasame-_san_." Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku, wajahnya sepertinya malu akan sesuatu. "Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa maksud Sasame-_san_."

"Gah, kau bodoh, Naruto!" Aku mengaduh ketika Karin menoyor kepalaku. "Aku juga Sasame lebih mendukung kau dengan Sasuke-_sama_. Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?"

_EEEEEH_! Apa—tadi Karin bilang apa? "Kenapa?" Tanyaku frustasi. "Kenapa mendukung aku dengan Sasuke-_san_?"

Karin dan Sasame bertukar pandang. Mereka menangkupkan tangan, dan aku yakin mata mereka sepertinya berbinar. "Kau 'kan menyukai Sasuke-_sama_, begitu juga sebaliknya." Asumsi darimana itu?

"Kami mendukungmu, Naruto-_san_!" Jeritan bahagia mereka membuat aku _sweatdrop_. Tidak! Bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya jika aku menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa mereka menjadi _fangirl_ dadakan? Oh, ayolah, Sasuke itu jauh lebih tua dariku dan dia sudah memiliki dua orang yang mengekorinya.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu." Bantahku sekuat tenaga. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh—hanya Karin sebetulnya. Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri.

"Argh! Naruto, kau jangan mengelak." Aku memundurkan tubuhku ketika Karin dengan sadis mengepalkan tangannya ke wajahku. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya juga suka dengan Sasuke-_sama_. Benar 'kan?"

Itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telingaku, itu pemaksaan! Aku menggeleng. "Ti—tidak, Karin, aku rasa aku tidak—"

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali sih?" Mengerikan, Karin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku pikir kau—"

"Apa-apaan keributan ini?" Nafasku tercekat ketika mendengar itu. Dengan perlahan, aku menengokkan wajahku pada orang itu.

"I—Iruka-_san_!" Kami bertiga sontak langsung membungkuk sopan. "Angkat wajah kalian dan tatap aku." Perintahnya.

Nafasku tercekat karena takut. Sial, wajah Iruka mengingatkan aku pada _Onni_, sepertinya dia siap memakanku. "Karin dan Sasame, sana kalian selesaikan pekerjaan kalian."

"A—ah, baik, Iruka-_san_!" Dengan itu kedua gadis yang menuduhku menyukai Sasuke itu langsung lari. Mereka tadi menyeramkan, namun mereka tetap kalah dengan Iruka, haha.

"Ehm, Naruto." Senyumku langsung luntur. Aku menatap Iruka dan tersenyum canggung. Apa aku juga akan kena omelan?

"_Etto_, Iruka-_san_. Karena Shisui dan Obito sedang tidak ada dirumah, bolehkah aku istirahat di kamarku?" Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan jari lalu menatapnya ragu. "Atau kalau kau membutuhkan aku, aku bisa ikut membantu kok!"

Iruka tidak menjawab dan itu membuatku merasakan kontraksi di perutku karena rasa takut. Wajahnya seperti menyiratkan sesuatu namun aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Naruto, kau anak yang baik."

"Huh?" Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini aku terkejut. Aku tahu aku anak yang baik dan mudah disukai banyak orang. "_Anou_, maksud Iruka-_san_ apa?"

Kepalaku tertunduk ketika telapak tangan itu mengusap kepalaku, Iruka membelaiku. _What_ _the_—"Aku tahu kau sangat sayang pada mereka, Naruto."

"Sayang pada siapa?" Aku menyuarakan kebingunganku.

"Kau yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Iruka seperti prihatin denganku namun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia prihatinkan dariku. Aku merasa sangat baik dan bersahaja. "Kau boleh istirahat jika kau mau."

Aku termangu ketika ia memelukku sesaat lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Mereka membuatku sangat bingung. Aku menaikkan bahuku, tujuanku adalah kamarku.

Jika memang si kembar sedang bersenang-senang dengan Ibu mereka begitu pula dengan Sasuke maka tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Aku juga akan bersenang-senang dengan caraku sendiri dan tidur adalah jalan terbaik.

Sesampainya di kamarku aku tanpa basa basi menjatuhkan diri pada tempat tidur. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin berteriak kuat-kuat sehingga perasaan anehku ini keluar.

Baru hendak aku melakukan tindakan bodoh—berteriak—dering ponselku mengusikku. Aku menggeram kesal, tanganku berusaha mengambil ponselku di saku celana. Tanpa ada niat melihat siapa yang menghubungiku aku langsung mengangkatnya dan menempelkan ponselku ke telinga.

"_Hallo_?" Siapapun kau diseberang sana, aku membencimu karena memperburuk _mood_ku.

"_Sepertinya kau tidak suka aku ganggu_."

Aku sontak mendudukkan diriku. Dadaku berdegup dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Suara ini—aku langsung menarik ponselku untuk melihat nama penelfonnya. "Itachi!" Pekikku. Aku tarik kata-kataku, aku tidak membencimu.

"_Haha_, _kau tidak perlu memekik begitu_. _Telingaku bisa sakit_."

Jangan tanyakan aku kenapa sekarang pipiku terasa memanas. Tawa yang aku dengar dari seberang sana terasa sangat nyata dan dekat. Aku tersenyum. "Ini semua salah Itachi-_nii_ 'kan. Selalu saja tiba-tiba tidak ada kabar."

Itachi yang beberapa hari lalu aku lihat berjalan dengan sepupuku dan sempat membuatku tidak karuan, namun sekarang ketika ia menghubungiku aku sama sekali tidak bisa marah bahkan kesal sekalipun.

"_Maaf_ _ya_. _Banyak yang harus aku urus_." Aku mendengar helaan nafas darinya. "_Oh_, _kau sedang_ _senggang_, _Naruto_?"

Aku menggumam. "Hmm. Yap. Aku sedang senggang." Jawabku. "Anak-anak asuhku sedang pergi keluar bersama Ibu juga Ayah mereka, jadi aku diberikan waktu senggang."

"_Begitu ya_. _Kalau_ _begitu mau jalan bersamaku hari ini_?"

Aku diam. Jalan dengan Itachi, kapan terakhir kali, ya? Aku mau sekali, aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi, mengobrol secara langsung dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal jika aku merindukan dia. "Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa."

Itachi mendesah, "_Ah_, _sayang sekali_." Walau aku tidak melihat wajahnya secara langsung aku tahu ia kecewa. "_Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu_. _Apalagi ketika tahu kau sedang sedih_."

"Huh?" Kenapa dia bisa berspekulasi begitu? "Kenapa Itachi-_nii_ bisa bicara aku sedang kesal?"

"_Karena aku seorang peramal_." Bisa aku pastikan mulutku terbuka lebar. Ia terkekeh. "_Jadi berniat_ _membagi kesedihanmu padaku_?"

Ah, Itachi sungguh baik, itulah yang membuat aku suka padanya—selain karena dia tampan. Tapi menceritakan kegelisahanku padanya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia sudah banyak membantuku, untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya yang bukan apa-apa tidaklah bagus. "Tidak kok, tidak ada masalah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku melihat layar ponselku, masih terhubung. "Itachi-_nii_?"

"_Suaramu bergetar_, _Naruto_." Aku menyentuh leherku ketika mendengarnya. "_Aku sudah cukup_ _berpengalaman_. _Ketika nada suaramu bergetar itu memiliki beberapa arti_, _kau berbohong_, _kau_ _menahan tangis atau amarah_, _kau takut_, _atau semua opsi yang aku katakan tadi benar_."

Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu jika suaraku bergetar, tapi Itachi bisa bicara seperti itu padaku. Aku berbohong padanya jika aku baik-baik saja, _okay_ itu benar. Aku menahan tangis atau amarah? Tentu tidak! Coba pikirkan, mengapa aku harus menangis atau menahan amarah?

_Marah karena mereka bertiga pergi bersama Sakura_—TIDAK! Aku langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak." Elakku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-_nii_."

"_Hmm_, _coba aku tebak kembali_." Oh, Itachi, kenapa kau begini? "_Jangan-jangan kau menyukai_ _Ayah dari anak asuhmu_?"

Ayah dari anak asuh yang dia maksud itu—"Sasuke-_san_!" Aku memekik. "Tidak, Itachi-_nii_. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Sasuke-_san_. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Sasuke-_san_, dia itu yang menggajiku dan juga dia Ayah dari anak-anak asuhku, lalu—"

"_Ow_, _ow_, calm down, _Naruto_." Aku menghembuskan nafasku, entah mengapa rasanya adrenalinku meningkat. "_Kau tidak perlu bicara secepat itu_."

"Uh, maaf, aku tidak sadar." Aku menunduk malu.

Itachi terkekeh lembut dan itu sangat menenangkan ditelingaku. "_Jadi kau menyukai Sasuke itu_? _Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja padanya_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-_san_! Aku menyukai—" _Menyukaimu_. Tidak mungkin aku menyatakannya pada Itachi. "Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-_san_, sungguh!"

—_Mungkin_. Hey, darimana datangnya mungkin itu?

"_Oh_, _ya_?"

Aku dengan bodohnya mengangguk. Itachi tidak akan bisa melihat anggukanku, aku merutuk. "Iya. Lagipula Sasuke-_san_ itu sudah kembali pada mantan istrinya." Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Ya, Sasuke pasti akan kembali pada Sakura.

"_Jadi jika dia tidak kmbali pada mantan istrinya_, _kau mau apa_?"

Aku mau apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke memang mengatakan jika ia menyukaiku—entah sudah berapa kali dan aku juga tidak tahu ia serius atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin, Sasuke akan lebih memilih Sakura.

Sakura, dia cantik dan pintar. Walau sifatnya sedikit membuat jengkel, namun untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke, mereka sangat cocok.

Aku meremas bantal dipangkuanku. Sejak awalpun aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan spesial begitu juga untuk kedepannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Helaan nafas keluar. "Aku rasa aku juga harus segera mencari pekerjaan baru."

"_Kenapa harus mencari pekerjaan baru_?"

Pertanyaan Itachi mmbuat aku tersenyum kecut. "Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi aku tidak dibutuhkan, haha." Aku mencoba tertawa—terdengar seperti menertawakan diri sendiri. "Mereka sudah tidak memerlukan pengasuh lagi."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia berpikir jika aku akan meminta bantuannya lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan atau akan merepotkannya lagi. Tentu saja tidak akan, ia sudah cukup membantuku. "Ah, tapi sebelum aku mencari pekerjaan baru aku akan pulang dulu ke rumah orangtuaku."

Aku merindukan mereka, aku akan meminta maaf dulu pada mereka setelah itu baru mencari pekerjaan baru lagi. Aku yakin mereka akan mengusirku. "Itachi-_nii_, kau masih disana?"

"_Sepertinya_ _kau sangat yakin akan dipecat_." Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Itachi terdengar kesal?

"Uh—entah?" Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku rasa memang aku sudah tidak akan dibutuhkan lagi, _toh_ sudah ada Sakura yang akan mengurus si kembar.

"_Naruto_, _kau benar-benar_ _naif_." Aku langsung berseru tidak setuju. "_Cobalah untuk tidak_ menyangkal perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, _Naruto_."

A—apa katanya? "Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?" Gumamku. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"_Kau ini sangat mudah dibaca_. _Kau seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka_, _setiap orang bisa_ _membacamu dengan mudah kecuali dirimu sendiri_."

Itachi benar-benar membingungkanku. "Maksudmu?" Aku menggaruk pelipisku. "Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya 'kan hanya aku yang tahu."

"_Memang benar_. _Tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya_."

"Aku tidak—"

"_Kau baru saja menyangkalnya_." Oh, entah mengapa aku bisa membayangkan Itachi sedang menyeringai. "_Sekarang jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri_, _okay_?"

"Huh. Ba—baik." Aku menurut pasrah.

"_Sepertinya kita harus menyudahi obrolan kita_." Aku mendengar desahan kecewa. "_Ada yang_ _harus aku lakukan setelah ini_. _Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bertemu_."

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menunju bantal. Aku kesal, obrolan ini terlalu singkat padahal aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Itachi. "_Huuh_, padahal aku merindukanmu, Itachi-_nii_." Aku menyuarakan ketidaksukaanku. "Aku harap kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama."

"_Maaf ya_." Nada suara Itachi melembut dari sebelumnya. "_Lain kali jika kita bertemu aku akan_ _mentraktirmu_—" Jeda sesaat. "—_Maaf_, _aku harus pergi sekarang_."

"Baiklah, janjimu aku pegang ya!" Aku tertawa. "Hati-hati, Itachi-_nii_."

Setelah itu Itachi memutuskan panggilan kami. Aku dengan kasar membanting tubuhku untuk kembali tidur, ponselku aku geletakkan disamping bantal.

_Jangan menyangkal perasaanku yang sesungguhnya_, itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan. Perasaanku pada siapa? Pada Itachi jelas aku menyukainya. Itachi sangat baik, dia membantuku, dia hangat dan sangat mudah dicintai—menurutku. Sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada pria seperti Itachi.

Lalu dengan Sasuke? Dia duda tampan, Ayah dari sepasang anak kembar yang nakal, ia yang mempekerjakanku, yang memberiku makan dan tempat tinggal. Dia yang bilang menyukaiku namun sekarang ia malah pergi dengan mantan istrinya—_ARGH_!

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku menggigiti bantal? Aku segera menjauhkan bantal dari wajahku. _Calm_ _down_, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu karena memikirkan Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura. Mereka itu sepasang suami-istri—ugh, mantan. Tapi pasti ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke dan Sakura kembali membangun Rumah Tangga 'kan?

_Argh,_ persetan dengan semua itu! Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal dan berteriak. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Sore hari sekitar pukul lima aku keluar dari kamarku. Karena merasa diriku sudah harum—karena mandi—aku memutuskan mencari Iruka. Tidak ada Sasuke dan anak-anaknya membuat para _maid_ santai, bahkan beberapa dari mereka duduk bergosip sambil minum teh. Aku tersenyum miring, ah betapa santainya hari ini.

Langkahku menuju ke dapur, aku melirik sebentar untuk melihat keberadaan Iruka namun nihil. "Sasame-_san_, dimana Iruka?" Aku bertanya pada Sasame yang sedang mengelap piring.

Sasame menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menerawang seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Hmm, tadi Iruka-_san_ bilang dia ingin istirahat sebentar di taman belakang."

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih ya." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya lalu kembali berjalan ke taman belakang.

Aah, Ini masih jam lima sore, hari terasa sangat lama sekali. Apa karena tidak ada yang aku kerjakan, waktu jadi terasa sangat lambat. _Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya_? Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Shisui dan Obito, Naruto. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

Sesampainya di taman, mataku menangkap Iruka yang sedang menyirami bunga sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku tersenyum jahil, dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan mendekatinya. "_Boo_!"

"Akh!" Ia melompat terkaget dan menjatuhkan _watering can_ yang ia pegang. "Naruto!" Geramnya setelah melihatku.

Aku tertawa canggung menggaruk tengkukku. "Maaf, Iruka-_san_." Aku membungkuk sedalam mungkin meminta maaf. Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku. "Iruka-_san_ sepertinya hari ini kita santai sekali."

"Iya begitulah." Ia melepas sarung tangan, menepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan tangannya. "Tuan Muda sedang tidak ada jadi kita sedikit lebih santai." Ia tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sasuke-_sama_ juga bilang jika ia akan pulang larut sehingga kita tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam. Maka dari itu kita semua santai."

Sasuke dan anak-anak akan pulang larut? Oh, _hell_, entah mengapa seperti dadaku seperti tertimpa beban berat, sangat sesak. "Begitu 'kah?" Sebegitu menyenangkannya sehingga mereka menolak makan malam di rumah.

"Naruto, kau _okay_?" Aku menatap Iruka yang terlihat cemas. "Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

Aku tersenyum, namun rasanya wajahku kaku untuk itu. "Tidak kok." Aku menggeleng. "Shisui dan Obito bersama Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir pada mereka." Aku mengusap pipiku canggung. "Aku yakin mereka berdua sangat menikmati hari ini."

_Aku sangat yakin_. Apakah ada anak kecil di dunia ini yang tidak senang jika pergi bersenang-senang dengan orangtua mereka? Tentu tidak ada—atau ada, entahlah. Terutama si kembar yang baru bertemu dengan Ibu mereka. Mengingat wajah mereka saat bersama Sakura tadi sudah cukup meyakinkan aku—

—_Jika mereka tidak lagi membutuhkanku_.

Nafasku tercekat, aku segera menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan. "Iruka-_san_, se—sepertinya aku harus membereskan kamar Tuan Muda." Aku menunjuk kearah belakang, _random_. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menekan suaraku agar tidak bergetar. "Permisi."

Tanpa menatap Iruka, aku membungkuk. Secepat yang aku bisa aku berlari meninggalkan Iruka yang menyerukan namaku. Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin menjauhi orang-orang sekarang. Aku benci hal ini, ketika sisi lemahku keluar dan seperti ingin menangis sekuat mungkin.

Sama seperti ketika mengetahui Sasori membohongiku. Dia memanfaatkanku lalu membuangku ketika ia sudah tidak memerlukanku. Saat itu aku sangat kesal, sisi lemahku keluar. Aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Sekarang ketika aku menyadari jika aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, rasanya sama sakit dengan waktu itu—tidak, jauh, _jauh_, lebih sakit. Mungkin untuk kedua kalinya aku akan terbuang.

Jika saat itu Itachi adalah penyelamatku. Lalu, siapa penyelamatku sekarang? Apa mungkin Itachi akan menolongku lagi? Orangtuaku?

_Sasuke_-san? Aku tertawa miris. _Tidak mungkin_.

* * *

Aku mengedipkan mataku yang terasa perih. Sudah berapa lama aku memelototi jam dinding sehingga rasanya mataku sangat kering begini? _Dan harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu_ _mereka pulang_, _astaga_!

Aku memutar kepalaku. Sial, leherku kaku karena terlalu lama mendongkak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit, sudah selarut ini dan mereka berempat belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Terkutuklah Sasuke yang tidak mengabari aku—_err_, Iruka maksudku—kapan ia akan pulang. Shisui dan Obito 'kan tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, _God_!

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa. Yep, aku terduduk sendirian di ruang tamu menunggu mereka pulang. Beberapa pelayan sudah beristirahat, hanya ada aku, Iruka, dan satpam yang masih terjaga. Oh, kemana perginya Iruka?

Saat aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sejenak—aku sangat mengantuk—aku mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki rumah. Ah, itu mereka. Aku melirik kearah jam, menyadari jika aku sempat tertidur selama lima belas menit. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk menyambut mereka.

_Itu dia_! Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalanku ketika aku melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatiku sambil menggendong si kembar yang tertidur. Disana ada Iruka yang membawa barang-barang yang ia ambil dari bagasi.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke-_san_." Aku membungkuk hormat padanya ketika ia berada di depan pintu masuk. "Biar aku bantu membawa Shisui dan Obito ke kamar mereka."

Sasuke bukannya menjawabku, ia malah menatapku dan tatapannya membuat aku tercekat. "Tolong angkat Shisui. Obito terlalu kuat mencengkramku."

Dengan hati-hati aku membawa Shisui dalam gendonganku. Kepala anak ini tersandar di bahuku membuat aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar nafas teraturnya.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk kedalam rumah setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pamit pada Iruka. Baik aku maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Aku, entahlah, terlalu sebal melihat wajah Sasuke. Aku menguatkan dekapanku pada Shsiui.

Sesampainya di kamar si kembar aku langsung membawa Shisui ke tempat tidurnya, membariringkannya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan melepas sepatu yang ia pakai. Aku menuju lemari, mengambil piyama milik Shisui dan juga Obito. "Sasuke-_san_, biar aku yang menggantikan pakaian mereka."

Aku menatap Sasuke yang terdiam di samping ranjang Obito. Sial, ia menatapku seperti itu lagi. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku. "_E_—_etto_, Sasuke-_san_ bisa istirahat langsung."

Bulu kudukku berdiri, horor, aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke. Aku meneguk ludahku. Rasanya menggantikan baju Shisui saja sangat sulit, _ugh_.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Shisui dengan piyama aku harus mengganti pakaian Obito. Oh, aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk ini, Sasuke masih berdiri dan—_MENATAPKU DENGAN ALIS_ _MENGERUT_! Aku menggeleng. "_A_—_anou_, Sasuke-_san_, aku harus mengganti pakaian Obito."

"Hn."

Dengan jawaban singkat itu, aku dengan takut-takut mengganti pakaian Obito dengan piyama. Sesekali aku melirik Sasuke melalui ujung mataku, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, terlihat seperti mandor yang mengawasi pegawainya bekerja. Ah, aku merasakan sebulir keringat muncul di pelipisku.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya bicara. Sasuke bertanya dengan nada serendah itu, ia tidak ingin membuat anak-anaknya bangun.

"Uh, iya." Aku mengusap tengkukku canggung. "Tapi jika Sasuke-_san_ ingin sesuatu bilang saja, saya bisa lakukan sekarang."

Ia langsung menarik tanganku membuatku terdorong kedepan hampir menabraknya. "Ikut denganku sebentar." Ia menarikku kuat, memaksaku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Ouch_—! Sasuke-_san_, tunggu, aku bisa terpeleset." Protesku ketika aku hampir jatuh terpeleset. Untung pegangan Sasuke pada tanganku cukup kuat. _Tapi sangat sakit_! "Sasuke-_san_, tolong berhenti!"

Oh, ini sangat _deja vu_, dia juga pernah menarikku begini. Ini hobinya 'kah? "Ssh, jangan berisik, hampir semua orang sudah tidur."

Aku langsung membungkam mulutku. Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada memerintah yang sangat ketara. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, Sasuke ternyata membawaku ke depan kamarnya. Tunggu, tunggu! Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan _sekuhara_ padaku 'kan?

"Sa—Sasuke-_san_ jika anda ingin tidur silahkan saja." Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin melpaskan pegangan Sasuke di pergelangan tanganku. "Saya akan kembali ke kamar saya—_hiii_!"

_Terlambat_. Aku menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya, ia menarikku bersamanya masuk ke kamarnya, setelah itu ia menutup pintu itu dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara debuman keras yang membuatku menutup mata.

_Aku tidak mungkin mati disini_, _aku tidak mungkin mati disini_. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Ia berjalan kearahku melewatiku menuju ke nakas samping tempat tidur berukuran _kingsize_ miliknya. Ia mengambil _remote_ pendingin ruangan, aku bisa mendengar suara pendingin ruangan yang menyala.

"Melelahkan sekali." Dia bicara pada siapa? Aku meneguk ludahku ketika melihat Sasuke melepas _blazer_ yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya tepat ke kasur. Aku menengok sesaat pada _blazer_ itu, kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Uh, _anou_, Sasuke-_san_." Aku berdehem. Entah mengapa suaraku seperti tercekat. Ketika ia menatapku, aku tersenyum paksa. "Saya rasa—_uh_—saya tidak sepatutnya ada di kamar Sasuke-_san_."

Ia mendekat! Ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku aku langsung mundur. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin aku mundur. "Oi, kau jangan mundur begitu!"

Nada _bossy_ Sasuke tidak membuatku berhenti. Aku harus menyelamatkan diriku dari ruangan ini sebelum terjadi hal yang membuatku membayangkannya saja merinding. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jadi tolong berhenti memberontak, _Dobe_."

Aku menghentikan rontaanku. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Bi—bicara apa?" Tidak mungkin dia memecatku 'kan? Tapi tunggu, aku 'kan memang berniat untuk berhenti.

"Duduk." Aku menahan kakiku ketika Sasuke mendorongku untuk duduk di ranjangnya. "Kau—bisa tidak kau santai saja saat bersamaku?" Sasuke sepertinya jengkel. "Aku tidak akan mlakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, _Usuratonkachi_."

_Aku tidak percaya_. Tapi mata Sasuke sepertinya berusaha meyakinkanku. Bagaimana bisa matanya begitu indah—_agh_, jangan berpikir begitu! Aku mengangguk dan dengan menurut duduk disisi ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk disampingku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke, tapi bisa tidak sih dia tidak terlalu menempel denganku? Lalu kenapa hatiku _thump_ begini? Aku menunduk pasrah. Aku bukan karakter dalam _shoujo manga_.

"Terimakasih." Aku takut salah dengan apa yang aku dengar. Sasuke berterimakasih padaku? Aku menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Terimakasih. Berkatmu, masalahku dengan Sakura sudah selesai."

Ucapannya membuat ada denyutan aneh kembali di dadaku. Seperti sangat sakit dan sesak disaat bersamaan. _Masalah Sasuke_-san _dengan Sakura_-san _selesai_, _begitupula denganku_. "Ah, tidak. Sasuke-_san_ tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku." Aku mengibaskan tanganku.

Setelah ini aku akan pergi. "Jadi kalian berbaikan?" Aku seketika menutup mulutku. Naruto, dasar kau bodoh! Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Begitulah." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi—" Aku mengulum bibirku. Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Terkutuklah rasa penasaranku yang besar. "—Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_ kembali, _etto_, berhubungan lagi?"

Aku merasa sangat bodoh ketika Sasuke malah menatapku dengan wajah mengesalkannya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajahnya dengan bantal. "Berhubungan lagi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada seperti mengejek. "Tentu tidak. Kau ini meremehkanku?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Meremehkan apa?" Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkannya. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya padanya, kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan begitu?

"Kau meremehkan cintaku padamu."

Rasanya pikiranku seperti kosong. Suara _husky_ itu seperti menggema secara berulang di telingaku. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_!" Oh, tidak, pipiku terasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika aku mencintaimu?" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke bilang ia mencintaiku. _Tapi_—"Kau tetap tidak percaya padaku."

_Aku tetap menyangkalnya_. Sasuke menatapku. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan raut wajahnya sekarang ini. Ia marah, seperti menahan diri agar tidak berteriak, entahlah, sangat sulit menebaknya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu hingga kau percaya, Naruto?" Sasuke melirih. "Atau bagimu aku terlihat main-main?"

Aku menggeleng tidak yakin. "Bukan begitu." Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

_Aku menyukai Itachi_. _Aku menyukai Itachi_—itulah yang selalu aku tanamkan dalam diriku. Itachi yang menolongku, Itachi seperti _hero_ dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak pernah menyangkal perasaanku pada Itachi.

Tapi dihadapanku. Aku melihat Sasuke, tidak ada keraguan tersirat di wajahnya, alisnya mengerut seperti berusaha meyakinkan. Berapa kalipun aku mendengarnya mengucap cinta padaku, selalu aku menyangkalnya. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak menyukai Sasuke?

_AGH_, _AKU TIDAK MENGERTI_! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. Menghadapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mudah. "Sasuke-_san_, aku tahu," Aku berhenti. _Tahu apa_? Tahu ia mencintaiku? Tentu. "Hanya saja—"

"Shisui dan Obito merupakan orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku." Ia memotong ucapanku. Tentu saja aku tahu, mereka 'kan anak Sasuke. "Lalu kakakku, kemudian orangtuaku."

Ketika telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipiku, aku merasakan getaran yang aneh, seperti sesuatu yang sangat hangat menyelimutiku. "Kemudian kau." Rasanya merinding. Aku tidak tahu, tubuhku lebih bereaksi dengan sentuhan Sasuke. "Tidak ada alasan untuk aku main-main. Aku bukanlah remaja yang hanya bermain dengan perasaan."

Dimataku sekarang seperti lebih memiliki aura dewasa, _manly_, dan sangat mengejutkan, hangat. Tubuhku bergetar. "Karena dalam hidupku, aku selalu serius."

Keseriusannya selalu aku tampik, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat jahat pada Sasuke. Ia selama ini sadar jika aku hanya menganggap ungkapannya sebagai candaan. Bibirku serasa kaku, dan lidahku kelu, aku tidak bisa membalas apapun yang Sasuke katakan padaku.

_Cobalah untuk tidak menyangkal perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya_, _Naruto_.

_Itachi_-nii. Itu yang ia katakan padaku tadi 'kan? Tidak menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke?

Sasuke selalu bisa membuatku kesal. Ia selalu menggodaku—aku tidak tahu itu godaan atau bukan. Juga, bersama Sasuke membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang sangat bercampur. Pipiku bisa memanas, perutku bisa terasa sakit, senang—

—_Marah_. Marah ketika tahu jika Sasuke membawa Shisui dan Obito pergi dengan Sakura. Marah karena dia tidak pulang dan melewatkan makan malam. Rasanya ingin meraung kesal karena membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak familiar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-_san_." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Aku tahu Sasuke-_san_ menyukaiku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu—apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke-_san_."

Rasanya sedikit memalukan ketika aku bicara seperti itu. Heh, aku sangat tidak keren sekali.

Perasaanku sangat _mellow_ sekali malam ini. "Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tidak suka." Ketika aku menatap Sasuke, wajahnya seperti sangat tegang. "Aku tidak suka ketika Sakura-_san_ datang dan mengambil perhatian Shisui, Obito, juga Sasuke-_san_."

Uh, kejujuranku sangat memalukan. "Aku tahu ini seperti sangat jahat. Aku seperti orang egois. Tapi aku merasa seperti, uh, seperti—" Aku mengulum bibirku, memantapkan hatiku untuk melanjutkannya. "—seperti tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Saat ini aku berpikir, sebaiknya Sasuke tidak melihat wajahku, karena aku yakin wajahku sangat aneh. _Sangat panas_.

"Heh." Dengusannya membuatku benar-benar malu. "Ternyata benar, kau cemburu." Aku membulatkan mataku. Betapa aku bisa membayangkan seringaian Sasuke. "Kau mencintaiku, tidak salah lagi."

"Tidak—bukan begitu!" Aku langsung menyangkalnya. Siapa yang tahu ternyata sangkalanku disambut tidak baik oleh Sasuke. Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku—sama sekali tidak kasar—membuatku menatapnya.

_Sangat dekat_. Aku menahan nafasku. "Hei, jadilah pasangan hidupku, Naruto." Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan nada terendah. Sungguh, kepalaku sangat pening.

"Pasangan hidup?" Aku melirihkan kembali ucapan Sasuke. Ia membawa tanganku ke wajahnya. Adegan ini—bukan yang ada di dalam _shoujo manga_ 'kan?

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam duniaku." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. "Menjadi _center_ dalam duniaku."

Aku ingin sekali menitikan air mata. Ini—sangat romantis, sungguh. "Tidak—" Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa terburu-buru seperti ini, Sasuke-_san_." Aku berusaha menarik wajahku menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya tidak suka.

"Baik aku dan Sasuke-_san_ masih sangat asing." Aku mencoba membeberkan beberapa alasan. "Walau aku sudah hampir setahun disini, aku dan Sasuke-_san_ masih sangat asing." Aku mengeraskan ekspresi wajahku. "Dan aku masih dibawah umur, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke menampakkan wajah seperti—uh, _facepalm_? "Dibawah umur." Sasuke terkekeh miris, aku seram mendengarnya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang pedofil, _Dobe_."

_Kenyataannya kau memang seperti pedofil_. Iblis dalam hatiku tertawa puas. Tunggu, suasana romantis tadi menghilang begitu saja. "Bukan maksudku begitu." Aku berpura-pura terlihat tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya bilang, usiaku masih belum cukup untuk niat baik Sasuke-_san_."

"Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku sesegera mungkin." Keseimbanganku hilang ketika Sasuke kembali menarikku, membuat kepalaku tersandar di sela lehernya. "Aku hanya meminta kau membalas perasaanku. Tidak egois 'kan?"

Egois, sangat egois. Sangat Sasuke sekali. "Tidak." Desahku pasrah. Toh, itulah Sasuke yang aku kenal. "Itu memang sifat aslimu, Sasuke-_san_." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Tubuhku trerasa sangat ringan, seperti tanpa beban aku membiarkan Sasuke membawa kepalaku bersandar padanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa penyelesaiannya. Perasaanku pada Sasuke entah rasa suka seperti apa. Kemudian dengan Itachi. Aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa.

Ketika hidung Sasuke menyentuh wajahku, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Membiarkan diriku dibawah kendali Sasuke. Mengosongkan pikiranku. Pada akhirnya, aku merasakan kehangatan hinggap dibibirku.

"_You're the center of my life_, Naruto."

Aku tersenyum. _Terimakasih_, _Sasuke_-san.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Aah, menyenangkan bukan?" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tertawa dengan lepas. Ia menatap anak-anaknya yang sangat bersemangat sejak tadi.

"Obito suka! Obito mau main yang itu!" Obito menunjuk _merry_-_go_-_round_ yang sedang berputar sambil melompat-lompat. "Obito mau naik sama Shisui-_nii_!"

Shisui tidak menjawab, namun pancaran matanya menunjukkan ia setuju dengan adiknya. Sasuke tersenyum pada anak-anaknya. "Kalian boleh naik itu setelah kita makan malam, _okay_?"

Shisui dan Obito meraung kecewa. Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala anaknya dan menggandeng mereka berdua. "Jangan begitu. Setelah makan baru kita main lagi." Bujuknya. "Ingat, Naruto bilang kalian tidak boleh terlambat makan 'kan?"

Uchiha kecil langsung terdiam karena mendengar nama itu. Mereka mendongkak dan mengangguk menatap Ayah mereka. "_Okay_!"

Sasuke menggandeng anak-anaknya untuk mencari restoran di taman bermain itu. Mereka tahu betul betapa cerewetnya Naruto ketika menyangkut tentang si kembar. Shisui dan Obito juga ingat betul bagaimana _marah_nya Naruto mereka ketika mereka menolak untuk makan.

_Naruto marah karena ia sayang_. Begitulah yang mereka tahu. Atau seperti itu yang dikatakan Bibi Karin pada mereka.

Oh, ya, tiga Uchiha itu meninggalkan seseorang di belakang mereka bukan?

* * *

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan begitu, Obito." Sasuke mengomeli anaknya ketika melihat Obito membuang sayuran pada supnya. "_Tousan_ tidak suka jika Obito begitu."

Obito merajuk. "Tapi, tapi, _Touchan_. Itu gak enak." Obito menunjuk-nunjuk mangkuk supnya.

"Lebih enak sup buatan Naru-_chin_." Ceplos Shisui. "Aku juga gak suka ini, _Tousan_." Shisui menjauhkan mangkuk supnya. Obito mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "_Tousan_ tahu. Tapi kalian harus makan." Ia mendorong mangkuk sup itu kembali kedepan anak-anaknya. "Bukannya kalian masih ingin main disini? Besok sarapan 'kan Naruto yang buatkan."

Sakura mengaduk makan malamnya dengan kesal. "Memangnya Naruto itu hebat, ya?"

"Huh?"

Sakura membelalak kaget. Ia menatap ketiga Uchiha itu dengan pandangan serba salah. "Ah, tidak." Senyuman canggung tersungging. "_Kaasan_ sedang berpikir seberapa hebatnya Naruto itu."

Obito dan Shisui saling bertukar pandang. Mereka mengerjapkan mata. "Nalu-_tan_ itu hebaaat banget!" Obito merentangkan tangannya lebar. "Nalu-_tan_ bisa buat makanan enak!"

"Ah, begitu ya." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "_Kaasan_ juga bisa masak lho. Kalian mau coba tidak?" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat. "Kalau mau, nanti _Kaasan_ buatkan kalian bekal."

"Boleh saja." Jawab Shisui. Untuk sesaat, Sakura tersenyum senang. "Tapi kami sudah dibuatkan bekal dari Naru-_chin_." Senyuman Sakura langsung lenyap. "Kalau mau, _Kaasan_ bisa minta buatkan Naru-_chin_ masak untuk _Kaasan_."

_Naruto, Naruto, hanya Naruto yang mereka bicarakan_.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke tepat berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Kenyataan memang jika Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura, namun Sasuke masih memiliki perasaan dan etika. Membiarkan wanita pulang sendiri di larut malam bukanlah hal yang bermoral.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menunduk. Ia masih terduduk di kursi samping pngemudi, belum berniat untuk turun. "Aku sangat senang."

Sasuke diam. Matanya menatap pada sepion depan, melihat pantulan anak-anaknya yang tertidur di kursi belakang. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Begitu 'kah?" Ia melirik Sasuke semdu. "Karena orangtuamu? Anak-anak kita? Atau karena Naruto?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya—tidak berniat menjawabnya. Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_—aku masih mencintaimu." Nada suara Sakura bergetar. "Aku juga mencintai Shisui dan Obito, anak-anak kita."

"Aku tidak bisa." Balas Sasuke. "Begitu juga Shisui dan Obito. Kami bertiga tidak ada yang bisa kembali padamu, Sakura."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku istrimu, aku Ibu mereka—"

"Kau memang Ibu mereka." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "Tapi kau bukan istriku, Sakura. Mungkin dulu seandainya kau tidak meninggalkan kami—" Sasuke terdiam. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membencimu, Sakura. Betapa aku ingin menghilangkanmu dari hidupku, agar Obito dan Shisui tidak mengetahui eksistensimu."

Sakura bergetar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun itu tidak membuat pria tampan itu berhenti. "Namun seseorang menyadarkanku sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa selamanya memendam rasa benci itu. Aku tidak bisa selamanya membiarkan Shisui dan Obito tidak mengetahui siapa Ibu mereka." Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Karena kau Ibu mereka."

"Sasuke-_kun_," Lirih Sakura.

"Tapi kau bisa melihat sendiri, bukan?" Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Shisui dan Obito memang menyayangimu. Namun mereka tidak bisa melupakan orang yang merawat dan mencintai mereka."

Sakura tertunduk lesu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merenungi sikapnya selama ini. "Maaf." Lirih Sakura. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Aku juga minta maaf akan perlakuan kasarku." Sakura terdongkak, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata melebar. "Jadi kita impas setelah ini."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Tidak. Sasuke-_kun_ sama sekali tidak salah." Ucapnya. Ia melongok ke kursi belakang. "Setelah ini, apa masih boleh aku menemui Shisui dan Obito?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab sang pria tampan. "Tapi diantara aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan lebih selain teman." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat mutlak. "Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

Untuk sesaat Sakura termenung menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu ikut tersenyum. "Iya."

Ya, Sakura tahu betul akan hal itu.

* * *

**Center of my life**, for some reason, saya suka banget pas Sasuke ngomong itu, haha. Kamu tampan sekali Sasuke.

Saya berhutang beribu maaf pada Sakura. Saya tidak ada maksud untuk bashing dia, tapi memang dia dapat peran seperti itu disini *bow*

Saya juga sangat _sangat_ meminta maaf, fic ini benar-benar lambat update, maaf *bow*

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau menunggu dan masih mau membaca fic ini :)

**Thanks a lot for**:

**D'angel, chika kyuchan, Novalia Airis, yulimizan2, Nayuya, witchsong, Ai no Est, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ikatriplesblingers, shiraishi connan, ryouta suke, Kucing Gendut, gnagyu, Dewi15, Aoi Itsuka, Guest(1), InmaGination, annisa . ajja . 39, Hyull, Sasunaru, nazuchi ritsu, cinya, retvianputri12, yunaucii, liaajahfujo, Meli Channie, ChubbyMinland, Guest(2), Harpaairiry, youngnoona, , Guest(3), Ichijo sena, Aiko Vallery, cissy, tanochan, BLUEFIRE0805, versetta, ChulZzinPang, lusy jaeger ackerman, ikka-chan, Kuaci Hamtaro, Kyutiesung, choikim1310, Guest(4), julia nita sifa prabarani, Rifda599, zzzz, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, k-i-d 4y, lovely . win . 758, viO, Kyu, 10, tyachan13, efi . astuti. 1, Guest(5), kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Shuu-chan, Guest(6), yuyu, Guest(7), Uchimaki Sazuna, kyurielf, Yun Ran Livianda, Jonah Kim, reader-kun, nia uzumaki, Habibah794, kaclouds1, B-Rabbit Aito, Fuuin SasuNaru, cheonsa19, yanchocho, Hiori Fuyumi, D, Guest(8), Guest(9), Alysaexostans, dewaagustasuryatno, ayuo, Wazuka Arihyoshi, Kaguya-Chan, kwinbiy, asyifaaulia31, BlueSky04, ryu ryu, Guest(10), LissyLiss, Guest(11), Guest(12), Anyone, HaniShin, Elan, fraukreuz64.**

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca, fav/follow, atau review fic ini, kalian benar-benar membuat saya senang.

Saya minta maaf untuk lambatnya update fic ini, saya usahakan bisa lebih cepat untuk next chapter *bow*

Untuk yang tidak login, maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya benar-benar berterimakasih, tidak bohong :')

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau membaca, saya cinta kalian *hugkisshug*

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan atau saran, bahkan koreksi tentang fanfic silahkan bisa pm, sehingga saya bisa membalasnya :D saya senang kalau bisa berteman dengan kalian XD

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Please wait for the next chapter. Thank you so much guys, love ya :D


	15. Maybe

Jadi setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke melamarku dengan tidak romantis—err—sebenarnya dia tidak melamarku sih. _Okay_, aku benahi kembali narasiku tadi, kami menjalankan hari-hari normal seperti biasa. Biasa itu maksudnya si kembar yang masih tetap nakal dan sering menggangguku, Sasuke yang sekarang entah mengapa _clingy_ sekali padaku, dan Iruka juga pelayan lain yang sekarang sering menggodaku.

_Terkadang aku bertanya pada Tuhan_, _kenapa hidupku berubah sederastis ini_. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Dua minggu setelah Sakura datang kerumah ini, ia sepertinya belum berniat mengunjungi rumah Sasuke juga anak-anaknya tinggal. Namun, ia pernah menelfon untuk mengetahui keadaan Shisui dan Obito, hanya sekali.

Aku tidak tahu jelas bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Sasuke hanya bilang padaku jika mereka sudah berbaikan dan masalah mereka selesai. Aku juga tidak mau terbawa terlalu dalam dengan masalah mereka, namun aku masih penasaran.

Tapi aku percaya ketika Sasuke bilang ia mencintaiku. Aku tidak membantahnya, aku tidak ingin menyangkalnya. Juga aku akan memastikan perasaanku pada Sasuke itu sebetulnya seperti apa. Lalu untuk Itachi—

—_ASTAGA KENAPA MASALAHKU SEPERTINYA BANYAK SEKALI_!

Oh, ya, satu hal lagi, hobi Sasuke yang baru adalah sering mengajak anak-anaknya dan aku untuk berjalan-jalan keluar hanya berempat. Aaah, betapa kami seperti keluarga kecil—oi, tunggu, pikiran darimana itu?

Seperti sekarang ini, kami sedang menikmati waktu di sore hari dengan duduk di sebuah bangku cafe tepat disamping jendela besar yang memantulkan keindahan kota. Dengan secangkir teh dan sepotong _cheesecake_ benar-benar membuat hidupku bahagia.

Shisui duduk disampingku, Obito duduk disamping Sasuke, mereka berdua menikmati _Cantaloupe Sherbet_ sebagai cemilan sore hari mereka dengan sangat senang. Sasuke juga tampak menikmati _espresso_ miliknya sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu di _notebook_ miliknya.

Menjadi pengasuh di keluarga Uchiha benar-benar sangat enak. Entah ini hanya aku atau yang lain juga begitu? Hal yang tidak mengenakkan hanyalah ketika si kembar mulai nakal kembali dan memusingkan diriku.

_Cheesecake_ di piringku tinggal satu suapan lagi, ketika aku mencoba menikmati suapan terakhirku, mataku menangkap dua sosok orang yang sangat aku kenali.

_What the_—! Mataku memelototi mereka dengan seksama. _In the name of hell_, jangan bilang padaku kalau si rambut merah dan cokelat itu adalah—

Kiba dan Gaara.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Nanny Candidate © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**Pairing**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Warning!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 15 : Maybe_

.

.

* * *

Tubuhku melemas serasa tulang-tulangku ditarik keluar oleh Ryuk—itu _shinigami_. Aku ingin sekali menggosok mataku kuat-kuat dan memastikan dua orang yang aku lihat itu hanyalah fatamorgana, atau _genjutsu_, atau apapun itu asal mereka tidaklah nyata.

Aku meringis. Bukannya aku tidak suka melihat mereka, aku sangat rindu pada mereka, hanya saja _timing_nya sangat tidak tepat. Aku masih menyembunyikan identitasku yang asli pada Sasuke, dan seluruh dunia ini—terkesan berlebihan—jika aku adalah putra tunggal Namikaze Minato yang diusir karena hal bodoh yang aku lakukan. Jika saja Sasuke tahu mungkin—_AKU AKAN DI TENDANG DARI RUMAHNYA_!

_Tidak_, _tidak_, _itu tidak boleh terjadi_! Aku tidak mau menggelandang, dan lagi aku tidak mau Sasuke membenciku. Dengan kaku aku menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatap intens layar _notebook_nya, lalu si kembar yang masih sibuk dengan cemilan mereka mereka.

Ketika aku menengok dua orang yang aku kenali sebagai Gaara dan Kiba itu, mereka berjalan kearahku. Andai kalian tahu bagaimana kerasnya aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar mereka tidak melihatku.

Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan jarang sekali menyertaiku. Mata kami bertemu dan itu artinya mereka sudah melihatku. _Crap_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Dengan panik aku memberikan isyarat pada mereka untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Aku mengibaskan tanganku pada mereka dan menunjuk kearah berlawanan denganku. _Jangan kesini_, _kalian pergi kesana_, _jangan menemuiku_.

"Bukannya itu Naruto?" _Holy mother shit_! Aku ingin menghantam wajahku pada meja. Kiba dengan segala ketidak pekaannya. Bagaimana aku lupa dengan ketidakpekaan Kiba, dia tidak mengerti sinyal-sinyal atau sandi-sandi apapun. Ia malah dengan santai menunjuk kearahku dan melambaikan tangan. "Oi, Naruto."

Tahan aku untuk tidak melemparkan potongan _cheesecake_ terakhirku ke kepala sahabatku itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Pura-pura tidak kenal saja lah.

"Siapa mereka?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan ditengah kepanikanku. Ia tidaklah menatapku, ia menatap kearah Kiba dan Gaara yang—_SEMAKIN DEKAT KESINI_!

Mulutku terkatup dan terbuka, betapa tubuhku terasa sangat dingin dan kaku. Masih hidup 'kah aku? "Naruto? Ah, benar kau ternyata Naruto!"

_Kiba_, _tidak bisa_ '_kah_ _kau mengerti situasiku sekarang ini_? Aku membatin sedih. "Kau kenal mereka, Naruto?" Bisikkan pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat aku meringis. Haha, tentu aku mengenal mereka, _sangat_.

Sebaiknya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sial, mereka semua menatapku, membuatku merasakan lambungku seperti diperas. "Kau benar Naruto 'kan?" Kiba kembali memanggil namaku. "Kenapa dia diam saja?"

"Mereka itu—" Ucapan Sasuke membuat aku memfokuskan diriku padanya. "—Sabaku no Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba 'kan?"

_GEH_! Aku bagaikan tersambar petir ketika Sasuke menyebut nama kedua sahabatku. _Dia tahu_ _mereka_! Sasuke menunjuk Gaara. "Kau kekasih Neji." Lalu menunjuk Kiba. "Kau pasti kekasih Shikamaru."

_BAHKAN DIA TAHU SHIKAMARU_! Batinku sudah menjerit tidak karuan. _What the hell wrong in_ _this world_? Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku paham jika Sasuke mengenal Gaara, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Neji. Tapi, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga?

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Uchiha-_san_." Gaara dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi menunduk sopan pada Sasuke. Ah, sapaan itu, berarti mereka benar-benar sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin saja Gaara lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke?

Sementara sahabatku yang satunya mengerjap menatap Gaara dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_. Nama saya Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba menunduk hormat. "Saya sungguh senang anda mengenal saya. Maaf jika saya lancang, anda kolega Shikamaru?"

Melihat Kiba yang begitu formal membuatku ingin tertawa di depan wajahnya. Aku jarang sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Kiba itu tipe yang sama denganku—sama-sama urakan, sama-sama _I_-_don't_-_care_-_with_-_the_-_world_.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Shikamaru adalah temanku, kami beberapa kali keluar bersama." Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka dan menjawabnya dengan nada sopan. Entah mengapa aku sebal sekarang jika Sasuke mudah mengumbar senyum begitu. Bisa saja Kiba dan Gaara jatuh cinta pada mereka—_NO_! "Ah, silahkan duduk disini bersama kami."

Aku panik bukan main ketika Sasuke menawarkan mereka duduk bersama kami. Ia memanggil _waiter_ untuk meminta kursi tambahan. _Are_, _apa-apaan semua ini_? Entah mengapa ketika aku melihat, mereka berdua dengan santai bergabung duduk bersama kami.

"Shikamaru banyak bercerita tentang kau. Ia bilang padaku jika ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik dan manis. Ternyata ia benar." Betapa aku tertawa keras dalam hati ketika Sasuke memuji Kiba. _Yeah_, baik dan manis _my ass_. Andai saja ia tahu betapa bawel Kiba itu.

Aku tidak cemburu, ini bukan cemburu, tolong jangan salah sangka, _ugh_.

"Ah, begitu 'kah?" Kiba tertawa, ia tersipu dan menggaruk pipinya. Entah dia terpesona dengan senyum Sasuke atau karena Shikamaru yang membicarakannya. Sialan kau Kiba, aku benar-benar kesal. Andai Shikamaru ada disini.

_Geh_! Aku tersentak ketika Gaara dengan lekat menatapku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kakiku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Rasanya ingin sekali aku kabur dari mereka berdua.

"Lalu, Sabaku-_kun_?" Sasuke memanggil Gaara. _Haah_, syukurlah, kini tatapan tajam Gaara sudah teralih pada Sasuke. "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu juga Neji?"

"Aku baik, begitupun dengan Neji. Ia akhir-akhir ini sedikit sibuk dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya keluar kota." Dari wajah dan nada suara Gaara aku bisa tahu jika ia malas menjawab. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya _bad mood_ begitu, mungkin aku atau Neji. Dia sedikit sensitif jika ada yang me_mention_ kekasihnya itu.

"Uchiha-_san_ sepertinya sedang bersantai, ya?" Tubuhku kembali menegang ketika Gaara menatapku. "Bersama anak-anakmu?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Begitulah." Jawabnya santai. "Ah, ini anak-anakku. Ini Shisui." Ia menunjuk pada Shisui. Kemudian ia beralih pada Obito. "Lalu yang ini Obito. Mereka berdua kembar."

"Salam kenal." Duo Uchiha cilik itu menyapa dengan hormat. Aku harus bangga pada mereka berdua, sepertinya.

"Lalu dia—" Tubuhku menegang ketika Sasuke berniat memperkenalkanku pada dua sahabat baikku yang jelas-jelas sudah mengenalku. Mereka berdua itu tahu semua kebaikanku, bahkan semua keburukanku juga mereka tahu—_okay_, mereka berdua biasanya menyindir keburukanku.

"Kalian saling mengenal 'kan?" Jika saja bisa, aku ingin sekali memiliki pintu kemana saja agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini. _As expected_, Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi, dia sangat peka. "Benar 'kan, Naruto?"

Aku menunduk. Jari-jariku menarik-narik kaus yang aku pakai. Entah harus aku jawab seperti apa pertanyaan Sasuke, aku benar-benar mati kutu sekarang ini. "Umm, _etto_—"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kiba seolah menyembur begitu saja. "Kenapa keadaannya _awkward_ begini?"

_He he he_. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Mungkin jika ini _anime_, akan ada burung gagak terbang diatas kepalaku. Kiba itu sangat tidak peka, tidak sadar situasi dan atmosfir, dia harus _to the_ _point_ dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas dari Gaara. "_Don't_ _mind_." Ia menepuk pundak sahabatku yang tidak peka itu. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana, Uchiha-_san_. Mungkin dia—" Gaara menunjukku dengan wajahnya. Sial, dia kesal padaku. "—seharusnya lebih dulu menjelaskan."

"Aku—eh?" Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup, begitu terus. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Haha, Nalu-_tan_ milip banget sama ikan koi yang ada di kolam itu, Shisui-_nii_." Obito tertawa dengan keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aku. _Kuso gaki_, tidak bisa 'kah kalian tenang, pikiranku sedang kacau, _argh_!

"Oh, iya." _KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUINYA SHISUI_! Tanganku bergerak gatal ingin mencubit pipi mereka. "Mirip sekali dengan ikan koi itu, yang tidak bergerak pas aku tekan-tekan perutnya."

"Apa?" Aku memekik mendengar pengakuan polos Shisui. "Jadi kalian berdua yang menyebabkan ikan-ikan di kolam itu mati?" Aku menatap penuh tuduhan pada dua mahluk nakal itu. "Kalian memencetnya? Ya ampun, Shisui, Obito!"

Jadi ketika aku selesai menyirami bunga lusa lalu, aku berniat memberi makan ikan-ikan koi yang menghiasi kolam ikan di rumah Sasuke. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat ikan-ikan indah itu mengambang-ngambang, nyawa mereka telah tiada. "Kalian, menyiksa binatang itu tidak baik!"

Mereka yang merupakan pelakunya menciut. Aku menatap tajam Shisui dan Obito. "Huwaa, maaf Nalu-_tan_, itu semua salah Shisui-_nii_." Obito menunjuk sang kakak. "Dia yang masuk kedalam kolam ikan telus pencet semua ikannya."

"Kenapa aku?" Shisui membantah tidak setuju. "Ini semua salah Obito, dia yang suruh aku, katanya dia ingin tahu isi perut ikan."

Oh, lihat anak siapa mereka. Aku menatap Sasuke dan menyenggol sikunya, menyuruh Sasuke yang bicara pada dua anaknya yang nakal itu. Sasuke berdehem. "Kalian tidak boleh begitu. Itu namanya menyiksa binatang dan itu tidak boleh."

"Maaf." Si kembar menunduk dengan aura penuh penyesalan. Jika sudah seperti ini, baik aku maupun Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik, tidak bisa memarahi mereka lagi. Aku menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ah, anak-anakmu sangat lucu sekali." Kiba berseru, matanya berbinar menatap si kembar. Oh, aku tahu tatapan itu, seperti saat ia menatap Akamaru, anjing kesayangan Kiba. Jangan bilang padaku kalau Kiba menganggap si kembar adalah anak anjing?

"Kalian berempat seperti keluarga." Komentar Gaara benar-benar membuatku membatu. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara semudah itu dengan wajah _flat_ tanpa dosa? "Mungkin, kalian sudah menjalin hubungan lebih?"

_Apa maksudnya dengan lebih_? Oi, Gaara, sesekali tahanlah dirimu untuk tidak mengatakan hal spontan dan mengejutkan seperti itu.

"Mungkin begitu." Aku sontak menatap Sasuke yang menerawang sebentar. "Aku sudah melamarnya."

"_AAAA_—Sasuke-_san_!" Aku sontak mengangkat kedua tanganku berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tidak berkata lebih aneh dari itu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal macam-macam di depan si kembar, tidak tahu 'kah ia jika anaknya itu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar? Sial, betapa panasnya wajahku, betapa inginnya aku membenturkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah mendapat—_OUCH_!" Kiba menjerit kesakitan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ah, sepertinya Gaara melakukan sesuatu padanya. "Gaara, kenapa kau—"

"Jadi, kalian bertiga—" Sasuke menatap aku dan kedua sahabatku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "—tidak diragukan lagi saling mengenal. _Mind to tell me something_?"

Mataku beradu pandang pada kedua sahabatku. Sudah terlanjur basah, apa sebaiknya aku jujur pada Sasuke? Tapi, aku masih belum yakin. Ada dua opsi dibayanganku jika aku jujur pada Sasuke. Satu; Sasuke menerimanya begitu saja. Dua; Sasuke malah akan membenciku karena aku membohonginya.

Opsi kedua benar-benar sangat menakutkan dan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Jika hubunganku dengan Sasuke menjadi buruk—ah, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

"_Anou_, Sasuke-_san_." Aku beralih memandang Sasuke dengan ragu. "Bisakah aku meminta waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka."

Sasuke menatapku tidak yakin, kilat matanya curiga dan ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang aku rasa, "Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan menceritakannya pada Sasuke-_san_."

Aku berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata namun juga dengan tatapanku. "Baiklah." Sasuke menyetujuinya, meski diiringi desahan panjang dan raut wajah tidak suka. "Aku dan anak-anak akan menunggumu."

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke-_san_!" Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku, tubuhku membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

Gaara dan Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Aku berjalan di depan mereka dan memberi mereka isyarat untuk mengikutiku. Aku tidak mau perbincanganku dengan mereka nanti di dengar oleh Sasuke jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafe.

"Aku sungguh terkejut." Desahan panjang aku keluarkan. Aku seperti menahan nafas sedaritadi dan ini cukup membuatku sedikit lega. "Melihat kalian benar-benar membuatku terkejut dan seperti jiwaku tersedot."

Aku mendengar Gaara yang mendecak kesal, begitupula dengan Kiba. Mereka menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak dibagian luar kafe. Begitupun denganku, kini aku menghadap mereka berdua.

"Harusnya kami yang bilang begitu." Kiba menggerutu. "Kau tidak memberi kami kabar selama beberapa bulan, aku bahkan menyangka jika kau menjadi korban pembunuhan dan berniat mencantumkan namamu dalam daftar seribu anak hilang di dunia!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang tapi aku benar-benar menatap Kiba dengan pandangan aneh. "_Seriously_, Kiba. Kau ini Ibuku atau apa?"

"Oh, kau ingat jika kau punya Ibu ternyata." Dengan angkuh Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Oh, perkataannya benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Tentu saja aku ingat jika aku memiliki orangtua, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orangtuaku, yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Suaraku jauh lebih tinggi menyahut Gaara. "Aku selalu mengingat orangtuaku—juga kalian." Kata yang terakhir itu aku ucapkan dengan nada lebih rendah. "Kau harusnya tidak berkata begitu, kejam tahu!"

"Kalau begitu sana temui orangtuamu, bodoh." Aku meringkut mendengar sentakan Gaara. Kami, rasanya aku ingin menangis. "Bukannya terus menghindari mereka juga menghindari kami. Kau pikir kami semua tidak khawatir padamu?"

Aku menunduk, bibir bawahku sengaja aku kulum untuk mengurangi rasa takutku, telapak tanganku juga dengan erat mencengkram _jeans_ yang aku pakai. "Maaf." Lirihku. "Aku bukannya menghindar. Hanya saja—"

"Kau takut 'kan?" Gaara kembali bertanya dengan sarkastik. "Kau takut bertemu orangtuamu karena bisa saja kau kena omel lagi atau bahkan tidak boleh kembali?"

Dengan perlahan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kau 'kan belum tahu jika mencobanya, Naruto. Astaga, kenapa kau jadi _coward_ begini sih?"

Aku bukan pengecut, hanya saja—uh, bagaimana ya, aku tidak berani menemui orangtuaku. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana Ayah marah padaku dan ekspresi kekecewaan Ibu, itu benar-benar membuatku sakit. Juga rasa malu karena aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan tentang Sasori. Namun tidak dapat aku pungkiri—

—_aku merindukan mereka_.

_Darn it_, Gaara, kau membuatku menjadi _flashback_.

"_Maa_, _maa_, tenangkan dirimu dulu, Gaara." Kiba berusaha menenangkan sahabatku yang galak itu. Ia menepuk-mepuk pundak kita. "Aku tahu kau kesal karena si bodoh itu tidak memberi kabar pada kita." Aku langsung protes ketika ia menyebutku bodoh.

"Tapi baik kau dan aku merindukannya. Jadi jangan marah-marah, aku benci suasana seperti tadi." Lanjutan dari ucapan Kiba benar-benar membuatku tersentuh.

"Kiba." Aku menyebut nama sahabatku dengan penuh haru. "Aaah, kau bertambah dewasa sekarang ya?"

"_What_?" Kiba memandangku dengan tidak suka. "Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu." Aku tersenyum canggung dan mengibaskan tanganku. "Hanya saja—Kiba semakin bijaksana, haha."

Mungkin hanya aku yang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Sejak awalpun Gaara yang selalu lebih dewasa dari kami berdua, terkadang aku dan Kiba sama kekanakkannya. Namun aku salah, akulah yang tidak pernah matang dalam berpikir.

"Sepertinya kau dan Uchiha-_san_ sangat intim sekali." Tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik ketika mendengar komentar Gaara. "Coba aku ingat; dia sudah melamarmu? Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku merutuk ketika merasakan pipiku memanas. "Ah, benar-benar!" Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Sepertinya dia akan melewati kita, Gaara. Aah, tidak adil kalau kau menikah duluan, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya—" Sontak aku berteriak. "—belum, aku belum mau dan siap untuk menikah."

"Oi, oi, apa-apaan wajah memerahmu." Kiba tertawa nyaring menggodaku. "Wajahmu dan rambut Gaara sangat mirip—merahnya haha."

"Hei!" _Pfft_, Gaara langsung menjitak kepala Kiba, membuat sang pecinta anjing itu merintih kesakitan. Jangan pernah mengejek Gaara, dia itu galak, sungguh.

"Aku sungguh kaget kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain." Kedua sahabatku itu memandang heran. "Kalian dengan Sasuke-_san_. Uh—sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sih jika Neji mengenal Sasuke-_san_. Aku bertemu dengan Neji waktu itu."

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, karena waktu itu Neji mengajakku." Gaara terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat, yang jelas aku tahu wajahnya."

"Kalau aku sih tidak tahu dia itu siapa." Ceplos Kiba dengan santai. "Aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan kenalan Shikamaru, yah begitulah." Ia mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli.

"Kembali lagi pada inti permasalahan. Kau sudah dilamar?" Gaara dengan pertanyaan anehnya kembali. "Oh, aku jadi ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai Ayah dari anak-anak asuhmu?"

"Oh, aku juga mengingatnya!" Kiba menyambar setuju. "Kalau diingat lagi, dulu kau memanggil anak-anak asuhmu dengan iblis atau apa begitu, tapi tadi aku lihat kau seperti Ibu mereka."

"Hei! Aku bukan Ibu! Aku ini laki-laki. Laki-laki!" Aku menerjang Kiba untuk menarik pipinya. "Uh, terlalu banyak yang terjadi setelah aku keluar dari rumah—" Gaara menatapku intens. "—aku belum mau menikah, Gaara. _Please_, hentikan tatapan itu." Desahan berat keluar dariku.

"Kau sudah dilamar, tadi Uchiha-_san_ bilang bukan?" Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya pada Gaara sehingga dia berhenti menggodaku? Oh, ayolah, Sasuke tidak melamarku! Jika malam itu ucapan Sasuke merupakan sebuah lamaran, itu adalah lamaran yang paling tidak romantis.

_Uh_, _sebenarnya romantis_.

Fokus, Naruto, jangan memikirkan itu dulu. "Memang benar aku tidak menyukai anak kecil. Namun dalam waktu hampir setahun, mengurus mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Sejak mulai aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan mereka, sekarang sudah menjadi sangat biasa. Dari tidak suka menjadi tidak masalah. Awalnya ingin sekali mereka menghilang dari hidupku, sekarang malah seperti aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka.

_Kejam sekali kenyataan ini_.

Aku terkekeh miris. "Uh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini." Dengan canggung aku menggaruk pipiku. "Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu apa aku benar-benar menyukai mereka—Sasuke-_san_ juga anak-anaknya. Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri."

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah membuka sesi curahan hati pada kedua sahabatku. Gawat, mereka menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah aku ini alien yang datang untuk menghancurkan bumi.

"Pffft, bodoh seperti biasanya bukan?"

"Hm. Selalu."

"APA?" Aku menggeram tidak suka mendengar komentar mereka dan memukul meja. Rasanya sebiji urat menonjol dipelipisku. "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari kalian tahu!"

"Bahkan kami saja bisa melihat jika kau menyayangi anak-anak itu, _baka_-_kinpatsu_." Kiba tertawa lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya. _Eww_. "Kau masih tidak sadar juga atau kau menyangkal? Kau ini sebenarnya _tsundere_?"

_Tsundere_? Aku? Tentu saja bukan! Aku bukan _tsundere_, jika ada yang _tsundere_ diantara kami bertiga pastilah Gaara. Aku sontak menatap Gaara dan dibalas dengan tajam olehnya. "Apa?"

"Dia yang _tsundere_, bukan aku." Aku menunjuk Gaara dengan ibu jariku. Setelah itu aku dihadiahi pukulan manis di pundakku. "Ouch, Gaara, sakit tahu! Aku ini anti kekerasan."

Gaara menggerutu dalam tarikan nafas cepat. Aku dan Kiba hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Ucap Gaara dengan mendadak. "Uchiha Sasuke itu, menurut pendapatku dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak seperti Sasori dulu yang hanya memanfaatkanmu." Wajahku berkerut kesal ketika mendengar nama itu.

"_Somehow_, aku juga bisa merasakannya." Kiba menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum. "Dari cara ia memandangmu dan bicara denganmu, aku bisa tahu jika itu cinta."

Aku termangu. Bukan masalah itu, aku tahu jika Sasuke sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, atau mencintaiku, atau menyayangiku, apapun itu namanya. Aku yang jadi masalah disini.

"Masalahnya ada padaku." Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri sambil menatap nanar kedua sahabatku. "Aku tidak tahu aku ini betul suka pada Sasuke-_san_ atau tidak." Aku menyendu. "Aku merasa sangat kejam karena perasaanku masih terombang-ambing begini sementara Sasuke-_san_ sangat serius denganku."

Karena aku sedang dihadapkan dengan orang yang bersungguh-sungguh denganku namun aku hanya setengah hati itu benar-benar tindakan yang paling kejam.

Setiap kali aku ingin memantapkan hatiku untuk memilih Sasuke entah mengapa bayangan Itachi yang menolongku langsung terlintas. Namun ketika aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jika aku menyukai Itachi, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh langsung menepisnya.

_Jadi yang benar yang mana_?! Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Jika saja bisa, aku ingin bicara dengan hatiku sendiri agar konsisten dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau harus berpikir sekeras itu untuk membalas perasaan seseorang." Aku menoleh kearah Kiba yang berbicara begitu. Ia menatap langit yang membentang luas diatas kami. "Bukannya tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk jatuh cinta—benar 'kan?"

Aku mengerjap. "Heh?" Kebingungan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Be—Begitu ya?"

Kiba menatapku. Wajahnya sama seperti biasa namun kilat matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. "Jika kau jatuh cinta maka itu akan terjadi dengan sendirinya." Ia berucap mantap. "Terkadang jika kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk memikirkan hal itu malah kau malah tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Kepalaku benar-benar bekerja dengan keras untuk menyaring apa yang Kiba katakan. "_Make it simple_, _please_."

Kiba mendesah berat sementara Gaara mengomentari kebodohanku. Astaga, terimakasih kalian semua yang malah mengejekku. Aku mendengus dengan kasar.

"Jadi intinya, kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk jatuh cinta pada Uchiha-_san_." Nada suara Kiba yang tinggi membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah kami. "Biarkan mengalir begitu saja dan kau akan menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Ah, ya, sekarang aku paham—"Tapi," Aku menunduk. "Aku ingin segera membalas perasaan Sasuke-_san_. Dia sangat serius denganku dan wajahnya ketika berhadapan denganku seperti ia sedang terluka."

"Aku selalu menepis perasaannya, menyangkalnya, dan seperti mempermainkannya." Wajah tampan Sasuke, walau seperti menggodaku namun aku tahu ia menahan perasaan sakit hati karenaku. "Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke-_san_ begitu."

Ibuku pernah mengajariku untuk tidak membuat orang lain sakit hati karena perbuatan kita. Aku sendiri pernah mengalami sakit hati itu, ketika kita mencintai namun tidak terbalas. Itu adalah salah satu hal menyakitkan dalam hidup ini.

_Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan_—_lagi_.

"Biarkan orang itu tahu tentang apa yang kau rasakan." Gaara menopang wajah dengan tangannya dan menatapku. "Kau tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi, kau tidak mau melihatnya terluka seperti itu, bukankah sedikitnya kau sudah menyukai Sasuke?"

"Benarkah?" Aku sontak mencondongkan tubuhku pada Gaara. "Benar begitu?"

Gaara sepertinya merasa risih hingga mendorong wajahku menjauh dan membuatku duduk kembali dengan benar. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, bodoh. Seperti yang Kiba katakan, biarkan mengalir begitu saja. Perasaanmu pada Sasuke mungkin perasaan suka. _Mungkin_."

"Kami tidak mau kau menyesal, Naruto." Kiba meninju pelan pundakku. "Kau yang ragu-ragu begini sangat tidak kau sekali." Aku tersentak mendengar Kiba berucap begitu. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik atau kau akan kehilangan orang yang terbaik untukmu."

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke langsung melemparkan pertanyaan ketika aku kembali. Ia menatapku sngat lekat, rasanya lambungku perih ditatap seperti itu.

Aku masih berdiri, tidak ada niatan untuk duduk. Telapak kakiku bergerak gelisah, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. "Aah, begitulah." Mataku menjelajah menatap ke kanan dan kiri, atas dan bawah, apapun itu yang penting tidak menatap mata Sasuke.

_Are_, _entah mengapa aura disekelilingnya hitam gelap_, _dan jelek sekali_.

"_Too clingy_." Sasuke mendengus. Aku menggumam kebingungan. "Kau terlalu _clingy_ dengan teman-temanmu."

Mulutku terbuka, tidak tahu ingin membalas apa. _Clingy_ katanya? Mereka 'kan teman-temanku jadi wajar jika aku begitu pada mereka. Masa iya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka? Itu malah lebih aneh—tapi tunggu! Dia memperhatikanku dengan Gaara dan Kiba tadi?

"Kita pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya begitu juga si kembar. Aku menggeleng tidak paham. Tanganku langsung menggandeng tangan si kembar. Shisui di sebelah kiriku berjalan dengan tenang, Obito disebelah kananku bersenandung riang disela jalannya.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di depan kami. Punggung berbalut kemeja _donker_ itu sangat tegap. Ada desiran aneh di dadaku ketika menyadari betapa tampannya orang itu. Aku yakin tidak ada yang percaya dia adalah Ayah dari dua orang anak. Sasuke sangat tampan.

Aku mendesah. Kenapa bisa orang seperti Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku yang tidak berguna ini?

* * *

Malam hari aku menemani Shisui dan Obito di kamar mereka. Setelah memastikan perlengkapan sekolah mereka sudah siap di dalam tas, aku menggiring mereka untuk tidur.

"_Nee_, Naru-_chin_." Aku tersenyum pada Shisui yang memanggilku. Tanganku dengan sigap membenahi topi tidurnya. "Naru-_chin_ lelah tidak?"

Mataku membulat bingung. "Lelah? Tentu saja, ini 'kan sudah malam." Jawabku. Langkahku beralih pada ranjang Obito dimana ia sudah membaringkan diri dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

"Bukan itu maksud aku." Shisui membalas dengan nada tidak sukanya. "Naru-_chin_ lelah tidak mengurus kami berdua?"

"Nalu-_tan_ 'kan selalu temani kami." Obito menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajahku, membawanya mendekat dengan wajahnya. Oi, apa-apaan semua ini?

"Whoa—" Aku tersentak kaget ketika Obito mendaratkan ciuman di pipiku—ciumannya sangat basah, air liurnya menempel di pipiku. "Obito-_chan_ jangan pakai liur begitu." Aku menarik wajahku menjauh dan segera mengusap pipiku yang basah. Ah, sial bocah cilik yang satu ini.

"Aku juga mau cium Naru-_chin_!" Aku tidak sempat menghentikan Shisui yang loncat dari kasurnya dan beralih pada kasur Obito.

"Shisui-_chan_, jangan tidur di—" Ia menaiki ranjang Obito dan mendorong adiknya agar memberi ia ruang di kasur Obito. "—sini. Shisui-_chan_, sudah malam, kembali ke kasurmu."

"Gak mau." Aku tersentak ketika Shisui menarik wajahku dan tanpa basa-basi mencium pipiku dengan bunyi _smooch_ yang menggema di ruangan ini.

"Uuh." Aku meraung sebal. Pipiku sekarang basah karena Shisui dan liurnya. Harus berapa kali aku membersihkan pipiku dari liur mereka? "Sudah dong, kalau mau cium jangan sampai basah begini."

"_Niitan_ jangan disini, pelgi sana." Mereka tidak mempedulikan ucapanku, _great_. Obito mendorong kuat Shisui agar jatuh dari kasurnya. Aku dengan segera menangkap tubuh Shisui yang limbung hampir terjatuh.

"Obito-_chan_, tidak baik mendorong kakakmu begini." Aku menggendong Shisui. Dengan hati-hati aku menashatinya bermaksud tidak membuatnya sakit hati. "Nanti kakakmu jatuh, kepalanya bisa sakit lho."

Shisui langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dengan kuat. "Shisui-_chan_, tidur di kasurmu, ya?" Tanpa bermaksud untuk mendengar jawabannya, aku langsung membawa anak ini kembali pada tempat tidurnya.

Aku membaringkan Shisui dengan perlahan. Aku benahi letak bantalnya, dan aku selimuti tubuhnya. "Nah, ayo sekarang kalian tidur ya."

"Uuh, mau ditemani Nalu-_tan_." Obito merengek dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Itu lucu, sangat. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu padaku! Apa dia ingin meluluhkan hatiku?

"Aku 'kan selalu menemani kalian." Aku berjalan mendekati nakas yang memisahkan kedua ranjang mereka. Aku menyalakan lampu tidur dan kemudian berjalan menuju sakelar untuk mematikan lampu kamar. "Tidur, tidur. Besok kalian sekolah. Aku akan menunggu kalian sampai tidur."

Mereka tidak menyahutiku dan aku sadar mereka telah memejamkan mata dan menyamankan tubuh pada kasur masing-masing. Ah, monster-monster kecil ini cepat sekali terlelap.

* * *

Selepas menemani Shisui dan Obito tidur, aku langsung memantapkan diriku untuk menemui Sasuke. Aku tidak mau menghindar lagi, aku tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari.

_Walaupun rasanya sangat memalukan menghampiri Sasuke duluan_. Aku langsung menggeleng menepis pemikiran itu. Biasanya memang Sasuke yang membahas soal suka lebih dulu, namun sekarang aku yang akan maju duluan.

Namun masalahnya aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya, ketika aku mengetuk sama sekali tidak ada jawaban—aku tidak tahu dia tidur atau memang kamarnya kosong. Juga tidak berada di dapur ataupun di balkon.

"Kemana sih dia." Aku menggumam sebal. Kakiku terus melangkah untuk menemukan Sasuke. Mungkin di ruang kerjanya?

Baru hendak aku memutar ke ruang kerja Sasuke, aku mendapati pria itu menaiki tangga dengan matanya yang terfokus pada ponsel. Tidak tahu 'kah dia jika berjalan tidak baik sambil memainkan _gadget_?

"Sasuke-_san_." Aku segera memanggilnya. Sasuke mendongkak kaget mendapatiku di depannya. "Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke terdiam. Analisisku sih wajahnya seperti penuh tanda tanya dan tidak percaya. "Boleh." Jawabnya singkat. "Mau bicara dimana? Dikamarku?"

_See_, dia masih bisa menggodaku. Namun ini bukan saatnya membanyol, aku harus serius, harus! "Terserah saja dimanapun Sasuke-_san_ mau." Betapa aku ingin tertawa melihat Sasuke termenung penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Baiklah." Akupun mengikuti langkahnya. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah ia tidak membawaku ke kamarnya—bukan berarti aku ingin dikamar Sasuke ya. Ia membawaku ke balkon. Mengajakku duduk berdampingan di kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Jadi—" Sasuke langsung membuka topik. "—kau ingin membicarakan soal teman-temanmu tadi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, umm, itu salah satunya sih." Aku menggaruk pipiku canggung. "Ada hal lain juga yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Bicaralah." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku mendengarkan."

_Lakukanlah yang terbaik atau kau akan kehilangan orang yang terbaik untukmu_.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah mengatakan semuanya, tidak ada jalan kembali. Apapun konsekuensinya harus aku hadapi. "Gaara dan Kiba adalah sahabatku." Itulah yang menjadi pembukaan dalam penjelasanku.

"_Etto_—bagaimana ya? Aku tahu Sasuke-_san_ pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa mengenal mereka padahal aku hanya seorang pengasuh." Sasuke hanya mengangguk seolah menyetujuinya. "Uh, jadi sebetulnya aku dan mereka berdua bisa dibilang sahabat sejak kecil."

"Aku menjadi pengasuh bukan karena aku—uh, bagaimana mengatakannya dengan halus? Aku sama dengan Sasuke-_san_ dan juga kedua sahabatku. Aku hidup berkecukupan." Aku menunduk melanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku menjadi pengasuh karena suatu alasan yang aku akan bicarakan sekarang."

Dengan takut aku mencoba melirik Sasuke yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku tafsirkan. Aku meneguk ludah. "Aku diusir oleh kedua orangtuaku karena melakukan suatu kesalahan yang amat teramat bodoh," Aku berhenti. Betapa aku benci ketika bayangan Sasori kembali terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Aku menghiraukan orangtuaku, aku melawan orangtuaku, aku tidak mendengarkan nasehat orangtuaku—bagaimana sih?" Nafasku terengah, aku kebingungan dengan penjelasanku sendiri.

"Tarik nafas terlebih dahulu." Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap pundakku. Hebat, itu membuat nafasku teratur. "Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mengerti jika kau menjelaskannya begitu."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku berpacaran dengan pria—maksudnya bukan karena itu orangtuaku marah. Hanya saja orangtuaku tahu jika pria itu bukanlah orang baik dan hanya memanfaatkanku, mereka sudah memberitahuku namun aku malah melawan orangtuaku sendiri."

Rasa bersalah kembali mendekapku. "Setelah itu _Tou-sama_ mengusirku, lalu aku yang saat itu bodoh dengan senang hati keluar dari rumahku." Aku mengulum bibirku yang mengering. "Namun karena terbiasa hidup dengan—umm—menghamburkan uang, dengan cepat _debit card_ yang aku bawa sebagai modal kabur langsung habis."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Aku yakin sekali sekarang dia berpikir bahwa aku bodoh dan kekanakan. Aku acuhkan reaksi Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan ceritaku. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membantuku untuk mencari pekerjaan. Jadilah aku bekerja disini."

Ah, betapa _heroic_ Itachi ketika ia menopangku untuk kembali berdiri, ia hanyalah orang asing namun langsung membantuku, dia sangat baik—

—_ah_, _kenapa Itachi mau membantu orang asing sepertiku_? Aku membelalak. _Apa mungkin itu_ _memang sifat Itachi_?

Aku menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Sasuke adalah yang utama. "Lalu dengan baik hati Sasuke-_san_ menerimaku bekerja disini, Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ juga menerimaku sebagai pengasuh mereka. Iruka-_san_ dan yang lain juga dengan senang hati menerimaku sebagai rekan-rekan mereka."

Aku tersenyum. "Awalnya sangat sulit, aku sempat meragukan diriku sendiri. Namun lama kelamaan aku harus mengakui kalau aku suka berada disini." Aku mengusap tengkukku canggung. "Shisui dan Obito sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, begitu juga denganmu, Sasuke-_san_."

Betapa malunya aku dengan ucapanku sendiri. Agh, sial, wajahku memanas. "Uh—_etto_, Sasuke-_san_ selalu mengatakan suka padaku. Aku selalu berpikir jika Sasuke-_san_ tidak serius, kau hanya main-main denganku, maka dari itu aku menyangkal."

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau benar-benar serius denganku." Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam, memainkan jariku. "Aku merasa benar-benar jahat karena selama ini aku yang mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke-_san_."

Ah, Sasuke menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. _Onyx_ itu entah mengapa membuatku jatuh cinta. "Sasuke-_san_ memang menyebalkan dan bisa membuatku bersikap aneh." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Namun aku menyukai Sasuke-_san_ yang seperti itu."

Sasuke masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya padaku, dan matanya yang membelalak itu membuatku gelisah. "Ah, uh—_mungkin_?" Tambahku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _mungkin_, Usuratonkachi?"

Seperti ada sebiji urat yang menonjol di pelipisku. Bisakah dia tidak meanggilku seperti itu? "Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu, Sasuke-_san_." Protesku. "Mungkin ya mungkin. Seperti aku menyukaimu namun aku masih belum tahu pasti."

"Hah?!" Sasuke melolong tidak suka. Aku tersentak ketika ia mencengkram pundakku—sejak kapan dia—cepat sekali! "Kau tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau bodoh?"

"Ja—Jangan mengataiku begitu," Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_san_, aku menyukaimu. Tapi bagaimana—agh!" Aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Sasuke-_san_ tidak mengerti!"

"Kau—jangan macam-macam, _Dobe_." _Woaaah_, Sasuke menyeringai sangat menyeramkan. "Katakan dengan jelas tanpa menggunakan kata _mungkin_."

_Sweet merciful crap_! Mataku terbelalak takut ketika wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahku. "Sa—Sasuke-_san_ kau mau apa?" Aku mendorong pipi Sasuke. "_Teme_! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Kau tidak bisa membaca suasana?" Sasuke dengan sigap mengunci tanganku dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku akan menciummu."

"Bodoh!" Semburku langsung. Mana ada kau bilang dulu jika ingin mencium seseorang? Jika begini yang ada aku makin malu. "Jangan mende—hei Sasuke dengarkan aku!" Aku meronta menggelengkan wajahku untuk menciptakan jarak antara wajah kami.

"Diam dan jangan memberontak, Dobe." Mana mungkin aku diam jika begini, bodoh! Aku merutuk dalam hati. "Kau membuat ini terlihat seperti _sekuhara_!"

"Kau memang melakukan _sekuhara_ padaku, Teme!" Jeritku. Bagaimanapun ini namanya pelecehan. "Ah! Kau lihat disana ada CCTV!" Aku menunjuk kamera pengawas dengan wajahku. "_Teme_ nanti semua orang bisa tahu!"

"Seperti aku peduli saja." Ah, ya, Sasuke tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu—_TAPI AKU_ _MEMIKIRKANNYA_! Kalau sampai Izumo membocorkan rekaman CCTV itu pada Karin, habislah aku jadi bahan ejekannya.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku akan berteri—_aaamph_!" Bibirku terkunci begitu cepat, tanpa aku sadari Sasuke sudah menekan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Apa dia harus menciumku begini? Dalam hati aku mengerang dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Matanya terpejam hingga aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang cukup lentik, hidung bangirnya bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Napas kami saling menyapa, bercampur menjadi satu dalam jarak kami yang begitu dekat.

Ah, Sasuke begitu hangat. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, memasrahkan diriku dalam pangutan Sasuke.

Aku menyukai Sasuke, sangat.

* * *

**Sasuke-**_**san **__**wa Gaman ga Dekinai**_

Sasuke mungkin terlihat sebagai orang yang tenang dan dingin—sebetulnya itu memang sifat aslinya. Namun kelemahannya ada pada kedua anaknya juga—

—Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau kesal karena kedua anaknya mendapat pengasuh yang sangat manis dan tampan sekaligus, sangat perhatian—walau terkadang galak—dan segalanya!

Naruto membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan segalanya yang ada dalam diri si _ball of sunshine_ itu. Cerobohnya, berisiknya, tawanya, senyumnya, cara bicaranya—jangan sampai Sasuke sampai _out of chara_ disini.

_Okay_, karena orang yang ia cintai terlampau polos—sebenarnya bodoh dan tidak peka—maka dari itu Sasuke mengambil langkah yang sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya.

_Agresif_.

Naruto yang sedang bersenandung menumpuk buku-buku Shisui dan Obito dan memunggunginya. Jika dari saran yang diberikan oleh Neji, ia harus mengambil langkah lebih dulu.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tidak tahu langkah lebih dulu itu bagaimana. _He has no idea_.

Jadi ia melangkah mendekati Naruto, setelah jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin menipis, dtanpa banyak bicara ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"ASTAGA DEMI NEPTUNUS FLYING DUTCHMAN APAPUN ITU—apa?" Naruto terlonjak kaget dan berteriak kata-kata aneh yang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya. "SASUKE-_SAN_ APA YANG KAU—"

"Berisik." Ia mengusap telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Naruto. "Kau bisa tidak sih jangan berteriak seperti itu."

Harusnya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba di peluk seperti itu. Naruto menggerutu. "Sasuke-_san_, tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Naruto yang masih membereskan buku yang berantakan sambil menggerutu tentang kaget dan hantu. Tunggu, apa Naruto pikir ia adalah hantu?

"Diam disitu." Sasuke langsung memerintah tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto yang terheran-heran hanya bisa mematung.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan—"WOAH, SASUKE-_SAN_!" Mendorong Naruto ke lantai, mengunci tangan Naruto diatas suraian pirang itu dengan ia berada diatasnya.

_Posisi macam apa ini_?—baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menjerit kebingungan dalam batin mereka.

"Uh, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke menipiskan jarak antara wajahnya dengan Naruto. Napas mereka saling beradu. Batin Sasuke menggeram memintanya untuk segera menangkup bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Naruto," Bisik Sasuke dengan suara _husky_ yang menggoda. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan padaku—"

"—kau lebih suka lembut dan perlahan atau cepat dan keras?"

"Apa?" Naruto merespon dengan langsung, mendeklarasikan kebingungannya. "A—apa maksudnya Sasuke-_san_?"

Wajah pria _blonde_ itu memerah padam, hingga Sasuke benar-benar ingin memakannya karena terlihat seperti tomat. Gawat, Naruto benar-benar berbahaya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dan seringaian penuh kesenangan.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Sasuke masih belum bisa agresif pada Naruto.

* * *

**Baka-kinpatsu**: Pirang bodoh

**Sasuke-san** wa gaman ga dekinai: Sasuke-san can't take it

Yang bawah itu cuma seneng-senengan saya aja, mikir betapa cutenya Sasuke sama Naruto apalagi Sasuke yang berusaha bersikap agresif ke sang uke XD (walau kayaknya memang agresif) lol

Judulnya dari doujin IwaOi, "Oikawa-san wa Gaman ga Dekinai" dengan artist honeyamber, cuma

Judul ya, hehe. Kalau ada yang mau cek silahkan aja.

Mungkin saya juga harus memberi credit dengan hadirnya Ryuk (Death Note) juga Flying Dutchman dan Neptunus yang keluar dengan indahnya pada ucapan Naruto :"

**Terimakasih banyak untuk**:

**Lhiae932, saniwa satutigapuluh, michhazz, versetta, saphire always for onyx, si peak, yulimizan2, cinya, Guest(1), shiraishi connan, blue safire, Guest(2), Sintya Novellia, Habibah794, shanzec, Dewi15, chifer, SayuriDaiseijou, asyifaaulia31, CacuNaluPolepel, scorpionaruka, Dodomppa, yuni . yanti45, Kuma Akaryuu, Hyull, Miyu Mayada, humusemeuke, , Kucing Gendut, annisa . aja . 39, 754, ChubbyMinland, liaajahfujo, Ai no Est, aliefseptisuryani269, Guest(3), oka, cheonsa19, Kyuu, Dyarie, Hiori Fuyumi, lusy jaeger ackerman, k-i-d 4y, youngnoona, InmaGination, Guest(4), ChulZzinPang, Riki, NowMe, LissyLiss, Revhanaslowfujoshi, Harpaairiry, Hikaru, yuyu, gray, hanazawa kay, Uzumaki juju, Kyutiesung, ZeeZeee, akira lia, nursahanah . putri .146, Aiko Vallery, ho, Hmntlzn, tanochan, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, uchiha . emo10, Hikaru, Watashi wa Mai, chika kyuchan, Guest(5), Haehyuk931, Uchiha Putri Aiko Hani, puri-chan, Teme-Dobe, amar namikaze, Dwi341, gyumin4ever, shin . sakura . 11, ranichan, Jung NaeRa**

Terimakasih banyak juga yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, favorite atau follow fic ini, terimakasiiiih! *bow*

Dan lagi ini fic **belum tamat** kok :'D

Sedikit lagi memang mau selesai, tapi saya bakal selesaiin semua masalah Naruto dulu, Minato sama Kushina juga belum ketemu sama anaknya lagi :'D

Jadi ini belum berakhir ya XD

Makasih banyak sudah mau melowongkan waktunya untuk membaca. Semoga suka dan tidak kecewa. Kalau memang ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa pm saya (maaf suka lama balas pm)

Ayo kita berteman XD

Silahkan jika berminat beri kritik, saran, atau apapun dengan cara klik kolom review di bawah X)

Thank you so much!


	16. The Heart of a Father

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang menjadi fokus masalah Sasuke sekarang adalah Naruto. Tentu saja pemuda itu sangat kompleks dan membuat Sasuke harus membuka setiap lembar rahasia dan perasaan yang tersembunyi dalam pemuda itu.

Ia berhasil membuat Naruto—dengan malu-malu—mengutarakan perasaan padanya, setelah sekian lama perasaan Sasuke hanya dianggap main-main oleh si pirang. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bodoh, juga bukan orang yang tinggi kadar kesabarannya. Ia kerap merasa sangat gemas dengan Naruto yang selalu menyangkal perasaannya kala itu.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka kepadanya.

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan mendesah berat. Berpikir bagaimana caranya Naruto lebih terbuka dengannya, juga tidak menghindari segala kontak fisik dengannya benar-benar suatu yang melelahkan pikiran.

Pengasuh anak dengan semua pakaian dan barang-barang dari _brand_ ternama. Sasuke terkekeh geli ketika melihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian satu hal lagi yang mengejutkan ketika mengetahui kenyataan jika pemuda pirang itu bersahabat dengan dua anak pengusaha besar, dan ia juga bilang jika dirinya sama seperti Sasuke—maksudnya, ia pasti bukanlah orang susah yang harus mengais pekerjaan.

Tapi, pemuda itu di sini, menjadi pengasuh dari dua anaknya untuk mendapat tempat tinggal dan bayaran untuk ia hidup. Walau Sasuke sangat benci ketika mengingat Naruto hanyalah pengasuh, menurutnya Naruto lebih dari itu.

Pemuda itu mengatakan jika ia pergi dari rumah—atau kabur?—sehingga ia berada disituasi seperti ini, membantah orangtuanya, melakukan kesalahan.

_Kesalahan apa_?

Sasuke bisa saja mencari siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi pengasuh anak-anaknya itu, tidak mudah memang, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa. Setidaknya jika ia meminta Neji atau Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan—secara paksa—pasti Sasuke akan mendapat jawaban.

Namun tentu saja Sasuke lebih ingin Naruto mengatakan sendiri tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke kembali memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika ia berpikir cara yang bagus untuk membuat Naruto terbuka padanya. Coret cara memaksa dari daftarnya, karena menurut pengalamannya selama ini bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang keras kepala, semakin dipaksa maka ia akan semakin menolak. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak ingin membuat perasaan tidak nyaman muncul pada Naruto jika ia memaksa pemuda itu.

Mungkin ia harus mencoba dengan cara lembut dan perlahan, namun pasti. Cara ini bisa diperhitungkan. Selama ini ia melihat yang bisa membuat Naruto membuka segalanya adalah sosok malaikat yang menjadi anugerah dalam hidupnya.

Shisui dan Obito.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mungkin anak-anaknya bisa membuat Naruto lebih dekat dengan sang ayah.

Ia menggeser kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya bersantai dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang masih tersisa. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh begitu saja di meja kerja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas tidak beraturan. Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa malas berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kenyataan pahit bahwa walaupun ini hari Sabtu, di mana semua orang biasanya menikmati libur di rumah dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersama keluarga, Sasuke masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga sore begini walau ia berada di rumah.

Ia melangkah ke tempat di mana anak-anaknya dan Naruto bermain, ke ruang keluarga. Selama langkahnya ia disambut dengan sapaan hormat dari para pelayan dan ia tersenyum amat tipis untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

Ketika ia sampai pada ruang keluarga, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum ketika melihat kedua putranya yang sedang tertawa dengan blok balok yang berserakan di karpet. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat Naruto yang ikut tertawa lepas bersama kedua anaknya.

Naruto merasa tersentak ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Benar saja, ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri jauh dari mereka. "Sasuke-_san_ sudah selesai?" Ia bertanya seraya menaruh blok balok yang ia pegang dan berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ia dan kedua anaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya dekat dengan anak-anaknya yang masih asik bermain balok. "Kau pasti lelah menjaga mereka seharian. Biar aku menggantikanmu."

Di hari sabtu di mana Shisui dan Obito libur tentu saja itu membuat Naruto menjaga mereka berdua seharian. Sasuke tahu betul jika anak-anaknya benar-benar membuat Naruto kewalahan. Dan ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu, kedua anaknya meraung tidak suka.

"Eeeh! Obito gak mau ditinggal sama Nalu-_tan_!" Obito sontak menjatuhkan bongkahan-bongkahan balok di tangannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. "Nalu-_tan_ di sini temani Obito main!"

"_Tousan_ yang pergi. Aku maunya main sama Naru-_chin_!" Sasuke saat itu langsung menatap penuh ketidak percayaan kearah Shisui yang berkata seperti itu. "Naru-_chin_ baloknya 'kan belum selesai."

Naruto tertawa canggung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Mereka tidak mau ditingggal, Sasuke-_san_." Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Atau Sasuke-_san_ juga di sini saja ikut bermain dengan kami. Aku akan buatkan teh untukmu, juga cemilan untuk Shisui dan Obito."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng. "Kau duduk saja di sini temani mereka bermain." Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Shisui dan Obito. "Mereka tidak mau kau tinggal."

"Eh—baiklah." Naruto dengan menurut kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat semula. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika merasakan canggung karena Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Telus, telus, Lin-_chan_ bilang dia naik lingkalan yang besal!" Mulut Obito membulat, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Matanya bersinar dengan jenaka.

"Rin-_chan_, Obito. Bukan Lin." Shisui membenarkan tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya membangun balok. Sasuke menebak-nebak tentang Rin yang mereka bicarakan, pastilah teman di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ia tertawa bersamaan dengan Naruto ketika Obito kembali beradu mulut.

"Telus katanya dia ada di atas!" Obito mulai berdiri dan melompat kecil, membuat Naruto refleks mengulurkan tangannya berjaga-jaga agar Obito tidak terjatuh. "Dia bilang banyak kembang api. Meledak—sepelti _uh_ cantik!"

"Oh ya?" Naruto merespon dengan lembut namun antusias. Ia menarik lembut Obito, membawa anak itu untuk kembali duduk. "Lalu, apa lagi yang diceritakan Rin-_chan_ pada kalian?"

"Banyak makanan dan mainan!" kini Shisui yang mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan bola mata yang melebar. "Ada kuda-kuda juga di sana."

Senyuman penuh ketertarikan tidak lebar dari bibir Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan tautan pada alisnya karena bingung dengan apa yang kedua anaknya ceritakan.

Ia menyondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. Ia berbisik, "Apa yang mereka ceritakan?"

Naruto tersentak untuk beberapa detik. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika menoleh wajah Sasuke dekat sekali dengannya. "Mereka menceritakan soal teman mereka yang baru saja berlibur dari Disney Land."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali duduk seperti semula, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Matanya kembali fokus pada kedua anaknya yang masih bersemangat untuk bercerita.

Jika diingat kembali, sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka liburan ke taman bermain. Sasuke masih ingat ketika Obito hilang di tengah kerumunan ribuan orang saat itu dan ia langsung memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengajak kedua anaknya berlibur di taman bermain.

Namun ketika ia melihat Shisui dan Obito yang bersemangat menceritakan liburan temannya, Sasuke merasa sedikit nyeri di ulu hatinya. Setidak peka apapun Sasuke, ia tahu jelas bahwa kedua anaknya sangat ingin merasakan bermain seperti temannya itu.

"Lin-_chan_ bilang dia naik pelahu sama Papa juga Mamanya." Obito tertawa lebar. "Dia bilang itu sangat asik!"

Oh. Satu lagi hantaman untuk Sasuke.

_Ya_. _Ya_, _tentu saja_. Sasuke merasakan pahit ketika ia menelan liurnya sendiri. Jika ia mengingat kembali, tentu saja kedua anaknya tidak pernah berlibur bersama ibu mereka, Shisui dan Obito baru mengenal Sakura belum lama ini. Juga terakhir mereka ke taman bermain, Shisui dan Obito kebanyakan ditemani oleh Naruto dan Iruka.

Bukan dirinya, ayah mereka.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Ketika ia melihat senyum lebar pada wajah kedua anaknya ketika mereka selesai bercerita, Sasuke kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalian suka dengan cerita dari Rin-_chan_?" Dengan hati-hati Sasuke bertanya, berusaha menghilangkan getaran aneh pada suaranya.

Shisui dan Obito menatap sang ayah dengan berbinar. "Iya!"

Tentu saja mereka suka. Saat itu Sasuke yakin dengan apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum cukup lebar sambil melihat kedua anaknya.

Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan curiga. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan berbisik. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum miring.

Sang pemuda pirang menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya. "Oh Tuhan, tidak." Ia menggeleng dengan mimik wajah penuh ketidak percayaan. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu!" Bisiknya tertahan.

"Ya, tentu saja. _Sesuatu_."

Naruto mendesah berat. Setahunya, selama ini apapun yang Sasuke rencanakan selalu membuat Naruto terkejut. "Aku harap itu bukan hal buruk, Sasuke-_san_."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Nanny Candidate © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke **x** Uzumaki Naruto ]**

.

.

_Chapter 16 : The Heart of a Father_

.

.

Tepat enam hari setelah Naruto melihat senyum miring Sasuke yang mencurigakan, di Jumat malam yang tenang, ketika ia baru selesai mengantarkan si kembar pada tidur mereka dan hendak keluar dari kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto membulatkan mata, lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali. "Sasuke-_san_?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar." Ucapnya singkat, matanya menatap tepat pada mata Naruto. "Mau bicara di kamarku?"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Tidak, tidak terimakasih, Sasuke-_san_." Ia menggeleng kuat. "Kalau bicara di kamarmu itu tidak akan menjadi sebentar."

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, ia menyeringai menggoda sang pirang. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh denganmu. Kau masih di bawah umur."

"Sasuke-_san_!" Naruto memekik. Sedetik kemudian ia refleks menutup mulutnya menyadari kesalahannya yang menjerit di malam hari. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap Shisui dan Obito masih terlelap. Ia mendelik pada Sasuke. "Ja—jangan bicara seperti itu dengan wajah datarmu!"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ayo, bicara di kamarku." Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Naruto, menggenggam telapak tangan itu dan menggandeng si pirang ke arah kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan protes yang terus keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Masih ingat tidak malam itu?"

Ketika mereka sudah memasuki kamar, Sasuke tanpa membuang waktu langsung angkat bicara. Dahi pemuda pirang itu mengernyit, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sambil berusaha mencerna yang Sasuke katakan. "Uh, malam yang mana?"

Masalahnya malam yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke sudah banyak. Maksudnya, malam di mana Sasuke akan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Naruto atau malam di mana Sasuke yang terus mengganggunya hanya untuk ditemani minum teh sambil berbincang dengannya. Atau malam di mana Sasuke terus memeluknya karena pekerjaannya yang melelahkan.

_Jadi_, _malam yang mana_?

"Shisui dan Obito membicarakan soal temannya itu." Ucap Sasuke. "Teman mereka yang pergi liburan. Kau ingat?"

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seraya mengangguk. "Iya, aku ingat." Ternyata malam di mana Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan sambil menatap putra kembarnya itu.

Naruto mendesah berat ketika ia kembali melihat senyuman mencurigakan itu tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu berjalan ke nakas, membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mereka." Setelah menutup kembali laci nakas, Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sesuatu." Naruto mengulangi ucapan Sasuke dengan nada monoton. Matanya menangkap kertas—atau amplop—yang Sasuke pegang. _Apapun itu aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk dan menyusahkanku_. Batinnya penuh harap.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya menunjukkan empat lembar tiket di tangannya pada Naruto. "Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain." Naruto mengerjap penuh ketidak percayaan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kita yang aku maksudkan adalah kita berempat saja. Aku, kau, dan anak kita."

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_san_!" Naruto memekik membantah ucapan Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Naruto bertanya dengan sarkastik, jari-jarinya bergerak dinamis. "Dan lagi, Shisui dan Obito bukan anak kita, dia anakmu dan—maksudku, aku bukan, uh, biologis?"

Naruto merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Tangan kanannya memukul dahinya seolah menghukum kebodohannya sendiri.

"Mereka anak kita walau kau bukan Ibunya. Tentu saja Sakura adalah Ibu mereka, tapi kau juga. Kau yang merawat mereka." Sasuke mengatakan itu tanpa ada keraguan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentil dahi Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku rasa kita harus mulai membiasakan mereka memanggilmu _Ibu_?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto refleks mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya telak pada wajah Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas, malu dan juga—entah mengapa—senang. "Aku ini laki-laki, _Teme_!"

Sasuke terkekeh—terdengar seolah geli namun penuh intimidasi. Ia mengambil bantal yang Naruto lemparkan ke wajahnya. "Oh, kau laki-laki?" Ia menyeringai membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. "Mari kita lihat."

Selanjutnya yang Sasuke lakukan adalah mendorong Naruto ke kasur, menutup wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan bantal. "MMPH!" Naruto menggeliat di bawah Sasuke, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Sasuke—brengsek, aww! Ini namanya perencanaan pembunuhan!"

Sasuke tidak berhenti. Ia membuat tubuhnya dan Naruto semakin dekat, membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara dalam tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat si pirang sedikit menegang. "Kau berbohong atau tidak, _Usuratonkachi_."

Tangan Sasuke turun pada pinggang Naruto. Jari-jarinya mulai menggelitiki pinggang pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. "Sa—ahahaha! _Teme_, bodoh—" Naruto berteriak disela tawa dan raungannya "Ugh, Sasu—kau monster! Menyingkir—geli, geli!"

Naruto menggapai-gapai tangannya pada ranjang, berusaha mengambil bantal yang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong perut Sasuke dengan kakinya, kemudian dengan kuat memukul dahi Sasuke dengan bantal tepat pada dahinya, membuat Sasuke tersingkir dari tubuh Naruto.

"Pff! Hahaha, rasakan itu!" Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan sekali lagi memukul Sasuke. Sang raven langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghindari pukulan Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau serius ingin melakukan ini?" Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut, ia menyeringai menyeramkan menatap Naruto yang menutupi dirinya dengan bantal. "Aku tidak akan menahan diri, jangan salahkan aku nanti."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto, membawa pemuda pirang itu jatuh dalam pelukan eratnya. Ia terkekeh ketika Naruto mengerang karena wajahnya tenggelam pada dada Sasuke. Pria bersurai _raven_ itu menjatuhkan Naruto untuk berbaring di bawahnya. Kakinya berada di sela kaki Naruto, tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih pemuda di bawahnya.

"Sasuke—" Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia langsung membelalak.

Bulu-bulu yang menari bebas di udara dengan cantik dan lembut, cahaya ruangan yang minim membuat Naruto memfokuskan matanya pada wajah Sasuke yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti cahaya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa bersuara untuk beberapa menit, Sasuke menekan pergelangan tangannya pada kasur, membuat jarak mereka menipis.

Sang pemuda pirang meneguk ludahnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata indah birunya yang membulat manis. Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dadanya berdegup dengan cepat diantara ranjang dan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam, sangat serius.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Ia memotong kesunyian di antara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang kembali menyapa Naruto, juga detakan jantungnya. Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Pria di atas Naruto menurunkan wajahnya dengan amat perlahan, hampir tidak ada jarak antara mereka. Naruto menahan napas, _tahan semua pikiran dan hanya rasakan_, napas Sasuke yang menyapu pucuk hidung Naruto. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan Naruto hanya menerimanya.

Hingga ia merasakan ada rasa menggelitik di lehernya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sela pundak dan leher Naruto, suraian _raven_ yang lembut menggelitik kulitnya, pipinya. Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma Naruto dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Dan ia berpikir Sasuke akan menciumnya. Naruto berteriak dalam pikirannya.

Naruto mengerang merasa malu di bawah Sasuke, matanya kembali terpejam dengan erat. Sampai telinganya menangkap suara rendah yang berasal dari tenggorokan Sasuke, seperti meraung dengan tertahan. Pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, meninggalkan kecupan ringan pada belakang telinga Naruto.

Naruto menerka-nerka apakah merona adalah hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya sekarang. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan akal, darahnya seperti naik semua ke kepala, dan pipinya terasa sangat terbakar.

"Kau setuju 'kan kita pergi besok?"

Napas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitik leher Naruto. Entah mengapa suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, lebih _dalam_ ketika ia berbicara sangat dekat dengan telinga Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, hidungnya menyentuh sisi wajah kiri Naruto, menggesekkan hidungnya pada surai pirang yang menutupi wajah indah pemuda di bawahnya, menghirup aroma sitrus yang lembut menggelitik hidungnya.

Senyuman yang paling Sasuke sukai tersungging di bibir Naruto, senyuman lembut namun jenaka, juga semburat merah semakin memperindah paras Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh ketika hidungnya bersapa dengan pelipis Sasuke.

"Iya, tentu saja. Shisui dan Obito akan senang." Naruto menggeleng pada dirinya ketika menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. Padahal di awal ia berniat menolak ajakan Sasuke, namun digambarannya sekarang adalah wajah bahagia Shisui dan Obito—tentu Sasuke juga—ketika mereka pergi bersama.

Naruto sangat menyukai ketika Shisui dan Obito tertawa lebar, juga Sasuke yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis menandakan kebahagiaannya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, Sasuke-_san_." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai surai _raven_ Sasuke dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya ia bawa pada punggung lebar Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau mengantuk saat berjalan-jalan dengan mereka bukan?"

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dengan jelas di tangkap oleh Naruto. "Sasuke-_san_ bilang apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa dengar." Naruto tersenyum penasaran. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah Naruto.

"Aku bilang masih belum mau tidur." Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto, menggesekkannya dengan lembut. "Kita bukan anak kecil. Aku pria berkepala dua, Naruto."

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah merajuk itu terkekeh. Telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari. "Kau lupa kalau energi dua jagoan kecil itu lebih besar darimu juga dariku, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja mereka sadar bahwa Shisui dan Obito sangat susah di pegang ketika bersemangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya membayangkan kedua anaknya yang berlarian dengan tawa jenaka ketika Sasuke mengajak mereka ke tempat yang disukai.

Pria _raven_ itu bangkit dari atas Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya. Ia berbaring menyamping, dengan satu tangan ia membawa Naruto ke dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan kepala Naruto beristirahat pada lengannya.

"Kau tidur di sini." Sasuke berbisik sambil menarik Naruto lebih dekat, dan Naruto menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu. "Bersamaku."

Naruto tertawa lembut, matanya terpejam kala wangi Sasuke menggelitik hidungnya. Aroma seperti hujan di sore hari, juga _mint_ yang menghangatkan, _sangat menenangkan_. "Dasar manja." Ujarnya dengan nada mengantuk.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan geli. Setelahnya hanya suara lembut dari pendingin udara dan nafas mereka yang saling bersautan yang mengisi kesunyian di kamar Sasuke pada malam itu. Mereka terlelap, membiarkan detak jantung mereka berirama satu sama lain di kala lelap menyapa.

"Shisui-_chan_." Naruto dengan lembut menepuk pipi gembul Shisui, berusaha membangunkan anak itu dari tidurnya. "Shisui-_chan_ ayo bangun, sudah pagi."

Shisui mengerang tidak suka. Ia menggeliat dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkedut karena terganggu, dengan pelan kelopak mata putih itu terbuka. "Naru-_chin_?" Suaranya yang parau membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Ia menarik tangan Shisui dengan lembut membuat anak itu terduduk di kasur.

"Obito." Panggilan nama itu membuat Shisui dan Naruto secara bersamaan menoleh. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang Obito, memanggil nama anaknya berulang-ulang diiringi tepukan lembut pada pipi anaknya.

"_Tousan_ di sini?" Shisui mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum melihat kearah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk dan membelai surai hitam Shisui yang berantakan. Tidak biasanya sang ayah ikut membangunkan mereka.

"Obito, sayang." Sasuke menyingkap poni Obito yang menutupi dahi dan mengecupnya lama. "Ayo bangun, sudah pagi."

Naruto tidak terkejut ketika mendengar Obito meraung dan menggulung dirinya sendiri pada _bed_ _cover_, sehingga ia terlihat seperti kepompong. Obito memang sedikit lebih susah dibangunkan daripada Shisui. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto meminta bantuan untuk membangunkan putranya.

"Sentuh bagian belakang telinganya, Sasuke-_san_." Naruto terkekeh jahil ketika ia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. "Dia pasti langsung bangun."

Sasuke yang merasa apapun cara Naruto itu selalu ampuh jadi ia melakukannya. Ia menyingkap _bedcover_ yang menutupi tubuh Obito, membawa tangannya pada wajah Obito kemudian mengusap belakang telinga Obito dengan lembut.

"Waaa!" Obito langsung menjerit dan menggeliat kegelian. "_Touchan_ belhenti, belhenti!" Tawa anak itu menggema di kamar mereka, tangan Obito berusaha menyingkirkan tangan sang ayah dari telinganya. Shisui dan Naruto yang memperhatikan tingkah keduanya ikut tertawa.

"Tidak sampai kau bangun, Uchiha Obito." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Obito, membangunkan tubuh anak itu agar duduk pada ranjang.

"Obito bangun, Obito sudah bangun!" Jeritnya disela tawa. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Pundaknya terangkat, kepalanya ia gelengkan berusaha menghindari tangan Sasuke. "Uwaaaah, _Touchan_ belhenti! Obito bangun kok!"

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Obito. Anak itu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Sasuke tersenyum gemas melihat putranya, ia mengusap pipi Obito dengan ibu jarinya. "Pagi Obito." Ia kemudian menatap Shisui yang ada di pangkuan Naruto. "Pagi, Shisui."

Obito tertawa lebar menatap sang ayah. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk leher sang ayah. "Pagi, _Touchan_!" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Sasuke hingga basah. "Pagi juga _Niitan_! Nalu-_tan_!"

"Pagi, Obito." Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Obito. Shisui tidak membalas, ia hanya ikut melambai pada Obito dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto. "Hei, Shisui-_chan_, jangan tidur lagi."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bersiap." Sasuke mengangkat Obito dan berdiri, kemudian ia menurunkan Obito untuk berdiri pada lantai. Begitu juga yang Naruto lakukan pada Shisui. "Kalian mandi dengan Naruto, ya. _Tousan_ tunggu di meja makan." Ia berjalan mendekati Shisui dan mengecup dahi putranya.

Shisui dengan cepat menarik ujung baju Sasuke. "Cepat bersiap kenapa, _Tousan_?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya. "Hari ini 'kan sekolahnya libur."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Shisui. "Hari ini _Tousan_ dan Naruto ingin mengajak kalian keluar." Ujar pria itu. Shisui membulatkan matanya senang. "Jadi, cepat bersiap, _okay_?"

"Jalan-jalan!" Obito memekik kegirangan. Ia berlari dan menubruk kaki Naruto. "Nalu-_tan_, ayo, ayo mandi! Kita jalan-jalan!" Ia menarik tangan Naruto dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo cepat, cepaaaat!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, mereka saling melempar senyum lembut. Tepat sekali dugaan mereka, anak-anak akan sangat senang jika diajak ke luar.

"DISNEY LAND? KITA ADA DI DISNEY LAND!" Obito menjerit penuh kegirangan ketika ia mengetahui kemana mobil sang ayah membawanya. Shisui yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung terbangun dan meraung penuh rasa sebal karena terkejut.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tentu saja." Ia melihat kedua anaknya melalui sepion depan. Matanya menangkap Shisui yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan Obito yang mengoceh tanpa henti. Mereka berdua menatap melalui jendela samping dengan mata berbinar.

"_Tousan_ ajak kami ke taman bermain lagi!" Shisui menjerit tidak percaya. Ia dan Obito saling bertatapan kemudian saling melempar tawa lebar.

Ketika Sasuke sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, sebelum turun dari mobil Naruto menatap si kembar yang sudah menarik-narik sabuk pengaman mereka dan tidak sabar ingin turun. "Shisui-_chan_, Obito-_chan_, sebelum keluar kalian harus berjanji terlebih dahulu denganku."

"Janji?" Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk menatap Naruto penuh rasa heran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau kalian nakal dan berlarian seperti dulu," Ia menatap Obito dengan senyum memperingatkan. "Sehingga aku dan Ayah kalian harus mencari ke seluruh taman bermain, kita akan pulang sekarang juga."

"TIDAK!" Obito menjerit penuh ketidak setujuan. Shisui menatap Naruto dengan bibir yang di majukan dan kepala yang digelengkan dengan kuat.

"Kalian mau berlarian di dalam?"

"Tidak!" Seru kedua anak kembar itu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, kalian mau jauh-jauh dariku dan Ayah kalian?"

Shisui dan Obito menggeleng dengan kuat. "Janji kita gak akan nakal!" Shisui dan Obito menyodorkan jari kelingking mereka pada Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum puas dan menautkan kelingkingnya pada dua anak kembar kesayangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main!" Naruto menepuk tangannya. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan segera turun dari mobil. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan membuka sabuk pengaman Obito, sementara Sasuke membantu untuk menurunkan Shisui. Pemuda pirang itu tidak lupa mengambil tas berisi makanan yang ia bawa, kotak obat, juga baju ganti milik Shisui dan Obito, membawanya di pundak kirinya.

Anak kembar itu melompat-lompat kecil memasuki taman bermain, Shisui yang tangan kirinya digandeng oleh Naruto dan Obito yang tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Sasuke, mereka berada di tengah dua orang yang mereka cintai.

Shisui dan Obito tersenyum menatap dua orang dewasa itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke taman bermain berempat, tentu saja mereka senang. Obito dengan segera merinci apa saja yang ia naiki bersama kakak juga Sasuke dan Naruto

"Ah, topi!" Obito menghentikan langkahnya, ia melompat kecil sambil menunjuk kearah kios yang menjual beragam aksesori yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke menatap kedua anaknya dengan senyum tipis, "Kalian mau?" Pertanyaan sang ayah disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Shisui dan Obito. "Ayo kita beli!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengerjap ketika tubuhnya tertarik oleh Obito. "Tungg—" Naruto dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan alis bertaut menatap penuh ketidak percayaan ketika melihat Sasuke dengan semangat ikut berlari bersama kedua anaknya.

"Kalian mau yang mana?" Ketika mereka telah berada di depan kios itu, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada kedua anaknya yang melihat-lihat dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu, itu!" Obito menunjuk salah satu topi yang tergantung. "Stitch! Obito mau Stitch, _Touchan_!"

"Aku juga mau," Shisui menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke salah satu topi. "Tigger, aku mau yang itu. Boleh 'kan _Tousan_?"

"Tentu saja. Satu Stitch dan satu Tigger kalau begitu." Sasuke mengangguk lembut, ia mengambilkan topi yang diminta sang anak lalu meminta Naruto untuk memasangkannya pada si kembar sementara ia membayarnya.

Shisui dan Obito tersenyum senang sambil memegangi topi mereka. "Lalu, _Tousan_ sama Naru-_chin_ mau yang mana?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, pemuda itu melemparkan senyum bingung. "Eh, itu untuk Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ saja." Ia membelai kedua pipi anak itu.

"Kau yang ini, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan mimik terkejutnya ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah topi padanya. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Sasuke-_san_, aku tidak perlu memakai itu—dan bambi?! Sasuke-_san_ memilihkan topi bambi untukku?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melihat topi yang ia pilih. "Apa salahnya? Ini lucu." Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan mencoba memasangkan topi itu pada kepala Naruto.

"O—oi, Sasuke-_san_!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu—" Naruto langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar tawa jenaka dari Shisui dan Obito, tapi bukan hanya mereka saja, namun beberapa pengunjung di kios itu tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sasuke-_san_, biar aku saja yang—"

"Nah, sudah." Niat Naruto untuk memakai topi itu sendiri terpatah karena Sasuke yang lebih dulu berhasil memakaikan topi bambi itu pada kepalanya. "Bagus 'kan?"

"Nalu-_tan_ lucu!" Obito melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang terangkat. Naruto tertawa, rasa malu dan kesalnya seketika hilang ketika melihat dua bocah kesayangannya itu tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pilihkan topi untuk Sasuke-_san_!" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, ia tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya. Pemuda itu melihat keseluruh kios, mencari topi yang pas untuk pria _raven_ itu. "Ah!"

Naruto berjalan dan mengambil salah satu topi yang tergantung. Kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan menunjukkan topi yang ia ambil. "Ini cocok sekali untukmu, Sasuke-_san_!"

"Donald bebek." Sasuke menatap topi itu dengan pandangan datar. "Kau benar-benar—"

"_Okay_, _okay_, sini biar aku pasangkan!" Naruto tertawa geli. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Naruto memasangkan topi itu pada kepala Sasuke, ia merasa beruntung ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak berontak. "Nah pantas sekali untuk Sasuke-_san_!"

"_Touchan_ sepelti Donald bebek!" Obito menepuk tangannya ketika melihat penampilan sang ayah. Untuk mereka berdua melihat sang ayah seperti ini merupakan kali pertama yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke mendengus geli, ia tidak bisa menang melawan tiga orang kesayangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan berbisik, "Kau mengejekku."

Naruto terkekeh, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "Sasuke-_san_ mirip sekali dengan bebek pemarah, rambutmu sudah mendukung."

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari kios itu, Shisui dan Obito kembali digandeng oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan-jalan, melihat beberapa atraksi yang membuat dua anak kembar itu senang dan menikmati acara mereka berempat. Obito selalu berteriak ketika melihat yang ia suka dan berusaha menarik Naruto juga Sasuke untuk berlari bersama. Sementara Shisui akan mengomentari apa saja yang menurutnya aneh.

"Obito, Obito, lihat itu!" Shisui memegang tangan Obito dan menunjuk kearah perahu besar yang bergerak dengan roda. "Mickey dan Minnie naik perahu besar! Lihat!"

"Wooaaah, besal!" Obito membulatkan mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang kakaknya tunjukan. "Shisui-_nii_, Goofy ikut!"

Sasuke dan Naruto dalam diam memperhatikan kedua anak kesayangan mereka dengan senyum lembut. Memang benar pikiran mereka, Shisui dan Obito sangat menikmati liburan mereka.

Ketika hari semakin siang, parade yang dipertunjukkan semakin banyak, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang bertatangan, semakin penuh. Shisui dan Obito menekuk bibir mereka, berjinjit untuk melihat pertunjukan apa yang berada di area mereka.

"Shisui-_chan_, Obito-_chan_, kenapa?" Naruto melihat pada dua anak yang terlihat merajuk. Ia membungkuk dan menepuk kepala Obito dan Shisui. "Ada apa?"

Shisui menggeleng, Obito menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya menghela nafas diiringi senyum penuh akan rasa mengerti. Anak-anaknya sulit sekali untuk jujur—mengingatkan Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Mau _Tousan_ dan Naruto gendong tidak?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan membulatkan mulutnya, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa dua bocah itu terlihat murung. Tentu saja kerumunan orang membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat parade, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari hal itu. "Sini aku gendong!"

"Boleh?" Obito bertanya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar penuh harap.

Naruto terkekeh, ia membetulkan tas di bahunya dan merentangkan tangan. "Sini, siapa yang mau aku gendong?"

"Aku!" Sontak kedua anak itu langsung menjatuhkan diri pada pelukan Naruto. "Aku, aku! Shisui-_nii_ sana!"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku!" Shisui memeluk kaki Naruto dengan erat. Ia dan Obito saling melempar pandangan tidak mau kalah. "Obito yang sana!"

"O—oi, Shisui-_chan_, Obito-_chan_ jangan tarik-tarik kakiku." Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya berusaha membuat kedua anak itu melepaskan pelukan pada kakinya. "Nanti kita bisa jatuh."

"Oh, jadi tidak ada yang mau digendong oleh _Tousan_, hm?"

Sontak mereka bertiga berhenti mengoceh dan menatap Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu berkacak pinggang, sebelah alis terangkat, hidungnya mengernyit, dan raut wajah yang kecewa. "Tidak ada yang mau dengan _Tousan_?"

Naruto menahan tawa. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu tentu kesempatan yang tidak sering ia dapatkan. Naruto kemudian beralih meliat dua anak yang mengerjap menatap pada ayah mereka.

"Obito mau digendong sama _Touchan_!" Anak itu melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan berlari ke arah sang ayah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggapai-gapai pada Sasuke. "Gendong! Gendong!"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengangkat Obito tinggi-tinggi dan membiarkan Obito duduk pada bahunya. Obito berteriak takjub ketika ia bisa melihat semuanya dari ketinggian. "Woooah!"

"Sekarang sudah bisa terlihat semua 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli dikala tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Obito, menjaga agar anaknya tidak terjatuh dari pundaknya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Shisui, melihat anak itu yang menghisap ujung jari telunjuk sambil memperhatikannya.

"Shisui-_chan_, mau digendong seperti itu juga?" belum sempat Sasuke bertanya pada anaknya, Naruto telah mendahului. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit berjongkok dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Shisui. "Ayo, kalau mau. Aku ini kuat kok."

Wajah anak itu tampak menimbang-nimbang, sangat lucu di mata kedua orang dewasa yang memperhatikannya. Shisui menjauhkan telunjur dari mulutnya dan meraih tangan Naruto. "Aku mau digendong, Naru-chin. Tapi bukan yang seperti _Tousan_ sama Obito."

Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia membawa Shisui pada gendongannya, mengangkat anak itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum menyamankan Shisui pada gendongannya. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan lucu dari anak itu. "Naru-_chin_ gak setinggi _Tousan_."

Komentar Shisui sukses membuat tawa keluar dari bibir pria tampan yang sedang menggendong Obito. "Kau tahu sekarang 'kan kalau _Tousan_mu tinggi?"

"Maaf jika aku tidak tinggi." Sang pirang memutar bola matanya, ia berusaha mengabaikan ejekkan Sasuke dan fokus pada lautan orang di sekelilingnya. "Oh, kita ambil foto, mau tidak?"

"FOTO! FOTO!" Obito kembali menjerit kegirangan, tangannya ia lemparkan ke atas dengan riang. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan keseimbangannya karena tubuh Obito yang tidak bisa diam di pundaknya.

"Obito, jangan bergerak, _baby boy_." Sasuke berucap, lengan memegang tangan Obito dengan kuat. "Nanti bisa jatuh."

Naruto tentu tidak diam. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menepuk punggung Obito. "Nanti kalau jatuh lalu Obito-_chan_ luka, kita pulang."

"Tidak mau!" Dua suara penolakan menyatu. Shisui dan Obito menggeleng dengan kuat. "Obito jadi anak baik, janji! Tapi—tapi jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

"Aku juga mau di sini sampai malam, _Tousan_, Naru-_chin_!"

"Kita di sini sampai malam." Sasuke berucap dengan nada suara menenangkan. "Kita 'kan mau melihat kembang api nanti."

"Nah, kita jadi berfoto 'kan?" Naruto berucap. Bola matanya memantulkan rasa antusias, menatap ketiga Uchiha yang sedang bersamanya. "Di Fantasyland, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar ide dari Naruto. "Tidak buruk sih," ucapnya. "Tapi aku yakin di sana akan sangat penuh. Kau yakin?"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa beban. "Oh, ayolah, tidak akan seburuk itu, Sasuke-_san_." Tangannya menepuk kepala Shisui yang ada dalam gendongannya. "Sesekali kita abadikan momen seperti ini. Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ setuju 'kan?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menolak, Shisui dan Obito benar-benar terlalu sayang pada pemuda pirang itu sehingga selalu setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan. Sasuke menggeleng diiringi desahan berat ketika kedua anaknya dan Naruto bersorak penuh kemenangan di tengah trik matahari dan banyaknya kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka.

Ketika mereka berjalan kembali untuk menuju tempat yang Naruto inginkan, Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan memegang kaki Obito agar tidak terjatuh, sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Naruto yang bebas tidak menggendong Shisui.

"Ah, hampir sampai!" Naruto nyaris menjerit kegirangan.

Sasuke menatap sekumpulan orang yang hampir menghalangi jalan mereka. "Terlalu banyak orang bukan?"

"Jangan begitu." Naruto menimbali. Dengan tanpa beban, ia berjalan dan mendorong kecil orang di sekitarnya dengan tubuhnya, membuat orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka menyingkirkan tubuh seolah memberi jalan.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia memuji Naruto dalam hatinya yang memiliki kekuatan cukup besar untuk mendorong orang-orang tinggi itu disaat ia sedang menggendong Shisui dengan satu tangannya.

Ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan menurunkan Obito dari gendongannya. Sang anak langsung berlari kecil memeluk Naruto yang telah lebih dulu menurunkan Shisui.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tiga orang yang ia cintai tertawa dengan lepas. Ia mengambil kamera yang sudah lebih dulu dipakai untuk memotret Shisui dan Obito dengan topi lucu mereka. "Aku akan memotret kalian."

Naruto mengambil posisi yang menurutnya bagus. Ia membawa Shisui dan Obito mendekat padanya, ia menyamakan posisi dengan si kembar yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar, mata nyaris terpejam, dan gigi yang terlihat, mereka tunjukan ke arah Sasuke yang siap memotret.

"_Cheese_."

Saat itu juga Sasuke jatuh lebih dalam pada ketiga orang tercintanya.

Ketika Sasuke ingin kembali memotret mereka bertiga sekali lagi, ia merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya. Ia menoleh dengan bingung pada wanita asing itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menatap penuh keheranan.

"Uh, maaf." Ucap wanita itu dengan malu-malu. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa memotret kalian, sehingga kau bisa bersama dengan anak dan—uh, suamimu?"

Sasuke mengerjap tentu saja. Namun sebelun Sasuke dapat menjawab, Naruto lebih dulu berseru dengan senang. "Wow, itu ide yang bagus! Sasuke-_san_, ayo kita berfoto berempat."

Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak setuju. Ia memberikan kamera pada wanita itu dan bergabung bersama dengan tiga orang terkasihnya. Ia mengambil sisi kiri, di mana Obito tepat di sebelahnya, lalu Shisui, kemudian Naruto berada di ujung berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shisui yang masih tersenyum lucu, menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Shisui. Sasuke yang melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama, pipinya ia tempelkan pada pipi Obito, anak itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari siapapun, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Senyum, _Touchan_!"

Setelah foto itu terambil, wanita itu tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. "Ah, ini." Sasuke beranjak, mengambil kamera dari tangan wanita itu sambil mengucap terimakasih. "Anak-anakmu sangat lucu dan manis. Sangat _kalian_ sekali."

"Ah, terimakasih." Sekali lagi Sasuke berterimakasih, tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk sebuah pujian dari wanita asing.

"_Etto_, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian. Tapi, kalian berempat sangatlah manis!" Wanita itu menjerit dengan raut senang. Ia memegang perutnya. "Sebetulnya, aku sedang hamil dan—oh, di belakangku ini suamiku."

Pria asing itu tersenyum dan membungkuk. Wanita itu kembali menatap mereka berempat. "Aku harap anakku nanti semanis dan setampan anak-anak kalian."

"Haha, terima kasih." Hal yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah hal itu keluar dari bibir Naruto, begitu ringan, tanpa beban, dan ada selipan rasa bangga. "Pasti anakmu akan secantik dirimu atau setampan Ayahnya."

Ringan, tanpa beban, Naruto terdengar bahagia.

Setelahnya Sasuke dan Naruto berterimakasih kembali pada sepasang suami istri itu. Mereka juga menyempatkan untuk mencubit lembut pipi Shisui dan Obito sebelum pergi.

"Woah, fotonya sangat bagus!" Naruto berkomentar senang ketika melihat hasil potret mereka. Ada dua foto, dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Ini bagus sekali. Mau lihat tidak, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab. Naruto mendongkak keheranan untuk melihat pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan mereka menyangka kita sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah dan memiliki dua anak." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mematikan kamera dan menaruhnya kembali pada tas. "Hm, mungkin khusus hari ini, aku tidak akan keberatan menjadi suamimu. Lalu mereka," ia mengecup Shisui dan Obito. "Anak-anakku."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dan makan siang lebih dulu? Kalian lapar tidak?"

Naruto tidak mengerti—atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya. _Khusus di hari ini_, katanya? Sasuke tersenyum lirih.

Karena yang Sasuke inginkan bukan hanya di hari ini saja. Hari-hari selanjutnya, hingga nanti, Naruto akan menjadi pendamping dirinya untuk mengasuh kedua anaknya.

Makan siang mereka habiskan dengan menyenangkan. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto membuat Shisui dan Obito meminta makanan apapun yang akan membuat mereka jatuh sakit. Tidak heran jika Naruto membawa terlalu banyak bekal untuk mereka berempat.

Shisui dan Obito juga tidak berhenti bicara disela makan mereka. Tentang apa yang mereka ingin datangi selanjutnya, dan tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang harus menemani mereka bermain sampai larut.

"Semangat mereka tinggi sekali," Naruto berucap pada Sasuke disela ia menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Obito. "Bukankah mereka lebih kuat darimu, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke membiarkan onigiri di mulutnya tertelan terlebih dahulu. "Mereka tidak mengantuk. Bukannya mereka terbiasa tidur siang?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Kali ini ia menyuapkan tamagoyaki untuk dirinya. "Mereka terlalu senang karena kembali liburan bersamamu, Sasuke-_san_."

Selepas makan siang, Naruto menyuruh Shisui dan Obito untuk duduk sejenak terlebih dahulu, membiarkan makan siang mereka tercerna dengan sempurna barulah mereka kembali bermain.

Mereka berdua membawa Shisui dan Obito ke tempat bermain yang lebih cocok untuk anak-anak, atraksi-atraksi yang membuat Shisui dan Obito berdecak kagum, komedi putar yang ingin sekali Shisui naiki, atau berfoto bersama dengan karakter animasi.

Sebelum sore datang, mereka memasuki Tommorowland, membuat Shisui dan Obito berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Naruto tentu tidak lupa mengabadikan setiap momen menggemaskan Shisui dan Obito.

Hal selanjutnya yang Sasuke sadari adalah ketika ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, pada bianglala yang berputar dengan perlahan seolah menikmati waktu, dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni sebagai pengganti matahari yang telah terbenam.

Juga kedua anaknya yang terlelap di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Mereka kelelahan sekali." Mata safir itu melembut ketika melihat dua anak itu menyamankan diri di pangkuan sang ayah. "Sampai tidak bisa membuka mata."

"Mereka terlalu bersemangat." Sasuke mengecup dalam pucuk kepala kedua putranya. "Namun mereka sangat senang bukan?"

Naruto tertawa, berusaha memelankan nadanya. "Tentu saja karena Sasuke-_san_ hari ini amat sangat memanjakan mereka berdua." Ia menoleh pada bingkisan yang mereka bawa, terlalu banyak. "Kau membelikan semua yang mereka inginkan, Sasuke-_san_. Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu bagus."

"Sesekali." Sasuke menyamankan tubuhnya, tangan tak henti mengusap surai kedua putranya. "Aku ingin menebus waktuku yang terbuang bersama mereka."

Naruto tertegun mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Mungkin waktuku yang terbuang kala itu tidak dapat disamakan dengan apa yang aku belikan untuk Shisui dan Obito." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Namun setidaknya mereka bisa tertawa dan menghabiskan waktunya sekarang dengan aku, Ayah mereka."

Naruto melihatnya dengan mata membulat indah. Sasuke duduk di seberangnya, memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang merangkul kedua putranya penuh kasih sayang. Biasan cahaya dari jutaan lampu yang menerangi malam membuat Naruto melihat jelas semua.

Raut wajah yang senang namun terasa sakit di waktu bersamaan.

Naruto seolah mengerti, namun juga tidak tentang apa yang pria di hadapannya sedang rasakan. "Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ pasti sangat merasa beruntung karena memiliki Ayah sepertimu, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Ayah yang selalu meninggalkan mereka untuk dokumen kantor?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" bantah Naruto. "Ayah yang hebat, yang menyayangi mereka berdua lebih dari apapun dan menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anak-anaknya. Ayah yang melindungi keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Hebat bukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukannya kau yang mengagumkan? Kau yang membuat aku lebih dekat dengan kedua anakku, Naruto."

"Sasuke-_san_ bicara apa sih? Tentu saja Sasuke-_san_ yang hebat, membesarkan anak-anak yang manis dan pintar."

"Tapi kau—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang hebat?" Naruto langsung memotong. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Kita hebat dan beruntung karena memiliki Shisui dan Obito."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengambil _role_ sebagai Ibu mereka, _Usuratonkachi_." Ujarnya. "Kau juga sangat senang ketika wanita tadi siang mengatakan kita adalah keluarga sungguhan."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Entahlah, seperti ada rasa bangga ketika mereka memuji Shisui dan Obito. Aku merasa seperti, _ah mereka tumbuh jadi anak yang baik_, dan aku bahagia."

"Juga melihat Sasuke-_san_ yang hari ini sangat menikmati menjadi Ayah yang sesungguhnya, mengajak anak-anaknya bermain, memanjakan mereka." Naruto menunduk dengan tawa kecil ketika mengingat hal yang terjadi seharian ini. "Aku merasa melihat satu sisi lagi Sasuke-_san_ yang berbeda—dan itu baik!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti, debuman kembang api yang baru saja diluncurkan menghiasi langit malam yang bermandikan sedikit bintang. Naruto menoleh, matanya memantulkan warna-warni biasan kembang api. "Indah! Sayang sekali Shisui-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_ tertidur."

Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda itu, dalam.

"Ah, aku harus mengambilkan gambar untuk mereka." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, mendapati pria itu yang kembali diam menatapnya. "Sasuke-_san_?"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya. "Hei, itu—uh—terlalu vulgar, Sasuke-_san_!"

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Kemari. Aku ingin menciummu." Andai saja ia tidak sedang memangku kedua putranya yang sedang terlelap, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan ini dan lebih memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri.

"Ti—tidak mau!"

"Naruto, kau mau aku membangunkan mereka hanya untuk maju dan mencium—"

Naruto melakukannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh Shisui dan Obito, membiarkan wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke perlahan mulai kehilangan jarak. Napas saling bertaut, sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, malam itu merupakan salah satu yang terindah.

Pagi yang cerah di hari Senin sangat pas untuk memulai aktifitas. Naruto tersenyum bangga dengan tangan yang berada di pinggang sambil menatap pada meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan menu sarapan.

Obito menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di bawah meja makan, Shisui dengan wajah ditekuk menatap pada sarapan yang terhidang di hadapannya, dan terakhir Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan korannya, membuka lembaran demi lembaran untuk mengetahui berita di hari ini.

Naruto memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum dengan mata melembut menatap mereka. _Ah_, _sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan_ _seperti biasanya_. Kemudian ia tersentak. _Eh_—_sejak kapan jadi_ _menyenangkan begini_?

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke melipat koran yang ia baca, menaruh pada sisi meja yang masih kosong. "Kau mau terus berdiri atau sarapan bersama kami, Naruto?"

"Nalu-_tan_, makan!" Obito memukul-mukul meja membuat mangkuk dan piring bergetar. "Suapi Obito, ya?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, ia dengan segera menghentikan tangan Obito yang memukul meja. "Obito-_chan_, memukul meja itu tidak baik." Ia mengelus tangan kecil Obito lalu duduk di samping anak itu. "Dan tidak ada suap-suapan. Katanya Obito-_chan_ sudah besar?"

"Obito masih anak-anak, ngomongnya saja masih cadel." Shisui tertawa mengejek pada Obito, anak itu menjulurkan lidah pada adik kembarnya.

"_Niitan_!"

Sasuke menggeleng melihat kelakuan putranya, Shisui yang mengejek Obito dan sang adik kembar yang akan merengek dan mengadu itu termasuk dalam sarapan Sasuke. "Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar." Ia menengahi. "Shisui, Obito, ambil sendoknya, kita berdoa dulu."

Sarapan adalah salah satu hal yang dinikmati oleh mereka berempat. Tentu saja karena Sasuke bisa menghabiskan pagi dengan tiga orang yang paling ia cintai, Shisui dan Obito yang bisa membagi waktu pagi yang indah dengan Sasuke juga Naruto, dan sang pemuda pirang yang harus mengakui bahwa menghabiskan sarapan dengan kedua anak yang—masih ia pikir—nakal dan Sasuke merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tidak seperti dulu, di mana ia merutuki setiap Obito menariknya untuk sarapan bersama. Ia akan menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki tiga Uchiha itu dengan penuh kekesalan. Sekarang ia lebih menikmati waktu-waktu bersama.

Karena mereka sangat berarti untuk Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya dengan sendok ketika hal seperti itu mendadak melintas di pikirannya. _Sejak_ _kapan mereka jadi berarti_?—batinnya frustrasi.

"Kau jadi ikut dengan kami?"

Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu hampir menjatuhkan sumpitnya. "Iya, jadi." Naruto berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat. "Nanti Sasuke-_san_ tolong turunkan aku di kafe itu ya?"

"Hm." Sasuke menggumam, menunggu makanan di mulutnya tertelan baru kembali bicara. "Asal ketika Shisui dan Obito pulang kau harus sudah selesai. Kau tahu 'kan mereka jika tidak ada dirimu bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu. Sudah berapa kali sih si kembar menangis karena tidak ada dirinya bersama mereka. Naruto mendengus geli sambil kembali menyuapkan sarapannya.

Ia butuh _me time_ tentu saja. Mengurus Obito dan Shisui—ditambah Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi manja—benar-benar melelahkan. Walaupun sampai sekarang _tentu_ Sasuke masih menggaji dirinya, ia masih merasa tidak enak untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar begini.

Ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke malam sebelumnya jika ia ingin berjumpa dengan teman-temannya. Sudah lama tidak bertatap muka dengan kedua temannya tentu saja Naruto merasa rindu. Tentu saja Sasuke memperbolehkannya. Bahkan pria itu mengantar Naruto sampai kafe dan berniat untuk menemani Naruto hingga kedua temannya datang.

Sang pirang tentu tidak setuju. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Pria tampan itu sudah cukup terlambat datang ke tempat kerjanya. Seberapa keras Sasuke memaksa untuk menemani Naruto, ia lebih keras mendorong Sasuke untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

_Seperti remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta_. Naruto mendengus geli.

Naruto mengaduk-aduk frappucino yang dipesan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dengan sedotan. Dengan singkat ia menyedot minumannya itu dan kemudian mendengus penuh rasa bosan. Sesekali mata bulatnya mengelilingi kafe yang tidak terlalu penuh dengan pengunjung. Tentu saja, ini masih jam sembilan pagi, dan jarang orang yang mengunjungi kafe pada jam-jam ini.

"Tch. Mereka lama sekali." Naruto menggumam penuh kekesalan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari sambil merutuki dua orang yang berjanji bertemu dengannya pagi ini.

Baru hendak Naruto mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada dua orang itu, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berteriak dengan lantang. "Hoi, pirang!"

"Kiba, kau berisik. Sungguh." Gaara yang berjalan di samping Kiba memutar matanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap telinga yang memerah karena suara Kiba yang membuat pendengarannya berdengung.

Kiba menghiraukannya. Dengan setengah melompat ia berjalan kearah Naruto yang telah duduk manis di salah satu meja. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum karena tingkah kekanakan temannya.

"Kalian terlambat tahu!" Naruto berpura-pura merajuk. Pipinya digembungkan, bibir bawahnya sedikit dimajukan, sangat manis. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah mematung dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi fosil. Aaaa!"

Kiba tertawa, Gaara kembali memutar matanya seolah ia sangat lelah berhadapan dengan dua orang kekanakan. Mereka berdua menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Perasaanku saja atau apa, kau semakin menjadi _Drama Queen_. Betul."

"Maa, aku kira Naruto memang selalu seperti itu." Kiba tersenyum lima jari menyetujui celetukan Gaara. "Membuatmu menunggu itu menyenangkan tahu."

Naruto mendelik menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian tahu 'kan jika aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu sementara aku ingin sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian?"

"Oh." Gaara dan Kiba sama-sama membulatkan mulut. Itu membuat Naruto ingin menyuapkan float di minumannya pada mulut mereka berdua. Kemudian Kiba kembali tertawa geli. "Aku lupa kau memiliki anak sekarang, Naruto."

Selang setelah Kiba menggoda Naruto, pelayan datang untuk menanyakan dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu memilih-milih _dessert_, tentu saja Kiba dan Naruto tidak hilang sifat _picky_ mereka, memilih makanan dengan sangat lama. Pada akhirnya, Gaara yang memilihkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi," Kiba menopang dagunya dengan tangan, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dan senyuman menggoda. "Bagaimana kabarmu, calon suamimu, dan anak-anakmu?"

"Hei!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan refleks. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi dan batang hidungnya. Ia semakin memerah ketika mengetahui bahwa kelakuannya membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana tertuju padanya. "Mereka bukan calon suami atau anak-anakku." Kini ia berucap dengan lebih pelan.

"Tapi terakhir kita bertemu, Sasuke itu sudah melamarmu 'kan? Dan kau bicara tentang," Kiba memutar-mutar jarinya di udara. "_Astaga_, _entah kenapa aku semakin gugup dengan Sasuke, aku sangat menyayangi mereka bertiga_." Naruto memerah karena ucapan Kiba. "Kurang lebih isinya seperti itu."

Gaara melipat tangan dan mengangguk. "Terdengar seperti Sasuke itu siap untuk menjadikanmu calon Ibu bagi anak-anaknya dalam hitungan jari."

"Tidak—ugh—maksudku bukan sepenuhnya seperti itu." Bibir Naruto bergetar karena gugup, tubuhnya seperti tidak berfungsi, jari-jarinya bergerak dinamis. "Hei—lagipula ku bercerita pada kalian bukan untuk minta diejek!"

Naruto membenamkan wajah pada tangannya yang terlipat di meja. "Kenapa kalian malah mengejekku." Naruto merengek tertahan. Kiba dan Gaara yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum maklum.

"Kita tidak mengejekmu." Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, membuat sang pirang kembali mendongkak dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Hanya saja lucu mengetahui jalan cerita cintamu sama seperti drama yang sering Gaara tonton."

"Kau yang menonton drama, Kiba." Gaara mendelik menuding Kiba.

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tidak enak. "Sudah, sudah, lupakan itu." Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata tertarik. "Ceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu."

"Bagaimana jika kau pikirkan kapan kau pulang menemui orangtuamu?"

"Gaara!" Kiba langsung membelalak menatap Gaara, tangannya berusaha menutup mulut pemuda bersurai merah yang wajahnya tampak masih santai dengan dagu yang terangkat. Membicarakan orangtua Naruto tentu akan membuat sang pirang kehilangan _mood_ dan langsung pergi.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Pelayan itu memecah kecanggungan. Dengan cekatan menaruh pesanan mereka di meja. "Silahkan menikmati. Permisi."

Setelahnya mereka masih tidak bicara. Naruto menatap makanan di meja dengan tatapan kosong. Kiba menatapnya dan Gaara secara bergantian. "Uh, jadi makan?"

"Sebenarnya," Naruto angkat bicara. Kedua sahabatnya dapat mendengar hembusan nafas panjang. "Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

"Huh?" Bola mata _jade_ dan _honey_ itu membelalak menatap Naruto. Mereka menatap sang pirang dengan dalam, seolah mencari apa yang mereka dengar itu nyata atau tidak.

"Itu yang mau aku bicarakan dengan kalian," Naruto mendongkak, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengat mata bergetar nanar. Ia kemudian meraung dan mengacak suraian pirangnya. "Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku benar-benar memutuskan akhirnya!"

Mereka berdua hanya dapat mendesah maklum, tahu akan sifat sahabat mereka yang tidak bisa memutuskan, naif, dan penyangkal. Untuk sesaat mereka mengabaikan makanan mereka dan memilih untuk fokus pada Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bingung?" Gaara bertanya. "Ceritakan pada kami satu persatu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama."

Naruto menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya, jarinya ia mainkan pertanda kegelisahannya. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mereka bertiga," Naruto mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Sasuke-_san_, Shisui dan Obito, aku tidak menyukai mereka, sungguh. Mereka itu salah satu bukti kesalahanku—"

"—kesalahan karena lebih memilih Sasori dibanding orangtuaku. Karena itu aku jadi terlunta-lunta dan harus bekerja menjadi pengasuh. Aku tidak menyukai itu, mereka mengesalkan. Dua anak itu seolah seperti pengganggu bagiku. Sasuke-_san_ juga, dia selalu menggoda, memaksa, dan—dan—_aneh_!"

"Lho, itu tidak seperti apa yang kau ceritakan pada kami, Naruto." Kiba mengernyit penuh keheranan. "Kau membenci mereka atau bagaimana sebetulnya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan mereka atas kesalahanmu sendiri?" Gaara langsung berucap sarkastik. Ia melihat Naruto dengan mata yang memicing tajam, mengintimidasi si pemuda pirang. "Kau kekanakan sekali. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu dirimu sendiri yang memilih Sasori."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Naruto menggeram, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau yang tidak mau mengerti, Naruto!" Gaara menyahut. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto diam, ia lebih memilih menunduk dan mendengar Kiba yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. Wajar jika Gaara marah, sikap Naruto memang kekanakkan, seenaknya menyalahkan orang lain disaat ia sendiri yang membuat keputusan yang salah.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi jika bukan karena Sasori dan kebodohanku, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka berdua."

Mereka berdua menatap Naruto yang melirih. "Aku _seharusnya_ membenci mereka 'kan? Shisui dan Obito sangat nakal, aku sungguh lelah menghadapi mereka. Sasuke-_san_ juga sangat membuatku pusing. Terkadang aku ingin menangis kesal karena mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa takutku semakin besar." Naruto melanjutkan, telapak tangannya mengepal seolah menahan takut. "Ketika mantan istri Sasuke, Ibu dari kedua anak yang aku asuh datang, aku benar-benar merasa takut."

Ketika Naruto mendongkak dan menatap kedua sahabatnya, betapa terkejut mereka mendapati bola mata safir itu dihiasi air pada sudut mata. "Aku takut Shisui dan Obito lebih menyayangi Ibu mereka—pasti mereka memilih Ibu asli mereka dibanding aku. Juga, entah mengapa, aku takut Sasuke akan kembali pada mantan istrinya."

"Namun ternyata mereka bertiga tetap bersamaku. Mereka menyayangiku." Suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Kiba menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkup telapak tangan Naruto. "Aku semakin takut, mungkin perasaanku tidak sebesar mereka—tapi, rasa sayangku pada mereka membuat aku bingung! Kiba, Gaara, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Gaara menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau harus bingung dengan hal yang sudah jelas di depan matamu?" Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan jari.

"Aku belum bisa jujur pada Sasuke-_san_ walau aku tahu mungkin aku menyukainya—tunggu itu bukan mungkin, aku memang menyukainya." Tentu Naruto tidak akan menyangkalnya kembali. Ia sudah membalas perasaan Sasuke.

"Katakan pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya." Gaara berkata tanpa ada halangan. "Jika memang dia mencintaimu, dia akan menerimamu. Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama menahan kebohonganmu."

Naruto mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. "Lalu," Ia mencoba mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Bagaimana dengan—jika awalnya aku sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahi. Ia yang semula bernapsu untuk menyuap _souffle_nya menatap Naruto dengan penuh keanehan. "Kau menyukai siapa lagi sebenarnya, Naruto?"

"Si bodoh yang satu ini."

Mengabaikan ejekkan sahabatnya, ia memilih menjawab Kiba. "Seseorang yang menolongku saat aku kesulitan," Naruto termenung sesaat ketika Itachi muncul kembali dalam benaknya. "Itachi, dia seperti pahlawan dalam _shoujo manga_. Aku 'kan sudah cerita pada kalian, bagaimana sih?"

"Well, Naruto, tidak ada pahlawan seperti di _shoujo manga_." Kiba langsung membalas ucapan Naruto tanpa berniat menyinggung perasaan kawannya. "Dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang masuk ke dalam _shoujo manga_."

Gaara sontak memukul pelan belakang kepala Kiba. "Dengar, Naruto. Siapapun yang kau suka, kau harus tetap kembali pada orangtuamu. Bagaimanapun juga pasti mereka khawatir padamu. Perbaikilah hubungan kalian. Kau tidak mau selamanya seperti ini 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Lagipula, terakhir kali kita bertemu bukankah kami sudah memberi saran padamu?" Gaara mendengus lelah. "Aku pikir kau sudah menentukannya jika Sasuke yang kau suka."

"Sudah—atau belum? Aku menyukai Sasuke-_san_ tentu saja." Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. "Namun, ini serius, karena aku ingin membawanya bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan membuka semuanya."

"Kalau begitu kembali pada Paman dan Bibi. Bawa Sasuke dan kedua anaknya bersamamu." Gaara berucap langsung. "Mereka pasti mengerti."

Sasuke menjemputnya sesuai janji. Sepanjang perjalanan menjemput Shisui dan Obito dari sekolah mereka hanya ada obrolan singkat yang didominasi oleh Sasuke; tentang kedua temannya, atau apa saja yang diobrolkan Naruto dengan kedua temannya.

Tentu saja Naruto menghindari pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan kedua temannya.

Walau cepat atau lambat, jika ia mencintai Sasuke dan kedua anaknya maka ia harus membuka semuanya.

Mobil milik Sasuke diparkirkan tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Shisui dan Obito yang masih tertutup. Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga gerbang itu terbuka dan membiarkan lautan anak kecil bertemu dengan orangtua mereka yang telah menanti di depan sekolah.

"Aku harap kali ini kau yang menjemput mereka ke mobil, _Usuratonkachi_."

Nada suaranya yang datar, namun ada sedikit getaran ketakutan, membuat Naruto menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawa. "Iya, iya, Sasuke-_san_."

Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ujung matanya. Pria tampan yang menyamankan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobil. Sebelah tangan masih memegang stir, tangan kanannya dilipat untuk menopang kepala. Matanya memandang lurus, dan hidung bangir tampak terlihat nyata dari samping.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyadari kembali jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Sasuke-_san_," Suaranya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Sepasang safir itu tidak dapat lepas dari pria yang duduk bersamanya. "Mungkin, kalau kita sebaiknya—bagaimana ya?"

Dahi mengerut, alis nyaris tertaut. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat sulit mencari kata yang tepat. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Naruto diam. Ia memainkan jarinya seraya berpikir cara tepat untuk mengutarakan maksud hatinya. "Bagaimana jika—uh, ini kalau Sasuke-_san_ tidak keberatan."

Sasuke mendesah, "Apanya yang tidak keberatan? Bicara dulu, _Dobe_. Baru aku dapat memutuskannya bersama."

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto langsung mengatakannya, kata-kata yang telah tersusun sempurna sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Namun seperti ada yang menahan lidahnya, mencekik lehernya hingga ia lupa cara untuk berbicara. Naruto mengangguk mantap mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-_san_," Naruto mengatur napasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan orangtuaku?"

Sasuke menyukainya, ketika ia melihat Naruto dengan penuh kesabaran membacakan cerita untuk mengantar kedua anaknya terlelap.

Pria itu terkadang melihat dalam diam di balik pintu kamar anak-anaknya. Di mana hari itu Naruto ikut berbaring di ranjang Shisui, dengan dua anaknya menyamankan diri di samping kiri dan kanan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudah ya, ceritanya sudah habis." Pemuda pirang itu menutup buke dongengnya dan menaruhnya di dada. "Sekarang tidur ya?"

"Ung, ditemani, Nalu-_tan_ tapi ya?" Obito membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Shisui yang langsung memejamkan mata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menahan nafas karena perasaan senang yang membuncah. Melihat kedua anaknya terlelap dengan damai dipelukan orang yang ia cintai, dan pemuda pirang itu juga ikut memejamkan mata dengan tenang, walau tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung putranya.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan langsung membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia matikan blitz dan mengecilkan suara ponselnya. Dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman ia mengambil gambar tiga orang yang sedang terlelap itu.

Esoknya ketika Sasuke telah duduk di balik meja kantornya, ia mendesah berat dengan berkas-berkas laporan yang harus selesai hari ini juga. Hyuuga yang sedang menyerahkan dokumen data perusahaannya—sekaligus mengganggu Sasuke—ikut membantu.

"Bukannya itu kedua anakmu dan Naru—Uzumaki yang sedang terlelap?" Neji menatap ponsel Sasuke yang menyala. "Kau jadikan sebagai wallpaper poselmu?"

"Hn." Tanpa melihat kearah Neji, Sasuke melanjutkan membaca. "Bukankah mereka bertiga manis?"

"_Gross_." Neji memasang mimik tidak suka. "Tapi, ya, manis, dibanding denganmu yang tampak seperti iblis di tengah tiga malaikat."

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah teriakan keras dari Neji karena suraiannya dijambak oleh Sasuke.

"Wah, manis sekali!" Karin memekik dengan wajah yang memerah. Matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel Naruto. "Ah, aku jadi iri denganmu!"

"Tapi sungguh, Shisui-_dono_ manis sekali ya jika sedang tertawa lebar begitu." Sasame melihat gambar di ponsel Naruto dengan senyum lembut. "Biasanya 'kan dia yang paling sulit tersenyum lebar. Ah, Sasuke-_sama_ juga tersenyum!"

"Mau dilihat darimanapun tetap tampan ya, mereka bertiga."

Naruto tersenyum dengan selipan rasa bangga di hati. Ia mengusap bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk, matanya tidak lepas dari pelayan wanita yang melingkar untuk melihat gambar di ponsel Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa sepenuhnya melepas Shisui-_sama_ dan Obito-_sama_ pada calon orangtua mereka yang baru."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Iruka yang tersenyum jahil. Pria itu menaruh telapak tangannya pada pundah Naruto. Pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kami duga."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga, Iruka-_san_. Kau yang lebih hebat." Pemuda tersenyum lebar pada Iruka. "Aku belajar semua dari Iruka-_san_ 'kan?"

"Tapi mereka lebih menyukaimu daripada aku ataupun yang lain." Iruka mengangkat bahu. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada para pelayan wanita yang masih sibuk mengagumi foto tuan muda mereka di ponsel Naruto. "Kau menjadikan foto liburanmu sebagai wallpaper ponselmu?"

Naruto tertawa, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai gambar itu."

Sakura menghentikan menggambarnya ketika ia mendengar ponsel di sampingnya berdenting, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Wanita itu menaruh pensil dan sketsanya, mengambil ponsel dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

Sasuke mengiriminya pesan bergambar.

Sakura segera membukanya, melihat apa yang mantan suaminya kirimkan padanya. Mendapati beberapa gambar anak-anaknya yang menggemaskan sedang berlibur di taman bermain dengan senyum bahagia.

Membuka foto selanjutnya, Sakura tidak dapat menampakkan wajah terkejut. Di mana kedua anaknya berada di tengah Sasuke dan Naruto, tertawa dengan lebar dan terlihat sangat senang.

Sakura tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain tersenyum lembut.

_Naruto mengajakmu untuk berlibur berlima di waktu yang akan datang_.

Teks itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. Ah, pemuda pirang yang berhasil mengambil hati mantan suami dan anak-anaknya. Ia mengingat ketika Sasuke berkata padanya jika ia menyayangi Naruto, dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain menyetujuinya.

Bukan salah Sasuke atau Naruto jika mereka saling jatuh cinta. Bukan salah Shisui dan Obito yang menyayangi Naruto. Sakura tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun lagi, karena semua sudah berjalan dengan karmanya masing-masing.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membalas, mengetik dengan cepat tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

_Aku menantikannya_, _liburan bersama kalian_!

**Special thanks for**:

**dunialwiyanti9, Furihata719, Guest(1), Watashi wa Mai, .11, Hime-UzumakieyDei, Kyuu, chabbyqueen, oka, RosellaAzhar3, Dewi15, 10, Himeko Utshumi, chifer, michhazz, AySNfc3, Habibah794, darmay, annisa . ajja . 39, Neko Twins Kagamine, Mellyn3, Miyu Mayada, ChubbyMinland, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, liaajahfujo, Revhanaslowfujosh, call me SAM, lusy jaeger ackerman, Harpaairiry, saniwa satutigapuluh, versetta, uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan, AprilianyArdeta, hanazawa kay, wheelchair yo, Guest(2), ZeeZeee, Namikaze-Uzumiki-Uciha, Ain, yuma, blue safire, yulimizan2, shirota strain, si peak, Dwi341, k-i-d4y, Silvia380, Sharyn Li, SayuriDaiseijou, Nadya yolla, cheonsa19, InmaGination, cinya, Guest(3), kuro SNL, arashilovesn, neko-chan, Hmntlzn, Teme-Dobe, Chinami Kim, Kucing Gendut, snluv, , chika kyuchan, scorpionaruka, gray, Aiko Vallery, ID28, sasunaruRioka, Afh596, Guest(4), BlackCrows1001, fyodult, Guest(5), dewaagustasuryatno, alysaexostans, riaboo, Guest(5), BLUEFIRE0805, Eveus De Nymph, Guest(6), Izanami Uchimaki, Guest(7), Uzumaki juju, Guest(8), Kyutiesung, Guest(9), Guest(10), sasunaruRioka, SN1096, sifa123, Hyull, kris hanhun, Guest(11), Guest(12), 12, saera, elisapoing, mysuga, Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769, kyunauzunami, Haruko N, ik27, Mary chan, MDA1530, ppkarismac, Guest(13), Guest(14), Guest(15), Guest(16), Guest(17), Fast-Lightning, aidan, emamurasaki, monalisa-chan, Chinami Kim, Nia uzumaki, yg jelas snl selalu, MDA1530**.

You probably hate me. No worries, I hate me too.

Akhirnya bisa publish setelah sekian lama edit sana sini, hapus sama sini, delete a whole story /NO

Terimakasih untuk segala kesabarannya menunggu fic ini, and I promise to you all, next chapter akan dipublish sekitar 2 minggu dari sekarang, atau kurang dari sebulan. I swear to you guys. Semoga masih mau membaca ya *cry*

And here I am, chapter yang difokuskan untuk Sasuke tbh. Selama ini selalu, selalu, Naruto yang sayang sama si kembar, di sini saya bikin sang ayah yang sayang sama anak-anaknya—walau rasanya masih kurang—dan saya terharu *cry*

Saya mau semuanya tahu kalau Sasuke dan anak-anaknya juga saling mencintai. He calls his son _baby_ _boy_, nooo I can't!

Saya cinta Sasuke di sini. Want him to marry me. Dan si kembar yang bikin saya mau adopsi mereka. Please love them /yha

Hope you all love this chapter—I love Sasuke so much, and the twins—I want to cry :"

See you next two weeks!

I'm going back to the trashcan where I belong to.

[ Edited, 28 September 2016. Thank you so much for my wonderful reader michhazz-san! :) ]

**With love**,

**_Harayuki_**.


	17. Freedom and Choice

Sasuke menarik napas sedalam mungkin, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan lembut melalui mulut. Kelopak matanya terbuka, bola matanya memantulkan ponsel yang ia genggam sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Lima menit telah berlalu namun pria tampan itu masih belum bisa meyakinkan diri untuk menekan tombol _dial_ di ponselnya.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas, kali ini ia benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya. Ia melihat deretan angka yang ia hapal betul, menekan tombol hijau dan menaruh ponsel di telinga kanannya.

"_Hallo_?" suara lembut dari seberang sana membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hallo." Balasnya. "_Kaasan_, ini aku—"

"_Astaga_, _Sasuke_!" Lengkingan keterkejutan di sana membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis. "_Sasuke anakku! Astaga, kenapa berani-beraninya mengabaikan Ibumu ini_?"

"Maaf, aku bukan mengabaikanmu," Jika diingat kembali, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menelfon ibunya. Tidak heran jika sang ibunda berkata demikian. Rasa bersalah meliputi dada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, _Kaasan_."

Tawa nan anggun khas sang ibu terdengar, "_Tidak, tidak apa, sayang_. Kaasan _tahu kau pasti sibuk_." Bahkan Sasuke bisa membayangkan senyuman ibunya. "_Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dan cucu-cucuku yang manis? Astaga_, Kaasan _merindukan mereka, Sasuke_!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kabar kami baik." Jawabnya sesaat. "Kami juga sangat merindukanmu, _Kaasan_. Shisui dan Obito juga sudah merengek meminta untuk bermain dengan Nenek kesayangan mereka."

Mikoto tertawa. "_Aih, manisnya mereka. Aku ingin menggendong mereka_."

"Jadi, _Kaasan_," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak apa jika kami mengunjungimu minggu ini?"

Tidak adanya jawaban dari sang ibu, pria bersurai _raven_ mengernyitkan alisnya, menarik ponselnya sesaat untuk melihat apakah ia masih tersambung dengan Mikoto. "_Kaasan_?" Panggilnya ketika mengetahui mereka masih terhubung.

"_ASTAGA KAU ANAK BODOH, SASUKE_!" Mikoto benar-benar berteriak. Sasuke merasakan telinganya berdengung tidak nyaman. "_Mana mungkin aku tidak mengijinkan anakku dan cucu-cucuku tersayang untuk menjenguk orang tua ini_!"

"_Kaasan_—"

"_Kapan kau akan berkunjung? Jam berapa? Katakan pada Ibumu ini agar aku bisa mempersiapkan semuanya_."

Sang ibu sama sekali tidak membiarkannya bicara. "_Kaasan_—"

"_Aku tidak mau mengecewakan cucu-cucuku tersayang. Jadi katakan padaku kapan kau akan datang_?"

"_Kaasan_ tenang dulu. Tarik napas dan hembuskan." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sang ibu yang terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat dengan berita yang ia sampaikan. "Aku akan datang hari Sabtu sekitar jam sembilan pagi dari rumah."

"_Yes_!" Sasuke tahu pasti sang Ibu melompat kecil. "_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Salam untuk Shisui dan Obito, bilang aku sangat, sangat, mencintai mereka, _okay?"

Sasuke terpejam dengan senyuman tersungging. "Baik _Kaasan_. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, anakku_."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Nanny Candidate © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke **x** Uzumaki Naruto ]**

.

.

_Chapter 17 : Freedom and Choice_

.

.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa musim yang ia lewatkan tanpa orangtuanya. Ayah yang begitu pengertian dan menyayanginya, ibu yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang walau terkadang memarahi Naruto dengan wajah garang.

Naruto merindukan itu semua.

Jadi, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui orangtuanya—bersama Sasuke—sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Orangtuanya dan Sasuke haruslah bertemu, cepat atau lambat. Naruto tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi segalanya.

"Kita temui orangtuaku lebih dulu."

Itu yang Naruto bingung.

"Huh?" pemuda pirang itu nyaris menjatuhkan piring kotor yang baru ia angkat dari meja makan selepas makan malam ke wastafel. "Apa? Maaf tolong ulangi, mungkin aku salah dengar."

"Kita temui orangtuaku lebih dulu." Sasuke kembali mengulang. "Aku ingin kau bertemu Ibu dan Ayahku, juga Kakakku, sebelum kita menemui orangtuamu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku pikir aku bilang padamu jika aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku, Sasuke-_san_." Naruto menggeleng bingung. "Bukan kau yang mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan datar. "Hn. Tapi sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan orangtuaku terlebih dahulu," ujarnya. "Baru setelah itu kita menemui orangtuamu dan aku akan langsung melamarmu."

"Tunggu, apa?" pemuda pirang itu memekik kaget. "Kau—Sasuke-_san_ mau apa?"

"Melamarmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah horor, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyalahkan. "Kau mau melamarku? Secepat ini?" pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke-_san_. Aku masih sembilan belas tahun dan belum siap untuk menikah."

"Aku dua puluh lima tahun dan telah memiliki dua anak, _Dobe_."

Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan ringan, membalas ucapan Naruto sebelumnya yang terkesan kebertatan—tidak, bukan terkesan, namun memang keberatan.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sembilan belas tahun dan aku bahkan masih belum lulus kuliah, Sasuke-_san_." Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah sebelum aku memiliki gelar sarjana dan pekerjaan yang mapan."

Walau sebetulnya Naruto yakin, jika ia kembali ke rumah, dan jika orangtuanya memaafkan perbuatan bodohnya, ia akan mewarisi perusahaan sang ayah. Tapi masalahnya Naruto masih belum yakin ia dimaafkan atau tidak.

"Jika menunggu seperti itu, maka usiaku akan semakin bertambah tua dan semua orang akan menganggapku pedofil." Sasuke mengatakannya, tanpa ada hambatan dan dengan wajah yang datar. "Kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu setelah menikah denganku. Tidak ada universitas yang melarang pernikahan."

"Tapi Jepang menghalangi pernikahan sejenis, Sasuke-_san_."

Memang benar tidak ada universitas yang menghalangi pernikahan, namun negara yang mereka tinggali sekarang ini tidak melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Sasuke tahu itu. "Lalu? Kita bisa menikah di manapun yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis."

Naruto ingin membanting kepala Sasuke pada wastafel agar keras kepala pria itu hancur.

Mungkin pria itu tidak mengerti—atau Naruto yang tidak bisa mengerti. Bagi Naruto, secinta apapun ia dengan Shisui dan Obito, juga _uh_ kekasihnya, ia masih belum siap dengan pernikahan. Menikah itu sakral, membangun komitmen, dan ia percaya pernikahan haruslah dilakukan sekali seumur hidup.

Naruto belum siap dengan semua itu.

Ia masih ingin menjelajah kenakalan yang belum ia cicipi di masa mudanya. Masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya—walau sebetulnya sekarang sama saja, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga—bebas.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dan kemudian menghadap pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_, aku menyayangimu dan anak-anakmu. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu bagus—"

"Tapi aku rasa, aku butuh sedikit waktu," ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke lembut dengan jarinya. "Waktu untuk aku berpikir lebih jauh tentang kita. Karena menurutku, uh, pernikahan itu sesuatu yang sangat serius dan rumit."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tentu saja serius, juga mungkin rumit. Kau lupa aku pernah menikah?"

Dahi pemuda pirang itu berkedut kesal. "Aku tahu." Ia memutar bola matanya, menyembunyikan perasaan cemburunya. "Aku tahu kau pernah menikah. Ya, kau berpengalaman dalam pernikahan." Ia mendengus. "Aku belum pernah menikah jadi aku tidak tahu."

Alis Sasuke bertaut melihat perubahan sikap Naruto, "Kau cemburu dengan Sakura karena pernah menikah denganku."

"Ti—tidak!" _tentu saja iya_. Sasuke bisa membacanya dengan mudah. "Aku—tidak mungkin aku cemburu 'kan?" pemuda pirang itu tertawa canggung. "Lupakan. Jadi yang aku maksud, jika memang saatnya aku siap menikah denganmu—

"—aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke terdiam. Genggaman di tangannya semakin kuat, Naruto gugup, namun Sasuke tahu ia serius. Pria berkepala dua itu tidak pernah merasa lebih lega dalam hubungan mereka selama ini.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal mengatakan itu," Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan dua jarinya, mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu dengan wajahnya. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Naruto."

Kecupan lembut diberikan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sasuke di saat pria itu mendorong pelan belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi," ketika Sasuke melepas pangutan mereka, ia langsung berucap sambil menatap Naruto yang perlahan membuka matanya. "Mau ke rumah orangtuaku 'kan?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Aku membencimu, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke tertawa geli. Ia tahu itu bohong, dan ia tahu itu artinya Naruto tidak menolak permintaannya.

* * *

Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan apapun. Shisui dan Obito bukanlah tandingannya, ia langsung kalah telak ketika melihat Obito dengan mata membulat dengan binar penuh harap menatapnya. Shisui juga, anak itu ikut memohon padanya padahal Shisui bukanlah anak yang suka meminta sesuatu.

Di sinilah ia.

Dengan tarikan napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, Naruto menatap rumah dengan desain tradisional khas Jepang yang sudah jarang sekali Naruto tidak temui. Matanya mengeliling menatap halaman yang luas, dengan pohon hias dan bunga-bunga tertata rapi, juga kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan jembatan kecil.

"Wow." Naruto mengerjap takjub, melupakan fakta bahwa ia sangatlah gugup sejak tadi.

"Obito gak sabal beltemu _Obaachan_!" anak itu berjalan dengan lompatan kecil memijak batu-batuan yang membentuk jalan setapak. Kedua tangannya berada di tali ransel yang sedang ia kenakan. "Shisui-_nii_, ayo!"

Bola mata safir itu memperhatikan dua anak kesayangannya tanpa berniat berseru untuk menghentikan mereka—lebih tepatnya Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan suaranya. Shisui yang berada di belakang Obito juga ikut melompat kecil.

"Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Nenek kesayangan mereka." Naruto melompat kecil ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Ia membalik melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan senyuman menatap kedua putranya yang sudah semakin jauh. "Lebih tepatnya sejak kau datang ke rumahku."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Apa itu maksudnya kau menyalahkanku?" ia bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Lagipula, bukannya sudah terlalu lama? Kenapa kau tidak membawa mereka bertemu dengan Ibumu? Aku rasa setiap anak selalu rindu dengan Neneknya. Karena dulu aku juga begitu."

"Hm, mungkin karena anak-anakku terlalu asik denganmu sehingga lupa pada Nenek mereka?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Bahkan mereka lebih menyayangimu daripada aku."

Naruto menahan tawa akan hal itu. Sasuke memang akhir-akhir ini selalu sensitif jika menyangkut anak-anaknya yang ternyata lebih memilih Naruto dibanding dirinya. Pria itu bahkan masih mengungkit tentang Shisui dan Obito yang lebih memilih digendong oleh Naruto daripada dirinya.

Sasuke sendiri sebetulnya tidak kesal ataupun benci, keberatanpun sama sekali tidak. Mleihat kedua putranya tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi Sasuke. Mungkin ia sedikit cemburu, mungkin juga insting seorang ayah yang ingin anak-anaknya melihat kearahnya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah pelan, menyusul Shisui dan Obito yang telah lebih dulu sampai depan pintu rumah orangtua Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mulai semakin dekat dengan pintu, membiarkan Sasuke berada di depannya, menghalangi dirinya dan berharap ia sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Walaupun terdengar mustahil.

Dan ketika bel pintu ditekan oleh Sasuke, kedua anaknya juga ikut mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang, Naruto semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara wanita dari dalam sana. Ia mencengkram tangannya ketika pintu itu tergeser dan menampakan sosok wanita paruh baya yang anggun.

"_Ara_, Sasuke!" wanita itu mengatup tangan dan menjerit tertahan. "Ah, cucu-cucuku tersayang! _Obaachan_ merindukan kalian, manisku!"

"_Obaachan_!"

Shisui dan Obito langsung menerjang wanita paruh baya yang menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut pelukan erat dari dua anak itu. Naruto mendengar tawa jernih dari dua anak kesayangannya, begitu juga tawa anggun dari wanita itu.

"_Ara_, siapa pemuda di belakangmu, Sasuke?"

Naruto meneguk ludah ketakutan. Sekarang ia merasa ingin kabur dengan cepat entah kemanapun itu.

* * *

Mikoto menyambut dengan penuh suka cita kedatangan anak bungsunya juga cucu-cucu tersayangnya. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatian Mikoto, pemuda pirang yang tampak tersenyum canggung di belakang Sasuke.

Mikoto menyimpan terlebih dahulu pertanyaannya. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke juga cucu-cucunya plus pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk duduk sementara Mikoto mengambilkan minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka di dapur.

"Kau jangan tegang begitu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto dengan mengusap punggungnya sekali. "Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu."

Naruto melempar tatapan sinis pada Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika seperti ini, ia sangat ingin berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_, maaf, sepertinya ucapanmu sama sekali tidak membantu." Ia menepis tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Tolong jangan melakukan hal aneh ya, Sasuke-_san_."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh." Ujar pria itu dengan santai diiringi bahu yang terangkat. Hal itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukul wajah Sasuke, namun ia tahu itu bukanlah pilihan bagus mengingat tempatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu.

"_Ara_, _ara_, Shisui-_kun_ dan Obito-_kun_ sepertinya senang sekali." Ketika Mikoto kembali dengan minuman dan cemilan di nampan yang ia bawa, tubuh Naruto _sekali lagi _menegang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus segugup ini di hadapan ibu dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke," Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya, dengan senyum manis menatap putranya juga Naruto secara bergantian. "Siapa pemuda manis yang kau bawa ke sini?"

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar diselimuti oleh es. Bahkan senyuman hangat Mikoto tidak bisa mencairkannya. Hingga sang _raven_ menepuk punggungnya lembut dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya, "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Meneguk ludahnya sekali untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering, ia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Na—namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk, mengucap dengan lantang diiringi nada gugup yang sangat ketara. "Senang bisa melihat anda, Uchiha-_san_."

Mikoto tertawa renyah, punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya dengan anggun. "Astaga, jangan seformal itu, duduk lagi." Setelah tawanya mereda, Mikoto menatap Naruto dengan lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Sang pirang menurut, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya seperti semula. Naruto terpaku menatap Mikoto yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, bahunya yang terangkat karena menegang ketakutan kini telah turun, ia sedikit lebih santai. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika Mikoto sangatlah cantik dan masih terlihat sangat muda sekalipun ia telah memiliki cucu.

Melihat Mikoto mengingatkannya pada Kushina sang ibunda terkasih. Ada kemungkinan jika ibu dari Sasuke itu usianya sama dengan Kushina, atau mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun saja. Biner Naruto meredup ketika mengingat sang ibu, sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Mikoto sebagai seorang wanita—juga seorang ibu—memiliki perasaan lebih peka ketika merasakan kejanggalan pada Naruto. Ia dengan lembut mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangan pemuda pirang itu dengan kasih. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terlonjak. "Aku dengar dari Sasuke jika cucu-cucuku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh? Ah, tidak." Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Naruto mengulum bibirnya, berpikir untuk membalas dengan apa ucapan Mikoto. "Mereka tentu saja lebih menyayangi Sasuke-_san_."

"Obito lebih sayang sama Nalu-_tan_," Obito bicara ditengah gigitannya pada biskuit. "Nalu-_tan_ mainnya selu, kalau _Touchan_ enggak."

"_Tousan_ kalau bermain bongkar pasang dengan kami selalu tidak benar," Shisui menggembungkan pipinya. "Selalu aneh bentuk pesawatnya, aku gak suka."

Alis sang pria bersurai _raven_ terangkat karena mendengar pernyataan dari anak-anaknya. "Oh, jadi kalian memang tidak sayang pada _Tousan_ ternyata." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggelitiki pinggang kedua putranya. "Sini biar _Tousan_ beri pelajaran."

"Aaaah! _Touchan_ gak adil—haha belhenti!" Gelak tawa dua bocah kembar menggema di seluruh ruang tempat mereka berkumpul. Shisui dan Obito jatuh terlentang karena gelitikan sang ayah, setitik air mata tergantung disudut mata dua bocah itu.

"Sasuke-_san_ jangan berlebihan begitu," Naruto dengan nada rendah, mencoba mengontrol suara agar sopan, tidak seperti biasanya, berusaha untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari kedua anaknya. "Sasuke-_san_, nanti malam mereka bisa mengompol. Sasuke-san tidak mau kan membersihkan bekas ompol mereka."

Ayah dua anak itu langsung menghentikan kelitikannya, ia berbalik menatap Naruto yang wajahnya memancarkan kekesalan. Oh, betapa Sasuke hapal betul dengan seluruh mimik wajah Naruto. "Kenapa aku yang membersihkannya?"

Alis Naruto mengerut. "Tentu saja karena Sasuke-_san_ yang menyebabkan mereka mengompol." Tangan berbalut kulit tan itu membantu mendudukkan Shisui dan Obito yang tawanya masih belum reda. "Nah 'kan, mereka tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Naruto mengambil segelas air putih, membantu Shisui dan Obito yang terengah-engah keletihan tertawa. "Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak." Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung kecil kembar Uchiha.

Mikoto yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi akhirnya tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. "Ya ampun, kalian lucu sekali!" Baginya melihat tingkah anak bungsunya barusan benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Mikoto. Wanita itu mengusap air mata disudut matanya karena terlalu keras tertawa. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Sasuke begitu."

"_Kaasan_—"

"Terakhir kali ia bersikap begitu ketika ia berada di sekitar usia sepuluh atau sebelas tahun." Sasuke sebisa mungkin menghentikan Mikoto yang masih menikmati menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke. "Dia manis sekali, kekanakan dan masih mau aku ajak bercanda."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum dengan wajah penuh ketertarikan menatap Mikoto. "Sasuke sangat cepat sekali dewasa, ya ampun. Mungkin karena Ayahnya yang kurang memanjakan dia? Waktu-waktu di mana ia sangat manis cepat sekali berlalu—ah, Shisui-_kun_, semoga kau tidak seperti Ayahmu."

Sasuke menunduk menahan rasa malu, "_Kaasan_, aku rasa kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini." Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia menyampingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Tidak perlu di depan Naruto." Ucapnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

Mikoto terkekeh, ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa juga kau harus malu di hadapan Naruto-_kun_?" wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut. "Sepertinya Naruto-kun juga menyukai ceritaku. Iya 'kan, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Huh, aku?" Naruto mengerjap. "Uh, iya, aku menyukainya—cerita Mikoto-_san_." Mimik terkejut pemuda pirang itu langsung terganti dengan senyum. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum jahil. "Cerita tentang Sasuke-san. Pasti Sasuke-_san _sangat menggemaskan ketika kecil."

Mikoto terkekeh lembut, "Persis Obito sekarang ini. Kau mau aku tunjukan foto ketika Sasuke kecil?" ia menepuk tangannya lembut, menatap Naruto dengan binar kejahilan. "Aku masih menyimpannya. Banyak!"

"_Kaasan_!" Sasuke refleks memegang tangan ibunya. "Aku rasa—Naruto sepertinya tidak mau melihatnya." Ia beralih menatap Naruto. "Benarkan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjap, tersenyum berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-_san_? Tentu saja aku sangat mau." Pemuda itu mencoba menahan tawa ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis bertaut kesal. "Aku merasa sangat terhormat jika Mikoto-_san _mau memperlihatkannya padaku."

Mikoto yang melihat Naruto tersenyum jahil pada putranya menyunggingkan senyum lega. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang menggoda putra bungsunya—menggoda dalam artian tanpa konteks seksual. Sasuke juga terlihat menikmatinya walau memasang wajah kesal seperti itu.

Wanita itu menepuk punggung putranya dengan lembut, "Nah, kau dengar 'kan? Naruto-_kun _ingin melihatnya." Ia kemudian mengusap surai kedua cucunya, "Bagaimana jika kau menemani cucu-cucuku tersayang ini sementara Ibumu menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengenang Sasuke kecilku bersama Naruto?"

"_Kaasan_," Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Aku harap Kaasan tidak menceritakan hal aneh tentangku."

Mikoto melihatnya dalam diam, tanpa menunjukan mimik apapun. Putranya yang menggendong Shisui dan Obito, mengecup pelipis mereka dan di sampingnya Naruto mengikuti dengan senyuman manis.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tertawa.

Mikoto tidak pernah merasa lebih lega sebelumnya.

* * *

Kamar Sasuke yang ditempati oleh pria itu ketika ia masih kecil—atau setidaknya remaja. Naruto memasukinya dengan nafas tercekat dan dada berdebar karena rasa senang dapat melihat kamar Sasuke dulu.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan hampir sama dengan kamar Naruto di kediaman Sasuke, hanya sedikit lebih besar. Tatami yang bersih, lampu kamar menggantung di atas atap kayu, pintu geser yang Naruto yakini sebagai lemari, dan televisi _LED_ di atas meja pendek dengan beberapa buku di laci tertutup kaca.

Tidak ada tempat tidur sejauh yang Naruto lihat. Pemuda pirang itu mendercak kagum ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa kediaman Uchiha ini sangat tradisional sekali. "Sudah lama sejak aku melihat rumah seperti ini." Ucapnya. "Kau tidur dengan futon, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggeser sebuah pintu yang Naruto tebak sebagai lemari. Benar saja, pria itu menurunkan bantal dan futon. "Bisa bantu aku, Naruto? Aku rasa mereka ingin tidur siang."

Naruto membantu untuk menggelar futon dan menaruh dua bantal di atasnya. Belum sempat futon terpasang dengan benar, Shisui dan Obito sudah berdiri di atasnya. "Shisui-_chan_, Obito-_chan_, jangan berdiri di sini dulu."

"Obito suka di sini! Kita bisa tidul di lantai." Ucapnya diiringi tawa ringan. "Kalau di lumah selalu diomeli sama Nalu-_tan_ atau yang lain."

Naruto menggeleng maklum dengan hal itu. Memang benar jika di rumah pantang sekali untuk Shisui dan Obito tidur di lantai, bahkan beralaskan karpetpun Naruto masih melarangnya—atau tidak Sasuke dan Iruka yang melarang mereka. "Ini futon namanya. Aku bereskan dulu ya, biar kalian bisa tidur siang."

"Kemari, duduk dengan _Tousan_." Sasuke yang telah duduk bersila pada tatami menepuk pahanya. Sepasang anak kembar itu mengikuti ucapan sang ayah dan duduk dipangkuannya. "Nanti kita tidur siang bersama _Tousan_, ya?"

Obito memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa gak sama Nalu-_tan_?"

"Memang _Tousan _suka tidur siang?" Shisui mendongkak menatap sang ayah dengan wajah bingung. "_Tousan _mau bacakan cerita buat kami?"

Naruto tersenyum ketika Sasuke dicecar pertanyaan seperti itu oleh anak-anaknya. Ayah dua orang anak itu malah tertawa. "Memang kalian mau dibacakan cerita? Ini 'kan hanya tidur siang." Sasuke mengacak surai kedua putranya. "Tapi jika kalian ingin mendengar cerita, _Tousan _akan ceritakan."

"Ceritanya sambil tidur, okay? Shisui-_chan _dan Obito-_chan _harus tidur siang. Tadi 'kan lelah sehabis perjalanan jauh_._" Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan Shisui dan Obito untuk berbaring pada futon yang telah tergelar.

Shisui dan Obito langsung beranjak dari pangkuan ayah mereka. Obito bahkan tidak tanggung menjatuhkan diri pada futon membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan dan refleks mengulurkan tangannya menahan Obito. "Jangan begitu, nanti kepalamu sakit, Obito-_chan_."

"Naru-_chin _tidak menemaniku tidur siang?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut akan pertanyaan Shisui. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Shisui singkat sambil berucap, "Kalian tidur dengan _Touchan_ dulu, ya? Nenek kalian sedang menungguku."

"Obito tidul siang sama _Touchan_!" dengan senyum lebar Obito memeluk leher Sasuke, membuat pria itu menggesek hidungnya pada pipi gembul putranya.

Shisui merangkak mendekat pada Sasuke dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan sang ayah. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, kedekatan Sasuke dengan kedua anaknya yang semakin membesar, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Terkadang Sasuke juga sudah tidak malu melakukan hal konyol untuk anak-anaknya, seperti membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh, atau menirukan suara tokoh animasi hanya untuk membuat kedua anaknya tertawa. Naruto merasa geli ketika mengingat jika Sasuke yang dulu tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dengan senyuman lembut, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Jika _Kaasan _berkata aneh-aneh tentang diriku, jangan dengarkan." Naruto sontak menatap Sasuke yang sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Yang dia ceritakan pastilah bukan aku."

Pemuda birang itu mengulum bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tawa. "Iya, iya, pasti bukan Sasuke-_san _yang keren ini." Naruto berdiri, menepuk pahanya sekali. Ia melihat dua anak kembar kesayangannya yang menyamankan diri pada rangkulan Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san _sebaiknya tidur juga. Kau lelah setelah perjalanan panjang tadi. Nanti kau juga harus menyetir lagi."

Gumaman singkat dari Sasuke membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan melangkah keluar.

* * *

Mikoto telah menunggunya. Wanita itu duduk dengan anggun dan tenang. Naruto bisa melihat senyum lembut di bibir tipis wanita itu, memperlihatkan garis-garis senyum yang terlihat jelas.

"Ara, Naruto-_kun_." Mikoto memanggil namanya dengan lembut. "Duduklah bersamaku. Aku baru saja membongkar album lama dan ingin menunjukkan padamu Sasuke kecilku."

Naruto tersenyum canggung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat berat. Bahkan ia menghitung setiap langkah kakinya yang mendekat pada ibu dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Duduklah, Naruto-_kun_." Wanita itu menepuk sisi kosong sofa di sampingnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menggigit."

"Ji—jika Mikoto-_san _tidak keberatan," Naruto dengan nada sopan membalas, mencoba menjaga sikapnya di depan Mikoto. Entah mengapa getaran gugup kembali menyapanya. Padahal ketika Sasuke bersamanya tadi, gugup itu hilang entah ke mana.

Naruto terbiasa dengan tatakrama, di mana ia memang dibesarkan seperti itu oleh keluarganya. Namun entah mengapa untuk menghadapi wanita lembut dihadapannya membuat Naruto sangat mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ini album yang aku buat, semua foto ketika Sasuke berusia dua hingga sepuluh tahun." Mikoto mengusap lembut sampul album berwarna merah itu. Di tengah album, Naruto menangkap tulisan tangan yang indah—Uchiha Sasuke, 1-10—dengan tinta berwarna biru.

Ketika Mikoto membuka albumnya, Naruto membulatkan mata dengan gambar yang pertama ia lihat. Sosok balita yang mengingatkannya pada Shisui dan Obito, berdiri berpegangan pada meja dengan raut wajah takut, rambut yang belum sepenuhnya tumbuh, gigi bawah yang muncul, dengan kue kecil dan lilin angka satu menyala di atasnya.

"Ulang tahun pertama Sasuke. Menggemaskan bukan?" Mikoto mengusap fotonya dengan telunjuknya. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuka album foto! Lalu sekarang aku memperlihatkan foto kecil Sasukeku padamu."

"_Uh_, _etto_," Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. Melihat ibu dari Sasuke yang menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjerit tertahan, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Sasuke-_san_, sangat lucu. Mirip dengan Shisui-_chan _dan Obito-_chan_."

Mikoto tertawa kecil. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan lembut. "Betul sekali. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Shisui karena Obito lebih mewarisi sifat Sakura sepertinya." Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal ketika Mikoto mengatakan hal itu. "Mereka bertiga sangatlah mirip!"

Mikoto menunjukan semuanya pada Naruto. Foto-foto Sasuke kecil yang diabadikan olehnya. Saat-saat pertama Sasuke menginjak bangku sekolah, atau Sasuke yang memegang piala dengan senyum lebar dan gigi depan yang tanggal satu—saat Sasuke pertama kali mendapat juara satu tingkat sekolah—dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke remaja juga sangat tampan. Dari semua foto yang Naruto lihat, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke berbakat menjadi model. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak mau mengganggu Mikoto yang masih dengan semangat tinggi menceritakan segalanya tentang Sasuke.

"Sejak dulu Sasuke hampir tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan." Naruto sontak menatap Mikoto yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Wanita itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke juga si kembar. "Dia selalu menurut dan melakukan apa yang Ayahnya katakan."

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Mikoto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sasuke tidak pernah membantah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus bersekolah di mana, bagaimana masa depannya, dan pernikahannya pun kami yang mengatur. Hidupnya di bawah kendali kami."

Senyum wanita itu memudar, sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. "Hingga berakhir pada perceraian mereka. Aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi Ibu." Ia menatap sendu ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik untuk anakku."

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto langsung menyanggah. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menutup mulut menyadari kelancangannya. "Ma—maaf. Maksudku, tentu saja tidak begitu, Mikoto-_san_. Anda adalah Ibu yang baik."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_, kau sangat baik." Mikoto tersenyum lirih. "Aku tidak sebaik itu. Harusnya sebagai Ibu aku membimbing anak-anakku, bukan mengatur hidup mereka sesukaku. Pada akhirnya keluargaku retak, ini semua salahku."

Naruto mengulum bibirnya menahan diri untuk tidak bicara. Mikoto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pernikahan Sasuke sebenarnya hanya penggantian saja. Seharusnya Kakaknya yang menikah dengan Haruno Sakura, namun karena suatu kejadian, Sasuke harus rela menikah walau aku tahu ia tidak menginginkan itu."

Naruto menelan ludah sekali, ia mencoba menemukan suaranya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. "_Anou_, sebetulnya Sasuke-san sudah bercerita semua itu padaku."

Mikoto membelalak. Ia mencoba memastikan dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Ia menceritakannya padamu?" Bisiknya penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Sang pemuda pirang menggaruk pipinya dan mengangguk. "Sasuke-_san _bilang ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, karena Sasuke-_san _ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat kakaknya senang." Ujarnya hati-hati. "Ia juga bilang ia tidak menyesal karena ia memiliki Shisui dan Obito."

"Sasuke-_san _juga sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura-_san_. Mereka bertemu belum lama ini, Sakura-san sangat senang bertemu dengan Shisui dan Obito, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Naruto tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Ia berpikir merupakan hal konyol ketika ia harus disangkut pautkan dengan permasalahan keluarga Sasuke, aneh memang dan Naruto masih tidak habis pikir.

Namun jika diingat kembali sekarang, rasanya seperti perasaan aneh meliputinya. Bagaimana kesalnya ia ketika datangnya Sakura, cemburu, sedih, atau takut. Semuanya hanya karena tiga Uchiha yang setahun ini menjadi poros hidupnya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke menceritakannya padamu." Mikoto tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. "Maksudku, dia benar-benar anak yang tertutup. Bahkan ia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku."

Wajah wanita paruh baya itu menggambarkan kebingungan. "Sasuke, dia—" Ia menatap Naruto dalam. "—serius denganmu. Benar-benar serius denganmu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Maaf?"

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara apapun tentang masalahnya dengan Sakura atau pikirannya tentang Itachi. Karena selama ini ia selalu bersikap seolah semua yang kami berikan padanya adalah hal baik." Mikoto mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Ia selalu menerima tanpa bantahan sedikitpun."

"Berbeda dengan kakaknya." Naruto dapat melihat senyuman sendu yang dipaksakan tersungging di bibir wanita itu. "Dia memilih jalannya sendiri, dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang terkekang. Ia memilih pergi dari rumah ini dan menata hidupnya sendiri, tanpa arahan kami, tanpa bantuan kami."

Mikoto menarik napas dalam. "Sasuke dan Itachi benar-benar berbeda_."_

Naruto mengerjap, "Sasuke dan," ia berhenti. Menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung. "Itachi?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum lebih bercahaya. Ia menaruh album di pangkuannya pada atas meja kecil di hadapannya. "Usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Itachi juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Jadi, ketika kau mengatakan Sasuke menikahi Sakura hanya demi kakaknya, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut."

_"_Kakak," Naruto melirih. Ia mengulum bibir penuh rasa bercampur antara bingun dan mengandai-andai—memikirkan sesuatu tentang nama itu. "Uh, nama yang bagus."

Mikoto tertawa lembut, "Dia juga tampan, tidak kalah dengan Sasuke. Pribadinya lebih hangat dari Sasuke. Dia memang anak baik." Mikoto berhenti. "Hanya saja dia lelah dengan sikap kami. Aku dan Fugaku sangat menyayanginya dan Sasuke."

Naruto diam. Tidak tahu membalas apa, tidak tahu juga pikirannya hilang ke mana.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus bertemu dengan Itachi—ah, aku yakin kau pasti bertemu. Nanti jika ia pulang—"

Ucapan Mikoto selanjutnya sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto dengar dengan baik. Pikirannya melayang pada satu nama yang Mikoto ucapkan, membuat dunianya terasa terbalik, tidak bisa menangkap apapun selain satu nama.

_Uchiha Itachi__._

"_Kaasan__, _kau mengatakan hal yang aneh pada Naruto?"_  
_

Naruto sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke duduk bersama mereka dan berbincang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Benarkan, Naruto-_kun_?" Mikoto mengedipkan mata menatap Naruto. "Kami mengatakan semua kebaikanmu."

Naruto menatap Mikoto dengan sunggingan senyum penuh rasa bersalah, "Uh, iya. Tentu saja." Tentu saja ia tidak menangkap apa yang diceritakan Mikoto. Ia mencoba mengganti pembicaraan. "Mereka sudah tidur, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Tentu saja. Jika belum, mana mungkin aku bisa ke sini." Ia menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu aneh."

Naruto menyentuh pipinya sendiri, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum mencoba mengecoh Sasuke tentang perasaannya yang sedang kacau, tidak ingin membuat pria itu khawatir. "Mikoto-_san _banyak menceritakan hal menarik padaku."

Bodohnya Naruto adalah ia lupa bahwa Sasuke sulit tertipu, apalagi dengan kebohongannya yang mudah terbaca. Ia tahu jelas Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan curiga dan khawatir. Namun terimakasih untuk Mikoto yang kembali membaurkan suasana menjadi lebih hangat.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke bicara lebih dalam dengan Mikoto. Naruto tersenyum memperhatikan kedekatan ibu dan anak itu, hal itu membuat Naruto kembali merindukan Kushina.

Namun tetap, pikirannya terusik akan satu hal. Naruto berharap pikiran itu tidak mengganggunya hari ini.

* * *

Sasuke adalah pria hebat. Uchiha Mikoto sosok ibu yang baik. Uchiha Fugaku sosok ayah yang keras dan mendidik anak-anaknya dengan aturannya.

Fugaku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bermain-main atau menghabiskan waktu untuk segala hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk di akal. Banyak yang mengatakan pria berkepala lima itu kolot meski hidup di era moderen, di mana setiap orang lebih _open minded_ pada dunia sekarang ini.

Tidak dengannya.

"_Ojiichan_!"

Fugaku tersenyum, rasa lelah dan kesal hilang begitu saja ketika melihat cucunya berlari untuk memeluk dirinya. Fugaku berlutut dan memeluk Obito. "Obito, kau sudah besar sekali." Ia tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup pelipis Obito.

"_Ojiichan_, Obito kangen sekali!" anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher sang kakek. "Ayo main, ayo main sama-sama!"

"Obito, biarkan Kakekmu istirahat terlebih dahulu." Belum sempat Fugaku mengiyakan ajakan sang cucu, ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang membuatnya ingin menangis dan membawa orang itu pada pelukannya. "_Otousan_, selamat datang."

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsunya.

Ia berdiri. Wajahnya kembali menegas, menatap sang anak yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Di samping Sasuke ada Shisui yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya. "Shisui." Fugaku berdehem. "Sasuke."

"_Okaasan_ sedang memasak makan malam. Sebaiknya _Tousan_ mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sasuke berucap tanpa menghilangkan gestur hormat pada sang ayah. "Tentang pilihan hidupku."

Fugaku mematung. Bukan, semua itu bukan karena ia terkejut dengan Sasuke yang dengan berani menatapnya dengan mantap, atau suaranya yang terdengar serius, sama seperti dirinya ketika bicara.

Sasuke putranya, dengan berani mengatakan ia ingin menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri.

Seketika itu Fugaku merasa tubuhnya melemas, perasaannya yang bercampur antara kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, semuanya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Walau tidak tampak pada wajahnya yang masih tegas menatap sang putra.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Jarinya memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya.

"Kali ini, ayo biarkan Sasuke memilih apa yang membuatnya bahagia."

Ia menoleh, menatap wajah sang istri yang tersenyum lembut. Mata indah Mikoto berseri dengan senyuman amat lembut. Sudah lama sekali sejak Fugaku melihat wajah istrinya seperti itu. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Mikoto mengangguk lembut, "Pemuda yang ramah dan baik. Sempurna," ia berhenti. "Sempurna untuk Sasuke kita, karena kau tidak akan percaya, pemuda itu bisa membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri—tersenyum seperti anak kecil."

"Pemuda." Fugaku berucap datar. Ia mengerutkan dahi, alisnya bertaut heran. _Pemuda_ untuk anaknya yang juga seorang pria benar-benar tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. "Kau yakin? Jepang tidak—"

"Pssh, Jepang tidak mengijinkannya." Ia menutup mulut Fugaku dengan telunjuknya. Ia tersenyum dengan manis. "Tapi aku iya—begitu juga denganmu. Untuk kali ini, kita biarkan Sasuke menentukan apa yang terbaik untuknya."

Fugaku tidak bicara lagi setelah itu, ia juga tidak menyangkal apapun.

Dan pada saat Sasuke memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingnya, begitu juga Shisui dan Obito yang tidak ingin kalah memperkenalkan pemuda itu padanya, Fugaku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Maaf mengganggu malam anda. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Ia membungkuk hormat. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Sosok pemuda yang terlihat biasa, sama seperti pemuda lain di luar sana yang sering ia temui, dan itu membuat Fugaku berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke juga Mikoto terpikat padanya—selain penampilan fisiknya yang memang lebih tampan dan manis.

"Nalu-_tan_, ini _Ojiichan_nya Obito!" Obito memegang satu tangan Naruto dan menggoyangkannya. "_Ojiichan_ sangat baik, dia suka belikan Obito sama _Niitan_ mainan balu!"

"Naru-_chin_ kalau mau main bongkar pasang nanti dengan _Ojiisan_ juga, ya? _Ojiisan_ lebih hebat dari _Tousan_." Sasuke langsung meraung kecil tanda kesal. "_Ojiisan_ nanti kita main bersama ya?"

Fugaku tidak pernah melihat kedua cucunya lebih bahagia daripada ini. Shisui dan Obito memeluk kaki Naruto sambil berujar dengan suara lantang dan terdengar senang. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu walau pemuda itu hanya orang asing.

Seperti baru kali ini Fugaku melihat cucunya—terutama Shisui—bersikap seperti itu.

"Jangan membuat Naruto susah. Kita 'kan harus pulang sekarang." Sasuke menepuk lembuh pucuk kepala kedua putranya. "_Ojiisan_ juga ingin istirahat. Nanti liburan musim panas kalian boleh menginap di sini sepuasnya."

Kedua anak itu beralih pada Naruto, melihat kearah pemuda pirang itu dengan mata membulat lebar dan tangan terkatup.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu Shisui dan Obito selalu berbuat seperti ini jika meminta sesuatu adalah salahnya. Ia selalu tidak bisa menolaknya ketika mereka melakukan ini. "Dengarkan kata _Touchan_ kalian, ya?" dengan lembut ia mengacak rambut kedua anak itu.

Di hadapan Fugaku ini, ia dapat melihat putranya dan pemuda asing itu dapat menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Entah dari mana keyakinan itu muncul, pemuda pirang itu _pasti_ bisa membuat putra bungsunya bahagia.

Ia melihat pada Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Wanita itu berbisik, "Lihat 'kan? Dia pemuda yang baik."

Tentu Fugaku melihatnya sekarang. Pemuda yang hangat dan baik. Pemuda yang bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati Sasuke pastilah membuat Fugaku berdecak kagum.

Ia tersenyum balik pada Mikoto, "Hm. Aku tidak menyangkalnya."

Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama cucu-cucunya yang sangat ia rindukan tanpa bicara apapun. Ia menunggu hingga Sasuke siap membicarakan tentang keinginannya pada Fugaku. Walau sebetulnya Fugaku sudah tahu.

Setiap detik dia nikmati. Sasuke bercanda dengan anak-anaknya, lepas dan bahagia, Fugaku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan kasih sayang membalas semua ucapan Shisui dan Obito. Sangat lembut.

"_Tousan_, aku ingin Uzumaki Naruto menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Dan ketika putranya dengan tegas mengatakan hal itu, Fugaku merasakan perasaan bangga menyeliputi dirinya.

Ia menatap Mikoto di sampingnya, tersenyum lembut menggenggam tangannya dan mengangguk anggun. Fugaku menghela napas lega. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini selama hidupku." Ia membungkuk hormat. "Apapun yang menjadi keputusan _Tousan_, aku akan tetap bersama Naruto."

Fugaku melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tidak yakin, namun sedetik setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, matanya memancar penuh keyakinan. Pemuda itu membungkuk bersama dengan Sasuke dan berucap, "Mohon izin anda, Uchiha-_san_."

Fugaku baru mengenal Naruto dalam hitungan jam. Namun itu tidak menjadikan halangannya untuk menyentuh lembut pundak pemuda itu, membuatnya menatap Fugaku dengan kecemasan dan kebingungan.

"Aku memepercayakan putraku padamu, Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_."

Saat itu, ia bisa melihat raut tidak percaya terhias di wajah Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua melempat pandang dan tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang menggambarkan rasa senang dan tidak percaya.

"Te—terimakasih banyak." Naruto membungkuk dalam. "Aku—saya pasti akan selalu bersama dengan Sasuke-_san_. Terimakasih atas kepercayaanmu, Uchiha-_san_."

Fugaku terkekeh, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. "Tidak perlu formal seperti itu." Ia melihat Sasuke yang menepuk punggung Naruto, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti membungkuk. "Kau pemuda baik. Kami yakin padamu."

Mulut pemuda pirang itu sedikit terbuka seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa membuat putraku yang keras itu sedikit melunak. Bukan dalam hal tidak baik, itu sangat baik. Hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan." Fugaku menatap Mikoto lembut. "Membahagiakan putra kami."

"_Otousan_, _Okaasan_, kalian selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku," Sasuke menyangkalnya dengan segera. Pria itu menatap orangtuanya sendu. "Mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia?"

Mikoto tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, mengusap pipi putranya. "Kami memberikanmu yang terbaik, dengan cara apa yang kami inginkan." Sentuhan lembut sang ibu di wajahnya membuat Sasuke terpejam. "Namun sekarang, kami ingin kau bahagia dengan cara yang kau pilih."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya seolah menahan perasaannya. Itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan membawa Sasuke dalam pelukannya. "Hei, hei, Sasuke selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik. Sekarang kami percaya padamu."

Naruto memperhatikannya. Bibir bawah terkulum karena perasaan ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara menenangkan Sasuke. Untuk saat ini, ia tahu Mikoto lebih bisa menenangkan perasaan pria tampan itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kemari?" Mikoto memanggil Naruto. Merentangkan sebelah tangannya agar Naruto mendekat. "Kau tidak ingin memeluk ibumu?"

Alis pemuda itu bertaut. Ia menahan tangis. Pada akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Mikoto dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan ibu dari Sasuke itu.

"Kau juga sangat hebat, Naruto-_kun_." Bisik wanita paruh baya itu. Tangannya mengelus surai Naruto. "Kau bisa merubah Sasuke jadi lebih baik. Pasti sulit?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku membesarkan anak egois sepertinya. Tapi, aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Fugaku berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan penuh kasih. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengambil jalan hidup yang kau pilih." Ujarnya. "Sasuke, aku harap kau bahagia dan bisa bertanggung jawab dengan pilihan yang kau pilih."

Malam itu, baik Naruto dan Sasuke sersenyum dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Perasaan senang yang tidak dapat diungkapkan membuncah begitu saja.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto tidak tahu berapa kali ia menggumamkan nama itu. _Uchiha Itachi_, kakak dari Sasuke yang diceritakan oleh Mikoto. Nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Itachi dan Uchiha Itachi?" ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan monolognya. "Ada berapa banyak nama Itachi di Jepang?" ia mengacak rambutnya. "Sial, harusnya aku menanyakannya pada Mikoto-san—oh, kenapa juga tidak ada foto Itachi?"

Ia memeluk lututnya, menyandarkan tubuh lebih nyaman pada kepala tempat tidur. Sepulang dari rumah orangtua Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi masih terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Bahkan ucapan Fugaku yang mempercayakan Sasuke juga Shisui dan Obito sama sekali tidak mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka kunci dengan brutal dan mencari kontak seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

_Itachi_.

Sudah berapa lama Itachi tidak memberi kabar padanya—oh, untuk apa juga Itachi memberi kabar padanya? Karena sebenarnya memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka selain Naruto yang memiliki perasaan aneh untuk Itachi.

Sejak kapan Naruto berhenti memikirkan Itachi? Oh, tentu saja sejak pikirannya dikuasai oleh Sasuke juga kedua anaknya. Lupakah ia bahwa tiga Uchiha itu sudah menjadi center dalam hidupnya?

Tapi mendengar nama Itachi, membuat Naruto merasa takut. Bukan, ia tidak takut jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Ia lebih takut jika, mungkin, Itachi yang ia kenal adalah kakak Sasuke, pria itu bermain-main dengannya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengasuh di rumah ini hanya untuk hiburan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Naruto takut dipermainkan, sama seperti dulu Sasori mempermainkannya.

"Benar 'kan dugaanku."

Naruto terlonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu segera mengunci ponselnya sebelum Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu," ujar pria itu. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Naruto. "Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol tentang kita."

Tentu saja Sasuke khawatir. Ia membawa Naruto pada orangtuanya agar pemuda itu tau ia ingin lebih serius, dan ia ingin orangtuanya tahu jika dirinya memiliki pilihan sendiri, seseorang yang ia ingin ia jaga dan lindungi selain kedua putranya, seseorang yang akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Sasuke.

Walau ia tahu Naruto _mungkin _belum siap. Atau ada kemungkinan Naruto mundur karena Sasuke terlalu memaksa. Itu adalah resiko yang ia ambil agar Naruto terus bersamanya. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu melepas Naruto.

Atau mungkin bertemu dengan orangtuanya membuat Naruto lebih tidak yakin?

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. "Jadi apanya, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Bertemu dengan orangtuaku." Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, mendorong pelan Naruto mengisyaratkan untuk memberinya ruang. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto menggeliat ketika Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Naruto. "Mereka sangat baik, Sasuke-_san_. Membuatku merindukan orangtuaku." Ia terkekeh. "Kau jadi 'kan bertemu dengan orangtuaku?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berucap dengan nada rendah. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Naruto. "Karena aku akan melamarmu saat itu juga."

"Sasuke-_san_ bodoooh," Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, walau pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. "Tidak ada acara melamar. Aku sudah bilang 'kan aku ingin menyelesaikan—Sasuke-_san_, kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

"Kau berisik." Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh tepat di atasnya. "Aku tahu. Kita bicarakan nanti." Pria itu menguap kecil. "Bisa 'kah kita tidur sekarang? Astaga, ranjangmu kecil sekali."

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. Ia memukul dada Sasuke sambil menatapnya kesal. "Maaf jika ranjangku kecil karena ini memang untuk satu orang. Jadi, Sasuke-_san_ bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan—_mhh_!"

Dengan cepat bibir Naruto terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Pria raven itu mengulum lembut bibir bawah Naruto dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku hanya bercanda," lirihnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan sedikit terengah.

_Cantik_.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup dalam dahi Naruto. "Jadi, selamat malam untuk hari ini?"

Naruto terkekeh lirih. Ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan berbaring di samping pria itu. "Hari ini terasa sangat panjang sekali." Naruto menguap. "Aku senang dan lelah disaat bersamaan."

Sasuke menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada surai pirang Naruto yang lembut, "Aku senang mendengarnya." Ia mulai membenamkan wajah. "Aku benar-benar lelah." Gumamnya. "Tidur?"

Naruto terkekeh, ia membawa wajahnya untuk mengecup dagu Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Sasuke-_san_."

"Mm, selamat malam."

Naruto ikut memejamkan matanya. Mungkin malam ini ia harus melupakan dulu sejenak tentang Uchiha Itachi. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke malam ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Hal lain bisa ia pikirkan nanti.

Begitu pula pertemuan dengan orangtuanya nanti.

* * *

"Sasuke bilang, awalnya Naruto-_kun_ hanyalah pengasuh." Fugaku menoleh pada Mikoto yang duduk di dpan meja rias. Ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah cantik istrinya pada cermin. "Naruto-_kun_ membantunya untuk lebih dekat dengan cucu-cucu kita, begitu kata Sasuke."

"Hebat sekali 'kan, Naruto-_kun_ itu?" Mikoto melanjutkan.

Fugaku melipat tangannya dan memejamkan mata ketika menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang mereka. "Pengasuh, ya?" gumamnya. "Tapi aku merasa dia sangat familiar."

"Benar 'kan!" Fugaku langsung membuka matanya. Melihat Mikoto yang menoleh dengan wajah berseri. "Aku juga merasa sangat familiar dengannya!" ia memainkan jarinya. "Wajah, sifat, rambutnya, semuanya terasa tidak asing."

Fugaku mengernyit, "Kita pernah bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Mikoto terdiam sesaat mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Uzumaki Naruto," ia mengulang nama itu. "Entahlah. Mungkin?" Mikoto mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yang terpenting, Sasuke sepertinya banyak berubah—lebih baik—karena dia."

* * *

...

Maaf banget karena gak bisa update sesuai jadwal yang dijanjikan *cry*

Sebetulnya ini bisa publish langsung, tapi karena laptop ngadat dan nginep di tukang service selama seminggu lebih (why) juga filenya hilang (whhhhy) jadi baru bisa update sekarang :")

Maaf! Bener-bener maaf!

Terimakasih juga buat yang review di chapter kemarin dan masih mau membaca ini, semoga suka ya chapter ini.

This chap's little boring maybe? But, hope you guys like it :"

**Next times this update you'll be looking at a complete work.**

_With love,_

_Harayuki_


End file.
